


The bird that vanished

by howweusedtobe



Series: 오메가버스 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur bottom, Beating, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, LANGUAGE: KOREAN, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Verse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Slow burn(kind of), Unexpected Pregnancy, Whipping, noncon, omega! arthur
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Arthur Morgan, once a faithful right-hand-man of Duchy, is sold to a pimp by duchy himself. Without having any clue why, ten year passes until John Marston shows up, saying he just wants to draw Arthur.





	1. 존 마스턴 - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the line “투명하게 사라져버린 새를 새라고 부를 수 있을까?” from the novel <바람이 분다, 가라> by Kang Han.
> 
>  
> 
> +  
> As to answer the question about whether I can translate this fic to English myself:
> 
> The simplest answer’d be “sorry, I can’t.”  
> I don’t want to publish anything people can easily misunderstand.  
> I’m not a Native English speaker, and I’ve never written something in English that is longer than a paragraph. Thus, There might be some broken English such as Grammar or context.  
> Plus, even if I could get all those small things right, I feel helplessly lost thinking about imitating Arthur’s Southern accent in English.....so.....Sorry if you’ve expected a positive answer.
> 
> Of course, if you want to translate it yourself, feel free to ask. I’d be more than happy to say yes.

열세 살 나던 해, 아서 모건은 인생을 통틀어 가장 멍청한 생각을 했다. 이미 바닥인데, 설마 뭐가 잘못되겠어? 그때는, 부모님이 돌아가시고 이렇다 할 친척도 없이 길거리를 떠돌며 그래도 청소는 잘하니까 일이라도 좀 시켜달라고 비는 정도면 밑바닥 인생이라고 생각했다. 얼마나 순진해 빠진 시절이었던지. 그 해, 아서는 더치를 따르기로 했고 그 결과 현재 이곳에 자리하게 되었다. 아서는 숨을 참았다. 곧이어 아무리 해도 결코 익숙해지지 않는 것이 뒤를 뚫고 들어왔다. 

딱히 신이니 귀신이니 하는 것을 믿지는 않았지만 그런 아서도 그로 인해 제가 지옥으로 떨어질 것이란 사실은 알았다. 신에게 자비가 없다는 것 역시 알았고 뉘우치기엔 제가 너무 멀리 와버렸음 역시 알았다. 한때는, 내가 원해서 일어난 일이 아니므로 괜찮을 거로 생각한 적도 있었지만, 이제 아서는 확신할 수가 없었다.

그 어떤 것도 결론 지을 수가 없었다. 이곳에서 시간을 보내면 보낼수록 아서 모건은 멍청해져 갔다. 쉽게 잊고 쉽게 웃음을 흘렸다. 과거는 정신을 차릴 수 없을 정도로 자욱한 아편 연기에 섞여 희미해졌고 미래는 갓 태어났을 때 이상으로 불확실했다. 오래 살지는 못하리란 전망 하나만큼은 확실했지만, 지금 당장은 아무 의미 없는 가정일 뿐이었다. 차츰 부모의 얼굴을 잊어가는 것만큼이나. 

남자는 꼴에 몇 번 몸을 섞어봤다고 대번에 아서의 스팟을 쳐올렸다. 아서는 인상을 썼다. 손을 허우적대자 남자가 손깍지를 꼈다. 소리 없는 신음이 튀어나왔다. 부끄러워하기에 아서는, 늙어버렸다. 아쉬운 듯 혀로 입술을 핥았고 남자가 입을 맞추었다. 게걸스러운 키스가 이어졌다. 엉덩이가 저절로 들썩였다. 쾌감이 온몸을 잠식해갔다. 마치 꿀 속을 헤엄치는 것만 같았다. 손가락을 까딱하는 그 작은 움직임조차 무거웠고 미칠 듯한 단맛, 오직 그것만이 느껴질 뿐이었다. 남색에 빠진 자에게 파멸 있으리. 아서는 남창이었다. 여자도 아닌 남자에게 헐값에 몸을 팔았다. 

처음부터 그랬던 것은 아니다. 저 서부 푸른 초원을 건너 도달한 그곳에 마을을 세우고 모두에게 행복한 낙원을 세우겠다 철썩같이 약속하던 시절의 더치는 아서에게 제법 잘 해주었었다. 그 시절의 아서는 더치의 이상을 믿었고 그 외의 자잘한 말까지도 전부 믿었다. 그는 한때 아서에게 아버지나 마찬가지였다. 거봐, 뭐가 잘못되었느냐고, 아서는 자신을 치켜세웠었다. 언제부터 스스로가 둔해 빠진 바보천치였는지, 아서는 알지 못했으나 적어도 그 이전부터 머저리였을 게 틀림없었다. 그렇지 않았더라면 절대 그렇게 오만한 마음을 먹지 않았을 테니까. 또 어쩌다 이지경이 되었는지도 어느 즈음에 알아냈을 게 분명했다. 그러나 아서는 똑똑한 사람이 아니었고, 지금까지도 왜 더치가 절 매음굴에 팔아넘기고 갔는지를 몰랐다. 더치는 그냥 어느날, 아서를 버려두고 떠나버렸다. 그가 종종 마을에 들러 아서가 몸을 팔아 버는 돈의 절반을 포주로부터 받아간다는 것은 알았지만, 아서는 그 행동의 의미를 해석할 수가 없었다.

아버지와 같았는데, 왜?

왜 내게 이런 일들이 일어났을까?

뺨에 닿는 불같은 감촉에 아서는 느리게 눈을 떴다. 언제부터 감고 있었는지도 알 수 없었다. 아니, 조금 지나고 나서 보니 눈을 감은 게 아니라 눈이 뒤집히려 했던 모양이었다. 아서가 죽을 모양이라고 생각한 남자가 깜짝 놀라 엉겁결에 아서의 뺨을 들이팼던 것이다. 그래도 한참을 정신을 못 차리고 흐느적대다가, 공쳤다고 생각할 즈음에서야 겨우 눈을 뜬 것이라 했다. 

"당신이 너무 잘해서 그래."

입안에선 피 맛이 났다. 이 지경이 되도록 정신을 놓았다니. 순간 덜컥 겁이 났으나 곧, 또 다른 바닥 밑의 바닥으로 떨어질 뿐이라는 생각이 들었고, 기묘하게도 마음이 놓였다. 추락이라면 이미 익숙했다. 몸을 파고드는 살덩이나 제 천박한 구멍 따위와는 전혀 달랐다. 후자가 속을 파고드는 고통이라면 전자는 고요 속으로의 침잠이었다. 어차피 이것 역시 잊어버리겠지. 어제 뭘 했는지 뭘 먹었는지조차 기억이 나지 않는 것처럼. 요즈음의 아서는 침대를 벗어나는 적이 거의 없었고, 새 모이만큼의 음식을 억지로 먹거나 생리현상을 해결하는 것이 아니라면 항상 잠을 잤다. 눈을 뜨면 손님이 왔고 감으면 자는 대로 박히거나 머리를 쥐어박혀 억지로 깨어나거나 했다. 

"씨발."

말이나 못 하면. 남자는 볼멘소리를 중얼거렸고 흥이 식었는지 아서의 몸에서 떨어졌다. 그게 뭐라고, 문득 드는 한기에 아서는 몸을 돌려 잔기침을 했다. 아마 입 안의 상처 때문인지 손에 핏방울이 튀었다. 하지만 남자의 눈에는 폐병쟁이와 비슷하게 보인 모양으로, 그는 그 모습을 보더니 외마디 욕을 내뱉고선 서둘러 방을 떠나버렸다. 문 여는 소리가 들렸고 닫는 소리가 들렸고 멀어지는 발걸음 소리가 들렸으나 아서는 굳이 돌아보지 않았다. 멍한 시선이 피에 꽂혔다. 정말 아픈 건 아닐 텐데. 아니지, 어쩌면 정말로 아픈 걸지도. 모르겠다. 생각하고 싶지가 않았다. 죽으면 죽으라지. 물론 정말로 죽고 싶은 것은 아니었다.

이렇게 살고 싶은 것도 아니었고, 정말로 끈적끈적한 꿀과도 같은 것에 휘감겨 느리게 진흙 속에 파묻히는 것을 좋아하는 것도 아니었다. 아서는 몸을 파는 게 싫었다. 저주받을 짓에서 쾌감을 느끼는 것이 수치스러웠다. 남들은 입에 담기도 꺼리는 곳으로 돈을 버는 것이 원망스러웠고 실은, 더치의 약속을 아직도 잊지 않고 있었다. 황야, 황야에 가고 싶었다. 아무도, 기수도 마차도 없는 곳으로. 어딘가에 누워야 한다면 쏟아지는 별을 보고 초원에 드러눕고 싶었다. 아무 곳에나 캠프를 펴고 말을 달리고. 설사 방울뱀을 만나 독으로 죽어간다고 해도 좋았다. 아서는 그런 사람이 되고 싶었다. 

그러나 아서가 그러지 못한 이유는 제 몸이 이미 죄악으로 물들었음을 알기 때문이었다. 처음 손님을 받던 날, 아서는 앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날 것인지조차 파악하지 못했더랬다. 좁은 방에 술 냄새를 풍기는 낯선 아저씨가 꽉 차게 들어서선 옷을 벗기는데도 설마 뒤가 뚫릴 거라곤 상상도 못 했다. 남자와 남자가 몸을 섞을 수도 있다는 개념 자체를 그날 겪어보고서야 알았다. 어떤 사람들은 멀쩡한 여자보다 이런 덜떨어진 몸을 좋아한다는 것은, 거짓말만 같았다. 저 자신도 그게 그렇게 기분 나쁘지만은 않게 느끼게 될 것이란 사실은 끝까지 인정하지도 못했었다. 

어쨌거나 아서는 얻어맞기도 하고 때로는 묶이기도 하면서 손님을 받았다. 기어코 도망을 치다 붙잡혀온 뒤로는 강제로 마약을 들이마셨다. 어느 순간 아서는, 더치의 행동을 이해하기를 포기한 것만큼이나 자신을 놓아버렸고, 죄인이 되었음을 깨달았다. 그러고나서는 돌아간다는 건 상상도 하지 못했다. 남자에게 다리를 벌리는 남자도 여자도 아닌 괴물이 대체 어딜 가서 어떻게 섞여 산단 말인가? 실제로 외양이 변한 것도 아닌데도, 자신을 얼핏 이라도 보는 모든 사람이 제 알량한 정체를 꿰뚫어 보는 것만 같았다. 그리고 손님들도, 거듭해서 널 보면 다른 년들에게는 없는 뭔가가 느껴진다고 했었다. 

머리채가 휘어 잡힌 다음에야 아서는 포주가 조금 전까지 제게 이야기하고 있었음을 깨달았다. 그는 잔뜩 화가 나 있었다. 생각이 핑글 돌았다. 왜 저런 표정을 짓고 있는 거지? 아, 손님이 투덜대며 나갔었다. 뭔가 불평이라도 들은 모양인지. 그런데 그래서 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 도무지 연산이 되지가 않았다. 초점이 잘 잡히지 않았고 뇌 속을 포함해서 모든 것이 흐릿했다. 간헐적으로 기침이라도 하지 않았더라면 아서는 아마 또다시 저도 모르게 암흑 속으로 도로 빨려 들어갔을 것이다. 포주가 우악스럽게 힘을 쥠에 따라 머리가 이리저리 흔들렸다. 아서에게는 놓으라고 할 힘조차 없었다. 그는 무력했다. 모든 면에서. 멍청한 아서 모건은 괴로워하는 법도 몰랐다. 

어쨌거나 포주는 아서가 아직도 쓸만하다고 판단한 모양이었다. 그는 아서의 멱살을 쥐고 비쩍 마른 몸을 질질 끌어 욕실에 집어 던졌다. 언제 담아놨는지 모를 욕조 안의 물이 차가웠다. 아서는 가늘게 몸을 떨었다. 손에 힘이 들어가는 듯하다 도로 풀렸다. 얼굴이 물속에 잠겼다. 힘없는 거품이 솟았다. 곧 아서는 갑갑해졌다. 동시에 이것 역시 지난 십수 년의 세월과 별반 다를 바가 없다는 생각이 들었고, 그렇다면 견뎌낼 수 있을 것 같으면서 역시 아직은 죽고 싶지 않다는 생각이 들었다. 아서는 발버둥 쳤다. 의식이 희미해졌다가 뇌를 얻어맞은 듯 강렬하게 불똥이 튀었다가 했다. 아서는 손을 뻗어 포주의 손목을 붙들고 떼어내려 낑낑댔고, 저항을 확인한 다음에야 포주는 아서를 놓아주었다. 욕조에서 간신히 머리를 끄집어낸 아서는 밭은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 

이런 몸뚱이에도 숨이 붙어있는 것이 허락된다면, 지옥에 떨어지기 전까진 살고 싶었다. 살아서 움직이고 싶었다. 이유도 목적도 없는 삶이지만 목숨 하나만큼은 끈질기게 그러쥐고 있고 싶었다. 욕심을 부려도 괜찮다면. 아서는 무거운 몸을 억지로 돌려 욕조 턱에 기대앉았다. 포주가 못마땅한 표정으로 혀를 차고 있었다. 

"이번에는 정말로 시체를 치울 생각이었다만."

"하."

"뒤질 생각 없으면 씻으라고. 손님 받아놨으니까."

"그래그래, 여기서 뭐가 더 잘못될 수 있겠어. 한 푼이라도 더 버는 게 이득이겠지."

포주가 문을 닫고 나간 뒤, 아서는 무미건조한 손놀림으로 뒤처리를 했다. 세수를 했고 간단한 비누칠과 함께 몸 역시도 씻었다. 거울에 비친 얼굴은 한쪽 볼이 퉁퉁 부어올라 있었다. 어쩌면, 이 얼굴을 보고서 손님이 그냥 나가버릴지도 모를 일이고, 그럼 손님을 쫓아냈다는 이유로 얻어맞기야 하겠지만 저녁 시간을 혼자 보낼 수 있을지도 모르겠다. 하지만 모를 일이었다. 개중엔 일부러 상태 엉망인 창녀만 골라 그 이상의 가학적인 행위를 하는 부류도 있었으니까. 오히려 더 호되게 당할지도. 하지만, 밑으로 밑으로 끌어당기는 죽음을 떨쳐내고 살기를 선택한다는 게 현실에 순응해 몸을 파는 거라면. 아서는 불나방처럼 당장의 감각에만 집중하기로 마음먹었고, 욕실 문을 열었을 때 침대에는 이미 손님이 들어와 앉아있었다. 긴 흑발에, 얼굴엔 길게 두 줄기 깊은 흉이 진 사내였다. 이름이 존이라고 했다.

*

어린 여자가 페티코트만 입고서 입에 발린 말을 해주는 곳이 널렸는데 보통 사람이라면 굳이 여기까지 올 이유가 없었다. 이곳에 오는 남자들은 대개 같은 것을 원했다. 일탈. 그들은 성 경험이나 아서 모건의 몸뚱이 자체를 사는 것이 아니었다. 한 푼의 돈으로 어디서나 해볼 수는 없는 짓이라는 만족감을 샀고 일이 끝나면 스스로에 도취해 바지를 추켜올리고서 떠나갔다. 아서는 휴양지와도 같은 존재였다. 도달하면 불이 켜졌다가, 방문을 닫는 순간 도로 꺼지고 만다. 그 중간지점은 없었다. 그는 오직 그 깜빡임만으로 존재했다.

"이런 건 처음인가?"

그러므로 가끔 어수룩한 사내가 오는 것도 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 그들은 어딘가에 붙어있는 반쯤 찢어진 전단를 보고 찾아왔다. 현실에 존재할 리 없는, 완벽한 몸의 반쪽이 그려진 인쇄물이었다. 그 사라져버린 절반이 아서의 상체로 되살아나 상상과 현실이 결부되었을 때, 그들은 때때로 당황했다. 뉴욕 토박이가 플로리다의 야자수와 백사장을 기대했다가 바가지와 소매치기에 놀라는 것처럼. 그들은 아서의 몰골을 보고 놀랐다. 세상에 이럴 수가 있다니.

"뭐, 물건이 달린 거에 거부감이 생긴다면 어쩔 수 없겠지만, 구멍에 쑤셔 넣을 수만 있다면 별 상관없을 거야. 보통 창녀는 여기까진 안 해주잖아, 안 그래?"

인적이 드물었던 늪지에 괴물 악어가 산다는 소문이 돌면서 그 일대에 관광 붐이 이는 바람에, 증기선의 소음과 화약 연기에 얼마 못 가 그 일대 악어의 90%가 죽어버렸다는 이야기를 흘러 흘러 들은 적이 있었다. 아서의 몸은 이미 수많은 사람 앞에서 발가벗겨졌고, 전시되었다. 자신이 쾌청한 해변이라기보다 관광객이 남긴 쓰레기에 더 가까운 요소라고 해서 화가 나기엔, 지나치게 훼손되어 있었다. 아서는 건강한 그리스도인은 남색을 하지 않는다는 도덕칙에도 불구하고 자신의 비부에 손을 집어넣을 줄도 알았다. 확실히 그는 망가져 있었다. 몸이나 마음이, 어쩌면 둘 다.

역겨움을 참지 못하고 나가버릴 상대라면 나가게 두면 된다. 마지막 도덕성이 붙잡는 상태라면 귓가에 사탄의 유혹을 속삭이면 된다. 매뉴얼은 확실했고 아서는 최대한 마음을 쏟지 않고서 일을 처리하는 법을 익혀 알고 있었다. 어쨌거나, 약간 실망을 하더라도 사람들은 결국 관광지를 둘러보게 마련이니까. 그러고 나서 문이 다시 열리기까지의 시간은, 공기에 흩어져 소멸하게 두면 된다. 간단한 일이었다.

여전히 얼어있는 남자를 앞에 두고서, 아서는 침대에 누웠다. 방금 목욕을 하고 나온 데다 그러기 전에는 사용 중이었던 곳은 이미 충분히 열려 있었다. 손가락 두세 개라면 힘들이지 않고도 금세 들어가겠지. 그러나 곧 남자가 처음이라는 데에 생각이 미쳤다. 아서는 잠시 망설였다. 그가 거기까지 할 것 같지는 않았다. 성기는 들이밀 수 있어도, 손가락이라니. 그렇다면 몸도 데울 겸 스스로 풀어놓는 편이 좋겠다는 생각에 향유 통 쪽으로 손을 뻗었을 때, 남자가 처음으로 움직였다. 그의 손이 허공에 멈췄다. 용기가 있는 타입인가? 그렇지 않다면, 나가려는 생각인가? 말이 없으니 알 길이 없었다. 아서도 따라서 손을 멈췄다.

어차피 시간제니까 그가 미적거린다고 해서 아서가 손해 볼 것은 하나도 없지만, 역시 망설일 줄만 아는 사람은 제 취향이 아니었다. 그런 부류들은 이미 무뎌질 대로 무뎌졌다고 생각한 아서의 자존심을 건드렸다. 제가 상품이 아니라 도덕과 존엄성과 인권을 가진, 그와 동등한 인간임이 일깨워지는 건 전혀 유쾌한 경험이 아니었다. 몸을 팔아야 하는 순간엔 더더욱. 그는 상품일 뿐이었다. 꺼지거나 켜질 뿐이고, 그렇지 않은 순간엔 잠으로 시간을 보냈다. 그래야만 하는데.

"이봐, 광고 잘못 읽고 찾아온 걸론 환불 안 되니까 나가려면 얼른 꺼지라고. 서로 시간 낭비 하기 전에."

표정이 조금 일그러졌다. 무슨 말을 듣든 웃어야 한다는 건 알고 있었지만, 도저히 관리가 되지 않았다. 진심으로, 기분이 상했다. 물리적으로. 가슴 한구석에 전기가 튄 듯했고 출구를 찾지 못해 속으로 속으로 파고들어 가는 것만 같았다. 피아를 가리는 얄팍한 막을 걷어내면 그 자리엔 아무것도 없을 테니 아마 전류는 바닥을 찾지 못하고 거듭해서, 아래로, 내려가기만 할 것이었다. 아서는 입술을 깨물었다. 목욕을 하면서까진 그래도 살고 싶다고 생각했는데, 이제는 영 모르게 되고 말았다. 분했다. 따지고 보면, 그라고 이렇게 살고 싶었던 건 아니었다. 한때는 그도 자신이 방에 붙어있는 인테리어가 아니라 실제로 살아 숨 쉬는 인간이라고 믿었었다. 그 먼 옛날에는 그에게도 꿈을 꿀 자유가 있었다.

"아, 아니."

존은 반대편 손을 휘저었다. 종이 팔랑이는 소리가 났다. 아서는 그제야 그가 내내 손에 뭔가를 쥐고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 갈색 가죽 노트였다. 위아래로 길어서 재킷에 넣어 휴대하고 다니라고 만들어진 물건인 것 같았다. 얼핏 연필이 종이를 지나간 흔적이 보였다 사라졌다. 그게 글자일 리는 없으니 분명 그림이었다. 그래서? 그는 노트를 몇 번인가 앞으로 뺐다가 고민에 고민을 거듭하는 표정으로 뒤로 당겼으나 끝내 유의미한 행동을 하진 못했다. 내용을 본 것도 그 찰나가 전부였다. 대체 뭐 하자는 사람인지.

"잘 믿기진 않겠지만 내 머리에도 뇌란 게 들어있어. 그걸로 생각을 하지."

"나는 그냥,"

"그냥 뭐. 설마 우월감이라도 느끼려고 온 건가? 난 얼마나 쓰레기 같은 놈이고, 그런 나에 비하면 넌 얼마나 행복하고 정상적인 사람인지 새삼스러운 충격을 받으려고?"

그의 입술이 다물렸다. 틀린 말은 아닌 모양이었다. 아래로 떨어지던 작은 전기 불씨는 이제 허공에서 지옥의 화마로 타오르고 있었다. 비참했다. 동시에 아서는 스스로가 그런 생각을 했다는 것에 놀랐다. 화마에 닿지 않은 절반은 그가 그렇게 느낄 만도 하다고 스스로 수긍하고 있었다. 본분을 잊어선 안 돼, 아서 모건. 그 얄팍한 감정까지도 네가 판매하는 상품 브로셔에 적혀있는 품목이라고. 그러고 보면, 이런 취급 받은 게 한두 번이 아닌데 왜 하필 존의 반응은 아니꼽게 느껴졌는지도 모를 일이었다. 세상엔 그같은 사람들을 위한 친절한 멸칭까지 존재하지 않는가, 계간질이나 하는 더러운 호모 새끼라고.

아서는 종종 자신의 감정에 확신을 가지지 못했다. 불길이 아무리 거센들 태워야 하는 범위가 무한한 허공이라면 아무 소용도 없는 것과 마찬가지였다. 화가 나는 것도 같은데, 아니어야만 할 것도 같고, 그러다 보면 당최 뭐가 뭔지 알 수 없게 되고 말았다. 그 끝에 남는 것은 늘 씁쓸함 뿐이었다. 아서는 곧잘 체념했다. 아무것도 달라지지 않을 것이다.

"그게 아냐, 난 널 보러 왔어. '보러' 왔다고."

"개소리. 창녀를 안을 게 아니라면 보러 올 일이 뭐가 있어?"

존이 또다시 수첩을 흔들어댔다. 안 그래도 예민하던 차라, 그것에 순간 신경이 확 쏠린 아서는 대뜸 화를 냈다.

"그리고 제발 그 망할 수첩 좀 집어넣든지 할 수 없어? 뭐 화가라도 되나? 돌아버리겠군, 정말."

수첩이 도로 조용해졌다. 존은 시선을 잠시 떨구고 페이지를 몇 번 넘겼다. 팔락팔락, 종이 넘어가는 소리가 났다. 다시 고개를 들었을 때 존은 형편없는 연기를 하고 있었다.

"그래, 내가 그림을 좀 그려서 말이야. 널 그려나 볼까 하고. 그래서 왔어."

"니가 날 언제 봤다고 그려?"

"아래층에, 붙어있던데, 니 사진."

"흥, 그 멍청한 걸."

대단한 병신이 아니라면 그딴 수작에 넘어갈 리가 없었다. 게다가 아서 모건은 존의 미적거리는 태도로 자존심이 대단히 상했다. 문제는, 아서가 항상 이런 뻔한 병신 짓에 말려드는 바로 그 병신이라는 데에 있었다. 답답하다 못해 속에서 탄내가 느껴지는 것만큼이나, 항상 뭔가 폭발하려고만 하면 덜컥 겁이 나 불확실의 영역으로 감정을 밀어넣는 것만큼이나, 존에게는 확고한 뭔가가 있었다. 감정의 솟음이었다. 더러운 옷차림에 다듬어지지 않은 지저분한 긴 생머리를 한 남자에게 대체 뭐가 있는 건진 모르겠지만, 분명 존 마스턴은 아서의 정신을 건드렸다. 사실, 불쾌함이든 뭐든 누군가에게 감정이 들었던 것 자체가 몇 달 만에 처음이기도 했고. 무엇보다 나가라고 큰소리는 쳤지만 정말로 손님을 빈손으로 내려보낸다면 포주가 가만히 두지 않을 거였다. 더군다나 그 소란을 피운 직후인데.

"고귀하신 화가님께선 포즈도 구상해두셨나?"

시골 무지렁이가 그림을 봐봤어야 포즈도 알든 말든. 화가는커녕 그 비슷한 것도 못 되는 놈이란 건 행색으로도 충분히 보였지만, 아서는 그럼에도 뭔가 포즈 비슷한 거라도 갖춰야 할 것 같아 대충 모로 누웠다. 돌변한 아서의 태도에 존은 당황하는 듯했다. 진심인지 아닌지 고민하는지 이리저리 아서의 몸을 훑었다가, 좁은 방엔 의자조차 마련된 바가 없어 침대 옆 협탁을 대충 치우고서 위에 걸터앉았다. 존이 연필을 빼 들었다. 큼큼, 그가 헛기침을 했다. 진짜로 그림을 그릴 모양이었다. 꼴이 우스웠다.

여기까지 와서 그림을 그린다고? 제정신인가? 창녀 앞에서 변변찮은 자존심을 세우느니 그냥 그 우월감이나 만끽하다가 돌아가는 편이 더 나을 텐데. 그러나 존은 제법 진지하게 연필을 놀리고 있었고, 더 말을 걸거나 생각을 하기에 아서는 이미 하루 치의 에너지를 쏟아버렸다. 아서는 존을 응시했다. 수첩에 고정된 시선이 제법 예리해 보였다. 이상한 사내가 아닌가. 아서는 낄낄 웃었다.

존이 아서 몸 어딘가의 묘사를 하려고 고개를 들었다가 아서의 입술에 시선을 멈추었다. 그의 입술이 달싹였다. 말이 튀어나오지는 않았고, 그걸 기다리고 싶지도 않았던 아서는 손을 뻗어 수첩을 낚아챘다. 존의 손이 다급하게 앞으로 튀어나왔다. 제 그림 부끄러운 줄은 아는 건지. 아서는 형체도 알아볼 수 없이 뭉그러진 저 자신의 그림을 보고서 배를 움켜쥐고 웃었다. 속이 아직 뜨거운지 식었는지 아니면 미지근한 상태로 꼬여가는지, 정의할 수 없는 기묘한 기분이 들었다. 그러므로 그 끔찍한 그림이라면 어떤 유명 화가의 그림보다도 더 자신을 잘 묘사한 것이 아닌가 싶었다. 광고의 과장이 섞이지 않은 날것 그대로의 자신 말이다. 이것보다 형편없고, 가치 없음을 나타내는 그림이 또 어디 있을까. 아서는 수첩을 홱 내던졌다. 몸을 많이 쓰는 사람인지 그걸 놓치지 않고 잽싸게 받아내는 것을, 아서는 놓치지 않았다. 존이 얼빠진 얼굴로 아서를 쳐다보았다.

"꺼져, 다시는 보지 말자고."

머뭇대던 존은, 시간이 다 되었다는 포주의 부추김에 조용히 몸을 일으켜 방을 나가버렸다. 아서는 몸을 웅크렸다. 속 쓰림이 멈출 줄을 몰랐다.


	2. 존 마스턴 - 2

"또 왔어?"

상대가 손님이란 것도 잊은 채, 아서는 무례한 질문을 던졌다. 솔직히 진짜로 다시 오리라고는 생각도 못 했었다. 한 번은 해프닝이지만, 두번째부터는 고의일테니까. 아무리 생각해도 아서에게는 그가 다시 찾게 될 만한 매력이 없었다. 다른 손님들이라면 모를까, 적어도 그에게는. 그러나 그는 처음이 갑작스러웠던 것만큼이나 별안간 홍등가를 찾았고 포주의 안내를 받고서 아서의 방으로 들어왔다. 흙먼지를 뒤집어쓴 채였다. 눈빛에 날이 서 있어서, 아서는 그가 조금 전까지 대단히 흥분할 만한 일을 했다는 것을 눈치챘다. 어쩌면 누구냐고 대뜸 묻는 건 좋은 선택이 아니었을지도 모르겠다. 어쨌거나 두 번이나 돈을 낸 사람인데 신경을 건드려서 좋을 건 없었다. 물론 그렇게 하나하나 재기엔 아서 역시 조금은 흥분해있었다. 

"그림을 그리려고."

"코트에 그거, 피인가?"

존은 아서의 손가락을 따라 시선을 내렸다. 코트 끝자락을 조금 잡아당겼고 앞보다는 등이 더 가까운 애매한 부위에 크게 몇 방울 검붉은 점이 번져있음을 확인했다. 소용이 없다는 걸 알면서도, 존은 손으로 그 부분을 슥슥 문질렀다. 

"물감일지도 모르지."

대수롭지 않다는 태도. 오래 꿇어앉아 있었던지 무릎에는 흙이 잔뜩 묻어있었다. 등에 장총을 매고 있진 않았으나 미국 서부를 오고가는 사람 치고 휴대용 총을 한 자루도 가지고 다니지 않는 사람은 없었다. 몸을 잘 쓰는 사람이라는 건 이미 지난번에 봤을 때부터 짐작하고 있었다. 아마 사냥을 하는 사람일지도 몰랐다. 물론 사냥감은 동물에서부터 사람에 이르기까지 뭐든 될 수 있겠고. 중요한 건, 심적인 의미에서든 외적인 의미에서든 보통 사람은 아니었다. 아서는 뭐라 이을 말을 찾을 수가 없었다. 그의 정체가 무엇이든 먼젓번에 느꼈던 그 속끓는 감정을 다시 느껴야 한다는 것에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 

지난번에 그가 다녀간 후, 안정을 되찾기까지 제법 시간이 걸렸었다. 존도 존이었으나 그로 인해 끄집어올려진 감정들이 문제였다. 상실감, 박탈감, 두려움, 죄책감 같은 것이 도로 수면 위로 드러났고 이것은 이것이라고 구분지을 수 없게 하나로 덩어리져 재처럼 바람에 날렸다. 숨을 쉬면 공기중에 있었고 물에 몸을 적시면 액체 속에 있었다. 완전히 잊었다고 생각했던 것들이었지만, 제게 아예 사라졌기에 느끼지 못한 것이 아니라 이미 나눌 수 없을 정도로 자신과 한몸이 되어버렸기에 감각이 무뎌져 인식하지 못했을 뿐임을 재확인하는 건 그리 유쾌한 경험이 아니었다. 만남이 이런 식으로 지속된다면, 평정을 유지하기 어려워질지도 모르겠다. 

아서가 말이 없는 것을 뭐라고 해석했는지, 존은 머뭇대다 코트를 벗었다. 벗고나니 이미 셔츠에까지 스며들어있어 별로 도움이 되진 못했지만. 그는 제법 심각한 표정으로 단추를 만지작대다가 이내 벗는 것을 포기했다. 협탁을 끌어다 대충 걸터앉고는 코트로 피부분을 가렸다. 다리가 경사지는 각도라 코트가 주기적으로 흘러내렸으므로 경제적인 대안은 아니었다. 그깟 피 몇 방울에 가슴이 벌벌 떨리고 모골이 송연한 건 아닌데. 가려줄 것이라면 아예 얼굴을 가려줬으면 좋겠다. 몸도. 다리도. 팔도. 아예 전부 다. 그리고 당장 나가줬으면 좋겠다. 그러나 이 남자를 내보내는 길은 시간을 때우는 것, 그거 하나밖에 없음을 이미 경험한 아서였다. 팔짱을 끼고 존을 노려보니 존이 어물어물 필요도 없는 변명을 했다. 

"사람은 아냐."

"네가 뭘 하고 다니든 내 알 바는 아니지."

"적어도 착한 사람을 이유없이 죽이진 않았어."

"다리 벌리는 데에 문제가 생길 게 아닌 이상 내가 진짜로 뭐라고 느끼는지도 네 알 바가 아닐 테고."

존이 인상을 썼다. 안 그래도 나이에 비해 깊은 미간 주름이 더 깊게 패였다. 창으로 쏟아져들어오는 가을의 햇살이 그의 얼굴 반쪽에 그늘을 드리웠다. 찬공기를 머금은 바람에 그의 머리가 한쪽으로 날렸다. 아서는 문득 한기를 느꼈다. 존 마스턴 역시도 바람과 같이 서늘해서, 문을 걸어닫아도 널빤지 틈을 파고들고 또 언제까지나 협탁 위 그 자리에 우뚝 서있을 것만 같았다. 그리고 그와 마주할때면 아서는 안온한 우울감에 젖어있을 수 없게 된다. 그는 지워지지 않는 핏자국이었다. 

"그림을 그리러 왔다고 했나? 그려, 네가 날 산 이상 나는 거부할 수도 없으니까."

순간적으로 가늘게 떨었다 멈췄던 것을 포착했는지, 존은 먼저 창문을 닫아 걸었다. 거기까지 배려해줄 필요는 없었다. 점수를 딸 생각이었다면 지나친 친절은 오히려 반감을 불러온다는 사실을 명심했어야 했다. 아서는 나름대로의 거리감을 표현하기 위해 엉덩이를 뒤로 쭉 뺐고, 꾸물꾸물 기어가 거의 반대편 모서리에 가까운 곳에서 멈췄다. 그곳에서 보면, 명암이 두드러지는 존의 얼굴은 암석과도 같았다. 알 바는 아니라고 쏘아붙였지만, 매끈한 대리석은 아니었다. 미켈란젤로가 살아나 그를 끌로 깎아낸다 해도 피에타를 만들어내지는 못할 것이다. 어쩐지 그런 기분이 들었다. 

어쩌면 그와 같은 사내이기에 자신에게 터무니없는 부탁을 할 수 있는지도 모를 일이었다. 그처럼 단면이 거칠지 않다면 맞부딪쳤을 때 불똥이 튈 리가 없었다. 아서는 손을 뻗어 제 얼굴을 매만졌다. 처음 보는 구조물인 것처럼 콧날과 입술을 더듬으며, 눈으론 그를 좆았다. 엉겨붙어 호흡기며 피부와 하나가 된 제 추한 감정들까지도 덩달아 만져지는 것만 같았다. 미끄덩, 손이 헛돌았다. 다치진 않았지만 손톱이 날카롭게 얼굴을 스쳤다. 아팠다. 버릇처럼, 아서는 작게 외마디 비명을 질렀고 혼자 몰두해있던 존이 고개를 들었다. 햇빛과 함께 온전한 흥분이 아서에게 날아들었다. 아서는 아직, 성적인 것이 아닌 관심을 받아들일 준비가 되지 못했다. 지나치게 뒷골목의 삶에 물들어 버렸다는 자괴감이 마음에 콱, 뿌리를 박았다. 버릇이었을 뿐, 관심을 끌려던 건 아니었다. 

"뭘 봐?"

괜히 한마디 던지는 것은 민망하기 때문에. 존은 멋쩍게 어깨를 으쓱하더니 이것 때문이었다는 양 수첩을 내밀었다. 

"그거 알아? 이번엔 진짜로 그림을 그리러 왔어. 연습까지 했다고."

미끼였다. 기껏 거리를 벌려놨는데 굳이 가까이 다가갈 이유가 없었다. 굳이 보여주고 싶어 한다면, 던지라고 하면 된다. 아서는 움직이지 않았다. 존도 수첩을 거두지 않았다. 잠시 대치 상태가 이어졌다. 차선책을 찾아야 한다고 생각했는지, 존은 내지가 잘 보이도록 수첩의 각도를 조정했다. 아서는 정말로 보았다, 사람이라기 보단 곤죽에 더 가까워보이는 형편없는 물체를. 그것들이 얽히고 섥혀 이도 저도 아닌 쓰레기를 이루는 꼴을. 아무래도 부자처럼 종이를 펑펑 써댈 수는 없는 노릇인지라 존은 그림 위에 또다른 그림을 덧그린 듯했다. 웃기는 노릇이다. 대체 그게 뭐라고 아까운 종이를 한 장이나 낭비한단 말인가? 애시당초 그에게는 자신을 또다시 찾아야 할 이유부터 없었다. 아서는 일개 남창일 뿐이었다. 그는 사냥을 했다. 더럽다는 점에서면 모를까, 조금도 접점이 없는 별개의 세계 사람들이었다. 

"낭비하는 법도 가지가지군."

"너는 그림 그릴 줄 알아?"

한때는, 곧잘 그리곤 했었다. 전문적인 그림은 아니었고 어디까지나 일기에 곁들여 낙서를 조금 한 것에 불과했지만 제법 재미를 붙였었다. 더치와 함께 돌아다닐 땐 볼 것도 많았고 기록하고 싶은 것도 많았다. 풍경이며 건물이며 그날 잡은 사냥감 따위를 구석에 조그맣게 그려 넣으면 대단한 뭐라도 된 것 같은 기분에 우쭐해졌었다. 유독 잘 그려진 날은 더더욱. 어디까지나 먼 옛날의 일이다. 사창가로 거처를 옮기게 될 무렵 아서는 일기장을 잃어버렸다. 보이는 거라곤 늘 단조로운 광경 뿐이라 신기한 것도 없었다. 게다가, 굳이 자신이 죄를 짓는 하루하루를 기록해야 할 이유도 없었다. 아서는 망각을 택했고 어제와 일주일 전의 일과를 구분할 수 없는 나날들에 익숙해져갔다. 자아나 자신만의 세계관같은 건 사치였다. 

"아니."

"나도 잘 모르는 데다 그때는 원래 그러려고 온 것도 아니었지만, 처음으로 너를......그려보고 싶다고 생각했어."

"그 꿈 접는 게 좋을 거야. 더럽게 못 그리니까."

"왜냐면."

코트가 바닥으로 완전히 굴러떨어졌다. 셔츠에 묻은 피는 이제 갈색으로 말라가고 있었다. 존은 완전히 이쪽으로 돌아앉았다. 폭이 좁은 창문이 아주 가려지며 빛을 잃은 존의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 구겨버리기라도 할 듯이, 존이 수첩을 말아쥐었다. 짐승처럼 안광이 났다. 

"너를,"

그는 대체 누구인가? 왜 매번 머뭇대며 목적을 확실하게 밝히지 못하는가? 하지 못할 정도의 말이라면 왜 자신을 찾는가? 긁어 부스럼이라는 말같은 건 들어본 적이 없는 걸까? 아서는 그 중 어떤 것도 입밖에 내지 못했다. 굳이 긁기 위해서 찾아온 것일지도 모르겠다는 생각에서였다. 아무리 견고한 둑이라도 손가락 하나 굵기의 구멍에 물을 모두 잃고 무너져버리고 마니까. 이미 결핍을 느낀 이상, 아예 자각하기 전으로 돌아갈 수는 없었다. 하지만 만약 그런 목적이었다고 치더라도, 왜 자신을 긁고 싶었는지 스스로 설명할 수가 없었다. 물어본다면 답을 들을 수 있을까? 아서는 견고한 그의 몸을 응시했다. 거침없이 방아쇠를 당길 그의 성질을 떠올렸다. 끊임없이 제 속을 후벼파는 그 성정이라면, 돌과 같고 벽과 같다면, 질문같은 건 의미가 없을지도 모르겠다. 그가 부딪쳐오는 대로 흔들리고 쥐어짜이고 물을 잃고 쪼그라진 담의 형태로 뭉개지는 수밖에 없었다. 형체를 잃고서. 

"제기랄, 어떻게 표현을 해야 좋을지 모르겠네. 네가 좋아. 네 모습을 처음 본 순간 남자인 건 상관 없겠다고 생각했어. 누군지도 모르면서 이런 감정부터 든 건 이상하다고 생각하겠지?"

아서의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 시선을 한군데에 고정시킬 수가 없었다. 몸마저 열등감 덩어리의 액체로 뭉개져 방 안으로 퍼져나가는 것만 같았다. 무슨 말을 생각했든, 이런 것은 아니었다. 표현하자면 최악이었다. 이런 것에는 대비해본 적이 없었다. 차라리 의뭉스러운 그림광으로 남는 편이 좋았겠다고 생각했다. 우선 말의 진위를 도저히 믿을 수가 없었고, 그래, 첫눈에 반했다는 말은 이상했다. 자신은 남자였다. 한창 나이의 남창도 아니고 이미 한물 간 지 오래된 싸구려였다. 남들이 바짝 벌어먹다 다른 일을 찾아 이십대 초반부터 사라질 때 더치가 맺은 모종의 계약으로 인해 몸을 빼낼 수가 없어 어거지로 남았다. 그렇다 해서 관리직으로 올라간 것도 아니었다. 실패에도 급이 있다면 가치를 매길 수도 없을 정도의 별볼일없는 최하층이었다. 

얼굴이 예쁜 것도 아니었다. 늙은 얼굴엔 주름이 졌고 수염은 아침마다 면도를 해도 점심이 되면 푸르스름하게 새로 뿌리를 냈다. 덩치도 컸다. 남들이 반할 정도의 인간성을 갖추지도 못했다. 그는 이제 막 감정을 다시 느끼게 된 참이었고 그마저도 스스로를 좀먹는 암덩어리를 말기에서야 겨우 인지한 것에 불과했다. 

그러니까 이건, 말도 안 됐다. 그는 거짓말을 하고 있었다. 자신을 흔들기 위한 사악한 술수였다. 자신이 억지로 뿌리내리게 된 이 방에서 뽑혀나가면, 뒤처리따윈 조금도 신경쓰지 않고 사라져버릴 게 분명했다. 아픈 상처는 온전히 아서의 몫으로 남겨두고서. 더치도, 그랬다. 자물쇠를 걸어두었던 깊은 무의식중의 기억이 무간지옥을 비집고 기어나왔다. 그것이 허공을 타고 오르며 가슴팍에 손톱을 박았다. 콱콱, 목이 메일 듯한 아픔이 느껴졌다. 아서는 벌떡 일어섰다. 순간 제 처지를 잊었고, 당황한 나머지 상황에서 벗어나기 위해 방문을 벌컥 열고 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 그곳에서 나온 건 몇 년 만이었다. 한 걸음 내딛기가 무섭게 기억 저편에서 그런 생각이 떠올랐고, 아서는 더이상 도망치지 못하고 존을 등진채로 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 다리가 오들오들 떨렸다. 꼴사납게 무너지지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. 오도가도 못하는 채로, 아서는 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.


	3. 존 마스턴 - 3

수 년 간 그토록 친숙하게 여겼던 공간이었는데도, 방은 하루아침에 송두리째 바뀌어버린 것만 같았다. 아니, '하루아침'에라기보다는, 어쩌면 처음 나타났을 때부터 점점 스며들듯이. 잠들거나 손님을 받기 위해 억지로 방문을 열 때마다 아서는 달라져버린 공기의 농담을 느꼈다. 포주는 네가 그동안 하도 환기를 안 하고 살았으니 그렇게 된 게 아니겠냐며 청결 탓을 하거나 기분의 문제로 돌려버렸지만, 아서는 분명 피부에 스며드는 무언가를 느꼈다. 한기와도 같았다. 아니면 아주 얇은 실과도 같은 끈적거림이었다. 그것은 피부에 수많은 바늘을 찌르며 겉에서부터 속으로 파고들어갔다. 그럴 때마다 아서는 오염되는 기분이 들었다. 그 방에 들어가면, 협탁에 걸터앉은 존의 형상이 보였고, 그의 목소리가 귀가 먹먹해지도록 웅웅댔다. 

그는 아서를 사랑한다고 했다. 

믿지 않는다. 마치 개의 심장으로 파고든다는 어느 사상충과 같은 말이었다. 심장을 노리는 건 단지 숨통을 끊기 위해서. 하지만 왜 아무리 스스로를 다잡아도 자꾸만 그 시점으로 돌아가고 마는지 모를 일이었다. 아서는 스스로의 그런 면이 싫었다. 결단력이 없어서, 누군가의 말을 들으면 거절하지를 못하고 들어주고야 마는 바보는 결국 늑대에게 살점이 뜯어먹힐 뿐이다. 아서 모건은 가을을 서른 번이 넘게 맞고도 이정도 판단력도 기르지 못한 천치였던가? 얼굴이 이쯤 바닥에 쳐박혔으면 현실적인 말과 허언을 구분할 줄을 알아야 했다. 실현 가능성도 없는 지푸라기를 좋다고 덥썩 그러쥐고서 밤낮 기대를 하는 일에서 진작 졸업했어야 했다. 

그런 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어졌기에 아서는 좀처럼 방에 들어갈 수가 없었다. 의식을 하지 않으려 할수록 오히려 더 의식이 되었다. 온갖 것에서 의심이 피어올랐고, 한번은 심지어 자신이 휘둘리고 있는 것 역시 그의 교활한 술수일 거라고 근거도 없이 믿음을 밀어붙였다. 그리고 다음 순간 또다시 답도 없는 구렁텅이로 스스로를 내몰았다. 만약에 그가, 이 모든 상황을 의도하지 않았다면 어쩌지? 수작같은 건 하나도 없고, 별로 의미를 두고 한 말도 아니어서, 혼자 넘겨짚고서 혼자 이 난리를 피우고 있는 거라면. 모든 좋다는 말은 동일한 양의 '좋음'을 담고 있는 걸까? 감당이 되지가 않았다. 그곳에 있으면 온갖 것들이 숨통을 조여왔다. 벽이 점점 오그라드는 것만 같았고 바닥이 점점 솟는 것만 같았고 그의 몸까지도 끈끈한 공기에 짓눌려 한 방울의 석유로 응축되는 중인 것만 같았다. 

차라리 그렇게, 끝나버렸으면 좋겠다고 생각할 때도 있었다. 한번에 펑하고 터지거나 아니면 순간의 불꽃으로 소멸해버렸으면 했다. 하지만 존 마스턴은 그가 터지고 난 그 자리에도 그렇게 굳건히 버티고 있을 것만 같았다. 끝이 끝이 아니고 시작은 시작이 아니어서, 마른 살점이 갈라지고 심장이 튀어나오는 순간에도 아서의 앞에 있을 것만 같았다. 그리고 응시하기를 멈추지 않을 것이었다. 수첩에 그 모습을 기록하기 위해서. 그러면 모든 일은 처음부터 다시 시작된다. 

"슬슬 적응할 때도 되지 않았어?"

볕이 따스한 날이었다. 하늘이 맑아서, 존의 설득 아래 아서는 밖으로 나와 거리를 걷고 있었다. 아서가 스스로를 가두었던 것이지 딱히 외부의 압력이 있었던 건 아니었기 때문에, 포주는 원래도 건물 안을 돌아다니는 정도라면 아서를 굳이 말리지 않았다. 게다가 존은 묘하게 포주의 신뢰를 얻고있는 듯했다. 존이 아서를 데리고 나서겠다고 했을 때도 그가 옆에서 지켜보고 있다면야, 따위의 태도였고, 멀리 가지 말라고만 했을 뿐 이래라 저래라 말이 없었다. 내심 그가 존을 말려주기를 기대하고 있었던 아서는 거절할 수가 없어 하는 수 없이 대충 코트를 걸쳤다. 몇 년만에 밟는 흙길은 신발 위인데도 느낌마저 이상했다. 가볍게, 원근감이 고장나버린 듯한 기분이 들었다. 아서는 고개를 저었다. 존이 적응이란 단어를 쓴 이유가 흙길에 대한 자잘한 감상 때문은 아니었겠고. 

폭탄 발언 이후, 존은 제법 자주 아서를 찾았다. 일주일에 한 번 정도. 많냐고 콕 집어 물어본다면야 많다고 답하기엔 어렵겠지만 회차가 쌓이다 보니 아서의 손님 치고는 빈번하게 오는 편이라고 할 수 있겠다. 그는 아마도 그것을 염두에 두고 아서에게 말을 붙이고 있었다. 

"너한테 익숙해지는 일은 절대 없을 거야."

오랫동안 해를 받지 못한 피부는 창백했고, 열에도 약했다. 얼굴이 금세 발갛게 익었다. 따가움에 아서는 나무그늘로 향했다. 몇 걸음 정도 거리가 벌어지자 존이 금세 따라붙었다. 지나치게, 가까웠다. 

"그거 하나만큼은 내 약속하지."

"하긴, 이해해. 나도 내가 남자를 좋아하게 되리라곤 상상도 못했으니까."

담담한 말투. 그늘에 들어서기 전 마지막 빛을 받은 존의 눈은 순간 영롱한 빛을 띄었다. 아서 모건은 존의 짙은 홍채 속 크고 작은 굴곡들을 보았다. 그리고 그것이 어떻게 투명한 돔 속에 잠겨 매끈한 형태로 잠들어있는지도. 그는, 어떻게 이토록 단호할 수가 있을까? 온 세상이 휘어져 소용돌이치고 굽이쳤는데, 오로지 존 마스턴 한 사람만 온전한 형상을 띄고 있었으므로 아서는 도리어 존을 믿을 수가 없었다. 자신의 불안함과 초초함이 정상적인 반응이라면, 그 역시도 어느 한 구석에는 품고 있어야 했다. 처음으로 남자를 (물리적인 의미에서) 속에 품게 되었을 때, 아서는 차라리 죽고 싶다고 생각했었다. 그런데 왜, 너는. 

"너는 이게 아무렇지도 않아?" 

"뭐가?"

"이거. 이 모든 것들 말이야. 내가 남자가 아니라 보통 창녀였대도 돈을 내놓고서 가랑이를 찾기는 커녕 그림을 그리고 싶니 사랑하니 뜬구름만 잡는 손님이 있다면 미친놈이라고 생각했을 거야."

"돈 내놓고 가랑이도 찾으면서 주먹질까지 하는 미친놈보단 차라리 낫지 않나?"

존은 자신의 뺨을 짚었다. 무의식중에 그의 동작을 따라하던 아서는 새끼손가락이 입술을 짚었을 때 기억을 되살려냈다. 존과 처음 만났을 때, 아서는 뺨을 호되게 얻어 맞아 상처를 입은 채였었다. 왠지 모르게 수치심이 밀려왔다. 그가 그런 것까지 기억해두고 있는 줄은 몰랐다. 멍청하기도 하지. 그림까지 그린다고 한참을 들여다봤으니, 그냥 씹질을 하는 것보다 더 확실히 눈에 들어왔을 텐데. 또 뭘 더 기억할까? 자신조차 모르는, 내밀한 치부를 들켜버린 것은 아닐까. 순간 공기가 무거워졌고, 눈앞이 핑글 도는 느낌에 아서는 발을 헛디뎠다. 몇 걸음 뒤가 나무라 크게 다칠 일은 없었지만 가볍게 발목을 접질리고 말았다. 그러고 보면 저번에도 이상한 소리를 한번 냈었던 것 같았다. 

그 어느 때보다도 도망치고 싶다는 느낌이 강하게 들었다. 멀리멀리 사라져 버리겠다는 뜻은 아니었지만 그냥, 지금 당장의 엉망진창만큼은 피하고 싶었다. 숨통이 트일 정도로만. 일단 숨을 좀 고르고 따가움이 가라앉으면, 그때 다시 생각해도 늦지 않을 것 같았다. 물론 아서 모건에게 적용되는 자연의 이치에 따라 그때쯤이면 이미 늦었을 것이고 흘러간 과거는 다시는 돌이킬 수 없겠지만. 아서는 천천히 나무에 등을 기댔다. 숨이 좀 가빴다. 존이 한 걸음 다가왔다. 소리가 들린 것은 존이 발목의 상태를 확인하겠다며 막 주저 앉으려던 찰나였다. 

"뭐야, 마스턴, 네 계집이라도 되나?"

소스라치게 놀란 아서는 순간적으로 마스턴을 걷어차 번뇌의 흔적을 스스로 지워버릴 뻔했다. 그런 멍청한 짓을 실행하지 못한 유일한 이유는 머리와 달리 멍청한 몸뚱이는 정반대로 돌이라도 된듯 굳어버렸기 때문이었다. 아서는 조심스럽게 목소리가 들린 방향으로 고개를 돌렸고, 수염이 지저분한 금발의 남자를 목격했다. 아이보리색 카우보이 모자를 쓴 그는 주로 밖에서 생활하는 편인지 피부가 단단했고 광대뼈가 도드라졌다. 그가 성교에 해당하는 지저분한 손동작을 하며 낄낄 웃었다. 

"우리가 지옥불에 떨어질 짓을 하고 있다는 건 진작 알았지만 네가 죄목에 비역질까지 추가하고 싶은줄은 미처 몰랐는데."

그는 성큼성큼 걸어 대번에 아서가 느끼는 안전거리를 침입했다. 머리채를 움켜쥐고 아서의 고개를 억지로 꺾어 품평하듯 이리저리 뜯어보았다. 모멸감이 들었다. 분노로 몸이 바들바들 떨렸다. 낯선 사내는 그것을 대단히 오해한 모양으로, 눈에 든 우월감을 숨길 생각도 없이 입꼬리를 올렸다. 그의 입이 약간 벌어졌다. 사내의 몸에선 기분나쁜 수컷 냄새가 났다. 아서는 단번에 알아보았다. 약한 것은 짓밟고 강한 것은 약해질 때까지 물고 또 쪼개는 그런 집요한 부류였다. 하다못해 보안관에게라도 달려갈 수 없는 남창의 처지에, 이런 작자에게 걸려 차라리 죽는 게 더 나은 꼴이 되고 마는 자들을 아서도 몇 번은 보았었다. 그의 손아귀에서 벗어나기 위해, 아서는 버둥댔다. 존이 거칠게 그들 사이를 파고들어와 마이카를 밀쳤다. 각도상 아서는 존의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었지만, 마이카는 장난스럽게 두 손을 조금 들어올렸다. 

"꺼져, 마이카."

"오해하진 마, 마스턴. 우린 한배를 탄 사이 아니겠어? 그 어느 때보다도 '선택과 집중'이 필요한 시기에 내가 널 들쑤실리가."

"당장."

단 한 가지 위안이 되는 점이라면, 그는 남색에는 별로 관심이 없어보였다는 점이었다. 존은 큰 약점이 잡힌 셈이었지만, 지금으로선 사내가 그들을 더 건드릴 것 같지는 않았다. 존은 당장이라도 총을 꺼낼 것처럼 손을 어정쩡하게 허공에 두었다. 사내는 무언가 생각하는 듯한 표정으로 눈을 이리저리 굴리다가 몸을 돌려 사라져버렸다. 아서는 마이카의 발자국 소리가 들리지 않게 되고 나서도 한참을 마이카가 사라진 자리에 시선을 두었다. 조금 전까지 눌어붙은 탄 국물로 졸아드는 기분이었다면, 지금은 아예 그마저도 도려내어 이 세상에서 사라져버린 느낌이었다. 마이카의 몸이 닿았던 부분이 불에 덴 듯 아픈 걸 보니 간신히 존재는 하는 모양이었지만. 

다시 존을 볼 엄두가 나질 않아, 아서는 천천히 감각이 돌아온 뒤에도 한동안 다른 곳을 보고 있었다. 존이 조심스럽게 아서의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 그의 감촉이 느껴지는 부분부분 마비가 되는 것 같았다. 존의 손이 점점 올라왔다. 목을 거쳐 아서의 뺨에 닿은 손에 조금 힘을 준 존은, 아서의 고개를 제 쪽으로 부드럽게 돌렸다. 

"내가 널 좋아하는 이유는 네가 좋은 사람이라는 걸 알기 때문이야."

조금 전의 조우로 진이 다 빠져버린 터라 아서의 말에는 힘이 없었다. 

"그걸 네가 어떻게 알지?"

"믿어줘. 알아."

존은 키스라도 할 기세였지만, 아서가 손을 떼어내자 더이상 다가오지 않았다. 저 멀리서 포주가 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 손을 흔들고 있었다. 시간이 다 되었음을 짐작한 아서는 대답 없이 존에게서 멀어졌다. 열두 걸음을 걷기만 하다, 마음이 약해져 슬며시 돌아보았을 때 존은 또다시 수첩에 무언가를 적고 있었고 시선을 느끼지 못했는지 올려다보지 않았다. 다음에는 그냥, 스스로 좀 불편하더라도 방에만 있는 편이 좋겠다.


	4. 존 마스턴 - 4

나무그늘에서 존을 다분히 일방적으로 떠나보내고서 이주일이 흘렀다. 존은 오지 않았다. 15일 째 새벽, 어거지로 침대에 들며 아서는 협탁을 향해 누웠고, 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 달조차 뜨지 않는 밤이라, 촛불을 켜놔도 주위가 아니라 어둠만 보이는 듯했다. 아서는 괜스레 팔을 뻗어 협탁을 한번 쓸어보았다. 오래된 싸구려 협탁은 표면이 거칠고 차가웠다. 그것 외엔 아무것도, 느껴지지 않았다. 이제는 익숙해져버린, 물 속에 잠겨버린 듯한 느낌만이 가볍게 엄습했을 뿐이다. 그 약간의 갑갑함이 차라리 반가워 아서는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 멈췄다. 빈자리는 안다더니, 사람 마음이란 게 이렇다. 

외롭냐면, 외로웠다. 그게 맞는 감정인지도 모르겠지만. 하루를 보내다보면 문득문득 그런 생각이 났다. 아, 오늘은 매번 오던 요일이었지? 그런데 아직 오질 않았구나. 오늘로 8일째, 10일째, 14일째가 되었구나. 밥을 먹다가, 손을 씻다가, 손님을 받다가, 거듭해서 그 두 문장을 떠올렸고 매번 처음 해본 것마냥 조금 놀랐다. 그렇다고 해서 전보를 칠 것도 아니요 왜 오질 않냐고 누구에게 물어볼 것도 아니면서. 

실은 딱 한번인가 포주에게 그의 행적에 대해 질문할 뻔한 적이 있었지만, 입을 떼기 전에 벽 너머의 그가 누구인지 모를 다른 이에게 하는 말을 듣고 마음을 접었다. 몇 달 전엔가, 일하던 공장이 망하는 바람에 날품을 팔며 정착할 곳을 찾아 떠돌아다니고 있다며 인근 숲속에 정착한 패거리에 관한 얘기였다. 그들이 온 뒤로 수상한 일이 일어나고 있다고 했다. 뜬소문은 오랫동안 마을을 떠돌았지만 요 근래들어선 지금보다 더 그 얘기로 마을이 들썩였던 적은 없었다고 했다. 아서도 어렴풋이 들어본 적이 있는 이야기였다. 남북전쟁 때 한 가문이 몰락하기 직전에 황금과 예술품을 어딘가에 숨겼다고. 

그런 시시콜콜한 마을 정세 얘기가 쭉 돌았고, 화제가 현상수배범으로 이어져 존이나 블랙, 존슨과 같은 범죄자의 얘기가 오르내릴 무렵 아서는 돌아섰다. 어딜가나 두세 명씩 있는 이름이 존이었지만 왜인지 그날 그의 옷에 속까지 스며들어있던 핏자국에 대한 생각이 지워지질 않았다. 아무리 봐도 불량해보이던 그의 동료도 있었다. 그리고 무엇보다, 그런 이야기를 들으면 더치와 갱단 시절 일들이 떠올랐기에. 포주의 잡담을 엿들은 뒤로 아서는 의식적으로 그보다 더 먼 과거를 포함하여 존에 대해 생각하기를 꺼렸다. 

애초에 아서는 존의 이름과 생김새를 빼면 그에 대해 아는 것도 거의 없었다. 나머지는 대부분 추측으로 이뤄졌다. 그러니까 아서 모건은 그를 떠올릴 이유가 없었다. 항상 누군가가 오고가는 이 황야에서, 더더군다나 이런 한철짜리 물장사촌에서 사람을 믿는 건 바보같은 짓이다. 누군지도 정확하게 모르는 사람이라면 더더욱. 아서가 알고 있는 존 마스턴은 차라리 허깨비에 가까웠다. 얇은 껍질을 깨면 안은 텅 비어있는 그런 허상. 

그러나 그 사실을 알고 있음에도 굳이 존에게로 생각이 되돌아간다면 자신이 가져본 것들중에 가장 달콤했기 때문에. 제대로 알지도 못하는 사람이 자꾸 거절만 하는 늙고 추해진 자신에게 밀어를 속삭이는 것은, 꿈에서도 감히 바라지 못했던 일이었다. 그런 것은 커녕 그저 하루하루 조용히 넘어가기만 하면 그걸로 족했다. 그런 자신에게 그렇게 단단한 사람이 다가오다니. 아서는 까드득, 협탁을 긁었다. 나무결이 일어나 손이 찔렸고 작은 조각 몇 개가 손톱을 파고들었다. 어차피 거짓상에 불과했던 거라면, 그의 형상이 조금이라도 더 굳건해지고 자신은 조금이라도 더 스스로를 속여넘길 수 있도록 부드럽게 대할걸 그랬다. 싫은 소리도 하지 않고, 좋다고 하고, 키스든 뭐든 줘버릴 걸 그랬다. 어차피 닳고 닳은 몸인데. 아까울 것도 없는데. 그의 입술맛을 알고 그가 어떤 사람인지 조금 더 잘 알게 되면, 그를 그리워해도 좋을 이유가 생길까? 우리가 아무 사이라도 되었더라면. 

생각하기에, 이건 그리움이라기보다 혼자만의 욕심이었다. 아서는 그 사실을 잊었다가, 불현듯 기억해냈다가 했다. 아무렇지도 않은 것 같았다가 갑자기 손톱에 나무조각이 박힌 자리가 쓰라렸다. 그런 와중에도 스스로는 제법 무덤덤한 편이라고 생각했고, 또 한편으로는 원래 이정도는 늦을 수도 있는 거라고 자신의 마음에 마비약을 먹였다. 황야의 시간은 도시와는 다르게 흐르니까. 매 분 매 초를 재가며 조금이라도 늦으면 기차나 전차를 놓친다고 발을 동동 구르는 그런 녀석들과는 전혀 다른 세상인 것이다. 

시야가 점멸했다. 아서는 숨을 도로 토해냈다. 가슴을 그러쥐고 기침을 했다. 숨을 잠시 참았을 뿐인데 목이 탔다. 부잣집도 아니고 책상과 의자조차 없는 침실에 개인용 찻주전자 따위가 있을 리 없어서, 물을 마시려면 한 층을 내려가야 했다. 그냥 참을까 생각했으나 문득 바람을 쏘이고 싶어져서, 아서는 몸을 도로 일으켰다. 포주가 도주를 우려해 밤마다 1층으로 향하는 통로 문을 걸어잠그지만, 급하게 지어진 건물인데다 문 자체도 헐거워서 조금만 수를 쓰면 다시 열린다는 사실을 아서는 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 1층에는 지키는 사람이 따로 있지만 그것 역시 몰래 숨어서 돌아가면 된다. 뒷마당으로 향하는 쪽 복도에는 '조금 더 주위를 살피는' 손님들을 위해 지어진 비밀 통로가 있었다. 2층 공용 로비에서 물을 따라마신 아서는 촛불을 훔쳐쥐고는 밖으로 나섰다. 낮의 그곳과 같은 곳이라고는 전혀 알아볼 수 없는 어둠이었다. 

어둠을 한번도 좋아해본 적이 없었다. 어둠속에서 사물은 모두 뭉개져버렸다. 하늘도 땅도 그 위에 세워진 건물도, 모두 망각되어 버리고 그 위에 구분도 되지 않는 검은 잉크가 흉하게 덧칠되어있는 꼴이 꼭 저를 보는 것만 같아 혐오감이 들었다. 스스로는 걷어낼 수가 없어서, 박명만을 기다려야 하는 무력함은 한심스럽기까지 했다. 그리고 이렇게 유달리 고요한 날이 아니라면 자신은 믿지도 않는 하늘이 죄를 사해주길 바라며 어둠을 틈타 돈 몇푼을 받고 몸을 팔았다. '안다'고 했을 때 존은, 이것까지도 알았을까? 그는 늘 낮에 찾아왔다. 해를 받아 어둠이 그림자 속으로 숨어들었을 때만 자신을 보았다. 그런데 어떻게, 안다고 말했을까? 아서 자신조차도 빛이 벗겨내는 형상이 자신인지 도로 암흑에 물들어가는 그림자 덩어리가 자신인지 모르는데 어째서 속단했을까. 이런저런 것을 다 아는데도, 마냥 좋은 것이 문제였다. 아무래도 좋아서, 덮어놓고 보고 싶은 것만 보고, 사실 아무것도 보이지 않는다는 사실을 잊고서, 자꾸만 단계와 이치를 건너뛰어 덩달아 기다리게 되어버렸다. 

그렇다 해도, 더이상 숫자를 셀 일이 없었으면 좋겠다. 

촛불에 그림자가 일렁였다. 바람에 불꽃이 옆으로 누웠다. 어둠이 동요했다. 불을 꺼트리지 않기 위해 아서는 손바닥으로 불을 가렸다. 어렴풋이, 이 주 전의 그날 볼에 닿았던 손길이 이렇게 따스했던 것도 같았다. 아주 희미하고 미약하지만, 온기를 느낄 수는 있을 정도로. 살짝 흥분해 상기된 존의 볼까지도. 바람에 나뭇가지와 마른 나뭇잎들이 파스스 떨리는 소리를 냈다. 아서는 멈춰섰다. 그날은 바람도 불지 않았고 시간도 낮이었었지만, 그럼에도 순간 다시 와있는 것만 같았다. 슬슬 다시 돌아가려던 생각을 바꾸어 나무를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 고개를 들어도 앞은 아주 어슴푸레헤서, 어딘가에 걸려 넘어지지 않으려면 그날의 행동을 차근차근 되짚어야 했다. 어느 지점을 밟았었고, 지형지물은 어땠는지. 풀숲이 바스락거리는 소리가 났다. 히히힝, 먼 곳에서 말이 울었다. 

밤에 다시 본 나무는 생각보다 두꺼웠다. 촛불로부터 자유로운 손을 뻗어 끌어안으면 반아름이 조금 넘었다. 계절이 계절인지라 밑에 낙엽이 쌓여 발걸음에 따라 산산히 부셔졌다. 주로 소리에 의존하고 있기 때문인지, 생각보다 소리가 컸다. 지난번에는 낙엽소리같은 건 듣지도 못했었다. 가벼운 한기를 느끼지도 않았었고 이렇게, 몸을 틀면 그가 보였었다. 아서가 발목을 살짝 접질렸기 때문에 다치지는 않았나 살펴보려던 참이었다. 아서는 천천히 바닥에 주저앉았다. 

땅을 짚으려던 찰나였다. 돌멩이가 날아와 근처에서 몇 번을 구르곤 손가락에 닿았다. 다시금, 나뭇가시의 따가움이 느껴졌다. 아서는 손을 움츠렸다. 귀를 기울였다. 이번에 낙엽을 밟고 풀숲을 건드리는 소리는 아서가 내는 것이 아니었다. 오밤중에, 그를 지켜보는 사람이 있었다. 어디서부터 따라왔을까? 몸이 긴장했다. 혹시나 무슨 일이 생긴다면 방어할 요량으로 날아온 돌맹이를 손에 쥐었다. 도로 던져버리기 위해 한껏 손을 뻗었을 때, 뜻밖에도 눈에 들어온 사람은 존이었다. 

"존? 대체 이 시간에 여기서 뭐하는 거야?"

존은 허겁지겁 그를 향해 달려왔다. 더이상 말하지 말라는 투였다. 불이 희미해 간신히 윤곽만 보이는 정도였으나 검지손가락을 입에 대고 있었다. 

"그동안 못와서 미안해, 아서. 하지만 정말로 중요한 일이 있었어."

"그게 뭔데?"

그는 쉿, 소리를 냈다. 아서의 어깨를 쥐고서 불안한 듯 주위를 이리저리 살폈다. 그의 태도에 아서 역시 덩달아 조금 겁을 집어먹었다. 신사답게 굴 시간도 부족하다는 듯 존은 아서를 덥썩 끌어안았고, 여전히 돌맹이를 쥐고 있는 아서의 손에 제 손을 겹쳐 쥐었다. 존의 손과 자신의 손, 그 사이에서 느껴지는 건 분명 나뭇잎이 아니라 종이였다. 아서가 손을 뒤틀자, 존은 급하게 종이를 아서의 손에 밀어넣었다. 존이 아서의 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"다 설명할 수 있어. 조금만 기다려줘. 그림이 팔리면, 널 데리러 올게."

그림이라고? 데리러온다고? 아서는 하나도 이해를 할 수가 없었다. 대체 그가 누구이길래 함부로 아서를 빼낼 수 있다는 식으로 말하는 걸까? 그는 더치의 존재조차 모르는 멍청이일까? 아서가 아는 더치 반 더 린드는, 모욕을 당하는 것을 절대로 참아 넘기지 못하는 사람이었다. 만약 존이 아서를 건드린다면, 존은 무사하지 못할 것이었다. 더군다나, 정체는 몰라도, 존이 그를 좋아하지도 않는 미심쩍은 동료에게 약점을 잡힌 상황이라면. 아서는 머뭇거렸다. 존을 다시 보고 싶다고는 생각했으나 이런 식으로는 아니었다. 아서는 아직 준비가 되지 못했다. 게다가 그림이란 건 또 뭐고. 

제대로 묻기도 전에 존은 몸을 돌려 왔던 것과 마찬가지로 재빠르게 사라져버렸고, 그 자리에 홀로 남은 아서는 황망히 빈 자리만을 응시했다. 존이 제 손에 밀어넣은 종이 생각은 한참 뒤에서야 들었다. 촛불에 비춰본 종이에는 작게 그림이 그려져 있었다. 어떠한 비밀 암호도 없는 저의 형상이었다. 여전히 엉성했지만 이번엔 제법 사람 태를 갖추었다. 하지만 이게 그 팔린다는 '그림'일 리는 없었다. 그렇다면 그림은 또 무엇의 비유인 걸까. 고민하던 찰나, 존이 사라진 방향에서 총성이 울렸다. 두 번 들어도 착각할 리 없는 틀림없는 총성이었다. 아서가 몸담은 여인숙 창가의 불빛이 흔들렸다. 1층을 지키는 덩치도 소리를 들은 모양이었다. 제기랄, 너무 시간을 끌었다. 어쩌면 몰래 도망나왔다는 것을 들켜버릴지도 몰랐다. 아서는 궁금증을 애써 억누른 채 달리기 시작했다. 하도 안에만 매여 살던 몸이라 그정도의 운동에도 숨이 차올랐다.


	5. 마이카 - 1

총성이 들린 후 상황은 기묘하게 돌아갔다. 사실상 연금되어 지내는 아서조차 심상치 않은 일이 벌어지고 있음을 감지할 수 있었다. 일단 창밖의 풍경조차 달랐다. 평소답지 않게 지나치게 한산했으며, 피치 못할 사정이 있어 길을 지나가야 하는 사람은 서두르는 모양새였다. 그나마도 어린 아이는 코빼기에도 보이지 않아, 웃고 떠드는 소리조차 없는 거리는 늦가을의 하늘처럼 푸른빛으로 싸늘하기 그지없었다. 심지어는 마을 대부분의 소문이나 정치적인 문제에 대해 무슨 일이 일어나든 손님은 일정하게 마련이라며 심드렁한 태도를 보이던 포주마저 약간 긴장한 기색으로 셈을 해댔다. 무슨 일이냐며 묻는 아서에게 대답 대신 내가 망하더라도 넌 끝까지 데려갈 거라는 말이나 하며 아서를 흘겨보긴 했지만. 

나중에 듣자하니, 사람이 죽었다는 것이다. 48세에서 끊긴 레이몬드 레딩턴의 인간적인 삶을 추모하는 사람은 몇 없었지만, 그의 공적인 삶에 대해서라면 의견이 없는 사람이 없었다. 마을 사람들 모두가 그의 지위와 명성을 들어 알고 있었다. 그는 (황금에 대한 무수한 소문을 깔고 앉은) 지역 유지가 운영하는 회사의 중간 관리자였다. 이 마을 사람들 대다수가 그의 밑에서 일하거나 최소 한 번은 업무를 처리하는 과정에서 그와 맞부딪친 적이 있었다. 

그의 죽음은 확실히, 사건이었다. 그것도 멀쩡한 새벽에 숲에서 총을 맞아 죽었다는 것이다. 시체의 상태로 보아 그가 처음부터 숲에 있었던 것은 아니며 최소한 몇십 미터는 줄에 묶인 채 맨바닥을 질질 끌려왔음을 유추할 수 있었으나, 왜 그런 몰골이 되었는지 정확히 아는 사람은 없었다. 누구와 원한을 샀고 어떤 이유에서 총에 맞기 전에도 얼굴을 몇 대 얻어맞았는지 역시 순전히 미스터리였다. 

'그림이 팔리면 데리러올게.'

물론 첫새벽의 어스름 만큼이나, 사건이 완벽하게 무지의 베일에 쌓인 것은 아니었다. 이미 몇 명의 범죄자가 용의선상에 올랐다. 사건 몇 달 전에 갑작스럽게 마을 어귀에 나타난 무리들. 여기저기서 황금에 대한 소식을 캐던 사람들. 반강제로 돈을 빌려주는 고리대금업자. 존, 마이카, 션, 더치, 그것이 그들의 진짜 이름인지도 모르겠으나 어쨌든 그들은 이미 몇 개의 주에서 현상수배를 당한 범죄자라고 했다. 그리고 레이몬드는 입에 술이 들어가면 유산에 대한 헛소리를 지껄이는 버릇이 있었다. 

그 말을 듣고 얼마 지나지 않아, 총성이 울렸다.

존이 방아쇠를 당겼을까? 그가 레이몬드를 묶고, 또 때렸을까? 그가 저질렀다는 다른 수많은 범죄처럼? 아서는 정신없이 현상수배전단을 읽고 또 읽었다. 일급살인, 특수 폭행, 방화, 연쇄 살인, 별로 눈에 담고 싶지도 않은 단어들이 페이지가 모자라게 이어졌다. 처음에는 다른 사람일 거라고 애써 마음을 돌려보려했지만, 그 사진에 그 흉터는 틀림없이 아서가 아는 그 존 마스턴이었다. 

그래서? 아서도 사람을 때렸었다. 죽여본 적은 없지만, 갱단 일을 하면서 빌려준 돈을 수금하러 다니느라 몹쓸 짓을 했었다. 그리고 지금은 남자에게 몸을 팔았다. 그런 그에게, 지옥불의 온도 따위를 논할 권리가 있을까? 하지만 아서는 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 아서에게 존은 비현실적일만큼 착한 사람이기에 더더욱 그랬다. 자신이 겪은 존 마스턴은 분명한 선인이지만 그것은 허울일 뿐이고, 남들이 말하는 냉혹한 무법자 존이 진정한 그의 본성일 것만 같았다. 게다가 존과 함께 언급되는 '더치'가 자기가 아는 그 더치 반 더 린드가 맞다면.

그는 아서에게 자신이 거듭해서 연습하던 그림을 줬다.

범죄자 집단을 몰아내고 앞으로 더 있을지 모를 불상사를 막기 위해, 지역 유지는 자원하는 마을 사람들을 모아 그들과 전면전을 벌이기로 했다. 그들의 정확한 근거지를 아는 사람이 없으므로 쳐들어갈 수는 없으니, 반대로 그들을 마을로 꼬여내 때가 무르익었을 때 집중사격을 하겠다는 것이다. 그 말을 전하며 포주는, 이곳은 마을 중심지에서 골목 하나 정도 떨어져있으니 별 영향은 없겠지만, 따위의 심드렁한 톤을 유지했지만 끝내 불안감을 감추지 못했다. 그는 확실히 지금의 상황과 엮여 있었다. 예전에 더치와 계약을 했었으니 더더욱 켕길 게 많을테고. 

죽은 관리인. 황금에 대한 소문. 존이 언급한 그림. 기다려달라는 말. 몰래 빠져나갈 궁리를 하는 포주까지도. 혼란에 빠진 아서가 실수로 외마디 존,을 입밖에 내었을 때 포주는 음흉한 시선을 보냈다. 하여간 몸파는 년들은 다 똑같다는 거였다. 조금만 잘해줘도 금방 넘어온다며. 그 말이 맞을지도 모른다. 아서가 멍청했던 것인지도 몰랐다. 그러나 아서는 그것보다는 조금 더 복잡한 이유로 두려웠다. 존이 정말로 더치 밑에서 일을 할까봐서. 오래도록 죽은 이름으로만 여기고 있던 것에 대한 기억이 다시금 떠오르자 아서는 근심스러워졌다. 이제와서 그 남자와 다시 엮일 거리가 생길 줄이야 상상도 못했지만 아무튼지간에 만약 존이 데려가겠다는 곳이 더치의 갱단이라면, 싫었다. 

자신이 그런 생각을 했다는 것에 아서는 놀랐지만, 틀림없는 사실이었다. 싫었다. 정확하게 무엇이 어떻게 싫은지는 몰라도 좌우지간 이제와서 그런 자유로운 일탈을 즐기며 살 수 있을 것 같지도 않았다. 그러한 것을 스스로 즐기기에 아서는 이미 지나치게 대상화되어 있었다. 모든것을 박탈당한 삶에 익숙해져 차라리 이 지긋지긋한 속박이 더 나을 지경이었다. 게다가 예전의 동료들을 다시 본다면 대체 무슨 말을 해야한단 말인가? 물론 이 모든 잡념이 죄다 진심은 것은 아니었지만, 적어도 최소한 사실에는 기반을 두고 있었다. 아서는 더치가 두려웠다. 과거와 마주하고 싶지 않았다. 해결할 수 있다고 믿기에 그시절은 아직도 아물지 못한 상처였다. 

그러나 이런 때일수록 침착해야 한다. 답도 없는 상념일랑 접어두고 사실에만 집중해야 한다. 아직 존이 방아쇠를 당겼다는 직접적인 증거는 없다. 존이 미끼에 낚여 제발로 사지에 걸어들어올 것이란 보장도 없다. 존이 데려가겠다는 곳이 더치의 갱단이라는 건 순전히 아서가 스스로 끼워맞춘 것에 불과하다. 그가 자신을 사랑한다고 말했고, 무슨 이유에서였건 잠시 시간을 쪼개 새벽에 굳이 나타났고, 기다려달라고 말한 것. 그것만이 진짜였다. 

일생일대의 기회가 나타났는데, 그것이 사실은 썩은 동아줄일 리 없었다.  
안 그런가?

"존."

새소리 하나 들리지 않는 정적을 가르고, 요란한 총소리가 울렸다. 마을 뒤편의 한적한 숲으로 이어지는 건물이었기 때문에 무슨 상황이 벌어지는지 정확하게 파악하는 것은 불가능했다. 아서는 눈을 감았다. 눈에 어른어른대는 환상이 아니라 당장 들리고 맡아지는 것에만 집중하려 노력했다. 뒤이어 서로 총격전을 주고받는 소리가 들렸다. 바람을 타고 매캐한 화약 냄새가 났다. 분간할 수 없는 성인 남성의 고함소리가 들렸다. 건물 벽을 타고 발자국 소리가 넘어왔다. 1층 문이 거세게 열리는 소리가 들렸을 때, 아서는 눈을 다시 떴다. 방금 전의 비명소리는 분명 포주의 것이었다. 날카로운 것에 여러번 찔리는지 연달아 차마 듣고 싶지 않는 소리가 났다. 연쇄살인범이라고. 아서는 창문밑을 내다봤다. 떨어진다면, 다칠 테지만 운이 좋다면 발목이 삐는 정도로만 넘어갈 수 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 어느 경우든 무사히 침입자의 손에서 빠져나가지는 못할 것이다. 

만일 그가 존이라면, 아서는 목적지를 물은 뒤 해명을 요구할 생각이었다. 그렇지만 방문이 열렸을 때 보인 얼굴은 존의 것이 아니었다. 

"아서 모건?"

"마이카?"

그들은 인사 아닌 인사를 한차례 주고 받았다. 단기간에 들어온 정보가 너무 많아서, 아서는 더이상 연산할 수가 없었다. 그가 대관절 이곳에 무슨 볼일이 있단 말인가? 궁금해하는 시간은 짧지 않았다. 자켓을 아무렇게나 벗어던진 마이카는 아서의 다리를 걸어 넘어뜨리고선 머리채를 잡고 아서의 얼굴을 거듭해서 바닥에 내리쳤다. 머리가 울렸다. 이마에서 피가 났다. 몸을 일으키려 했지만 이미 마이카가 온 힘으로 찍어누르고 있어서 반항을 할 수가 없었다. 척추뼈가 부러질 것처럼 아팠다. 아서의 몸에서 힘이 빠지길 기다려, 마이카가 몸을 뒤집었다. 끈으로 아서의 손을 묶고는 아서의 몸을 뒤지기 시작했다. 수많은 거친 손님을 받아냈던 아서였지만, 일단 그는 손님이 아니었다. 공포심이 극에 달했다. 

"네가 아서 모건인 줄 알았더라면 지난번에 그냥 보내진 않았을텐데. 있지, 너도 잘 알겠지만, 더치는 자기가 내다버린 거래도 누가 자기 물건을 건드리는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않거든. 근데 멍청한 존 마스턴이 그새끼의 자존심을 건드려버렸지."

마이카는 주머니에서 작은 병 하나를 꺼냈다. 코르크마개를 잡아뽑은 마이카는 냄새를 맡아보더니 곧 정색하며 약간 벌어진 아서의 잇새에 내용물을 흘려넣었다. 아서는 마시지 않기 위해 고개를 비틀어가며 안간힘을 썼으나 마이카가 마실 때까지 아서의 코를 움켜쥐고 또 입을 틀어막았기 때문에 결국에는 모조리 삼킬 수밖에 없었다. 액체 자체는 무맛이었으나 상황이 심각해서인지 목구멍을 타고 넘어가는 감각이 역겹기 짝이 없었다. 게워낼 생각으로 헛구역질을 하니 마이카가 으름장을 놨다. 토했다간 토사물을 모조리 햝아먹게 하리란 거였다. 직접 남을 협박도 해본 마당에 그런 말이 무섭지는 않았지만, 마이카같은 부류라면 정말로 실천할 것만 같은 불길한 예감에 아서는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 조금 전 살인을 하고 온 그의 눈에는 이미 반쯤 미쳐버린 사람의 광기가 어려있었다. 

"존은.......아무짓도 하지 않았어!"

액체 대신 토해낼 수 있었던 건 그러한 항변의 말이었다. 정말이었기에 어투가 약간 다급했다. 닥치라는 듯 마이카가 일어서더니 구둣발로 아서의 발목을 짓밟았다. 아서는 비명을 질렀다. 그는 이런 종류의 일에 숙달되어 있어서, 손쉽게 아서의 발목을 망가뜨렸다. 

"그게 중요할 것 같아?"

생리적인 눈물을 흘리는 아서를 보면서, 마이카가 아서의 품에서 꺼낸 그림을 펼쳐보였다. 나체의 아서가 수치심도 모르고 누워있었다. 아서의 반응을 얼마간 즐긴 뒤, 그는 제 성기를 꺼내 억지로 흔들어대기 시작했다. 확실히 처음인지 아니면 마음이 급한지 준비도 되지 않은 곳에 무작정 제 것을 들이밀었다. 민감한 피부가 찢어지는 것은 순식간이었다. 고통과 당혹스러움이 합쳐져서, 머리가 새하얘졌다. 존을 만난 이래 쭉 느껴오던 답답함이 극대화됐다. 이제는 아예 피부에 산이 닿는 것처럼 따가웠고, 아랫배가 쥐어짜는 듯 아팠다. 몸에서 열이 나는지 한기가 느껴졌다. 모든 감각이 과민하게 반응해서, 마이카가 위에서 몸을 흔들어대는 소리가 의자를 끄는 것 만큼이나 크게 느껴졌다. 안 된다. 정신을 차려야 했는데, 도저히 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 머리가 마비됐다. 그 와중에도 떠오르는 것이라곤, 마이카는 저를 범한 뒤 그림을 가져가 존에게 뒤집어씌우려는 속셈이라는 것뿐이었다. 

"중요한 건 진실이 아니라 의심이지. 법관도 아니고, 그럴싸한 거 몇 개만 던져줄 수 있다면 더치는 반박하지 않을 거야."

"하지만."

"그 새끼는 배신자 얘기만 나오면 눈깔이 뒤집혀서 사리분간을 못하거든."

"존......"

"마스턴?"

마이카가 바닥에 피묻은 것을 집어던졌다. 그것이 수첩이었기에, 아서는 입을 열었다. 실제로 다소리를 냈는지 아니면 마음만 먹었는지 분간할 수 없을 정도로 정신이 멍했다. 

"죽으면 말이 없겠지."

"이봐, 한때 더치가 제일 아끼던 부하였다고 들었는데 벌써 정신을 놓으면 내가 재미가 없잖아, 안 그래?"

발목과 찢어진 내벽과 과열된 신체와 감각이 제각기 비명을 질러댔다. 그저 궁지로 몰아넣기 위한 성교일 뿐이었으므로 마이카에게 배려심 따위가 있을 리 없어 아래에선 불쾌함과 함께 이물감만이 들 뿐이었다. 아서는 흐느적댔다. 

"흐으......."

"좋아, 어차피 죽일 거니까, 이렇게 하자. 일단, 마스턴이 널 찾았던 건 더치 대신 수금을 하기 위해서였어."

고통스러웠다. 울부짖었다. 그제서야 만족스러운 반응을 이끌어낸 마이카는 히죽히죽 웃기 시작했다.

*

 

_가슴이 옥죄여온다. 입을 열어보지만 기침조차 튀어나오지 않는다. 숨을 허겁지겁 입 안으로 밀어넣는다. 머리가 핑핑 돌아서 앞이 보이질 않는다. 시야에 잘게, 검고 반짝이는 무수히 많은 모래가 낀다. 현기증에 누워있는데도 눕고만 싶다. 이마에선 피인지 땀인지 모를 것이 흘러내린다. 발목이 시큰거린다. 그는 아직도 몸속을 드나들고 있다. 마치 쇠갈고리로 긁어내고 있는 것 같다. 생명을. 자신이 가까스로 모아담는 생의 마지막 몇 초들을. 몸이 무겁다. 아주 존재하지 않는 것만 같다. 정신이 부상한다. 천장쯤 되는 높이에서, 아서 모건은 자기자신을 내려다본다. 늙고 추한 몸뚱이가 이따금씩 경련을 일으키고 있다. 정신을 차렸다가 순간 다시 잃기를 반복하며 눈꺼풀을 파르르 떨고 있다. 마이카의 헉헉대는 거친 호흡만이 방 안을 울리고 있다._

__

__

"넌 더치를 속이려 하고 있어. 내게 거짓말을 하고 있지 않다는 걸 어떻게 믿지?"

_그에게 하는 말이라기보다는 차라리 스스로를 잃지 않기 위한 말이다. 갈라진 수은방울들마냥, 바닥에 부딪쳐 산산조각난 기억과 언어와 의식이 한데 엉겨붙기 위해 느리게 바닥을 구르고 있다. 합쳐질지도 모른다. 도중에 가로막힐지도 모른다. 더 작은 조각으로 쪼개져 완전해진다는 의미마저 상실할지도 모른다. 마지막 발악에, 마이카는 품에서 주섬주섬 종이를 꺼내 눈앞에 펼친다. 날짜, 숫자, 이름들이 이어진다. 아서의 눈에는 한 사람의 이름밖에 보이지 않는다. 존. 존 마스턴._

"네가 내가 생각하는 것만큼의 멍청이라고 해도, 포주의 장부는 알아보겠지."

잔인했다. 아서는 차라리 자기가 어린아이처럼 아무것도 모르길 바랐다. 아주 천치가 되어버려서 숫자도 읽을 수 없고 글자도 알아볼 수 없었으면 했다. 하지만 마이카의 말마따나, 증거는 몰라볼 수가 없었다. 자신을 찾아오던 날마다 존은, 자신이 몸을 팔아 번 돈의 일부를 받아갔다. 그는 자신을 보기 위해서가 아니라 수금을 하기 위해 왔다. 왜? 더치는 자신을 간접적으로라도 찾고 싶지 않을 정도로 질려버려서? 처음 만나던 날 존이 머뭇거렸던 걸 기억했다. 이상하게, 돈을 냈을 텐데도 자신을 만지려 들지 않던 것을 기억했다. 강제로 안지 않던 것을 기억했다. 그는 자신을 사랑한 것이 아니었다. 다만 돈을 내지 않았을 뿐이다. 조금, 죽고 싶은 기분이 들었다.

_무엇을 기대했는지 모르겠다. 왜 더 나은 사람이 될 수 있으리라고, 한순간이나마 믿었는지 모르겠다. 평생을, 믿음을 배반당하며 살아왔는데 대체 왜 이번은 다르다고 생각했는지. 아서는 오만한 아서 모건을 비웃었다. 너는 어떤 것도 기대할 수 없다. 너의 인생은 다른 사람들의 순간을 밝혀주기 위해 존재할 뿐이다. 여주인공이 거리를 걸어갈 때 맞은편에서 지나쳐가는 일개 행인처럼. 단역에게는 자아가 없다. 그러한 구성원의 하나하나가 다 제 소리를 내려 한다면 소설은, 연극은, 영화는 균형을 잃고 망가지고 말 것이다. 그렇다면 그건 누구의 죄지? 나의 죄. 내가 바랐기 때문에._

존의 머리카락은 관리를 받지 못해 거칠고 부스스했다. 아무렇게나 눌러쓴 모자 귀퉁이에서 굽어져 낑긴 가닥가닥이 삐져나왔다. 깎은 지 하루나 이틀쯤 되었을까 싶은 수염은 흉이 남은 자리를 피해 파르라니 돋아있었다. 길게 뻗은 눈매 속 눈동자가 해를 받아 약간 밝아졌던 것을, 아서는 아직 기억했다. 조심스럽게 다가온 손이 굳은살로 단단했던 것도. 그런 그의 것도 이렇게 아팠을까. 아파서 차라리 한번에, 남김없이 다 도려내가라고 하고 싶었을까. 어떠할 것인지 모르기에 슬픈지, 아니면 모른다고 믿고 싶기 때문에 슬픈지 구별을 할 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 둘 다일지도. 둘 다 아닐지도. 이제와서 가정에 의미가 있냐고 묻는다면.

그 새벽에, 잠을 이루지 못해 몰래 초를 훔쳐들고 밖을 서성이던 걸 보고 무슨 생각을 했을까?

돈만 받고 떠버리면 그만일텐데 굳이 찾아온 이유는 무엇이었을까. 마이카의 목소리는 뺨을 때리는 듯 따가웠다.

"세상에 남자를 사랑하는 남자가 어딨어. 다 너를 조롱하려고 그런 거지. 캠프에선 네 이야기를 모르는 사람이 없어."

이유를 알지 않느냐고, 마음 깊은 곳에 정수리마저 파묻힌 작은 아서 모건이 고함쳤다. 아서는 머리를 저었다. _모르겠다, 모르겠다. 알고 싶지 않다, 이제는. 중요한 것 같지도 않다._ 하지만 정말로는 중요했다. 알듯말듯한 무지의 베일이 아서를 덮었다. 얇고 매끄럽지만, 공기가 통하지 않아 순식간에 사람을 말려 죽였다. 온 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 피부가 고통에 타들어가며 진물을 흘리고 있는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 마이카는 정말로 아서의 몸에 담뱃불을 껐는지도 몰랐다. 확신할 수 없었다. 보이지 않았고 들리지 않았다. 아서는 찍어눌리는 듯한 느낌과 후각을 마비시키는 꿀냄새로만 존재했다.

"무슨 사정인진 몰라도, 사창가에 팔려버렸다고."

순간 터져나온 것은 발악이었다. 아서는 벌어져 있던 다리를 있는 힘껏 올렸다. 몸을 오래 팔았지만 싸우는 감각마저 잊은 것은 아니었다. 그러나 기억한다기보다는 본능에 가깝게, 정강이로 마이카를 가격했다. 예기치 못하게 급소를 얻어맞은 마이카는 순간 휘청였다. 그 찰나를 놓치지 않고 낯선 사내의 체중에 짓눌려있던 다리를 빼낸 뒤 걷어찼다. 발목은 성하지 않았으나 고통이 느껴지지 않았다. 마이카가 욕을 했다. 그가 허리춤에서 총을 빼들었다. 격발하기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 그가 아서를 맞추지 못한 것은, 몸을 일으킨 아서가 마이카를 향해 뛰어들었기 때문이었다. 마이카가 뒤로 넘어지며 총구는 천장을 향했다. 그의 머리가 협탁에 찍혔다. 마이카는 다시금 총을 고쳐쥐었으나 자세가 역전된 아서가 바닥을 기며 움켜쥔 칼로 그의 옆구리를 내려찍는 것이 더 빨랐다.

"씨발!"

마이카의 자세가 흐트러졌다. 두 손으로 칼을 쥔 아서는 반항하느라 올라온 마이카의 손을 거침없이 내리찍었다. 얕보였지만 아서 역시 덩치 있는 성인 남성이기 때문인지, 칼끝은 마이카의 손바닥을 뚫고 총에까지 닿았다. 마이카의 총알이 또한번 아서를 빗나갔다. 그의 팔이 엉겁결에 위로 살짝 들리길 기다려 아서는 마이카의 턱을 깊게 찔렀다. 총격전을 벌인 직후라서인지 총에는 더이상 총알이 들어있지 않았다. 총을 집어던진 그는 아서를 걷어찼다. 아서는 밀려나지 않았다. 그의 몸뚱이라면 가리지 않고 칼로 찍었다.

협탁 끝에서 피가 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 어느샌가 마이카는, 조용해졌다. 아서조차 그의 얼굴을 더이상 알아볼 수 없었다. 아서는 칼로 밧줄을 끊었다. 피며 정확하겐 알고 싶지 않은 인체의 내용물들이 흥건히 묻어 조금 미끄러웠다. 손목이 살짝 긁혔다. 숨을 몰아쉬자 계절이 이른데도 입김이 나오는 것만 같았다. 뒤늦게, 감각이 살아나며 숨을 죽이고 있던 고통이 밀려들어왔다. 얼굴에서 떨어지는 피가 자신의 것인지 침입자의 것인지 구분할 수 없었다.

제정신을 차릴 수가 없었지만 하나만큼은 확실했다. 사람을 죽였다. 아서는 마이카의 몸을 밀쳐내듯 하며 바닥으로 쿵, 떨어졌다. 피로 축축해진 바지는 더이상 피를 흡수할 공간도 없었다. 손을 덜덜 떨며 수첩을 손에 쥐었다. 아, 그림 역시 회수해야 한다. 장부도 있다고 했다. 마이카의 몸에선 현찰 450불과 종이뭉치와 그 역시 다른 시체에서 뒤진 듯한 회중시계와 금반지가 나왔다. 그 중 시계와 반지는 도로 돌려놓고서, 기다시피해서 방을 빠져나왔다. 난간을 으스러져라 쥐고 있는데도 발목이 미친듯이 아팠다. 빠른 속도로 붓고 있었다. 의사를 볼 정신따윈 없었다. 아서는 계단을 내려와 비밀 통로로 향했다.

어찌 할 작정인지, 무슨 생각으로 사람의 뇌에 칼을 꽂았는지, 제가 해놓고서도 아서는 이유를 몰랐다. 분명 제 범행이 맞았는데 꼭 남이 한 것처럼 현실감이 없었다. 막연하게 도망쳐야 한다는 감상만 남아있을 뿐, 머리가 텅 비었다. 그 방 안에서 일어난 십수 년의 세월이 모두 거짓같았다. 종이에 적혀있는 문서라서, 태우고 나면 사라질 것만 같았다. 다리를 질질 끌며 아서는 문을 잡아뜯듯 열었다. 바람이 밀려들어와 소리를 냈다. 창문이 깨질 듯 흔들렸다. 눈앞은, 숲으로 향하는 길이었다. 마이카와는 별개로 총격사건이 일어났기 때문에 이미 숲에 무법자들을 잡기 위한 보안관들이 깔려있을 것이란 생각 같은 건, 들지도 않았다. 하얗게 질린 얼굴에 피를 뒤집어쓰고 손에는 뭔지도 알 수 없게 보이는 종이뭉치를 성경책마냥 꽉 쥔 채로, 아서는 앞만 보고 걸었다.

네가 기다리라기에, 널 기다렸다. 동이 트고 또 다시 동이 트도록 뜬눈이었다. 그림이 팔리니 안 팔리니같은 건, 아마 뒷전이었던 것 같다. 장물같은 것엔 정말이지 조금도 관심이 없었다. 네가 보고 싶었다. 너는 나같은 게 가지기엔 과분해보였다. 그래서 얌전히 기다렸던 것일지도 모른다. 어떻게 내가 널 찾아갈 수 있지? 일 분 일 초 사이의 무수히 많은 간격 동안, 나는 나의 운을 시험하고 있었다. 네가 정말로 날 찾아올지에 대한.

나무 뿌리에 걸려, 아서는 넘어졌다. 제법 요란한 소리가 났다. 말소리가 멎었다가 도로 이쪽을 향해 다그닥다그닥 달려왔다. 발목이 한계까지 아파와서, 아서는 더이상 걸을 수가 없었다. 정신적으로도 한계였다. 웅크려 끙끙 앓고 있을 때 말이 멈춰섰다.

"움직이지 마, 쏜다!"

침착하게, 아서는 머리 위로 손을 올렸다. 흑인인 것도 같고 원주민인 것도 같은 사내가 머리에 총구를 들이댔다. 또다시, 결박당했다. 아서의 주위로 살아남은 보안관들이 몰려들기 시작했다.

*

보안관임을 확인한 존은 더이상 정체불명의 소리와 인기척에 가까이 갈 수가 없었다. 지척에서 아슬아슬하게 나무 뒤로 몸을 숨긴 션이 허튼 생각 말고 얼른 건너오라는 손짓을 했다. 그들은 오늘 이미 빌을 잃었다. 너무 귀해서 '액체 황금'이라고 불려도 될 거라는 유지의 가보를 손에 넣긴 했지만 그 작은 병을 들고 있던 마이카와는 도중에 헤어져 어떻게 되었는지 소식을 몰랐다. 더이상 목숨을 버리는 건 개죽음이었다. 존은 보안관이 무언가에게 관심이 쏠린 사이 몸을 돌려 달아났다. 뭔진 몰라도 아무튼지간에 다행이라고 생각했다. 아서의 생각이 얼핏났으나, 아서가 총격전과 관계있을 이유가 전혀 없었다. 일단 목이 붙어있어야 사정도 설명할 수 있겠지. 존은 말에 몸을 얹었다. 숲이 빠르게 멀어졌다.


	6. 찰스 스미스 - 1

두 사람은 책상 하나를 사이에 둔 채 마주보고 앉아 있었다. 아서는 수갑이 채워진 손목을 책상 위로 올렸다. 규정이라고 했다. 눈에 보이지 않는 곳에 두었다간 무슨 일을 저지를지 모르므로. 혹시 모르니 발목도 채워야 한다는 주장이 있었지만 받아들여지지는 않았다. 온정적인 이유에서는 아니었다. 단지, 굳이 그렇게까지 할 필요가 없어서였다. 보안관은 아서의 발목이 아직 완전히 회복되지 않았기 때문에 행여나 달아나더라도 건강한 성인 남성 둘이면 충분히 따라잡을 수 있으리라 결론을 내렸다. 

눈썰미가 있고 판단이 조심스러운 사람이라고, 아서는 생각했다. 확실히, 멀쩡해진 왼쪽 발과 달리 오른쪽 발은 아직 내딛기가 조심스러웠다. 이미 다친 상태에서 마이카를 걷어찼기 때문인지 아니면 나무 뿌리에 걸려 넘어졌기 때문인지는 알 수 없었다. 아서는 의사가 아니었으니까. 얼핏, 발에 생각이 쏠려 고개가 아래로 내려가자, 정수리에 서늘한 시선이 꽂혔다. 

"아서 모건?"

"찰스 스미스 보안관님."

숲속에서 체포당한 이래 몇 주가 흘렀으나 아서가 공적인 목적에서 찰스와 마주하는 것은 거진 처음이었다. 감옥에서 아서는 내내 앓았기 때문에, 정식 심문은 그가 회복될 때를 기다려 얼마간 미뤄졌다. 체포 당시 아서의 몸에는 이마, 갈비뼈, 발목 외에도 몸 구석구석에 크고 작은 상처가 나 있었다. 속으로는 열이 심했고 숨을 깊게 들이마시지 못하는 증상도 있었다. 천만다행히도 결핵처럼 위독한 병은 아닐 것이라 하였으나 추측만 있을 뿐 확실히 무슨 병이라고는 전혀 전해들은 바가 없었으므로 완전히 마음을 놓을 수는 없었다. 더군다나 외상과는 달리 내부의 상처는 아직까지도 이렇다 할 차도가 없는 상태였다. 호흡이 제대로 되질 않으니 산소가 모자라 종종 두통이 오는 데다 찢어졌던 내벽이 아물 시간이 충분히 가셨을 배에도 여전히 누군가가 길을 내는 듯한 통증이 주기적으로 찾아와서, 아서는 내심 아직 알려지지 않은 중병일지 걱정이 되었다. 병 없이도 그의 삶은 이미 충분히 좆같았으니까.

네가 그렇게 흘려 보낸 지난 수 주의 시간이 나에게는 다르게 지나갔다는 양, 잉크펜을 쥔 찰스의 손은 흔들림 없이 곧게 종이 위에 얹혀져 있었다. 찰스는 종이에 잉크를 찍었다. 문득, 그런 생각이 들었다. 존은 보통 사람들과는 달리 중지가 아닌 약지로 연필을 받쳤었다고. 또한 미술이 아예 처음이었던 존은 선 하나하나를 꾹꾹 눌러 긋곤 했다. 피부색도 손 크기도 전혀 다른데, 왜 그 생각이 났는지 모를 일이다. 아서는 천천히 눈을 깜빡여 상념을 지워냈다. 간단한 신상정보를 기입한 찰스가 본격적인 질문을 늘어놓았다.

"네가 죽인 사람의 이름을 아나?"

"마이카?"

"어떻게 죽였는지 아나?"

"칼로."

찌른 기억이 났다. 그러나 그 이상은 불분명했다. 마이카가 쳐들어와 제 몸을 억지로 침입했을 때부터 개새끼마냥 혀로 상처를 햝으며 스스로를 추스릴 때까지의 제법 긴 시간의 기억이 중간중간 끊겨 있었다. 무엇이 환상이었고 무엇이 실제로 저지른 일인지 스스로도 분간이 되지가 않았기에, 쉽사리 대답할 수가 없었다. 오히려 머리에서 빈틈없는 이론을 확립한 건 찰스였다. 그가 묵직한 어조로 대신 대답했다. 

"넌 피해자의 전신을 총합 스무 번이나 찔렀어."

"아마도."

"넌 네가 죽인 게 더치 반 더 린드 갱단 멤버인 마이카 벨이라고 주장하고 있어. 하지만 피해자가 분명히 숨을 거두었음에도 거듭해서 얼굴을 훼손해 알아볼 수 없게 만들었고, 소지품 또한 미리 뒤져 없앰으로써 그것으로도 피해자의 신원을 파악할 수 없게 했다."

"그건......정당방위였어."

"그리고 마이카 한 사람만 죽였다는 네 주장과는 달리 같은 건물 1층에서도 같은 수법으로, 같은 칼에 찔려 숨진 피해자가 둘이나 더 발견됐다. 이것에 대해선 어떻게 설명할 거지?"

"1층에 있는 놈들도 죽을 이유가 충분하긴 하지만, 그놈들을 죽인 건 내가 아니었어! 마이카였다고!"

"네가 그 집에 장기간 거주하는 사람이라는 건 주변 이웃조차 몰랐어. 그런데 하필 그때 갑자기, 일면식도 없는 마이카 벨이 마법같이 네 앞에 나타났다는 걸 나더러 믿으라는 건가?"

"그날 안 그래도 갱단 때문에 마을에 총격사건이 일어나지 않았어?"

"헛소리 집어 치워, 아서 모건. 네가 한때 더치 반 더 린드 밑에서 일했다는 것까지도 이미 알아냈으니까. 마이카 벨이 갱단에 들어와 활동을 시작할 무렵 너는 이미 오래 전에 실종된 사람이었어. 게다가 사건 몇 주 전부터 벨은 꾸준히 이곳과 거리가 있는 스트로배리에서 모습을 드러냈지. 네가 마이카 벨을 개인적으로 알고 지냈을 리가 없어."

강직한 보안관은 아서에게 노골적인 적대감을 드러내고 있었다. 그의 눈에 아서는 벌써 절반은 목이 매달린 사람이었다. '여관'의 장기 투숙객이자, 이웃과도 왕래가 없을 정도로 반사회적인 인물로, 마을이 시끄러운 틈을 타 세 사람을 잔인하게 살해하고서 도주를 시도한 자. 아서가 겪은 몇 주간의 고통조차 그의 동정심을 이끌어낼 수는 없는 것처럼 보였다. 하긴, 좋은 인상을 남기기에 딱 맞아떨어지는 위치는 아니리라. 

"하지만 그날 마이카는 총격전이 벌어질 때 마을에 있었어."

제기랄. 말주변이 조금만 더 좋았더라면. 찰스는 그 말을 한음절도 믿지 않았다. 정확하게 표현하자면, 그 말이 물리적으로 옳다는 사실은 인정했지만 아서와의 연관성은 철저하게 부정했다. 그는 마치 인내심을 가지고 다시 한 번의 기회를 주겠다는 태도로, 되물었다.

"네가 죽인 사람의 진짜 이름이 뭐지?"

"마이카."

대체 이것 말고 뭐라고 답했어야 하지? 아서는 상황이 착실하게 악화되는 과정을 두 눈 뜨고 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 정의심에 불타는 보안관은 덧없이 사라진 세 명분의 목숨을 위해서라는 양 주먹으로 책상을 여러 차례 내리쳤다. 어쨌거나 사람도 죽인 마당에 고작 그걸로 두려워할 것은 아니겠으나, 굳이 무서운 점을 집으라면, 정말로 여기서 병든 닭처럼 닭장 속에 갇힌 채로 목이 서서히 졸려 죽어갈까봐. 아서가 살짝 긴장했다는 것을 눈치챘는지, 찰스는 쉬어가는 척 숨통을 조여오기 시작했다. 

"좋아, 네가 그렇게까지 마이카를 죽였다고 주장하니까 피해자가 정말로 마이카라고 가정해보도록 하자. 마이카가 그날 사건이 일어나기 전에 마을에 나타났던 것은 사실이다. 마이카가 하나 다른 패거리를 따라 도주하는 대신에 굳이 위험을 무릅쓰고 네 앞에 나타났다는 그 주장 역시 참이라고 전제하자. 그렇다면, 그 이유는 뭐지? 그는 네게 어떤 원한을 샀기에 참혹하게 살해당했어야만 했나."

아서는, 자신의 이야기가 어떻게 들릴지 생각했다. 

성인에, 보통 사람보다 덩치도 좋고, 살인을 저지를 정도로 깡도 있는 그런 전직 갱단원이 십 년이 넘도록 좁은 골방에 갇혀 몸을 팔았다. 부인들도 아니고 남자에게. 협박용으로 쓰일 만한 일가친척이나 사랑하는 사람이 있었던 것도 아니다. 체포 당시에야 손목에 결박 흔적이 남아있었을지도 모르겠으나 십년 내내 묶여있었는지는 알 수 없다. 어쨌거나 타고난 체격을 크게 잃지 않은 걸 보면 적어도 영양만은 충분히 공급받는 상태였는데, 난데없이 오래 전에 왕래가 끊긴 갱단의, 장부에도 기록이 없는 조직원이 찾아와 그를 살해하려 했다고 주장한다. 애초에 왜 그곳에 갇히게 되었는지 왜 갱단이 그를 만나기를 그만두었는지에 대해서도 모르겠다면서 말이다. 스스로도 버림받은 이유조차 모르겠다고 할 정도로 이용의 가치가 없는 조직원인데, 대관절 왜 10년이 지난 후에야 죽이려 든단 말인가? 만일 모종의 특이한 이유가 있다고 하더라도, 왜 다른 모든 날이 아닌 조직원이 사살당하고 또 추격당하는 그 급박한 순간을 골라 나타났단 말인가?

더군다나, 몸을 파는 거야 그렇다 치더라도 마이카가 저를 죽이려 했다는, 이야기의 나머지 절반에 최소한의 설득력이 있으려면 존의 이름이 적어도 한 번은 섞여들어갈 수밖에 없었다. 그들간의 세력다툼에 자신이 이용되었는데, 그 이유는 한때 더치의 오른팔이었던 아서를 존이 멋대로 '회유하려 했'기 때문이라고. 그 회유의 방식이 지극히 특이해서 아서의 몸에 정액이 들어갔어야만 한다는 사실을, 실은 존이 자신을 사랑한다고 했기 때문에 마이카가 이를 이용한 것임을 누가 어떻게 믿겠는가? 하느님의 아버지가 와서 독심술로 저를 꿰뚫어본대도 안 믿을 소리였다. 남자가 남자를 사랑한다고? 존이 자신을 사랑한다고? 아서조차도, 존이 정말로 자신을 사랑했는지 확신이 서지 않는데?

침묵은 가장 안좋은 수라는 것을 알면서도 도저히 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 그 빈틈을 노려 찰스가 날카롭게 치고 들어왔다. 

"자신조차 왜 죽였는지 말을 하지 못하는 일이 어떻게 정당방위가 될 수 있지? 어떻게 네 침실에서 발견된 피해자가 현상수배범인 마이카가 될 수 있느냔 말이다."

"아니,"

"넌 포주와 그 밑에서 일하던 녀석을 포함해 세 사람을 죽였다. 목숨만 끊은 것도 아니고 불필요하게 얼굴과 몸을 난도질을 해놨지. 그리고 돈과 장부 일부를 가지고 달아나려 했다. 증거조차 대지 못하는 시체가 현상수배범이라고 주장하는 것을 보면, 돈 때문에 범죄를 저지른 건가?"

"고작, 고작 돈 때문이라고!"

"법원에 가면 자세히 판결이 나겠지만, 아마 그렇지 않더라도 교수형을 면하지 못할 거다. 진작 연방 교도소로 보내지 못한 유일한 이유는 네가 마차에 탈 수조차 없을 정도로 아팠기 때문이었지."

마치 차라리 아팠을 때 확 뒤져버리지 그랬냐는 태도였다. 보안관의 눈에는 일말의 동정심조차 찾아볼 수 없었다. 기가막히고 억울했는데, 어디서부터 지적해야할지 감도 잡히지 않았다. 중요한 건 일이 이렇게 흘러가면 개죽음을 당할 거라는 사실이었다. 마이카를 죽인 죄로 자신도 죽어야 한다면야 그건 차라리 속 시원하게 받아들일 수 있었다. 하지만, 마이카의 죄를 뒤집어 쓴 채로 죽게 되는데, 그마저도 (생물학적으로) 죽은 마이카를 (법적으로는) 살려서 보내야 한다면 죽어서도 죽음을 받아들일 수 없을 터였다. 

"난 정말로 한 사람밖에 죽이지 않았어. 마이카. 그 녀석이 날 강간하려 했기 때문에."

"남자가 처녀도 아니고 동성을 성적으로 폭행했다고. 더군다나 오랫동안 돈을 받고 남색을 저질러 온 널. 딱히 알 필요도 없는 널."

찰스는 전혀 설득당하지 않는 눈치였다. 다만, 아서가 끝까지 마이카를 죽였다고 주장했기 때문에 소문을 들은 핑커튼이 연락을 해왔고, 교도소로 끌려가는 것은 또다시 며칠간 유예되었다.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 플롯상 9화엔 핑커튼 얘기 들어갈 것 같아서  
> 걍 8이랑 9 사이에 보고 싶은 거 짧게 짧게 써봄

존 1

 

"그림셔 부인, 혹시 청소하다 수첩같은 거 본 적 없습니까?"

"무슨 수첩?"

"맨날 들고다니던, 그 작은 일기장말인데."

"아 그 낡은 마차 분해하다 나온 그거?"

"예."

"글쎄, 새 캠프에 짐을 푸르면서도 그런 건 본 적이 없어요."

"옛날 캠프 자리도 뒤져봤지만 없길래 혹시나 해서."

"못 찾으면 내버려 둬. 이젠 없는 사람 물건인데, 주인 따라 간 거겠지."

 

존 2

 

"예쁜이."

"뭐요?"

"그렇게 부르면 화를 내는 꼴이 동물원 원숭이 같아서 그렇게 우습다던데. 하도 유명하니까 구경꾼이 몰려서 이제는 뒷돈을 줘야 얼굴을 볼 수 있다고."

"그게 누군데?"

"자네 어디 산 속에 있다 왔나?"

"비슷해. 내내 양을 몰다 며칠 전에 내려왔소. 첫눈이 내려서."

"허, 참........아무튼지간에, 이 근방에 '그 사건'하면 모르는 사람이 없다 그거야. 자네도 들으면 놀랄걸. 글쎄 시커먼 사내새끼 주제에 남자에게 강간을 당했다고 주장한다더군. 그게 말이나 돼? 미치지 않고서야 누가 호모새끼 뒷구멍을 건드린다고. 그래도 아무튼 누가 많이 죽긴 죽은 모양이야. 하나는 그놈한테서 돈 뜯어먹던 놈이고 다른 하나는 못 도망가게 막고 있던 놈인 모양인데, 가관인 건 마지막으로 죽은 사람이 같은 갱단원이라고 주장한다더만. 뭐라더라, ㅂ, 벨....뭐시기였는데."

"마이카 벨?"

"그래! 그 이름이었어. 어떻게 알았어?"

"산에 있으면 보이는 활자라곤 현상금 포스터뿐이라서. 그래서, 정말 그 녀석이 죽은 게 맞다던가?"

"말뿐이지 뭐. 하도 아리까리하니까 핑커튼까지 기웃거린다더만."

"한동안은 신문도 읽을 필요가 없겠군. 그래서 그 '시커먼 사내새끼'가 대체 누군데?"

"아서. 아서 모건."

 

마이카

마이카의 죽음은 일치감치 예견된 일이었다. 그날 습격을 나간 사람 중 돌아오지 못한 사람은 마이카 뿐이었다. 심지어 빌조차도 시체로 캠프에 돌아왔는데, 오직 마이카만이 소식을 감춘채 나타나지 않았다. 마을로 불러낸 후 기습 공격이라니 그처럼 뻔히 보이는 수작에 당한 사람이 대체 누구냐, 돌아오지 않는 마이카가 아니냐, 그가 일부러 동료를 사지로 내몬 것이 아니냐, 우리를 하나하나 끊어먹고서 우리의 자리에 자신의 갱단을 세우려는 속셈이 아니었겠느냐, 잠시 그러한 주장이 일었으나 일었던 것 만큼이나 빠르게 수그러들었다. 존, 메리베스, 트렐러니가 같은 소식을 물고오면서였다. 

 

더치

"십 년이 지났어. '십 년'이 지났다고. 개새끼가 태어나서 죽을 시간이지. 그런데 어떻게 마이카를 죽일 수 있지?"

"더치, 당신은 항상 복수에 쏟을 시간은 없다고 했잖아."

"뱀에 물린 것 같군. 뱀이 어떤지 알아? 쥐를 통째로 삼켜서, 소화되기를 기다리고, 배고파지기를 기다리고, 먹잇감이 다가오기를 기다리고, 기다리고, 또 기다렸다가 지나가던 사냥꾼을 향해 튀어오르지."

"우리 모두 마이카의 죽음을 슬퍼하고 있어. 하지만 그렇다고 너무 지나치게 감정적으로 굴어서 좋을 건 없잖아. 아서도 어떻게 보면 우리 동료가 아닌가."

"난 녀석이 배신자가 되리란 걸 일치감치 알고 있었어. 자네는 어떻지? 자네도 배신자인가?"

 

찰스 1

 

"어떻게 온 마을이 벌써 취조 결과에 대해 알고 있는 겁니까?"

"터진 입을 꿰멜 수는 없는 노릇 아닌가."

"이건 아직 진행중인 사건입니다. 그때까진 기밀이 아닙니까."

"이제 온 마을이 알고 있으니 더이상 기밀이 아니겠군."

"적법한 절차를 거칠 게 아니라면 공권력이 대체 무슨 의미가 있습니까?"

"찰스, 자네가 처음이라 뭘 잘 모르나본데, 마을에 활기가 돌려면 적절한 구경거리가 필요하다네. 지금처럼 어수선한 때는 더더욱 말이야."

"전 동의하지 않습니다. 이럴 때일수록 더더욱 살인자와 시민들의 접촉을 막고 다시는 같은 사건이 일어나지 않도록 순찰을 강화해야 하는 것 아닙니까? 경찰서는 서커스단도, 동물원도 아닙니다. 돈을 받고 살인자를 전시하는 것, 그게 어떻게 치안 유지와 관련이 있다는 말입니까? "

"자네, 말이 많군."

"세번째 피해자의 신원조차 파악이 되질 않고 있는데......"

"그래서, 피해자의 가족이라는 사람이 하나라도 나타나던가? 어차피 교수형당하러 끌려나가면 형장에 수많은 구경꾼들이 저놈 목숨 끊기는 거 보려고 몰려들 놈이야. 그런 놈이 조금 일찍 조롱거리가 된다 해서 그게 뭐가 나쁘단 말인가? 저 놈이 세 사람을 죽인 거라고 주장한 건 분명 자네였네. 그걸 잊지 말라고."

".....네."

 

아서 1

 

"적어도 내가 널 감시하는 동안은, 네게 접근하려는 인파를 차단할 생각이다."

"우리 보안관 나으리는 정의로운 줄로만 알았는데 이제보니 사려깊기까지 하군. 황송할 데가."

"착각하지 마, 사법체계를 위해서일 뿐이니까."

"당신도 그런 타입인가? 감옥은 더 따뜻해야하고, 여자는 투표를 해야하고?"

"네가 흑인 아버지와 인디언 어머니를 뒀다면, 너라도 미국이 조금 더 나아져야 한다고 믿었을 거다."

"흥, 날 두고 죽어버린 술주정뱅이 친아버지와 날 사창가에 버리고 간 양아버지를 뒀지만 한번도 그렇게 생각한 적 없었어."

"더치 반 더 린드를 아버지라고 부르는군."

"당신은 어머니를 어머니라고 부르고 말이지."

"어떻게 아무것도 모르는 고아를 범죄의 길로 이끈 사람을 아버지라고 부르며 존경할 수가 있지?"

"달아난 엄마도 엄마라고 부를 가치가 있나?"

"어머니는 잡혀가셨다. 백인들에게. 다시는 돌아오지 못하셨지."

".......그건.......미안하군. 진심으로 사과할게. 몰랐어."

"살인범치고는 너그러운 말이군."

"정당방위로 딱 한 명을 죽였을 뿐이니까."

 

아서 2

 

"이런.....씹......!"

입이 틀어막힌다. 인적이 드문 새벽이다. 경찰서는 고요하다. 여전히 이름이 기억나지 않는 스미스의 상관만이 홀로 경찰서를 지키고 있다. 아니지, 있'었'다. 지금은 얌전히 책상에 앉아 시간을 때우는 대신 창살문을 열고 감옥과 감옥이 아닌 곳의 경계를 흐리는 중이니까. 하의가 거칠게 벗겨진다. 그는 상의에는 관심이 없다. 약간의 살이 잡히긴 하나 기본적으로 판판한 가슴은 어딜 봐도 남자같기 때문이다. 물론 아서의 하체에는 여자한텐 전혀 없는 것이 달려있지만, 동시에 성별을 막론하고 모든 인간에게 붙어있는 것도 있다. 스미스의 상관은 아서를 나무 판자쪽으로 밀친다. 유일하게 가구 비슷하게 붙어있는 것이다. 딱딱한데다 베개나 이불조차 없지만, 어쨌든 침상의 구실을 한다. 둘이 올라가기엔 좁다. 하나가 웅크릴 수는 있어도, 다른 하나는 서있어야 한다. 삽입하는 쪽이 웅크릴 수는 없는 노릇이다. 

도망칠 수 있을까. 물리적으로야 얼마든지 가능하다. 아서는 상상을 한다. 그를 때려눕히고 단 한 명만 지키고 있을 뿐인 경찰서를 나선다. 경찰서 앞에 매여있는, 상관이 타고다니는 말을 훔쳐 달아난다. 어딘가, 서쪽으로 간다. 평원으로. 아무도 밟지 못한 땅으로. 하지만 상황을 이리저리 잰다면, 불가능한 일이다. 지난번에 같은 일을 당했을 때 반항한 결과는 어땠지? 달아난다면, 보안관이 쫒아올 것이다. 조만간 오겠다던 핑커튼도 있다. 혼자서 그 모두를 따돌릴 수는 없다. 

데리러 오겠다던, 존의 생각이 난다. 대체 그 녀석은 데리고 어딜 가겠다는 생각이었을까. 그 도주에 끝이 있을까. 그는 이 모두를 영영 따돌릴 좋은 생각이 있었을까. 남자를 좋아한다고 서슴없이 말 할 수 있는 정도의 지능을 가진 사내라면 가능할 것만 같다. 하지만 그의 주장에 확신이 없으므로 불가능할 것도 같다. 아랫배가 땡겨온다. 요 며칠 간 남의 상관을 받아들일 때마다 매번 그랬다. 할 수 있는 선에선 뒤처리를 하는데도 그것과는 별개인 듯, 칼로 내리찍는 듯. 몸에서 식은땀이 났다. 뭔지 모를 천뭉치를 문 입은 다물리질 못해 신음소리가 비어져나온다. 수치스럽다. 

상관이 비웃는다. 몸파는 것들은 남자나 여자나 다 똑같은가보다고, 별로 알고 싶지 않은 말을 한다. 하지만 박아주면 좋은 소리를 낸다는 뒷말은 분명한 거짓이다. 아서는 전혀 기분이 좋지 않다. 쭉 그랬다. 난데없이 갓 손에 묻힌 듯한 정액을 얻어맞는 게, 예쁜이라는 소리를 듣고 화를 낼 때마다 좌중들이 자지러지는 것을 철창 반대편에서 지켜봐야만 하는 게 좋을 리 없다. 차라리 감옥에 아예 가버렸으면 좋겠다고 생각할 정도로, 모욕적인 인간 이하의 취급이 이어진다. 

몸을 팔아야 했던 건 아서의 선택이 아니다. 그건 분명한 강제였다. 물론 십계명이 있고 원죄가 있으니 네가 저지르고 싶지 않았던 죄로 인해서도 벌을 받아야 한다면, 받아야지. 그것에 대해선 참아 넘겨야만 할 것이다. 그러나 나머지 둘을 죽인 건 정말로 아서가 아니다. 저지르지 않은 죄로 처벌을 받을 수는 없다. 게다가 아서가 죽인 유일한 사람은 현상수배범이다. 보통 상황에서 현상수배범을 잡아오면, 상을 받는다. 

찰스 스미스. 그의 고지식함에 욕을 해야 할지 고마워해야 할지. 아무리 말을 해도 믿어주지 않는 답답함에 화가 난 것은 사실이나 동시에, 그마저도 부패해서 아예 일주일 내내 무급으로 남자를 받아내야 했다면 정말로 버티지 못했을 것이란 생각이 든다. 몸도 마음도. 그 고귀한 정신을 조금만 더, 진실을 직시하는 곳에 써줬다면 얼마나 좋을까. 그러나 그런 불확실한 것을 바랄 수는 없는 노릇이다. 그렇다면 존의 말은 바랄만한가?

존의 이름을 부르고 싶다. 존이든 마스턴이든, 뭐든 당장 외쳐야만 할 것 같다. 경찰서에서? 보안관에게 뒤가 꿰뚫리는 와중에? 미친짓이지. 천을 세게 문다. 견뎌낸다. 견디는 수밖에 없다. 

 

존3

 

아서를 구해야한다고 말했을 때, 하비에르는 깜짝 놀랐다. 하비에르에게 아서는 마이카 이상으로 먼 존재였다. 그가 누군지에 대해서야 당연히 들은 바가 있었으나 감정적 유대감 따위가 있을 이유가 없었다. 게다가 그런 사람이 마이카를 죽였는데, 그 이유에 쉽사리 이해하기 어려운 치정적인 요소가 섞여있다면, 그냥 이야기가 '자연스러운 결과'를 맞게 내버려두자는 게 하비에르의 주장이었다. 그날 숲속에 숨어있다가 보안관에게 막 발견되려던 참에, 대신 소리를 내 잡힌 게 아서가 아니었냐고 설득을 해봤지만 먹히지는 않았다. 

다른 전투 병력들에게 조심스럽게 털어놓았을 때도 존은 비슷한 답을 들었다. 아서 모건은 더이상 우리 갱단원이라고 부를 수 없으며, 마이카를 죽인 다음에야 더더욱 그렇다는 것이었다. 그는 배신자였다. 이리 데려와 여기서 처형할 게 아니라면 블랙워터에서 페리 일이 잘못되어 죽은 호제아를 시작으로 갱단원이 한 명씩, 한 명씩 죽어나가는 이 판국에 또다시 소란을 일으킬 이유가 전혀 없었다. 물론 어떻게 해서라도 거기서 몸만 빼내게 하기 위해 그럼 차라리 그러자고 말을 해보았으나, 그 말이 먹힐 리가 없었다. 

혹시 너도 배신자인가?

그러한 주장으로 지나치게 이목을 끌었는지 곧 마법의 문장이 귀에 날아들어왔고, 존은 표면적으로 입을 꾹 다물 수밖에 없게 되었다. 그러나 속으로는 입장이 확고해졌다. 아서를 구하는 게 배신이라면, 하리라고. 존은 마이카에게 강간당했기 때문에 그를 죽여야만 했다는 아서의 주장을 믿는 유일한 사람이었다.


	8. 찰스 스미스 - 2

"나는 널 믿어, 모건."

핑커튼의 첫마디는 다소 뜬금없는 것 같으면서도 명확했다. 

"네가 죽인 건 마이카 벨이겠지. 나머지 둘에 대해선.......솔직히 신경도 쓰고 싶지 않군."

"'겠지'라고?"

"첫째, 총격전 이후 다른 모든 반 더 린드 갱단원의 움직임이 포착되었지만 단 한 사람, 마이카 벨만 활동을 하지 않고 있어. 갱단을 배신해 혼자 달아난 것이던가, 네 주장대로 네게 죽은 거겠지. 둘째, 사건 현장에서 이것이 발견되었다."

놈이 가죽장갑을 낀 손으로 내려놓은 것은 초록색 유리병이었다. 아서는 대번에 무엇인지 알아보았다. 마이카가 저를 범하기 전에 억지로 먹인 액체가 들어있었다. 그땐 정신이 없어 미처 몰랐는데 맨정신으로 다시 보니 상당히 작은 크기로, 샷 하나가 겨우 들어갈까 싶게 조막만했다. 내용물이 사라진 지 제법 되었는데도 뚜껑이 없는 병에서 심각할 정도로 강한 향내가 났다. 한번 의식을 해서인지 갑자기 냄새가 짙어져서, 아서는 고개를 돌리고 작게 기침을 했다. 그때도 이렇게 냄새가 독했었던가? 기억은 전혀 나지 않았으나, 아무튼 우스운 건 이 냄새를 맡는 사람이 아서 하나뿐인 듯하다는 사실이었다. 기침이 길어지는 척 슬쩍 뒤를 보니 감시역으로 서있는 스미스도 이 코가 떨어지게 지독한 냄새를 못 느낀다는 듯한, 태연한 표정으로 앞을 무심히 보고 있었다. 아무래도 한번 의식을 해야 맡을 수 있는 향인 듯했다. 코는 쉽게 둔해지니까 그들도 무감각해진 것일지도 몰랐다. 

"흔한 병이잖아?"

"그놈들이 훔치려고 했던 물건이지."

"고작 이런 걸 훔치려고 했다고?"

냄새나는 병을? 아서는 뒷말을 애써 속으로 밀어넣었다. 분명 마지막으로 소식을 들었을 땐 황금과 예술품과 그림을 쫒고 있다고 했었던 것 같은데, 이제 알 바야 아니겠지만 대체 더치에게 무슨 일이 있었던 걸까. 황금에서 코가 문드러지게 독한 머스크 향내가 난단 말은 못 들어봤으니 황금 따윈 아닐테고. 눈물나게 비싼 향수라면 차라리 다른 곳에 팔아넘기지, 마이카가 제게 먹였을 리 없었다. 뭔가 사정이 있었다면, 큰일인 게 분명했다. 그게 아니면 마이카가 존에게 내통 혐의 뿐 아니라 기껏 훔쳐온 물건을 잃어버리거나 없애버렸다는 죄목까지 추가하려 했거나. 

"만약에, 이게 정말로 그들이 훔친 물건이 확실하고, 또 이것이 마이카 벨의 몸에서 나온 거라면 네가 죽인 사람은 마이카 벨일 거야. 그렇다고 생각하나, 모건?."

"그렇겠지. "

"이제 네가 나한테 설명할 차례군."

"그...."

그 녀석이 내게 먹여버렸는데, 라고 말해선 안 될 것 같은 불길한 예감이 들었다. 황금이 그저 헛소문일 뿐이라 꿩 대신 닭을 챙겨온 거였대도 닭 정도의 가치라도 되니까 챙겨온 것이 아니겠는가. 게다가 보통 술병같은 게 아니고 증거품까지 될 정도로 귀한 것이라면 핑커튼 놈들도 내용물의 정체를 대강 알고있을 게 분명했다. 그러니 아무도 진지하게 받아넘기지 않는 아서의 주장을 검토하러 이곳까지 온 것일테고. 그런데 그걸 먹어버렸다고 한다면, 큰일이 나는 게 아닐까? 하지만 핑커튼은 아서가 자력으로 빠져나갈 수 있는 유일한 기회였다. 제 손으로 날려버릴 수는 없었다. 머뭇대던 아서는 어쩔 수 없이 어물어물 말을 꺼냈다. 

"망할 녀석이 그걸 들고 있었어. 이로 단숨에 뚜껑을 잡아뽑더군."

"그리고?"

"다른......곳에 옮겨담았던 것 같아."

아무리 생각해봐도 먹었다고 말할 수는 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 이 이상으로 판을 벌려 해결할 수도 없는 일을 키울 수는 없었다. 뭐라고 말해야 좋단 말인가? 아서의 침묵을 뭐라고 해석했는지, 핑커튼이 병을 거꾸로 뒤집었다. 병이 움직일수록, 공기가 일렁이며 익숙해져 못 맡게 되나 싶던 향이 다시금 피어올랐다. 이젠 미미한 정도로 불쾌감이 들었다. 코 밑에다 손부채질을 하고 싶었지만, 손은 수갑으로 묶여있는 상태였다. 핑커튼은 바닥이 위로 올라온 병 위에 검지 손가락을 얹었다. 그가 손가락에 힘을 주자 병이 중심을 잃고 살짝 흔들렸다. 병과 내용물에 대해 어디까지 알고 있는 걸까? 

"있지, 모건. 사실 이 병은 어떤 병이라도 될 수 있어. 이게 만약 평범한 병일 뿐이고, 사건과는 전혀 상관 없는 시점에 침대 밑으로 굴러들어갔을 뿐이라면, 네가 죽인 사람은 마이카와 전혀 무관한 인물이겠지."

크기는 안 그랬지만, 모양 자체는 흔한 게 맞았다. 그렇다고 라벨이나 다른 알아볼 만한 표식이 있는 것도 아니었다. 향으로라면 못 알아볼 리가 없겠지만, 이 순간에 그게 중요한 것 같지는 않았다. 그러니까 대체 왜 중요한 물건인지 모르는 지금 시점에서 저 병을 증거물로 내세울 만한 권위가 있는 곳은 핑커튼 뿐이었다. 게다가, 병은 깨진다. 언제고 쥐도새도 모르게 없어지더라도 이상하지 않았다. 저열한 협박에 아서는 이를 갈았다. 

"날 믿는다고 하지 않았어?! 누명이라는 걸 알면서도 그냥 감옥에 보내겠다고? 그러고도 경찰인가?"

"물론 난 널 믿는다고 했어. 하지만 믿음은 양쪽으로 통하는 거야. 실천으로 옮기려면 보다 큰 것이 필요하지. 증언이라든가, 서약같은 것."

"그럼 빙빙 돌리지 말고 똑바로 말해, 원하는 게 뭔데?"

"병 안에 들어있던 게 어떻게 되었는지. 장부에 지속적으로 존 마스턴이란 이름이 등장하는데 그에 대해 얼마나 알고 있는지. 수첩은 누구의 것인지."

책상 위에 증거품들이 올라왔다. 피가 갈색으로 말라붙은 종이가 조금씩 우그러들어 있었다. 핑커튼이 여러 번 돌려본 모양인지 장부의 모서리는 세모꼴로 미세하게 접혀 있었고 수첩은 많이 펼쳐본 페이지마다 북마크가 되어 약간 들떠있었다. 존이 연습한 나체의 아서도 그 페이지들 중 하나일까. 아서는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 그렇든 아니든 이미 아서의 모습을 한 번은 보았을테니 존과 아서의 관계 역시 짐작하고 있는지도 몰랐다. 하지만, 글 없이 아서의 그림만 있는 것이라면, 이야기가 달라지리라. 아서는 최대한 침착한 톤을 유지했다. 

"그것만 말하면 풀어주겠다고?"

"지금 당장 이곳에서 두 발로 걸어나갈 수 있게 해주지."

지지부진, 이렇게 오래 끌었던 일이 단지 그들의 말 몇 마디로 끝난다고? 아서는 믿지 않았다. 덥썩 받아들이기엔 지나치게 호화로운 조건이었다. 조용히 묻힌 사건이었다면 모를까, 이렇게 동네방네 소문이 다 났는데 그게 될 리가 없었다. 스미스조차 들어보지 못했던 일인지 등 뒤가 약간 소란스러웠다. 멀리서 누군가가 고함을 치는 소리가 들렸다, 아서 모건이 곧 풀려날 거라고. 누가 언제부터 엿듣고 있었는진 모르겠으나 아서가 신경쓸 바는 아니었다. 그 말을 들은 그 순간 아서는, 단지 이곳에서 진짜로 나갈 수 있을지도 모른다는 가능성에 설렜다. 실제로 할 수 있든 아니든 달콤한 말이 아닌가. 

아서가 잠시 흔들리는 것을 확인한 핑커튼의 표정은 의기양양해졌다. 그는 심지어 너그럽게, 아서가 묶인 두 손으로나마 수첩을 만져볼 수 있게까지 해주었다. 아서의 손이 살짝 떨렸다. 아서는 열지 못하고 표지만 살짝 쓸고 또 매만졌다. 제정신일 땐 처음 잡아본 수첩은 비교적 최근에 가죽을 위에 덮어 씌운 흔적이 남아 있었다. 오래 썼던 것일까. 알지 못한 존의 일부라는 생각에 가슴이 아렸다. 아서가 모르는 존의 모습은 얼마나 더 남아있을까. 좋은 점은 어떻고, 실망할 것은 얼마나 더 남았을까? 상황도 설명하려 들지 않으며 지키지도 못할 약속을 내뱉고는 다시 모습을 드러내지 않은 그였다. 그것이 원망스러워 그만 알기를 택한다면, 드디어 자유로워질 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 

어차피, 이렇게 쉽게 놓아주는 이상 그들의 목적은 아서가 아니지 않은가? 그들은 아서나 아서가 관련된 사건의 진실엔 관심도 없었다. 이미 마이카가 죽었다는 걸 알고 있으니 요구한다면 마이카 목값도 쳐줄 것이었다. 얼굴이 많이 팔려버리긴 했지만 돈이 있으니 어디든 멀리 도망친다면, 남은 생은 조용하게 살 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 그 대가로 아서가 해야할 말은, 간단했다. 가죽 수첩을 가진 그가 어느날 문득 내 앞에 나타나 날 사랑한다 했다고. 그의 꿍꿍이가 무엇인진 모르겠지만 더치가 그 말을 곱게 들을 리 없으니, 마이카처럼 그 점을 이용한다면 그들 내부에 분열을 일으켜 와해시킬 수 있을 거라고. 서슴없이 날 사랑한다고 할 만큼 어리석으니까, 내 이름을 판다면 존은 쉽게 붙잡힐 거라고. 

결국 아서는 한마디도 털어놓을 수 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 존을 사랑했다. 원망스러우면 원망스러운 대로, 믿음직스러우면 믿음직스러운 대로 좋았다. 그가 자신을 조롱하러 왔을 뿐이라고 해도 좋았다. 그가 수금을 하러 왔음을 몰랐던 동안 그와 함께한 몇 번의 만남은 모두 진심으로 행복했었으니까. 그때의 자신이 만족했었고 아직까지도 그때의 기억 자체가 싫은 것은 아닌데, 이제와서 그를 탓할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그러기엔 너무 멀리 와버렸다. 

"날 만나는 손님 하나하나의 얼굴을 일일이 기억할 수도 없지만, 그 중에서도 존 마스턴은 처음 들어보는군. 그리고 그 안에 들어있었던 건 마이카가 나한테 다 먹여버렸어."

그가 고작 그 말을 듣기 위해 아서에게 그렇게 긴 시간을 할애한 것은 아니었다. 핑커튼은 마침내 평정심을 잃어버렸다. 먹었는지 안 먹었는지 확인하는 방법이 있다고 했다. 아서의 멱살을 잡고 일으켜 세운 뒤, 바지에 강제로 손을 넣었다. 아서는 움찔했지만 피하지는 않았다. 계급상 방관하고 있어야만 했던 스미스가 깜짝 놀라 말리기 위해 다가왔다. 스미스는 아서의 등을 붙잡고 있고, 핑커튼은 앞을 속박하는 난감한 상황이 이어졌다. 스미스가 뭐라고 말을 한 모양이었지만 아서에게는 들리지 않았다. 핑커튼이 역겹다는 표정으로 아서의 남성기를 지나 그 아래를 더듬었을 때, 회음부가 있어야 할 곳에 전혀 다른, 이상한 것이 느껴졌기 때문이다. 소스라치게 놀란 아서는 엉겁결에 핑커튼을 떠밀었다. 스미스가 아서를 당기는 힘이 합쳐서 아서와 스미스와 핑커튼, 세 사람은 크게 휘청였다. 핑커튼이 믿기지 않는다는 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 

"다른 건 몰라도 먹었다는 건 진짜군.......진짜 샘플이잖아. 멍청한 놈들, 임상실험조차 되지 않았으니 어떻게 될지도 모를 일인데."

"대체, 이게, 무슨."

그러나 소란은 거기서 그치지 않았다. 문을 열고 스미스의 상관이 들어왔기 때문이다. 쩔쩔매는 그의 뒤에는 성난 마을 주민들이 모여있었다. 그들은 어떻게 그런 흉악한 범죄자를 그냥 풀어줄 수 있냐며 항의를 하던 중인 모양이었다. 문이 열리자 그들은 기회로 생각했는지 경찰서 안으로 들어오기 시작했고, 스미스가 아서를 잡고 있는 것을 오해해 아서를 향해 달려들기 시작했다. 그 모든 난장판이 벌어지고 차마 시민에게 총을 쏠 수 없어 경찰과 핑커튼이 허공에 총을 쏘는 사이, 아서는 착각처럼 저 멀리에서 존의 얼굴을 봤다. 존이 소리쳤다.

"아서!"

시민 누군가가 그의 말을 이상하게 받았다.

"아서 모건은 죗값을 치러야 해!"

*

혼란에 빠진 인파는 한 무리의 레밍떼와 같았다. 총소리가 나고 폭력이 난무했음에도 그들은 앞으로 앞으로 돌진하는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 경찰서 문이 작은 탓에 일종의 병목현상이 생겨서, 안에서 일어나는 일이 밖에선 잘 보이지가 않았기 때문이다. 그들은 애초에 아서라는 사탄의 자식이자 사악한 구경거리를 보러 이곳까지 왔다. 아서가 풀려날 것이란 소문에 흥분해 달려온 그들에게 경찰서 안에서 들려오는 총소리, 간헐적인 비명소리, 머리 너머로 언뜻언뜻 보이는 치켜올라간 주먹 따위는 구경거리의 절정이나 다름없었다. 그들은 점차 북소리 아래 모종의 의식을 치루는 비밀 결사처럼 온갖 요란한 소리 아래 광란의 상태에 빠지기 시작했다. 그리고 그 광란의 무리를 구경하기 위한 또다른 무리가 경찰서로 몰려들었다. 두 보안관과 핑커튼 하나의 체격이 아무리 좋다 한들 이 인원을 전부 막을 수는 없었다.

끝끝내 먼저 밀려난 것은 상대적으로 가장 앞에 있었던 스미스의 상관이었다. 그가 뒤로 넘어지며 딱 그만큼의 틈이 생기자 사람들은 쌀독에 난 구멍을 발견한 쥐마냥 몸을 비집고 들어오기 시작했다. 스미스의 상관이 사람들에게 밟히며 그다지 듣고 싶지는 않은 비명을 질러댔다. 첫번째 배리어를 넘은 인파는 이제 찰스를 향해 다가왔고, 찰스 바로 뒤에는 아서가, 아서의 뒤에는 핑커튼이 있을 뿐이었다. 아직 뒷문은 무사했지만 사람들이 이렇게 몰려드는 마당에 거기마저 막히는 것은 시간문제여서, 맞아죽기 전에 살아서 나가고 싶은 생각이 조금이라도 있다면 이제 시간이 얼마 없었다.

몰려드는 사람들 저 너머에서 존을 또다시 발견한 것은 바로 그 고민의 찰나에서였다. 순간적으로 시간이 느려지는 듯한 기분이 들었고, 세피아빛으로 물든 시야 속에서 총을 꺼내든 존이 망설임없이 시민 중 누군가를 쏘았다. 머리를 정통으로 관통한 총알은 아서를 아슬아슬하게 빗겨가 핑커튼의 발에 빗맞았다. 존이 소리쳤다.

"핑커튼을 쏘려는 사람이 있어!"

그리고 나서는, 사태가 침착하게 전보다 더 악화되었다. 핑커튼은 이 모욕을 그냥 넘어가진 않겠다는 듯 총구를 시민 쪽으로 내렸다. 시민들은 이제 나가려는 자들과 들어오려는 자들로 엇갈리기 시작해 저들끼리도 혼선을 빚었다. 조금 전까지만 해도 돼지 멱따는 소리로 비키라고 외치던 또다른 보안관은 이제 조용해졌다. 그와중에 기어코 스미스의 등 너머로 손을 뻗은 자가 있어 손톱으로 아서의 귀를 햘퀴었다. 죽으라는 의미의 온갖 저주가 나돌며 급기야 돌맹이가 날아들기 시작했다. 철창쪽에도 시민이 있어 그곳에 아서를 도로 수감해 보호할 수 없다고 파악했는지, 이제 슬슬 밀리기 시작한 스미스가 아서를 향해 외쳤다.

"뛰어, 모건!"

아서는 망설이지 않았다. 아슬아슬하게 책상에 몸을 날려 위에 있던 병이며 장부, 수첩을 쥐었다. 책상을 타넘어 자신을 붙잡으려는 핑커튼의 목에 수갑줄을 걸었다. 허우적대는 손과 함께 그의 얼굴이 딸려오자 무릎으로 코를 세게 찍어 핑커튼이 외마디 욕을 하게 만들고는, 그를 버려두고 문을 향해 달리기 시작했다. 발목이 욱신댔지만 사슬에 양쪽이 묶여 병신처럼 종종대야하는 것보단 나은 것 같았다. 뒷문으로 몰려들기 시작한 사람들을 왼쪽, 오른쪽으로 몸을 돌려 피해가며 고개를 두리번거리자 약 10미터 정도 거리에 여관 앞에 매인 검은 점박이 말이 보였다.

말에만 오를 수 있다면 그런대로 빠져나갈 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 반대로 바꿔 말하면 말에 타지 않는 이상 한몸뚱이로는 나가지 못할 상황이었다. 눈앞에 놓인 직진코스, 사방에서 뛰어나오는 사람들, 당장은 찾기가 불가능한 존. 과연 말고삐를 붙잡을 수 있을까. 아서는 이를 악물고 달리기 시작했다. 등 뒤에서 오물인지 계란인지 돌인지 하여간 따갑고 질척하니 느낌이 이상한 것들이 날아들었다. 그 중 90%의 확률로 짱돌임에 분명한 것이 뒷통수를 정통으로 쳤을 때 아서는, 하마터면 욕을 내뱉어주기 위해 돌아볼 뻔했으나 가까스로 정신을 부여잡고 그저 앞만을 내다보았다. 거리가 조금씩 가까워졌다. 말은 소란을 감지하고 조금 겁을 먹은 듯했으나 그런대로 등에 탈 수는 있을 것 같았다. 아서는 말의 뒷발에 채일 뻔한 것을 가까스로 피해 안장 가방에 증거품을 밀어넣었다. 아서가 멈춘만큼 뒤쫒아오는 사람들이 가까워졌다. 누군가의 손이 잠시 목덜미를 잡아챘다가 아서의 몸에서 흐른 땀 때문에 놓쳤을 무렵, 아서는 말에 몸을 실었고 되는 대로 달리기 시작했다. 겁을 집어먹은 데다 초면의 사람을 등에 태운 말은 전혀 제어가 되지 않아 군중을 발로 치어가며 대로를 미친듯이 내달렸다.

"도망치게 둬선 안돼!"

다급해진 사람들은 총을 꺼내들어 쏘기 시작했다. 이미 역마차가 서는 곳을 지나쳐 마을 입구까지 들어선 말은 속도가 더 빨라졌지만 슬슬 한계인지 심상치않은 소리를 냈다. 그러나 추격자들 가운데서도 말에 올라탄 사람들이 있어 속도를 줄일 수는 없었다. 아서는 머리속으로인지 입밖으로인지 중얼거렸다. 착하지, 그래, 착하지, 제발, 한번만 도와다오. 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰었다. 하도 갇혀서만 지냈던 몸인데다 이 난리통이 벌어지기 직전에도 한번 크게 정신적으로 충격을 받았던지라, 머리가 핑 돌았고 등에선 식은땀이 흘렀다. 말 타는 법도 잊어버린 것 같다고 생각하며, 아서는 고삐를 있는 힘껏 잡아채 말머리를 숲쪽으로 돌렸다. 도박수였다. 몸이 아직 기억하고 있다면 무사히 나무 사이를 통과해 빠져나갈 수 있겠지만, 조금이라도 실수한다면 작은 나뭇가지나 돌뿌리에도 걸려 넘어져 버리고 말 것이었다.

"숲으로 간다!"

아서는 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. 입에 거품을 문 말은 이제 아서를 떨궈내기 위해 몸을 뒤틀기 시작했다. 지금 도망친다면 평생 도망자로나마 목숨을 부지할 수 있겠지만 이대로 붙잡힌다면 개죽음 뿐이었다. 1초도 허비할 틈이 없었다. 마을에서 멀어질수록 숲은 점점 촘촘해졌다. 나뭇가지가 볼을 죽 긋고 지나가며 길게 상처를 남겼다. 이런저런 소음에 놀란 야생동물들이 양옆으로 달아났다. 아서는 악착같이 제 생명줄을 붙들고 있었다. 그동안 등 뒤에서 마상 총격전이 벌어지는 소리가 들렸다가 다시 귀에서 멀어졌다. 제발 존이 살아있기를. 마침내 숲의 반대쪽 끝을 보았다고 생각했을 때, 체력에 한계를 맞이한 말이 사지를 쭉 뻗으며 경련했고 아서는 나무 줄기에 몸을 크게 부딪친 뒤 근처로 나가떨어졌다.

"아악!"

척추가 작살난 것처럼 아팠다. 천만다행히 전신의 감각이 사라지지 않는 것으로 보아 정말로 잘못되지는 않은 것 같았지만, 어쨌거나 그와 준하는 고통에 몸을 가눌 수가 없었다. 생리적인 눈물이 후두둑 떨어졌다. 젠장할! 가까스로 고개만 들어 주위를 살피니 말이 일어나질 못하고 다리를 허우적대는 것이 보였다. 산에 새로운 말이 있을 리가 만무하니, 이제부턴 체력이 허락하는 대로 걸어서라도 가야. 아서는 어거지로 몸을 일으켜 기다시피 해 말에게로 갔다. 천만다행히도 말이 방향 좋게 넘어진 덕에 위에 가있는 안장주머니를 뒤져 증거품을 도로 손에 쥐었다. 말이 넘어지는 바람에 병은 이미 깨져버려 조각의 일부만을 회수할 수 있었다.

깨진 병에도 법적인 효력이 있을까. 또 이대로 얼마나 갈 수 있을까. 발목이 다시 한 번 삔 듯 욱신욱신거렸기에 전력으로 뛸 수 없었다. 아침에 건더기 하나 없는 스프를 겨우 받아먹은 게 전부였기 때문에 배가 주려 몸에 힘을 낼 수도 없었다. 아서는 축 늘어져 죽어가는 말의 안장가방을 다시 한번 뒤졌다. 조각이라도 하기에 민망한 사이즈의, 언제 넣어놨는지도 의심스러운 육포를 입에 넣고 질겅질겅 씹었다. 그리고 생각했다. 최악의 경우를 대비해야 한다고. 이대로 또다시 잡힐지언정, 존에게 피해가 가서는 안 되었다. 아서는 잠시 망설이다가, 장부를 북북 찢었다. 육포라도 되는 것마냥 씹어 삼키고는 손에는 병조각과 수첩만을 남겨두었다. 숨을 골랐다가, 비틀비틀 걷기 시작했다. 말이 낙엽을 밟으며 다가오는 소리가 점점 커졌다. 아서는 병조각을 고쳐쥐었다. 붙들리더라도, 날카로운 곳으로 급소를 한번 찌를 시간 정도는 나겠지. 저번과는 달랐다. 그냥 멍청하게 잡히지만은 않을 것이었다. 그런 각오로 멈춰섰을 때, 아서를 살짝 앞질러 말을 세운 것은.

"스미스? 마을 상황은 도로 정리된 모양이지?"

스미스의 몸에는 맨손결투의 흔적이 역력하게 남아있었다. 옷이 군데군데 찢기고, 단추는 튿어지고, 몸에는 타박상이 남았다. 그가 말도 말라는 듯한 표정을 지었다.

"대충. 잘은 몰라, 네가 도망치는 걸 보고 쭉 널 뒤쫒았거든."

"이번엔 얌전히 잡히지 않을 거야."

"그래."

"그곳으로 다시 데려가느니 차라리 여기서 이마에 총알을 박아 죽이는 게 나을걸."

"물론 그렇겠지. 증거품은 잘 가지고 있어?"

고민을 하던 아서는 에라 모르겠다 싶어 깨진 병조각을 머리 위로 올렸다. 그가 표정을 굳혔다. 아서가 빈정댔다.

"왜, 네 망할 가설을 망치는 증거품이 드디어 사라져서 속 시원하신가? 이대로 끌고 가면 영웅이 되시겠군."

"있지, 아서. 사실 난 돌아가지 않을 거야. 오늘의 사태가 벌어진 건 다 내 잘못이야. 책임을 져야 한다고 생각했어. 그 말을 하려고 왔어."

"뭐라고?"

"너무 늦었겠지만, 미안해."

맥이 턱 풀렸다. 실소가 절로 나왔다. 문득 배가 고파 뱃가죽이 요란하게 울린다는 것이 지나치게 의식이 되었다. 스미스는 읽기 힘든 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 아서 역시 제 감정을 뭐라 헤아릴 수 없었다. 이미 당할 대로 당했는데 이제와서 말 몇마디 들어봐야, 싶었다가도 살면서 그런 말을 들어본 적 없으니 가슴이 뭉클했다. 조금 전까지의 급박한 기운이 몸에 남아있어 손에 힘이 바짝 들어갔다가도 손에 쥔 것들이 자꾸만 떨어지려 했다. 네까짓게 뭔데, 싶었다가도 곧 그럼 나는 뭐냐는 생각에 갈피를 잡을 수 없어졌다.

"널 오해했던 거, 사건이 사람들 사이에 새어나가지 않게 막지 못했던 거, 네가 그런......취급을 당하는 걸 근절하지 못했던 거. 내가 미숙하고 성급했어. 경찰서가 그 꼴이 됐으니....혹시나 네게라도 뭐가 좀 남은 게 있다면 네 결백을 밝히는 데에 쓰게 돌려달라고 할 생각이었지만 이렇게 된 이상....."

"뻔뻔하기 짝이 없군."

"알아. 하지만 내 도움 없이 그 꼴로는 다음 마을까지도 무사히 가지 못할걸."

아서는 죄수복을 입고 있었다. 소란이 어찌 되었든 당분간 스미스는 쭉 보안관이었다. 아서 혼자 다닌다면 농가에서 밥을 얻어먹는 것도 힘들어 숲속에서 맨손으로 나무 열매나 따먹고 다녀야 하겠지만, 그가 함께 해준다면 확실히 상황은 나아질 거였다. 누군가에게 들키더라도 연행해가는 길이라고 둘러대면 넘어갈 수는 있을테니. 혹시나 부탁할 게 생기더라도 스미스의 신용도라면 아서가 하는 것보단 믿음직스럽게 들릴 테고. 동전 한 닢 없는 아서에 비해 돈도 좀 가지고 있지 않겠는가 조건적으로는 좋은 제안이었지만 문제는 심적으로 스미스와 동행할 수 있느냐였다. 솔직히 말해서, 그 모든 장점을 합친다 하더라도 아서는 자신을 거의 죽음으로 몰고 간 사람과 같은 말을 타고 싶지는 않았다.

그러나 아서는 이번에도 제 의견을 피력할 수 없었는데, 뒤늦게 존이 나타났기 때문이었다. 상황파악이 될 리가 없는 존은 뒤에서 무방비한 스미스의 머리를 카본총 개머리판으로 냅다 후려갈겼다. 스미스가 두번 당해줄 리 없어 본능적으로 총을 뽑아들었다. 하마터면 또다시 난리가 날 뻔했고 무기가 없어 그 꼴을 지켜만 봐야 하는 아서는, 소리만 겨우 칠 수 있을 뿐이었다.

"그만둬, 존! 우리 편이야!"

*

차라리 등 뒤에 거대한 늑대인간이 나타났다고 말하는 편이 더 효과가 좋았을 것이다. 존은 방아쇠 당기기를 1초 정도 참는 놀라운 여유를 보여주었지만 총구를 내릴 정도로 설득당하지는 않았다. 존은, 26년 동안의 인생을 통틀어 이보다 더한 개소리는 들어본 적이 없는 것 같았다. 그의 목소리는 거의 울분에 차있었다.

"이 놈은 보안관이잖아!"

아서가 뭐라고 말할 수 있었겠는가? 애시당초 아서는 말주변이 좋은 편이 아니었고, 자기 감정을 일목요연하게 정리하는 것에는 더더욱 둔했다. 여전히 찰스가 그냥 죽어버렸으면 했지만 그렇다고 해서 정말로 영혼이 천국으로 (아니면 연옥이나 다른 어떤 곳으로라도) 올라가길 바라는 것은 아니었다. 그냥, 머리에 총을 좀 맞는데 뇌가 기적처럼 한 1/3 정도만 다치면 안 되는 걸까? 아니면 아예 구멍이 뚫리는데 뇌가 알아서 회복을 좀 하든가 해서. 어찌됐든, 완전히 죽어버리라고 빌기에는 찝찝한 면이 있었다.

우선, 아서가 괴로운 일을 당하는 것을 그의 직권 안에선 최대한 막아주려고 했었고. 감옥에 있었을 때 사람들이 만져대던 것이 떠올랐다. 징그럽고, 비참했었다. 몸을 팔면서 비슷한 상황에 처해보긴 했었지만 그때와 느낌이 조금 달랐다. 적어도 몸을 팔 때는 상품이긴 해도 동등한 종족 취급은 받았었던 것이다. 하지만 그 기간동안 아서는 더이상 사람이 아니었고, 누구의 잘못으로 벌어진 일이든 그런 기분을 덜 느끼게 해줬다는 것 자체가 조금은, 고마웠다. 병 주고 약 주려는 속셈이었으면 분할 정도로 치밀하고 교활했다고까지 느껴질 정도로.

"당장 말하기엔 좀 길고, 아무튼 사정이 있었어. "

사랑하는 사람의 말과 갱으로서의 직감. 존은 둘 중 하나를 골라야만 했다. 그 사람이 아서라고 해도 쉽사리 전자를 고를 수는 없는 듯했다. 솔직히 말하면 그냥 쏴버리고 싶은데 하는 수 없이 참는다는 투로, 존이 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

"총 버려."

한 템포 늦게, 권총이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그의 입장을 확실히 해두기 위해 아서는 자기가 총을 집어들었다. 존은 스미스에게 또다른 무기가 없는지 확인한 후 아서를 통해 안장 가방을 수색했다. 원래 넣고 다니는 듯한 업무상의 서류뭉치를 제외하면 음식이나 캠핑 용품이나 옷 등으로, 별다른 특이한 사항이 없었다. 존은 마지못해 총을 내렸다. 아무것도 나오지 않아 매우 애석하다는 투였다. 마지막으로 스미스가 보안관 배지를 버리게 한 존은 퉁명스럽게 쏘아붙였다.

"그 사정이란 게 정말 좋아야 할 거야. 마음에 안 들면 그때라도 쏴버릴 거니까."

마음대로 하라는 듯, 스미스는 호주머니에서 열쇠를 꺼내 존에게 던졌다. 놓칠 뻔하다 겉옷 위로 흘러내리는 것을 간신히 받아든 존은 미심쩍어하는 눈치로 열쇠를 여러 번 뒤집었다. 물론 세 번 이상 뒤집으면 터지는 폭탄이라거나 대단한 함정일 리는 없었다. 수갑 열쇠임을 확신한 존은 말을 탄 상태에서 몇 걸음 다가오다 마음을 바꾸었는지 이내 내렸다. 늦가을의 햇살 아래 존의 피부는 단단하게 익어 있었다. 망설임없이 다가오는 눈빛이 빛났다. 문득, 겁이 났다. 일이 이렇게 전개되리라고는 상상도 못 해봤었던 그날의 기억이 떠올랐다. 그때도 햇살만큼은 땅에서 일어나는 하잘것없는 일들과는 다르다는 양, 따사로웠었다. 해는 똑같고 존도 바라 마지않던 상상 속 자신을 사랑하는 존인데, 오직 자신만이 끔찍한 괴물의 모습으로 변해있었다.

거칠게 더듬어대던 핑커튼의 손길. 창녀는 똑같다고 이름조차 기억하고 싶지 않은 그가 조소했었던 것. 자신을 통해 존을 무너뜨리고 말겠다는 마이카의 협박. 그의 거부를 거부로 받아들이지 않던 사람들. 그리고 그 모든 비밀을 알고 있는 보안관이 말 위에서 자신을 무심히 내려다보고 있었다. 아서는 섬찟 떨었다.

존은 어디까지 들었을까. 차마 상상하고 싶진 않았으나 아서는 적어도, 그가 자신의 좋은 면만을 보아줬으면 했다. 그런데 손이 잡히는 순간 마법같은 감정적 교류가 일어나 기억이 공유되고 수치스러운 부분을 순식간에 들킬 것만 같았다. 그러면 죄스러워 존의 이름조차 부르지 못했던 과거가 그의 뇌에 독초의 씨를 심으리라.

이 이상 무너지면, 자력은 물론이고 남의 도움으로도 절대 회복할 수 없을 것 같았다.

몸은 벌써 돌이킬 수 없는 지경에 이르러 있었다. 아서조차 역겹다고 생각하는 것을 누가 좋게 봐준단 말인가?

존이 별 생각 없이 손을 잡으려 하자, 아서는 팔을 급하게 들어올려 빼냈다. 그가 의아한 얼굴로 아서를 쳐다보았다. 무언가 변명을 해야만 했다. 이 상황을 모면하기 위한 말을 늘어놓아 그의 마음을 현혹시켜야 했다. 아서는 시선을 피했다. 존의 두번째 시도도 회피해 아예 두어 걸음 물러나서는, 되는 대로 지껄였다.

"여기서 푸는 건 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같아."

"그럼 그 꼴을 하고 계속 가겠단 말이야? 갈아입을 옷도 챙겨왔는데."

"내 얼굴을 아는 사람이 많아. 옷을 바꿔입는다고해서 사람들이 속아넘어가진 않을 거야."

작은 동물이 풀을 헤치고 허겁지겁 달아나는 소리가 들렸다. 멀리서 흰꼬리사슴이 우는 소리가 들려왔다. 바람이 불었고 그들 사이에선 정적이 흘렀다. 스미스는 여전히 위에서 상황을 관망하고 있었다. 보지 않아도 느껴지는, 모든 걸 제 식대로 파악했다는 시선. 아서는 고개를 들어 그를 바라보았다. 그는 알고 있었다. 아서에게 무엇이 있는지를. 갇혀 있는 동안 무슨 일이 있었는지를. 그러고 보면 도와주겠다고 했었지. 황망한 아서의 눈을 보고 그가 침착하게 끼어들었다.

"그럼 이렇게 하지. 내 뒤에 태우고 마을로 데려가는 길이라고 하면 아무도 의심하지 않을 거야."

"말도 안 돼! 숲으로 가도 되고 인적 드문 길로 돌아서 가도 되는데 뭐하러 그렇게까지 해?!"

"마을에서 그 소란이 있었는데 산길이라고 안전하진 않을걸. 순찰을 피하려면 이 편이 더 안전해."

진심이냐는 듯, 존이 아서와 스미스를 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다. 확실히 존이 납득할 상황은 아니었다. 논리적으로야 어떻게 들릴 지 모르겠으나, 헤어졌던 애인(아서가 그런 거라도 될 수 있다면)을 다시 만나는 상황이니 정상적인 사람이라면 위험하더라도 살이 조금 더 닿는 쪽을 택하지 않을까. 게다가 아서는 혼기 찬 숫처녀도 아니었다. 남자 사이에 말을 같이 타든 누군가가 신경쓸 거리도 못 되었다. 일이 이렇게 되었는데 존이 보안관 따위의 시선을 신경쓸 것 같지도 않았고.

"그럼 앞에 달려드는 놈들을 모조리 쏘아죽이면 되지."

"그리고 우리 뒤꽁무니에 현상금 사냥꾼들을 붙이자고? 가뜩이나 사람 셋에 말은 둘인데?"

"숫자가 몇이든 상관없어. 마을에서도 그렇고, 총알하고 시간만 있었더라면 어차피 다 죽여버렸을 거라고."

적어도 동의는 해달라는 표정이었다. 확실히, 존의 열정은 감명깊은 구석이 있었다. 사랑과 복수심에 불타는 젊은 연인이라니, 아서는 당장이라도 네 말이 맞다며 눈물을 흘려야 옳았을 것이다. 바라 마지않던 순간이었는데도, 그의 편을 들어주기는 커녕 그 모습을 지켜볼 수조차 없었다. 존에게 문제가 있어서가 아니었다. 모든 문제는 아서에게 있었다. 차라리 그를 만나지 않는 편이 더 나았을까? 이런 몰골로는 저렇게 정열적인 존에게 어울리지 않았다. 그가 냉정한 초겨울의 햇살 속에서도 이토록 우뚝 서는 사람이라면. 아서의 입에서는 어느 동화에서처럼 추악한 두꺼비와 뱀이 튀어나왔다.

"아까 마을에서도 사람을 쐈었잖아. 그것 때문에 일이 커진 거 아냐?"

"아, 이제 날 탓하는 거야? 그 놈은 그렇게 편하게 뒤지는 게 안타까울 쓰레기였어! 게다가, 내가 소란을 피워서 시선을 끄는 덕분에 몸을 빼낼 틈이 생겼던 거잖아!"

"불필요했어!"

"너, 지금, 아서, 아무도 네 말을 안 믿고 심지어 조롱하기까지 할 때 혼자 널 믿은 건 나야! 계획을 짠 것도 나고, 배신자라는 소리를 들어가며 갱을 나온 것도 나라고! 그런데 날 처음 보고 하는 소리가 그거야? 불필요했다고?"

아마 그 말은 꺼내선 안 되었을 것이다. 사실 그렇다고 믿는 것도 아니었다. 아서도 상황을 이해하고 있었다. 혼자 보안관 사무실에 쳐들어갈 수는 없으니 사람들을 선동하는 게 최선이었을 것이다. 그 과정에서 얼굴이 팔려야 했다면, 혹시나 누군가가 존이 최초로 사람을 쏘는 것을 목격하기라도 했다면, 그건 그만큼의 위험이었다. 동시에 그가 얼마나 아서를 위해 물불 가리지 않는가를 나타내는 징표였다. 그렇다면, '불필요했다'의 어느 정도는 아서 자신을 향하고 있었다. 고작 나를 위해서 그렇게까지 했어야 하냐, 그런 의미에서. 그러나 아서 모건은 상황을 스스로 더럽게 배배 꼬는 재주가 있었고 자신의 병신같은 감정을 이해하기 위해 상처를 다시 들여다보고 싶지도 않았다. 존은 이렇게까지 해주는데 자신은 여기서 한심한 짐짝 노릇이나 하고 있다니. 생각이 원점으로 향했다. 차라리 아예 처음부터 엮일 일이 없어서 마이카와도 만나지 않고 유치장에서 썩을 일도 없었더라면 존은 더 행복하지 않았을까?

온 몸의 피가 아주 작은 점 속으로 빨려들어가는 중인 것만 같았다. 문득 추위를 느꼈고 손발이 뻣뻣해졌다. 수갑은 무거웠고 하도 차고 있었던 탓에 손목에 문제가 생긴 듯했다. 해가 구름에 가려 그들은 일시적으로 완전한 그늘 밑에 섰다. 존은 상처받은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 마음이 아팠다. 뭐라 한 군데 짚을 수도 없이 스스로가 병신같았다. 불필요했단 말은 정말 불필요했다. 자괴감을 느꼈다. 그가 상처받으라고 모진 말을 한 것은 아니었다. 하지만 시간은 일방향으로 흘렀고 주워담을 수도 없었다. 얼마나 이기적이고 멍청한지.

끝내, 존이 물러섰다. 네 맘대로 하라는 듯 등을 돌려 도로 말에 탔다. 생각해보면, 아서가 지난 일을 묻지 않겠다 해서 존까지 아서를 범인으로 몰아간 장본인을 용서해야 할 이유는 없었다. 그는 거기서부터 아서를 이해할 수 없었을 것이다. 대체 그간 무슨 일이 있었는지 몰라했을 것이고 어쩌면 아서가 변했다고까지 느꼈을지도 모를 일이었다. 아서는 꼭 두 말 사이의 거리만큼의 벽이 생겨버린 것을 느꼈다. 아서 자신조차 무슨 일이 생긴 것인지 파악이 되질 않았으니, 메울 방법도 보이지 않는 갑갑한 벽이었다. 숲을 느리게 헤치고 나가며 존이 앞에서 한탄하듯 중얼거렸다.

"우리가 다시 만나면 처음부터 눈물바다를 이룰 줄 알았는데."

"미안해 존, 그냥, 피곤해서 그래."


	9. 오메가 - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 그는 죽은 그녀 모습을 상상했다. 그녀는 죽었고 끔찍한 꿈을 꾸고 있었다.  
> 그러나 그녀는 죽었기 때문에 그녀를 깨울 수 없었다.  
> 그렇다, 죽음이란 이런 것이다.  
> 자고 있는 테레자가 끔찍한 가위에 눌렸는데, 그는 그녀를 깨울 수 없는 것이다.  
> -밀란 쿤데라, 참을 수 없는 존재의 가벼움

전반적으로, 길을 떠나기에 좋은 날이었다. 적당한 구름이 목덜미가 따가워질 때마다 그늘을 드리웠고 안개가 없어 시야가 좋았다. 들국화가 올해의 마지막 꽃을 햇살에 바짝 말리고 있었고 길섶에는 말발굽소리에 놀란 토끼며 칠면조 따위가 종종걸음으로 사라졌다. 침엽수와 활엽수, 덤불과 관목 따위를 지나는 동안, 아무도 말이 없었다. 길을 안내해야겠다며 앞서간 존은 아슬아슬할 정도로 말을 몰아붙이고 있었다. 스미스의 말은 존의 말과 달리 경주용으로 개량되지 않았다. 따라서 그는 하고자 해도 어차피 존의 페이스를 따라가지 못할 것이기에 바짝 뒤쫒지 않았다. 그저 시야에 존이 들어올 정도의 속도를 유지하며, 거리를 상당히 넓게 벌리고 있었다. 물론 아서가 불렀다면 존은 기꺼이 멈춰주었을 것이나, 아서는 굳게 입을 다문 채 스미스의 캘러웨이 리볼버만을 닦고 있었다. 오랫동안 사용하지 않았는지 상태가 상당히 안 좋다는 생각만 부러 머리에 남겨두고서 다른 모든 시름을 잊으려 노력했다. 

매춘, 살인, 감옥, 강간, 모욕. 기억들을 정성스럽게 액자에 담아 벽에 걸었다. 금박이 입혀진, 상상 가능한 가장 화려하고 아름다운 벽지가 발린 그런 벽이었다. 손님을 초대했다. 마이카, 보안관, 핑커튼, 그들이 전시회를 둘러보기를 기다려 문을 틀어막고, 안에 불을 질렀다. 발악하는 그들의 목을 따고 심장을 꺼내 우걱우걱 씹고 비명을 지르는 그림들을 북북 찢었다. 그리고 벽에 다이너마이트를 던져 큰 구멍을 낸 뒤, 빠져나와서, 자신을 괴롭혔던 모든 시름들이 잿더미가 되어 시간의 흐름 아래 불타 없어지는 상상을 했다. 닿을 수도 없고 얼마나 먼 지는 몰라도, 하늘에서 빛나는 가장 작은 점 위에 앉아서 내려다보면 어차피 아무것도 안 보일 거라고 생각하면서. 

재를 뚫고서 연기가 피었다. 작은 입자 하나하나가 숨구멍을 타고 들어오며 목구멍에 날카로운 손톱으로 된 상처를 남겼다. 폐가 아팠다. 아서는 총을 꽉 쥐고서 기침했다. 쉽게 멎지 않아서, 스미스가 말을 타다말고 뒤를 잠깐 돌아보며 괜찮냐고 물어봐야 했다. 죽을 병때문이 아니라면, 신경성이겠지. 

“괜찮아. 별 거 아니야. 곧 괜찮아져.”

가슴을 갈라야 했다. 가장 날카로운 집게로 연기를 일일이 제거해야 했다. 큰 병에 담아서, 코르크마개로 닫고, 밀랍으로 입구를 봉인하고, 석고에 병을 넣어 굳힌 뒤 바다에 던지면 괜찮아지리라. 그렇게 해서라도 기억을 도려낼 수 있다면, 그걸로 된 게 아닐까. 목이 타들어가는 것처럼 아팠다. 나중에는 목이 따끔해서 기침을 멈출 수가 없었는데, 기침을 할수록 목이 따끔해졌다. 더이상 말을 타고갈 수가 없었다. 스미스가 앞서가는 존에게 신호를 보냈다. 길가 바위에 기대 앉은 아서는 그가 건네는 물병을 받아 마셨다. 안에 뭐가 들었는지 맛도 느껴지지 않았다. 시야가 흐려지며 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 기침을 강제로 멈출 수 있다는 양, 아서는 손으로 입을 틀어막았다. 온 몸이 후들거렸다. 누군가가 말을 걸었는데, 예상과 달리 존은 아니었다. 

“이보게, 괜찮은가들?”

노인은 스미스의 얼굴을 모르는 듯했고, 아마도 길을 가다 소리를 듣고 도와주기 위해 이쪽으로 다가오려는 모양이었다. 그러나 아서의 얼굴은 풍문으로라도 기억할지도 모르는 일이었다. 스미스가 노인을 쫒아냈다. 

“가까이 오지 마시오. 죄인을 호송중이오. 동정심을 쏟을 자도 못 되오.”

“죄인이라고? 무슨 죄를 지었지?”

“세명을 칼로 죽인 혐의를 받고 있소.”

“에잉…...”

그 뒤를 바짝 쫒아 존이 다가오려고 하는지, 노인은, 제딴에는 호의를 베풀었다. 

“저 치 저거, 사람을 죽였다는 구만. 아무리 그래도 살인마를 돕고 싶진않아.”

그게 결정타였다. 존은 더이상 아무렇지도 않은 척 할 수 없었다. 다들 미쳤다고 하겠지만, 공기의 떨림이 느껴졌다. 방에 있었을 때 유독 갑갑했다고 느낀 것과 유사했는데, 이번엔 사방이 막혀있지 않기 때문에 사방으로 퍼져나가고 있다는 점이 달랐다. 그 뭔지 모를 것이 아서를 짓눌렀다. 투명한 고무 같은 것이 온 몸을 때리고 있는 것 같았다. 아서는 액체를 깊게 들이마셨다. 기침을 참기 위해 이를 악물었다. 가까스로 고개를 들었을 때, 존은 복잡한 얼굴로 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 

“아무 것도 아니야, 원래 가끔 이랬어.”

“상주 의사가 있는 진료소는 생드니에 있지만, 순회 의사가 자주 지나가는 곳은 알아.”

찰스의 말을, 존이 끊었다. 

“씨발, 못해먹겠네.”

“뭐가?”

“원래 가끔 이랬다고? 넌 이게 아무렇지도 않아?”

“이렇게 심했던 적은 없었지만, 어쨌든 가끔 왔다가는 건데 뭘 이런 걸로 의사를 찾아?”

증상이 나타나던 시점부터 감옥에 있었기 때문에 못 찾았던 것이지만, 진실이 중요하진 않을 것 같았다. 어차피 처음부터 단순한 기침을 참았느냐 말았느냐의 문제는 아니었다. 이건, 좀 더 깊은 부분을 건드리고 있었다. 아서가 병신같이 순식간에 세워버린 감정의 골에 대한 문제였다. 별로 직시하고 싶지는 않았다. 

정교하게 파괴한 연기 입자가 다시 모이고 단단해져서 건물 벽을 다시 올리려 하고 있었다. 마이카는, 보안관은, 핑커튼은, 몇 번을 죽여야 죽을까. 결국엔 존도 죽여야만 할까? 멍청한 말로 잘 넘어갈 수 있었던 순간에 거리를 벌리고 말았던 순간까지도 액자에 걸어야만 할까? 자신이 없었기에 눈빛이 흔들렸다. 존의 얼굴을 보았다가, 길 건너편의 침엽수를 쳐다봤다가 했다. 

“넌 네가 죄인이라고 생각해? 정말로? 그 지옥불구덩이에서 멀어진 지 30마일은 됐을 텐데도?”

“왜 얘기가 거기로 튀어야 하는 건데?”

“그 노인네가 널 범죄자라고 불렀잖아! 이 보안관 자식이 널 살인범이라고 했잖아! 그게 아무렇지도 않아?”

“억지 부리지 마. 스미스가 그런 말을 했던 건, 그건 그냥 그렇게 하기로 했었던 거잖아.”

“넌 자유인이야, 아서! 누가, 보안관이, 뭐라고 하든 상관 없어. 넌 무죄라고! 제기랄, 적어도 난 그렇게 생각해. 안 그래? 왜 마이카가 네게, 그런, 식으로 접근했는진 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 네가 그 새끼를 찢어 죽였다면 그 새끼는 찢어죽었어야만 했던 거라고! 그런데 왜, 왜 대체 왜 죽인 일에 책임이 있는 것처럼 구는 거야?”

“오, 존. 무슨 생각을 하는 건진 알겠는데,”

“나는 널 사랑해! ---아니, 보안관이 이 말에 놀라서 경찰서로 내뺀대도 좆도 신경쓰지 않을 거야.---널 사랑하기 때문에 네 입장이 그렇다면 그런 거라고 믿었어. 그걸로 됐다고. 넌 그렇지 않아?”

그 순간 존에겐 정말로 한톨의 의심도 없었다. 화가 순수한 것을 보고 아서는 그가 깊고 따스한 사람이라는 것을 알았다. 자신과는 다른 세계에서 온 다른 부류의 사람이었다. 액자에 걸고 불을 지르고 몇 번을 난도질한다고 해도, 결코 그를 사랑하기를 멈추지 않을 사람이었다. 아서가 살인에 실패해 도리어 역으로 죽었더라도, 마이카의 흉계가 들어먹혀 누명을 뒤집어쓴 채 숙청을 당했다 하더라도, 지옥에서 마르고 단단한 손을 뻗어 아서의 팔목을 움켜쥘 사람이었다. 하지만 그가 그토록 삿된 감정에서 벗어날 수 있는 것은, 근본적으로 무지로부터 비롯되었다. 그렇지 않은가?

그토록 말썽을 부리던 가슴이 아예 사라진 것만 같았다. 이제는 안쪽에서 어떤 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 아서는 필사적으로 존을 믿고자 했다. 속박에서 벗어나 나도 흔들릴지언정 결국 널 배신할 수는 없었노라고 말하고 싶었다. 동시에, 그의 무구함을 더럽히고 싶지 않았다. 아서의 절반, 적어도 아래쪽 절반은 사바세계에 붙들려 있었다. 어떻게 해야 하지? 그에게 아주 조금만, 진실의 아주 일부만 먹여야 했다. 해가 되지 않으면서도 그가 속아넘어갈 만큼만. 안전하게 나를 감출 수 있을 정도로만. 

“내가 마이카를 죽인 건, 그 녀석이 나를 통해 널 이용하려고 했기 때문이야. 내 몸이 더럽혀진 것을 마치 네가 한 짓처럼 꾸며서, 네가 더치의 분노를 사 숙청당하게 하겠다고 했었어. 뭐, 난 이제 그 사람이 어떻게 지내는지 여전히 그 더치가 맞는지도 알지 못하지만, 그 말을 들은 이상 마이카를 죽일 수밖에 없었어. 내가 주저하는 이유와 살인을 한 이유는 아무 관련이 없어. 알겠지?”

이보다도 더, 해저 2만 리보다도 더 깊은 곳에 제가 던진 연기를 담은 병이 가라앉아있음이 잘 느껴졌던 적은 없었다. 

“그리고 그 책임이니 범죄자 소리가 아무렇지도 않으니에 관해서라면, 넌 그냥 유치하게 굴고 있는 거야. 자, 수갑, 풀면 되잖아.”

사실은 끝까지 두려웠다. 이제껏 감추려고 노력했던 것이 부질없게, 단순 접촉만으로도 자신조차 쳐다보고 싶지 않은 추악한 감정들이 까발려질까봐. 그러나 이대로 존을 놓칠지도 모른다는 사실이 더 두려웠다. 이러지도 저러지도 못할 것 같았고, 차라리 사라지고 싶었다. 그래도 움직여야만 했다. 일어나야 했고 팔을 뻗어야 했고 아무렇지도 않은 듯 태연히 서있어야 했다. 몸이 평소의 배로 무거워진 듯했다. 아서는 눈을 약간 길게 감았다 떴다. 수갑이 손목에서 떨어져나갔다. 진짜 사슬은 조금도 가벼워지지 않았다. 둘 사이에서 입장이 조금 난처해지고 만 찰스가 애써 상황을 수습했다. 

“그리즐리 산으로 간다고 했나? 그럼 도중에 발렌타인에 들를 수 있을 거야. 그곳에서 말을 하나 사지.”

“그래, 그러자고. 또 뭐가 문제야, 존. 옷을 갈아입을까? 옷도 거기서 다시 맞춰야 하겠지만, 네가 여분의 옷을 가져왔다면 당장은 어떻게 모면할 수 있을 것 같은데. 물론, 스미스도 있으니까 네 눈앞에서 갈아입지는 않을 거야.”

“누가 알아볼지도 모르니 스타일도 좀 바꿔야겠어. 당장은 면도만 해도 다른 사람 같아보이겠군.”

크리스마스에 자루를 짊어진 채 굴뚝을 드나들게 생긴 정도는 아니어도, 수염이 길긴 길었다. 머리는 이발소에 가야하겠지만 면도 정도라면 여기서도 할 수 있었다. 세 사람은 물가를 찾아 이른 캠프를 차렸다. 휴대용 거울까지 넣기엔 말안장에 공간이 부족해 아서는 자기 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 존이 거친 비누와 가위를 들고 와 아서의 앞에 앉았다. 그는 아직도 분이 가시지 않은 듯했으나 분위기상 표출할 수도 없었을 뿐더러, 이제는 조금 머쓱해하고 있는 것 같았다. 날과 손이 얼굴에 닿을 때마다 아서는, 존이 제발 자신의 표피만 긁어내기를, 절대 안에 무엇이 있는지 보려 들지 않기를 빌었다. 그 바람마저 들킬까봐, 아서는 눈을 감았다. 존이 조금 다가오면서 그의 숨결이 살며시 아서의 몸에 닿았다. 조심스러웠다.

*

"테네시 워커 한 마리면 될 거야."

존이 말했다. 어차피 더 나은 품종을 살 여윳돈도 없었다. 애초에 존이 생각한 인원은 아서와 존 단 둘로, 그에 맞춰 급하게 돈을 마련했기에 이제와서 추가적인 물자며 말을 더 사자니 한푼을 아깝게 여기고 최대한 아낄 수밖에 없었던 것이다. 물론 스미스도 그 나름대로 들고 온 돈이 있었으나 그 역시도 대부분의 재산을 이미 떠나온 마을에 있는 자기 집에 두고 왔으므로 재정에 별로 보탬이 되지는 못했다. 게다가, 존은 여전히 그를 껄끄럽게 여겨 가급적이면 자신의 주머니에서 아서를 부양하는 모든 돈을 댈 작정인 것 같았다. 이 상황에서 한가롭게 품종 따위를 고를 수는 없어, 아서는 얌전히 골라주는 대로 말을 받았다.

"이마에 흰 털이 나는 게 근사한데."

"산을 오르내릴 거라니 확실히 모건으론 부족할 거야. 테네시 워커는 좋은 선택이네."

주인장으로선 비싼 말을 파는 것이 훨씬 이득이었을 것이다. 테네시 워커는 흔한 품종이었으나 적어도 조랑말보다는 가격대가 더 나갔다. 아서가 맨 처음에 마을에서 훔쳐 달아난 말이 기력이 쇠해 죽은 것을 고려해 말에게 필요한 음식과 강장제 몇 개를 고른 뒤, 스미스가 마구간의 주인을 불렀다.

"주인장, 안장을 얹어주시겠습니까?"

그리하여 세 사람은 드디어 세 필의 말을 끌고 발렌타인의 중심 거리에 들어섰으나, 지금 당장은 말에 탈 생각이 없었다. 그들에겐 나름대로 각자의 계획이 있었다. 우선, 스미스는 이왕 여기까지 온 이상 보안관 사무소에 들러 근무하던 곳의 형편을 알아보는 한편 아서에 대한 추적이 어떻게 되어가고 있는지 정탐하고 오고 싶어했다. 그 말을 꺼내는 뉘앙스로 보아 아서와 존이 둘만의 시간을 보낼 수 있도록 배려하는 눈치였지만 존은 고맙다고 하지 않았다. 아서만 은근한 시선을 보냈을 뿐이었고, 스미스가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그리고, 아서. 우리 자금에 대해서 말이야. 만약 네 결백을 밝혀낼 수 있다면 마이카 목에 걸린 현상금을 받아서......."

"이봐, '우리'라고 엮지 마."

"존, 가만히 좀 있어봐. 그리고 스미스, 결백같은 건 잊어버려. 나도 그 망할 곳에서 있었던 일들은 널 용서하면서 잊었으니까. 게다가, 어차피 병은 깨져버렸다고. 시간을 되돌려서 조각을 도로 이어붙이기라도 하지 않는 한 놈들이 날 곱게 믿어줄 리 없어."

강간을 당했다고 주장하는 남창의 말이었다. 50센트 짜리 영화도 그것보단 재밌지 않을 것이다. 어차피 스미스에게 털어놓았을 때부터 누군가가 믿어주리라곤 생각도 않았었다. 숨어지내는 것에는 일가견이 있었고, 산으로 들로 도망다니며 머리를 숙이는 것이 적어도 갇힌 채 숨죽이던 지난 십여 년 보다는 더 재밌으리라 생각되었다. 옆에 말이 있고 달릴 땅이 있고 심심할 때 대화할 사람도 있다면, 죄인 취급받는 건 아무래도 상관 없었다. 사회에 떳떳하게 나가 살 수 있다는 생각일랑 오래 전부터 접어뒀었으니까. 남들의 시선 따위. 직접적으로 몸에 위해가 닿지 않는다면야. 물론 그 위해란 성적인 상해를 말했다.

"그래도, 내가 무슨 일을 할 수 있는지 행동 가능한 선에서 겸사겸사 알아보고 올게."

사라지는 스미스의 머리를 보면서, 존이 불만을 내뱉었다.

"저 놈 말을 믿어? 널 도와준다고? 이제와서? 저 보안관 놈이 널 범인으로 몰고 갔다는 건 나도 아는데."

"나도 몰라, 존. 뭐가 그놈 뇌를 갉아먹었는진 몰라도, 크고 강한 놈이었던 건 확실해. 하지만 뭐, 우리한테 별다른 수가 있는 것도 아니잖아? 놈을 못믿어서 굳이 돌려보내면 그거야말로 해가 될 거라고. 내가 소식도 없는 널 무작정 기다렸듯이, 믿을 수밖에."

"아서, 내가 너한테 접촉하지 못했던 건......."

"아니, 됐어. 스미스한테도 말했지만, 별로 그때의 일을 다시 떠올리고 싶지 않아. 네가 끄집어낸대도 말이야. 그러니까, 일단은 네가 가고 싶다던 곳을 가자고. 어디였지, 살롱이었나?"

"아까 잡화점에서 카탈로그를 보다가 들은 건데 그 안에 이발소도 있다더라고. 넌 좀 먹고, 다듬고, 씻어야 해. 자유란 게 그런 거 아니겠어?"

아서는 묵묵히 동의했다. 누군가가 자신을 알아볼 것이 여전히 두려웠으나 막연한 불안감보다는 당장의 피로가 더 컸다. 굶주린 채로 기침을 줄창 한 데다 존과의 대립에 신경까지 한계로 소모한 탓에 뇌까지 쿵쿵 울려댔던 것이다. 당장이야 어떻게든 걸어다니고는 있었지만 그야말로 걸어다니는 시체나 다름 없었다. 목욕을 좀 하고, 망할 말라 비틀어진 육포쪼가리나 건더기 하나 없는 정액 섞인 수프 말고 다른, 정상적인 음식을 먹을 수 있다면 발각의 위험 따위는 좀 감수해도 될 것 같았다. 존의 원대한 계획에 따르면, 그들은, 겨울이 다가오고 있어 산에는 벌써 첫눈이 내렸다는 이 시점에 굳이 겨우내 산에 틀어박힐 작정이었기 때문이다.

말이 필요하다는 스미스의 말에, 한참 후에서야 마지못해서라는 듯 동의한 존이 이유랍시고 그 말을 꺼냈을 때 아서와 찰스 모두 존이 바보같다고 생각했다. 어디 생 드니로 가서 가장 빠른 배를 잡아타고 타히티라도 가도 모자랄 판에 스스로 고립되겠다고? 하지만 존의 의견에 의하면, 그 상황에서 굳이 산으로 가겠다는 생각을 누가 할 리가 없으므로 오히려 들키기 어려운데다, 일단 산에 들어가고 나면 눈이 그들의 흔적을 지워주리라는 것이었다. 게다가 들켜도 도망칠 수가 없다는 건 배도 마찬가지였다. 대서양이든 태평양이든, 바다를 건너는 데에는 시간이 걸리고 그들은 향해술에 대한 지식이 전무한데 비해 선원이며 승객들은 언제든 본국과 전보로 교신할 수가 있으니까. 무엇보다, 몸을 빼내기 직전 더치가 생드니 쪽에서 일을 벌이겠다고 떠벌렸던 데다 이미 묵을 곳도 섭외해놨다는 말에, 스미스와 아서는 운명을 받아들일 수밖에 없었다.

그들이 무슨 목적에서 산으로 숨어들었는지 그 이유를 묻지 않겠다는 젊은 애들러 부인에게, 겨우내 신세를 지기로.

'돈을 많이 줘야 했어.'

존은 말했었다. 그리고 해가 지나고 더치 일당도 핑커튼도 보안관도 수색을 포기할 즈음에, 산을 타고 캐나다로 가자는 것이었다.

'그 부분은, 나쁘지 않은데.'

아서는 마침내 의견에 최종적으로 동의했었고, 오늘의 이 쇼핑과 사소한 사치는 그들이 올해 누릴 마지막 호사였다.

인생에 하루쯤은, 좆같은 건 잊고 순간에만 집중해도 되겠지.

몇 년만인지 모를 맥주의 맛은, 시골 마을의 싸구려 발효 맥주라는 것조차 잊게 할 만큼 황홀했다. 아서는 단숨에 샷을 비우고서 알딸딸한 기분이 혈관을 잠식하기 전에 위에 양의 염통 조각을 집어넣었다. 씹어먹거나 맛을 볼 여유도 없었다. 그릇, 잔, 그리고 또 한 그릇과 잔을 비웠고 갑작스럽게 음식물이 들어온 위가 놀라 통증을 일으키도록 미련하게 꾹꾹 눌러담았다. 끝내 존이 체한 거 아니냐며 걱정을 해왔을 때, 아서는 제가 체할 만큼 음식을 먹을 수 있다는 사실이 새삼 감격스러워 웃었다. 주량에 대한 일말의 고민도 없이 무작정 알코올을 때려박은 탓에 취했다는 자각도 없이 뇌가 흐물흐물 풀려버렸을 시점이었다. 시야가 흔들렸고 손가락이 열다섯 개로 보였고 존은 얼굴이 두 개는 되는 것 같았다.

"하하하하하."

뭐가 그리 우스웠는지 모르겠다. 아서는 우스운 게 우스웠다. 제 목소리마저 동굴을 거쳐온 양 웅웅대는 소리로 들려올 뿐이었는데, 그마저 실소를 흘리게 했다. 차라리 후회없이 죽음을 선택할 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 수도 없이 믿었었는데, 결국 여기 앉아 몇 불이나 하는 음식을 몇 접시나 비우며 웃고 있다니. 이게 신기루가 아니라는 게 믿어지지 않았다. 차라리 제가 꾸며낸 상상이 확실하다면, 잃어버릴까봐 전전긍긍해하지 않아도 되니까 오히려 마음이 놓일텐데. 모르겠다, 정말로. 놓쳐버릴까봐 걱정이 될 만큼 손에 많은 걸 쥐어본 적이 없어서 웃는 것 외에는 무슨 반응을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

고산의 겨울, 핑커튼, 끔찍한 기억들, 씻을 수 없이 몸을 더럽힌 죄. 그 모든 것들이 술 한 잔에 뒤섞여 목구멍을 타고 넘어가는데 슬플 게 뭐가 있단 말인가? 뭐하러 벽을 세우고 마음 속에 미술관을 세운단 말인가? 이발사의 잔소리에 흐느적대는 목을 최대한 똑바로 가누려 노력하며 그때까지도 실실 웃어대던 아서는, 끝내 가슴을 도로 쥐었다. 폐 때문은 아닌 것 같았다. 위가 좀 쓰렸다. 존이 뭐라고 하는 것 같았는데 말이 잘 들리지가 않았다. 아서는 앵무새처럼 한 마디만을 반복했다.

"존?"

"아서, 아서, 내 말 들려? 제발 정신 좀 차려봐."

언제 나왔는지도 모르게 밖이었다. 아서는 원래 아팠었는지 새로 아프게 된 것인지 아니면 아무렇지도 않아졌는지 분간도 할 수가 없었다. 살롱의 뒷문 벽 위쪽에 달린 희미한 등 하나만 켜져있는 주위는 어둑했다. 정신과 육체를 잇는 끈이 끊어진 것만 같았다. 무슨 목적이었는지도 모르게 걸음을 걷자 금세 시야가 회전했다. 바닥이 느껴지지 않은 것은 순전히 존이 제때 붙잡았기 때문이었다. 아서가 그렇게 야위었는데도, 존은 여전히 그에 비해 체격이 작고 말랐다. 적어도 상상속에서 멋대로 지어낸 존은 아니군. 아서는 그의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 아서와 함께 그 역시 갓 면도를 받은 듯 턱선이 매끈했다. 흉이 진 자리의 요철이 두드러졌다. 존의 뺨을 쥔 채로, 아서가 고개를 꺾었다. 이마가 어디에 닿았는지, 아니면 아예 어디에 닿은 적도 없는지 모르겠다.

"존, 말이야, 우습군."

"신선한 공기를 좀 쐬면 술이 좀 깰 거야. 기억 나? 동이 트자마자 산에 오를 거라 지나치게 많이 마시면 안 된다고 했잖아."

"내가 다시 술을 마시게 될 수 있을 거라곤 생각도 못했어. 사실, 진짜로 경찰서 밖으로 나올 수 있을 거라고 믿지도 않았어. 네가 갱을 버리고 아무것도 아닌 나한테 올 정도로 멍청한 얼간이인지도 몰랐다고. 그런데, 진짜로 내가 여기 있잖아. 정상인처럼 마시고, 서비스나 받으면서 말이야."

"아서."

"이 얘기는 절대 하면 안 돼. 알았어? 너라도, 이런 얘기는 하면 안 된다고."

"알았어. 하지 않을게."

"뭐 때문이었는지도 모르겠다. 핑커튼이 널 넘기는 대가로 나 정도는 풀어줄 수 있다고 했었어. 그런데 그럴 수가 없었어. 나는 그냥.....네가 닿으면......몸에........"

흉터를 매만지던 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 완력 때문이었는지 아니면 아서의 행동을 배려해서였는지 존이 뒤로 조금 물러났다. 순간적으로 시야가 바로잡혔다. 보이는 건 두 갠데 어느 쪽이 진짜인지 모르겠다고 생각하며, 아서는 나머지 손으로 존의 어깨를 쥐었고, 그의 입술에 제 것을 문댔다. 존의 입에서도 술맛이 났다.

*

해가 얼굴에 따갑게 내리앉는 걸 봐서, 새벽은 확실히 아니었다. 등이 푹신하고 일단 누워 있으니 말 위는 더더욱 아니겠고. 젠장, 아서는 나지막이 욕을 했다. 눈도 뜨기 전에 대뜸 욕부터 하는 거냐며 존이 소소하게 놀랐다. 잠깐만, 존이 있다고? 허우적대며 몸을 일으켰을 때, 눈에 들어온 건 모로 누워 이쪽을 보고 있는 존의 모습이었다. 아서는 허겁지겁 제 몸뚱이에 손을 뻗었다. 천만 다행히도 옷은 제대로 갖춰입고 있었다. 상의는 갈아입혔는지 새 천 같다는 게 약간 불안했지만. 거길 들켜선 절대 안 되는데. 아서는 기억을 더듬었지만, 별로 떠오르는 것이 없었다. 오직 생생한 건 제가 무방비한 존에게 입술을 들이밀었었다는 것뿐이었고, 키스 뒤에 으레 이어지는 것들에 대한 생각이 아서를 더욱 초조하게 했다. 강 건너편에서 늑대를 발견한 사슴마냥 침대 끝으로 어물어물 물러났으나, 생각해보면 닳고 닳은 창부라는 건 존도 잘 알고 있을텐데 꼭 범해진 처녀마냥 구는 것도 이상해보일 것 같아 애매한 지점에서 멈췄다. 시선이 존을 바로 마주치지 못하고 약간 흔들렸다.

"몇 시야?"

"몰라, 정오는 한참 전에 지난 것 같던데."

"출발은 못 했겠군?"

"밤새 구토를 해대는 것도 모자라 자기 손가락도 못 알아보는 사람을 두곤 한걸음도 떠날 수 없었지."

"내가?"

그 부분은 확실히 기억에서 지워져 있었다. 술맛이 나는 쌉쌀한 입술, 그게 아서에겐 마지막 장면이었다. 대체 기억하지 못하는 동안 무슨 일이 있었던 걸까. 아서는 인상을 썼다. 밀려오는 민망함과 부끄러움을 심각함으로 어떻게든 가려보려고 하는 얕은 술수였다. 얼굴에 열이 몰렸다. 그러고 보면, 몸이 좀 뜨거운 것 같기도 하고. 아무튼 앓긴 했었던 듯 전체적으로 손발에 힘이 들어가질 않았다. 아서는 마른 세수를 했다.

"젠장."

"괜찮아. 스미스가 아침에 왔다갔는데 지나치게 얼굴을 팔리지만 않는다면 오늘까지는 마을에 있어도 될 것 같다고 했어."

"그리고 넌, 어제까진 미워서 못 견디던 스미스의 말을 믿고 있고."

"우리 얼굴이 팔리면 곤란하다며 방을 대신 얻어준 것도 스미스고, 네가 아프다며 적당히 둘러대서 우리가 의심을 사지 않고 한 방에 있게 해준 것도 스미스였다고. 거기까지 해줬는데 계속 날세우는 것도 바보짓 같았어."

"네가 질투하는 걸 보는 것도 잔재미가 있었는데, 아깝게 됐군."

"이봐."

웃음을 흘리자 존이 따라 웃었다. 별 생각 없이 내려놓은 손을 존이 망설임없이 다가와 잡았을 때, 확실히 뭔가 있긴 있었구나 싶었다. 굳이 신체적인 것이 아니더라도 말이다. 보통 사람이었더라면, 이쯤에서 걱정을 내려놓고 마음을 편히 먹었을 것이다. 하지만 아서는 병적인 죄의식을 내려놓고서라도 보통 사람이 아니었으므로, 그렇게 할 수가 없었다. 존을 좋아하는 마음과 이건 별개였다. 어제처럼 아예 이성이 날아갔다면 모를까. 그러나, 이미 일이 벌어진 듯한데다 싫어하는 것도 아닌데 이제와서 몸을 빼기도 애매했으므로, 갈팡질팡하던 아서는 가만히 있는 쪽을 택했다. 몸에서 열이 아직 내리지 않은 것을 깨닫고 존이 이쪽으로 바짝 붙었다. 순간 긴장한 몸이 바짝 굳었다.

"열이 아직도 있네."

이마에 닿은 그의 손은 서늘했다. 동시에 따가운 것도 같고, 속이 울렁이는 것도 같고, 아무튼 미미하게 이상했다. 결국 괜찮다며 바르작대고 만 아서를 부드럽게 막아세운 존은, 대각선으로 비스듬하게 아서의 위에 몸을 겹치려 했다. 그의 얼굴이 시야를 온통 가렸다.

이대로 가버리고 싶은 마음이야 굴뚝같았지만, 그러면 필연적으로 비밀을 들킬 수밖에 없었다. 존이 제게서 뭘 봤든 적어도 수염도 나는 주제에 여성기까지 달린 남자도 여자도 아닌 괴물을 봤을 것 같진 않았다. 그의 환상을 지켜야 했다. 과연 그의 환상일지, 존이 실망하는 모습을 보고 싶지 않다는 아서의 환상일지 의문이 들었으나 어쨌거나 아서는, 존을 뿌리칠 수밖에 없었다. 틀림없이 더 많은 것을 바라는 게 분명한 존을 모르는 척, 그저 키스도 아닌 가벼운 입맞춤으로 달래고는 몸을 밀어냈다. 두어 번 밀어내자 존도 마침내 포기했다. 밤새 앓는 걸로 모자라 토까지 했다는데, 씻기도 전에 이런 몸으로 진도를 빼고 싶진 않다는 핑계가 그럴듯했기 때문이다. 처음 할 거라면, 이것보단 분위기가 더 근사했으면 좋겠어. 뒷말은 아서가 듣기에도 훌륭했다. 존은 끙, 하고 앓으며 몸을 물렸다.

"저기, 미안하지만 어제, 말인데."

"키스가 후회스럽다거나, 어제 한 말이 실수였다거나, 진심이 아니었으니까 없었던 일로 하자는 것만 아니면 다 들어줄 수 있어."

"하, 그런 말을 해줄 수 있었으면 좋겠네. 아무튼 그런 건 아니고, 어디까지 갔었던 거야?"

"우리? 키스 말고는 뭐 해볼 새도 없었어. 넌 만취해서는 금방 의식을 잃어버렸고 난 인사불성인 사람 건드리는 취미는 없으니까."

그렇다면 다행이었다. 침대에 더 머물렀다간 존의 손길을 더 뿌리치지 못할 게 분명했으므로, 아서는 마지못해 몸을 일으켰다. 열도 나는데 더 있지 그러냐며 존이 붙잡았다. 아무리 내가 아팠다 해도 이렇게 늦게까지 남자 둘이 한 방에 있으면 이상하지 않겠냐며 아서는 비틀비틀 문을 향해 다가갔다. 목욕을 하고 오겠다는 말을 붙이자 존은 마지못해서라는 듯 주머니에서 동전을 꺼내 던졌다. 겸사겸사 할 수 있으면 밥도 좀 먹어야겠다. 채워넣은 것이 아깝게 모조리 게워낸 속은 약간 쓰릴 정도로 쫄아들어 있었다. 문을 열기 직전에, 아서가 물었다.

"스미스도 여기서 잤어?"

"아니, 근처에 아는 보안관이 있어서 자기는 거기서 신세를 지겠다고 했어. 그러고보니까 오후쯤 살롱에 나와있을테니까 필요하면 보러 오라고 했었던 것 같은데."

"너무 여유부리는 거 아냐?"

"그 사람 말로는 여기 보안관이랑 핑커튼 둘 다 그 난리가 있었던 것 치고는 너 잡는 거에 열의가 없다던데."

그건, 확실히 이상했다. 파격적인 제의까지 할 정도로 매달리던 대상이었는데, 그 소란이 생긴 데다 증거품까지 도난당했는데 찾질 않는다고? 존은 아서에 정신이 팔려 거기까지 깊게 생각해보진 않은 모양이지만 말이다. 이제와서 스미스가 뒤통수를 치려는 건 아닐테고. 아무래도 직접 만나서 이야기를 들어봐야 할 것 같았다. 존은 갑자기 기억났다는 듯 자기도 뒤따라오겠다 했다. 그는 급하게 겉옷을 주워입었다. 그런 그를 나 열이나 좀 내리게 나 씻고 나면 넌 체력회복제부터 사다달라며 물린 아서는, 비척비척 계단을 내려갔다. 존과 시시덕거리며 들었던 가벼운 감정이 훅 꺼졌다. 거품이 걷힌 바다는 여전히 시커먼 채로 속에 독을 품고 있었다. 불길한 예감이 들었다. 몸을 씻으며 아서는 사타구니 사이로까지 손을 뻗었으나, 망설이고 망설이다 끝내 그곳을 만지지는 못하였다. 누구든 여길 다시 만지는 순간 억눌러왔던 기억이 되살아날 것만 같았다. 아무리 존이라도, 여길 만지게 하고 싶지 않았다.

원래대로 보통의 남자였다면 좋았을텐데. 저때문에 존까지 남색의 죄를 짓게 되는 것은 안타까웠을 것이나 적어도 머리가 이렇게까지 복잡할 것 같지는 않았다. 몸에 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 건지도 파악하기 버거울 판에, 핑커튼까지 걱정해야 하다니. 거기에 이제는 고삐가 풀려버린 존까지 막아내야 했다. 순간 머리가 핑 돌았고, 미열이 아직도 떨어지지 않은 아서는 물에서 몸을 일으켰다. 몸이 조금 휘청였고 가슴이 조이는 듯했다. 물에 너무 오래 있었나보다. 옷을 도로 주워입었다. 존에게서 멋대로 빌려온 모자를 푹 눌러쓰고는 살롱 문을 열었다. 급격한 조도 변화에 적응하느라, 안쪽에서 스미스를 찾기까지 한참을 인상을 쓴 채 서있어야만 했다.

구석진 테이블에 앉은 스미스는 이미 한참 전부터 존이나 아서 둘 중 한 사람을 기다리고 있었던 듯했다.

"좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식이 있어. 좋은 소식은, 추적에 대해선 안심해도 된다는 거야. 놈들은 널 쫒아봐야 막다른 길만 나올 거라고 예상하고 있어. 현상금을 걸긴 했지만 마을에 네 현상수배지를 걸어놓지도 않았어. 존이 더치 반 더 린드 갱단에서 도주한 것도 아직 모르는 눈치고."

"그게 좋은 소식이라면, 나쁜 소식은 더 나쁠 것 같은데."

"아서,"

스미스는 잔을 내려놓고서 상체를 아서 쪽으로 숙였다. 그의 어조가 낮고 신중해졌다.

"그들이 굳이 널 찾으려 하지 않는 이유는, 쫒아봐야 네가 반 년도 못 살고 죽을 거라고 파악하기 때문이야. 핑커튼이 하는 얘기를 엿들었어. 경위야 어떻든, 일단 그 약을 먹고 몸이 변하면 회복할 방법이 없다더군."

"없다고?"

"알파가 있다면 모를까, 일단 열이 치솟고 나면 답이 없다는 거야."

"'알파'가 대체 뭔데?"

"전혀 짐작이 가질 않아."

그러니까, 길어봐야 반 년 남았는데 몸에선 벌써 열이 돈다 이거지. 바라 마지않던 상황이 아닌가. 아서는 나지막히 욕을 했다. 적어도 인생이 권태로워 차라리 죽여달라며 하루하루를 헛되이 흘려보낼 일은 없겠군. 뭐라도 해보려고 발버둥치는 순간 좋아지려다가 다시 목을 조여드는 인생이 올가미는 얼마나 좆같은지. 아서는 고기를 씹으며 화를 삭였다.

"존도 알아?"

"아직은. 아서, 내 생각에는......"

간밤에 입술을 훔쳤을 때 존에게선 술맛이 났다. 그는 정중하게 물러섰지만 아서가 신호를 보냈을 때는 아서를 사랑한다는 욕망을 숨기지 않았다. 처음으로, 확신을 가지고 자신을 사랑한다고 말할 수 있는 사람이었다. 서늘한 그의 손바닥은 피부에 닿을 때 조금 따끔했다. 그는 자신이 술병을 앓는다고 믿고 있었다. 그걸 의심조차 못 할 정도로 어리숙하고 소박한 사람이었다.

"절대로, 존에게 알리지 마."

"이름도 구체적인 증상도 모르는데 시간까지 촉박하다면 하루빨리 존에게 사실을 밝히고 놈들이 방심한 틈을 타서 병에 대한 정보를 캐내야 하지 않겠어? 아니면 적어도....."

"날 구하려고 갱단까지 버리고 나온 멍청한 놈이야. 이제 겨우 일이 제대로 돌아간다고 생각할텐데, 날 그 지옥같은 곳에서 구해냈다는 환상까지 앗아가진 않겠어."

"언제까지고 속일 수는 없어, 아서."

"아직 심각한 것도 아니니까, 되는 데까진 해봐야지."

포기하려는 셈이냐고, 스미스는 약간 언성을 높였다. 아서에게 지나치게 친절한 그에게는 분명 제 과오를 바로잡고 싶다는 개인적인 욕망이 섞여있었다. 그게 아니더라도 아예 치료의 가능성조차 찾지 않겠다는 아서의 결정이 받아들이기 쉬운 것은 아닐테고. 그의 심정을 모르는 바 아니었으나 아서에게는, 아서만의 이유가 있었다. 존이 제시하는 행복한 삶을, 내년 봄에는 캐나다로 건너갈 수 있을지도 모른다는 가정을 포기하고 싶지 않았다. 안다, 이기적이기 짝이 없을 테다. 존은 한참 시기를 놓치고서야 병마에 대해 알게 되어서, 치료를 찾는데 쓸 수 있었을지도 모를 귀중한 시간을 낭비했다며 절망에 빠질 지도 몰랐다. 그때 존의 표정은 숲에서 잠시 오해가 생겼었을 때 지었던 것보다 훨씬 더 무섭고 잔인할 것이었다. 하지만 이젠 정말로, 죽을지도 모른다거나 몸이나 마음의 어느 부분이 파괴되고 뒤틀리고 상처받을 거라는 두려움에 사로잡힌 채 살아가고 싶지 않았다. 차라리 확실하게 죽더라도 끝까지 눈 먼 병신으로 남고 싶었다.

어쩌면, 이런 순간을 기다리고 있었는지도 몰랐다. 마음의 결정을 내리는 순간을. 마음을 심란하게 하는 모든 것들을 잔인하게 파괴하고 남은 잿더미가, 눈앞에서 사라지는 순간을. 파괴된 잔해의 연기가 사방에 자욱한 현실을 직시하기에 존의 입술은, 너무나도 달콤했다. 괴물이 되어버린 신체를 원망하게 될 정도로.

존을 앉아 있던 테이블로 부른 아서는, 이거면 다 해결된다는 양 체력회복제를 단숨에 들이켰다. 일시적으로 머리가 맑아졌다.


	10. 오메가 -2

"추워."

아서가 중얼거렸다. 덜 마른 나뭇가지에선 연기가 많이 나 땔감으로 쓰기엔 부적합하다는 걸 알면서도 굳이 몇 가지 더 집어넣었다. 산에서 채취한 박하를 뿌려 구운 흰꼬리사슴 요리를 먹은 다음이었다. 잡은 김에 생가죽을 벗겨다 가죽상인에게 조끼로 교환했는데도 아서는 추위를 참을 수가 없었다. 이미 가장 두꺼운 털옷을 껴입은 뒤였다. 산은 이제 막 겨울이 시작되려는 참이었고 이 정도 고도면 심하면 5월까지도 눈이 덜 녹곤 한다는 건 세 사람 다 익히 알고 있었다. 캐나다로 가기로 한 건 안 좋은 선택이었는지도 몰라. 어젯밤엔가, 존이 자신 없는 소리를 했다. 그게 어디 네 탓이겠냐며, 없는 말재주로 위로의 말을 던졌지만 아서의 입에서 나온 말이라 존은 별로 위안을 얻지 못한 듯했다. 

"벌써 일주일째 아냐?"

스미스가 연기가 불어오는 방향을 피해 옮겨앉으며 말했다. 굳이 그걸 또 손가락으로 하나하나 짚어가며 날짜를 헤아린 아서는 마지못해 정확히 일주일째라는 것을 인정했다. 그러나 굳이 뒷말을 붙여야 했다.

"괜찮아, 말은 탈 수 있어. 너무 걱정할 필요 없다니까?"

"있지, 뭔진 몰라도 이렇게까지 오래 갈 줄 알았다면, 마을에 있을 때 의사라도 불러와볼걸 그랬어."

존은 영 미안한 눈치였다. 출발한 당일날만 해도 그는 간만에 술을 마셔서 생긴 지독한 숙취라고 믿었었지만, 이틀 사흘 나흘이 지나자 점차 단순한 술병따위가 아니라는 것을 눈치채갔다. 아직 큰 병이라고까진 의심하지 못하는 듯싶었지만, 적어도 무언가의 전조증상이라는 것 정도는 깨우친 것 같았다. 하기야, 그게 숨긴다고 숨겨질 것이라 생각한 아서가 바보였는지도 몰랐다. 존 같은 혈기 왕성한 나이대의 남자가 좋아하는 사람을 옆에 두고 가만히 보기만 할 거라고 믿다니. 몸은 꽁꽁 싸매고, 스킨십 시도는 자주 쳐내는데도 존은 이렇게 함께 붙어있을 때면 은근하게 몸을 붙여오곤 했던 것이다. 아서가 생각하기에, 동성애는 불가능할 거라고 믿었던 스미스에 대한 마지막 앙갚음으로 부러 더 체면을 차리지 않는 것 같았다. 

열이 어떤지 보겠다는 핑계 아래 목덜미로 자꾸 파고드는 손을 지네 쳐내듯 단호하게 잡아내린 아서는 스미스의 눈치를 보며 슬쩍 엉덩이를 옆으로 옮겼다. 덩달아 자리를 옮기려던 존은 아서가 고개를 슬며시 꺾자 눈을 끔뻑이더니 두 손을 들며 항복의 자세를 취했다. 이것으로 당분간은 조용하겠지만, 그 '당분간'이란 게 5분을 채 못 넘길 것을 일치감치 알고 있었던 아서는 나지막이 한숨을 쉬었다. 존 마스턴은 한다면 하는 사람이었다. 손을 들었으니 더 접촉하려 들진 않겠지만, 그것이 곧 속내를 숨기겠다는 뜻은 아니었던 것이다. 젊은 혈기를 주체하지 못해 약속의 5분이 지나면 눈빛부터 애처롭기도 하고, 앓는 것 같기도 하고, 정말 참아야 하냐는 애완동물의 그것으로 바뀐다는 것을, 아서는 이미 겪어 알고 있었다. 그러고나면 더이상 안 된다고 하는 것도 곤욕이었다. 

청춘이란 게 과연 그렇게 좋은 것인지? 제 몫을 모조리 헛되이 흘려보낸 아서로서는 전혀 공감할 수 없었다. 아서는 단 한번도 매일같이 쓰다듬고 만지고 붙어있는데도 모자라 목줄이라도 채워놓고 가둬두고만 싶은 사람을 만난 적이 없었다. 존을 사랑하긴 했지만 아서의 감정은 그런 소유욕과는 조금 거리가 멀었다. 그건, 경외에 더 가까웠다. 

쏟아지는 스테인드글라스 아래 고고히 서있는 예수의 상과 같아서, 차마 만질 수 없이 바라만 봐야 했다. 옷주름, 입매, 눈썹, 표정, 감정, 목소리, 모든 오감을 자극하는 것들을 해석하지도 않고 이해하려 애쓰지도 않고 그저 자연스럽게 받아들여야만 했다. 천지가 개벽하고 '빛이 있으라'는 소리가 들려올 때부터 그 자리에 그런 모양으로 서있었던 것마냥. 시선에도 닳을까봐 보기를 아꼈고 소리에도 무너질까봐 말을 아꼈고 그저, 언젠가 용기가 생기는 날 그 자리로 돌아가면 그 모양 그대로 거기 있기만을 바랐다. 

그 모든 감정을 망친 것은 그날의 입맞춤이었다. 선을 넘은 뒤로 아서는 결코 돌아갈 수가 없었다. 마음속 균형이 깨졌다. 시간이 더 흐른 뒤에야 비로소 존이 마음속에 자리한 그 위치를 다시 찾을 용기가 나리라는 걸 알면서도 욕망을 제어할 수가 없었다. 차마 만질 수가 없었는데 만져야만 했다. 그런데 욕심을 내는 순간, 이 이상 선을 넘는 순간 정교하게 쌓아올린 환상이 영구히 훼손될 것만 같았다. 마음이 갈팡질팡했고 마음이 혼란스러운 것만큼이나 육체 역시 제어를 벗어나고 있었다. 

"별 거 아냐. 펄펄 끓는 것도 아닌데 왜 사서 걱정하고 그래?"

"나는, 그냥, 산에 들어갈 거니까, 혹시라도 더 심해진다면......"

"'더 심해진다'같은 건 없어. 죽을 병이었으면 진작 앓아누웠겠지, 안 그래?"

마음이 심란해졌는지 존이 일어섰다. 그는 몇 걸음을 앞뒤로 서성였다. 흔들리고 괴로워지는 것은 내가 맡을테니 넌 항상 그 모습으로 아름답게 햇빛 아래 서있어달라고, 아서는 생각했다. 더럽게 이기적인 생각이었고 결국 들키고야 말 것이므로 실현 불가능함에도 그런 마음을 지울 수가 없었다. 불이 일렁였다. 매캐한 연기가 훅, 목구멍을 찔렀다. 마른 기침이 튀어나왔다. 자리를 옮기기 위해 몸을 반쯤 일으켰을 때 존이 기어이 말을 뱉었다. 오 분이 벌써 지난 모양이었다. 

"솔직하게 말해도 돼? 네가 괜찮다고 할 때마다, 뭔가 숨기는 것 같아서 걱정이 돼. 초초하고 미치겠다고. 만지지도 못하게 하잖아."

"존, 객관적인 상황을 봐. 우린 예정에서 조금 늦어지긴 했어도 큰 차질은 없이 산을 오르고 있어. 내일 모레쯤이면 애들러 부인의 집에 도착할 거고 지나봐야 알겠지만 아직까진 날씨도 좋아. 보안관이 자주 이용한다는 순찰로를 미리 알아봐둔 스미스도 있지. 물론 컨디션이 좀 별로이긴 하지만 내가 어디 활동하는 데에 문제가 있는 것도 아닌데다 네가 하도 걱정 된다니까 약초도 보이는 대로 캐다가 먹고 있잖아. 대체 뭐가 그렇게 불안한데? 신체적 접촉이 없는 거?"

"내가 무슨 그거 못해봐서 불만인 사람인 것처럼 몰고 가지 마. 그런 게 아니란 거 네가 제일 잘 알 거 아냐."

"그럼 그렇게 행동하라고. 당사자인 나도 이렇게 덤덤한데 왜 네가 더 난리법석인 거야?"

한낮의 아지랑이처럼, 존 주위의 공기가 순간 일그러졌다. 정확하게 보인 것은 아니고, 느껴진 것에 가까웠지만. 하지만 상식적으로, 사람의 몸에선 공기를 달굴 정도의 열이 나지는 않는다. 아마 피곤해서 잘못 본 것이리라. 반신반의하며 눈을 몇 번 깜빡였을 때 그 기묘한 감각은 이미 사라지고 없었다. 존은 그가 아는 평범한 존이었다. 단지 화가 좀 났을 뿐이다. 아서에게 직접적으로 묻는 것에 실패한 존은 결국 양팔을 내저으며 캠프 자리를 떠났다.

"모르겠다, 해가 완전히 지기 전까지 약초나 좀 캐다 올게."

벌써 땅거미가 지기 시작할 무렵이었다. 산의 밤은 빨라 멀리 나갈 수도 없을텐데도 존은 굳이 일어나야만 했다. 인삼에 무슨 풀을 섞으면 체력 회복에 좋다던가, 산삼이 사람 발길 닿는 곳에 날 리도 없을텐데도 공연히 한바퀴 돌고 와야 성이 풀리는 듯했다. 아서가 아픈 지 7일째라면 존이 저렇게 나돌아다니다가 깊은 밤에 잠만 자러 돌아온 지는 벌써 사흘째였다. 아서의 건강을 두고 가벼운 언쟁을 벌인 지도 한 그쯤 되었다. 어제는 불침번을 자청하며 오지 않더니 오늘은. 

하기야, 존의 잘못은 아니었다. 나빴다면 아서가 나빴다. 그냥 열만 있는 것도 아니고 고질적인 기침병도 있는데 존이 근심하지 않을 리가 없었다. 원칙대로라면 몸도 마음도, 좀 더 받아주는 게 맞았다. 그가 그토록 아서의 안전을 바란다면. 한참 자책을 하자 우울해졌고, 아서는 깔개 위에 모로 누워 불을 응시했다. 스미스는 자기까지 이 일에 끼어들지는 않겠다는 듯 눈을 감고서 명상을 하고 있었다. 그야 처음부터 존에게 사실대로 털어놓으라고 하는 쪽이었으니 속에서 이는 천불을 아서에게 옮길 게 아니라면야 굳이 입을 열 필요가 없었을 것이다. 

객관적으로 보라고 존을 다그쳤지만, 그거야말로 아서가 꺼내면 우스운 말이었다. 멀쩡하다고 주장하고 있었지만, 몸 상태는 존과 붙어서 산을 오르는 내내 착실히 악화되고 있었다. 신경성인지 존이 자신을 의심할수록, 화를 낼수록 열이 단계를 밟듯 치솟고 있었다. 게다가 이제는 단순한 오한이라고 보기에도 민망할 정도로, 아랫배가 당겨왔다. 마치 자신에 대한 통제권을 잃어가고 있는 중인 것만 같았다. 신체고 정신이고 아서 뜻대로 되는 것 하나 없었다. 존이 제 사소한 컨디션에도 민감하게 반응하는 것처럼 어느새 아서도, 존의 일거수일투족에 신경을 기울이고 있었다. 그의 기분에 따라 스스로를 자책하거나 타이르거나 했고, 스킨십을 그렇게까지 바라지는 않는다는 것과 별개로 그와 강하게 엮이기를 갈망했다. 어떤 식으로든. 

더 센 자극이 필요했다. 

참을 수가 없었다. 다리 사이로 뭔가가 울컥 새어나오는 느낌이 들자 아서는 기겁을 했다. 어디 더 좆같음을 느껴보라는 듯 액이 한차례 더 흘러나왔고 아예 다리를 타고 아래로 떨어졌다. 그러고보면 여자들은 달거리를 한다는 데에 생각이 미치자 머리가 새하얘졌다. 대비를 다 했다고 생각했지만, 그것까지 챙겨오진 못했다. 대체 뭘 어떻게 수습해야 하지? 그러나 당황은 잠시 뿐이었는데, 일이 해결이 되어서가 아니라 아예 감정 인지가 불가능할 정도의 곤란함이 닥쳤기 때문이었다. 

다툼으로 인해 날카로워진 신경이 드디어 터짐과 동시에 열이 확 치솟았다. 주위에선 난데없이 지독한 사향냄새가 났다. 추위는 아예 마이카의 형상을 하고서 이번에는 네 차례라는 듯 자신을 거듭해서 찌르는 것만 같았다. 온 몸이 아팠다. 갑갑했다. 겹겹이 껴입은 옷때문임을 깨달은 아서는 반쯤 미쳐서 벗는 시늉을 하다가, 이상한 눈빛으로 쳐다보는 스미스의 얼굴을 발견하고서야 가까스로 제정신이 돌아와 우뚝 멈췄다. 

"열이 나나?"

고개를 끄덕였다. 그래선 안됐다는 생각은 뒤늦게 들었다. 

"더이상 네 고집대로 놔둘 순 없어. 존을 부르러 가겠어."

"스미스, 잠깐만, 스미스, 찰스. 제발........존이, 존이 알아선 안 돼......"

해는 이미 산을 넘어가, 사물은 본래의 빛을 잃기 시작했다. 단추조차 푸르지 못할 정도로 망가진 아서는 스미스를 말리기 위해 되는 대로 풀숲을 헤쳤다. 한참을 달렸다고 생각했는데 실은 캠프 주위를 크게 한바퀴 빙 돌았을뿐이었다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 주저앉았다. 옷이 갑갑했고 찬공기가 아팠고 오한이 들었다. 그리고 아래가, 손 대본 적도 없는 아래가 이상했다. 아서가 중얼거렸다. 

"아직, 아직, 아........"

서서히 정신이 휘발됐다.

*

물속을 헤엄치는 것 같았다. 모든 게 두루뭉술했다. 시간도 공간도 뭉텅이로 끊어진 채 마디마디를 괴로운 침묵으로 채우고 있었다. 그 끈적이는 어둠 속에서 아서는 제가 헐떡이는 소리를 들었다. 몸부림치며, 의복이 벗겨지지 않으니 갈아버리기라도 하겠다는 양 하체를 흙에 비벼대고 있었다. 그동안 약이라면 질릴 정도로 강제 투여당했지만, 그 중 어떤 것도 이지경으로 정신을 무너뜨리진 않았었다. 그 자신의 노예가 된 것만 같았다. 절대로, 이런 상황 따위 바란 적이 없는데도 모든 게 제 바람대로 이루어지는 중인 것만 같았다. 뼈의 거친 표면이 흥건히 젖은 밤에 깎이고 쓸려나갔다. 뇌수와 피와 기타 체액이 흘러나와 공기중에 섞였다. 상어는 담을 수도 없이 많은 바닷물에 피가 한 방울만 섞여도 세상의 끝에서 달려온다지. 그것을 유인하는 미끼처럼, 희미한 사향 냄새가 몸 주위에서 번졌다. 가장 작고 소중한 것, 뇌와 심장, 그리고 영혼이 펄떡이며 그들을 불러들였다.

그들이 누구인지, 아서는 몰랐다. 마이카의 형상을 하고 있는 것도 같았고 핑커튼인 것도 같았다. 보안관이었을지도. 어쨌거나 아서는 그들이 자신을 좀먹어주길 바랐다. 남김없이 갉아먹혀 동아 다시 떠오를 때면 껍데기만 고이 산중에서 흙으로 되돌아가기를 원했다. 그것이 자신이 태어난 이유였다. 야욕을 채워주는 양분이 되는 것. 보잘것없지만 먹히는 그 찰나의 순간만큼은 맛있다, 라든가 뒷맛이 좋다, 같은 찬사를 들을 수 있는 것. 오직 그만큼의 존재 이유로 인해 자신의 가치를 인정해줄 누군가가 나타나기 전까지 골방에 박혀 스스로의 아름다움을 키워나가야만 했던 그런 존재.

'중요한 건 진실이 아니라 의심이지.'

마이카는 그렇게 말했었다. 그가 제게 약을 먹였다. 제 안에 침입했다. 햘퀴고, 흔적을 남겼다. 스팟을 문지르자, 희미한 쾌감이 솟았다. 열락에 빠져들었다. 존과는 입맞춤도 하지 못했는데 제법 많은 수의 사람들과 천박한 짓을 했다. 그를 만나기 전의 일들은 만나기 전이라고 합리화한다고 해도, 그 후에 너무나도 많은 일들이 있었다. 이미 숨이 끊어진 시체를 거듭해서 칼로 찌르던 일, 식지 않은 피가 얼굴에 튀던 감각, 칼끝에 짓뭉개지던 눈알, 도망쳐야 한다는 일념 하에 정처없이 헤매던 감각.

무엇으로부터? 도망칠 수 없었다. 그는 일개 미끼일 뿐이었다. 흘러드는 것들을 꾀기 위해 태어났다. 실은, 조금은, 즐기지 않았던가? 그 상황을? 존이 애초에 수금하기 위해 자신을 찾았으니 자신 역시 육체적 쾌감에 젖어들어도 된다는 논리로 배신의 아득한 칼끝을 삼키지 않았던가? 아니라고, 그런 적 없었다고 변명했지만 확신할 수 없었다.

'몸 파는 것들은 암캐나 수캐나 거기서 거기인 모양이군.'

어둠이 묻은 자리에 싸늘함만이 남아 있던 철창. 홀겹 면옷만 입은 등에 그것이 닿고 문질러질 때마다 아서는 신음을 토해냈었다. 정신이 무저갱으로 추락하는 것만 같았는데 제 안을 드나드는 성기와 냉기를 흡수해 차가워지던 육신은 여느 때 이상으로 확고히 제 자리를 지키고 있었다. 스스로를 놓아버리고 싶어질 때마다 끊임없이, 재확인해야만 했다. 발이 묶여있음을. 아서는 비웃었다. 캐나다라고? 아예 세계의 북쪽 끝을 가더라도 제 추악함으로부터 도망칠 수는 없을 것이다. 행복해질 수 있다고 믿는다면, 그것은 가련한 환상일 뿐이었다. 당장은 자유로울지 몰라도, 결국 방에서 벗어나 감옥으로, 그리고 또다른 상자 속으로 들어간다는 것은 매한가지였다.

멍청한 아서 모건, 반 년도 버티지 못할텐데.

범해지던 그 어떠한 순간에도 유혹에 빠지지 않았다고 믿는다 해도, 멀쩡히 살아서 캐나다로 넘어갈 수 있다고 믿는 것은 거대한 기만이었다. 의심은 변하지 않는다. 아서는 살아남지 못할 것이다. 존은 핑커튼과 더치, 양쪽의 추적을 받을 것이다. 고작 몇 달 간의 환상을 위해 겹겹히 비밀을 쌓아두고서, 배신을 하지 않았다고 믿는다고? 차라리 죽었어야 했다. 존이 멍청한 짓을 저지르지 않도록. 자신은 썩은 고기만큼의 가치도 없는데 너무나도 많은 사람들이 지나치게 많은 것을 짊어지고 달려들게 만들었다. 아서는 입술을 깨물었다. 머리가 뜨거워졌다. 열기에서 도망치려는 듯 눈물이 샘을 비집고 비어져나왔다.

"무슨 일이야?"

시야에 불명확한 인영이 잡혔다. 그것이 아서를 잡고 흔들었다. 손이 닿은 자리가 타는 듯이 아팠다. 고통으로, 그것이 존임을 알아보았다. 존? 자신없게 이름을 부르자 그가 자신을 끌어안았다. 머리를 헤집었고 존과의 직접적인 신체접촉에 열이 걷잡을 수 없이 심해진 몸을 몇 번이나 놓았다가 다시 껴안으며 어쩔줄을 몰라 했다.

"어디가, 어디가 아픈 거야?"

마침내 자기라도 침착해야 한다는 듯 아서의 몸을 끌어다 깔개 위에 놓은 존은, 눈을 약간 가늘게 했다. 불에 가까이 가자 아서의 다리 사이가 유독 심하게 젖어있음이 티가 났던 것이다. 그가 불붙은 장작 하나를 집어들고서 아서가 있었던 자리를 비추었다. 한 군데만 흙이 젖어있었다. 아무리 땀이 많이 나는 사람이라고 해도, 이지경으로 흘려대지는 않는다. 키스까진 허락하면서 절대 그 이상은 진도를 빼지 않으려는 아서. 존은 본능적으로 무언가를 눈치챈 듯했다. 그가 나무토막을 다시 불속에 내려놓고는 아서를 향해 돌아앉았다. 그의 손이 아서의 바지에 닿았다.

"여기야?"

정신이 둘로 쪼개지는 것만 같았다. 아니라고 말하고 싶은 마음과 미끼라는, 본연의 직무에 충실해야 한다는 본능이 충돌했다. 아서는 바르작댔다. 존의 손을 부여잡는 데까진 성공했는데 도저히 더이상 손에 힘을 줄 수가 없었다. 더 해달라는 것도 같고, 하지 말라는 것도 같은 애매한 위치였다. 고민하던 존은 승낙이라고 해석하기로 한 듯, 아서의 손을 바깥에 얹은 채로 천천히 바지를 벗겼다. 쌀쌀한 밤공기에 노출된 살갗에 금세 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 속옷 하나만 남았을 때 아서는 뒤늦게 정신이 들어 하지말란 말을 꺼냈으나 ㅎ에서 말문이 막혀 도저히 뱉어낼 수가 없었다. 존의 손길이 허벅지 안쪽으로 파고들었다. 벌리기 직전에, 그가 물었다.

"내가, 봐도 돼?"

"아,"

안돼.

"벌린다."

힘이 들어가지 않은 다리는 쉬이 열렸다. 아서는 거의 울기 직전의 표정으로 존을 쳐다보았다. 그의 시선은 어느 한 군데에 꽂혀있었다. 그가 손끝을 아서의 남성기에 얹었다. 닿기만 했을 뿐인데도 야릇한 쾌감이 일었다. 파문처럼, 감각이 번졌다. 흐느꼈다. 존은 조심스럽게 손을 내려서, 끝내 그곳을 짚었다. 액이 아직까지도 울컥울컥 새어나오는 여성기는 손이 미끄러질 지경으로 젖어있었다.

"여기가 아팠던 거야?"

"아니야."

"언제부터?"

"나는, 마이카,"

"더치가 널 그런 식으로 버리고 간 것도, 이거 때문이야?"

아니다. 그렇지 않다. 그러나 말을 하기 전에 존의 손가락이 아서의 처녀지로 미끄러져들어갔고, 남은 말은 입속에서 산산히 부서졌다. 아서는 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 정말로 자기가 생각하는 그것이 맞는지 확인해보겠다는 양, 존은 손가락을 굽혀 내벽의 이곳저곳을 두드리거나 만지거나 헤집어댔다. 그 하나도 빠듯해서, 아서는 허벅지를 경련하며 신음을 내질렀다. 척추를 타고 전류가 내리꽂혔다. 도리질을 치자 눈물이 왼편, 오른편으로 제각기 흘러내렸다. 손가락 사이로 얼핏 보인 존의 얼굴은, 이젠 참을 수 없다는 듯한 정욕을 드리우고 있었다. 그가 심호흡을 하며 손가락을 도로 빼냈다. 그는 각오를 하고 있었다. 바지버클로 향하는 애액 묻은 손이, 마이카며 이제껏 저를 탐했던 이들과 얼핏 닮아있었다. 제 잘못이었다. 제가 그를 꾀여냈다. 죽지 못하고, 행복할 수 있으리라 믿었다. 먼저 키스했다. 부추긴건 저였다. 존은, 그들과 같아져서는 안 되는 좋은 사람이었다.

초인적인 의지로 몸을 일으킨 아서는 존을 온몸으로 끌어안았다. 그가 손을 움직이지도 못할 만큼 꽉 끌어안았다.

"너는, 이것보단 좋은 사람이야."

"아서, 싫었으면 미안해. 나는.....좋다는 줄 알고......"

"내 탓이야. 내가 상황을 이지경으로 몰고 간 거야."

"확실히, 일찍 말해줬더라면 더 좋았겠지만, 뭐, 부위가 부위니까."

"마이카가 약을 먹였을 때, 범했을 때, 찰스의 상관이 하루를 쉬지 않고 몸을 만져댈 때, 핑커튼이 거기에 손을 얹었을 때, 어느 한 순간에라도 널 배신했을지 몰라. 그런 짓이 좋다고 생각해버렸는지도 몰라."

"그래서 그렇게 몸을 허락하지 않았던 거야? 아플 지경으로 참으면서?"

"존, 마이카한테서 들었어. 애초에 날 찾아온 게 더치 대신 수금하기 위해서였다면서."

존이 움찔했다.

"마이카가 그랬어?"

"어차피 남자들이야 다들 그런 목적으로 찾아오니까 그래도 상관없겠다고 생각하면서도, 너만큼은 그런 사람들과 달랐으면 했어. 우습지, 너한테 성욕이 없을 리가 없는데."

"그건 절반만 맞는 말이야."

"이런 반푼어치 괴물같은 몸뚱이를 보고도 마음이 든다면, 가져. 하지만 나는 이미, 네가."

존이 몸을 비틀어 아서의 품에서 빠져나왔다. 그가 아서의 손목을 쥐었다. 할 말이 있는 사람처럼, 그가 입을 몇번 달싹이려다 말았다. 아서의 시선이 거기에 닿았다가 서서히 식어 아래로 내려가려 할 때, 그가 입을 열었다.

"기억 나? 처음은 좀 근사한 분위기에서 하고 싶다며. 그래서, 언제가 될진 모르겠지만 그때까지 아껴두려고 했었는데.......사실 그걸 잃어버리기도 했었고.......멋대로 읽은 게 잘못한 것 같기도 했고......어........어디서부터 말을 해야 조리있게 들릴지 모르겠는데 말이야, 아무튼, 아서, 네가 스스로에 대해 뭐라고 하든 난 네가 네가 방금 말한 그런 사람이 절대 아니라는 걸 알아. 애초에 그래서 널 좋아하게 된 거야. 우연히 옛 야영지 터를 다시 들렀다가 네가 쓰던 마차를 발견했는데, 거기서 네 일지가 나왔어. 처음엔 호기심으로 펼친건데 나중에는, 그냥 너 자체가 좋았어."

"내 일기를 읽었어?"

까마득한 오래전의 기억이었다. 잃어버린 일지가 있었다는 것조차 반쯤은 잊어버리고 있었다.

"미안! 훔쳐볼 생각은 없었어. 누구 건지도 몰랐으니까 허락 받을 일도 없겠다 싶어서 그냥. 그러다 네 물건이란 얘길 듣고 돌려줘야겠다 싶어졌어. 마침 더치가 수금일에 싫증이 난 것 같길래 내가 자청한 거야. 그냥은 절대로 네가 있는 곳을 알아낼 수 없을 것 같아서. 가죽이 좀 닳았길래 제본도 다시 하고 해서, 진짜 딱 그것만 돌려주러 갔는데, 말했잖아, 널 본 순간 네가 남자여도 상관없을 것 같았다고."

"존 마스턴."

"나는 그냥 네가 좋은 거야. 남자건 여자건, 아니면 둘 다이든가 둘 다가 아니든가 하는 건 별로 상관없어. 그냥 그렇게 믿기로 했어. 수금해간 돈도, 돌려주지 않고 아직 가지고 있고."

"둔하게 굴지 말고 좋으면 그냥 키스해줘."

존이 입을 다물었다. 곧 그의 얼굴이 다가왔다. 아서의 아랫입술을 건드려 아서가 입을 열게 만들었다. 그의 손이 아서의 아래로 파고들어왔다. 여전히 아팠지만, 조금 전과는 느낌이 약간 달랐다. 쾌감이 더 앞섰던 것 같았다. 아서는 그에게 매달렸다. 존이 아서를 다시 뉘였다. 그들은 몸을 겹쳤다. 새어나가는 신음을 키스로 틀어막았다. 단단한 것이 쳐올릴 때마다 아서는 존을 움켜쥐었다. 사향 냄새가 짙어졌고, 존이 숨을 깊게 들이마신 순간 아서는 마침내 존 역시도 그 향을 맡을 수 있게 되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 세상이 핑핑 돌았고 뭔지 알지도 못하는 생각과 상념들이 밀려들어오고 또 밀려나갔다. 그가 안에 토정했다.


	11. 세이디 애들러 -1

"일어나."

찰스가 아서의 어깨를 살짝 두드렸다. 나무에 기대 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있던 아서는 마지못해 눈을 뜨고는 주위를 둘러보았다. 나뭇잎이 채 가리지 못한 하늘이 하얬다. 안개였으면 시야가 이보단 더 흐렸을테니, 구름이 낀 게 분명했다. '젠장할', 아서는 속으로 중얼거렸다. '얼마나 잔 건지 전혀 짐작을 할 수가 없군.' 네가 느끼는 만큼 짧은 시간은 아니었다는 듯, 말 위의 짐은 벌써 한번 풀었다가 다시 싼 모양새로 오전과 배열이 약간 달라져 있었다. 오래 앉아있다가 갑자기 일어나면 으레 생기는 현기증에 잠시 비틀거리자, 존이 걱정스런 시선을 던졌다. 찰스가 아서의 등을 가볍게 밀었다. 

"더 자게 내버려두고 싶지만, 안타깝게도 더는 머뭇댈 시간이 없어. 하늘이 좋지 않아."

"그래보이는군. 눈이겠지?"

"만에 하나 비가 온대도 상황이 별반 달라지진 않을 거야. 오늘 안엔 목적지에 도착해야 해."

"그래야지. 이미 충분히 늦어졌으니까."

마지막 말은 스스로에게 던지는 돌맹이였는데, 놀랍지 않게도 제법 아팠다. 발렌타인에서 과음으로 시작부터 계획과 어긋난 점을 제외하더라도, 그들이 거북이가 한탄할 정도의 속도로 산에 오른 것은 죄 아서의 잘못이었기 때문이다. 뭐, 아픈 사람이니까 봐줘야 된다고 생각할 수도 있었지만, 아서는 그렇게까지 스스로를 합리화하고 싶지 않았다. 정말로 모두를 생각했더라면 애초에 산을 올라선 안 됐다. 아니면 존이 아서의 상태를 처음 파악했을 때 일치감치 포기하고 내려갔든가. 그들이 아직까지도 애들러의 집에 대한 미련을 놓지 못하는 이유는 반쯤은 아서가 어차피 내려가도 치료법이 없는 병이라며 고집을 피웠기 때문이었다. 나머지 절반은 날씨 때문이었고. 이 지방은 아무리 늦어도 12월 초에는 눈이 무릎을 덮을 정도로 쌓인다는 걸 셋 모두 대충은 알고 있었는데, 이미 첫눈이 내린데다 해당 날짜가 지나기 전까지 아서를 데리고 무사히 하산할 수 있다는 보장이 없었던 것이다.

그래, 그 모든 감동적인 사랑고백에도 불구하고 아서는 앓고 있었다.  
여전히.

"괜찮아, 아서? 좀 어때?"

말 위에서, 존이 고개를 꺾었다. 아서는 도움 없이 혼자서 말에 올라 고삐를 잡음으로써 자신이 아직 걸어다니는 시체의 영역에는 들어서지 않았음을 증명했다. 아서가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"괜찮아, 존........적어도 추잡스러운 짓이 당기지 않는다는 점에선 말이지."

첫섹스가 아주 도움이 되지 않았던 건 아니었다. 그 친밀한 접촉이 대체 뭔 과학적인 논리회로로 작동했는진 몰라도, 다음날 아침 찰스가 이쯤되면 참을 만큼 참았다는 듯 캠프로 돌아왔을 때 아서는 아직 살아있었다. 의식도 제법 청명했고, 열도 뇌를 익혀버릴 위험한 수준에서 기분나쁘게 몸이 으슬으슬 떨리는 정도로 내린 상태였다. 아서는 심지어 0.25불짜리 싸구려 신파극의 주인공이 된 기분이라며 투덜댈 정도의 유머감각까지 회복했다. 

'다음에 왕자님의 키스가 필요해지면, 그때는 주저 않고 부른다고 내 약속하지, 마스턴.'

문제는 그 진실한 사랑의 키스가 필요해지는 순간이 아서의 예상보다 빠르게 찾아왔다는 데에 있었다. 6시간쯤 뒤에 아서의 열은 다시 위험한 수준으로 치솟았다. 그들은 하는 수 없이 가던 길을 멈추고 임시 캠프를 차려야 했고, 알려진 대처법이라곤 하나밖에 없으니 찰스의 눈과 귀를 희생시켜 아서와 존은 관계를 가져야만 했다. 6시간마다. 주기적으로. 그걸로도 모자라 아서는 몸에 그의 교육받지 못한 두뇌로는 전혀 상상조차 할 수 없는 마법의 기운이 몸에 도는 것을 기다리기 위해 한두 시간쯤 잠을 자야 했다. 절대로, 추격자가 따라온다고 믿고 급하게 산을 올라야 할 때 겪고 싶은 상황은 아니었다. 존의, '내 공주님'이라거나 '이쁜이' 따위의 그다지 사려깊지는 못한 농담마저도 그 막막함을 완전히 지워버릴 수는 없었다. 

"난 오히려 네가 더 걱정되는데. 그, 괜찮은 거야? 넌 나보다 적어도 열 살은 어리니까 더 팔팔하겠지만, 음."

손바닥을 위로 한 채 아래에서 뭘 움켜쥐는 시늉을 하던 아서는 찰스의 싸늘한 시선에 동작을 멈추었다. 존이 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"하, 네 말대로 넌 멀쩡한 것 같네."

"아서 상태가 괜찮으니 다시 정리를 해보지."

대화의 흐름에 노골적으로 불쾌감을 드러낸 찰스가 주제를 바꾸었다. 하기야, 찰스가 아서에게 큰 잘못을 저지르긴 했고 죄를 치러야 한다고 해도, 이런 것에까지 껴야 할 필요는 없으리라. 게다가 아무리 둘에게 관용적인 태도를 베푼들 찰스는 어쩔 수 없는 19세기 사람이었다. 어떤 면은, 절대 바뀌지 않는다. 그리고 아서는 찰스 스미스가 원칙에 관해서라면 얼마나 뻣뻣한 위인인지 몸소 겪어 잘 알고 있었다. 아서와 존의 관계를 얌전히 납득해 준 것 자체가 기적이나 마찬가지였다. 그 이상을 바라는 것은 찰스의 한계를 시험하는 꼴밖에 되지 않았다. 아서는 그정도로 멍청하진 않았고 말이다.

"애초에 어떻게 마이카가 그 병을 들고 있었던 거야?"

"그 병이라고?"

"아서가 '특수한 증상'을 호소하게 만든 그 물약통 말이야, 존. 핑커튼도 임상실험이 되지 않았다고 위험하게 취급하는 걸 어떻게 마이카같은 갱단원이 들고 있었냔 말이야."

"아, 그거? 말하자면 좀 긴데........"

아서가 존의 말 사이를 비집고 들어왔다.

"이제 기억났다. 그러고보니 너, 분명 나한테 황금인가 미술품인가 그림인가를 팔면 돌아오겠다고 했었지 망할 약같은 건 언급도 하지 않았던 것 같은데."

"그건.....임기응변이었어. 이번에는 진짜 건수를 물었다고 생각해서 쳐들어갔는데, 막상 지하실에 도착하고 보니 찢어진 캔버스랑 옷을 다 벗어던진 남자 하나랑 물약 하나밖에 없었거든. 더치는, 그걸 보고서 필요 이상으로 화를 냈어. 불쌍한 남자를 양손으로 찢어버릴 뻔했지. 문자 그대로 말이야. 콜름이랑 엮여서 그랬던 건지도 몰라. 애시당초 한물 간 소문으로만 치부하던 황금을 진심으로 찾게 된 것도 콜름의 아지트를 털었다가 그놈이 그 전설에 진지하게 관심이 있다는 걸 알게 되면서부터였거든."

"그리고 그 긴 부연설명이 마이카와 관련이 있는 이유는......"

"더치가 이성을 잃었을 때 남자가 뭐라고 중얼거렸었어. 아마 더치가 자길 진짜 죽여버릴 거라고 생각했었나봐. 이거야 말로 액체 황금이라고 했지. 이걸 팔아서 돈을 벌고, 자긴 살려달라고 했어. 물론 더치가 그 남자를 진짜 죽여버리진 않았지. 그렇다고 그 병을 챙기지도 않았어. 그 불쌍한 남자는 바닥에 던져버리고서 우리한텐 그냥 가자고 했는데, 마이카가 거의 끝에 나가면서 그걸 제가 챙기는 걸 봤어."

"난 네가 그림인가 뭔가에 대한 얘기를 하고 간 뒤에 네가 사라진 방향에서 총성도 들었었어."

"더치 알잖아? 속는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않는 사람이야. 누구였더라--이름도 기억 안 나네--아무튼 그 남자가 갱을 상대로 사기를 쳤다고 생각했지. 막대한 돈이 지하실에 잠들어있다고 한 게 그 사람이긴 했거든."

"그러니까 더치 반 더 린드가 콜름 오드리스콜의 아지트를 털었다가 콜름이 막대한 부를 쫒게 된다는 걸 알게 됐는데, 그 부가 뜬소문이 아니고 사실이라는 걸 확인시켜준 게 지역에서 중간 관리자로 일하는 레이몬드 레딩턴이었고, 그의 말을 철썩같이 믿고서 털러 갔는데 허탕을 쳤다 이거로군. 레딩턴은 반 더 린드의 화풀이로 죽었고, 지역 유지는 자기 대로 반 더 린드에게 앙갚음을 하기 위해 갱을 쓸어버리려 했던 거고."

자기가 아무것도 모른 채 탑에 갇힌 공주처럼 왕자만을 기다리고 있을 때 밖에선 그런 복잡한 일이 벌어지고 있었다니. 제가 잃어버린 것들을 되돌아보는 시간은 언제나 아서를 우울하게 만들었다. 정말로 하릴없이 시간만 때우며 세월을 낭비하긴 했었던 모양이지. 아서는 하늘로 시선을 돌렸다. 구름 색이 점점 짙어지고 있었다. 눈이 내릴 모양이었다. 이제는 항상 의식하게 된 제 몸의 사향내가 바람에 흩어졌다. 대화가 잠시 끊기자 존이 고민 끝에 하는 말이라는 양 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

'"그런데 말이야, 그때는 정말로 공친거라고 생각했었는데, 일이 이렇게 되고 나서 생각해보니까, 애초에 그 물약이 큰 돈을 벌게 해줄 거라고 사람들이 믿었던 게. 그 홀딱 벗은 남자도 너랑 비슷한...."

아서가 자조적인 톤으로 말을 받았다.

"6시간마다 그짓 생각밖에 안 나게 되는 걸로 모자라 남자 몸에도 여성기가 돋아나는 마약이 있다면 혈안이 되는 게 당연하지. 사창가에서 얼마나 불티나게 팔릴지 궁금해지는군."

"이봐, 그런 식으로 말하지 마! 그런 말을 하려던 건 아니었다고!"

정말로 열을 받았다는 듯한 표정이라서, 아서는 입을 다물었다. 확실히, 그렇게 신랄하게 말할 필요까진 없었다. 아무래도 슬슬 다시 열이 오르려는 모양이었다. 오래 앓았다고 익숙해질 리가 없어서, 이젠 위험할 정도가 아니라면 골이 살살 땡기고 편두통이 오는 느낌이 났다. 

빈칸을 채운 것은 찰스였다. 

"그럼 마이카가 아서에게 약을 먹였을 때, 마이카는 효과에 대해 알고 있었던 건가? 팔아버리는 게 더 이득이었을텐데, 굳이 돈을 포기하고 그걸 아서에게 먹였다면 분명 이유가 있었을 거야."

"거기까진, 나도 모르겠는데. 가까이 지낼 만큼 좋아해본 적도 없었고 하다못해 같이 임무를 다닌 적도 없어서."

"내 몸에 손을 대기 직전에 먹였으니까 아마 먹은 사람 몸에 뭔 짓을 하는 약인지 정확하게 알고 있었을걸."

효과가 얼마나 빨리 나타나는지까진 몰랐던 모양이지만. 두통과 스멀스멀 도로 밀려드는 오한과 찬공기에 마이카에 대한 기억까지 겹치는 건 절대 좋은 징조가 아니었다. 아서는 몸을 바짝 웅크렸다. 존은 앞서가느라 아서의 상태를 눈치채지 못했기 때문에, 찰스가 친절하게 어제 먹고 남은 기력 회복제를 도로 건넸다. 맛은 거지같지만, 효과는 확실한 약이었다. 아무렴, 이미 지난 일이고 존과 찰스가 있는데 굳이 그 거지같은 녀석에 대한 생각으로 진을 뺄 필요는 없겠지. 목을 타고 싸하게, 회복제가 넘어가는 느낌이 났다. 아서는 몸을 털었다. 그럼에도, 의문을 떨칠 수가 없었다. 마이카는 어떻게 약의 효능을 알았던 걸까. 

한송이, 하늘에서 눈이 떨어지기 시작했다. 멀리 나무집이 보였다. 해가 지려면 아직 시간이 살짝 남았지만 초가 켜져있는 듯했고 희미하게 음악소리가 들렸다. 존의 반응을 봐서, 드디어 찾던 집에 도착한 모양이었다. 흥을 아는 사람들인 모양이니 겨울을 이곳에서 지내다보면 우울함도 좀 가실지 모른다. 희망을 가지고 말에서 내렸다. 존이 대표로 집 문을 두드렸다. 그런데, 얼핏 들여다 본 집 안에는 '부인'이 될 만한 사람이라곤 눈을 씻고 봐도 없었을 뿐더러 젊은 남자 셋뿐이었다. 그리고 맹세컨대, 오랜 창부 경력을 지닌 아서 모건은 누가 창녀촌에 자주 드나드는 사람일지 얼굴만 봐도 집어낼 수 있었는데, 셋 모두 남편의 정숙함과는 거리가 멀어보였다. 

"그런 일 없으니 그냥 가쇼."

금발의 남자 하나가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 존의 표정은 보이지 않았지만, 아서는 그에게서 일렁이는 기운으로 기분을 대강 알아챌 수 있었다. 뭔가가, 잘못 돌아가버렸다. 존이 총을 꺼내들었다. 

"개새끼들아, 애들러 부인 어딨어?"

 

*

총이 곁들여진 대화의 놀랍지 않은 점은 항상 상대편도 같은 것을 준비해놓고 있다는 점이다. 이 지방을 한번이라도 지나가는 사람 치고 총 하나 없이 다니는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 물론, 아서는 조금 특수한 상황에 놓여 있었으므로 사람이라 할 수 없을 정도로 예외였고. 조용히 허리춤을 뒤적여보았지만 무기 비슷한 것이라곤 단도 뿐이었다. 캘러웨이 리볼버는 찰스에게 있었다. 찰스나 존의 말에 예비용 총기가 몇 정 실려있긴 했지만 이제와서 집기엔 너무 멀리 와 있었다. 칼로 총알을 자를 수는 없을테니, 이쪽은 실질적으로 두 명뿐인 셈이었다. 숫자가 불리했다. 

바보같은 존, 대뜸 협박부터 하기 전에 고민을 좀 해봤어야 하는 게 아닐까? 찰스가 캘러웨이 리볼버를 꺼내 쥐는 동안, 아서는 고민하다 티나지 않게 집으로부터 한 걸음 멀어졌다. 도움이 될 수 없다면 몸이라도 제때 숨기는 게 도와주는 길일테니. 집 근처에는 왼쪽에는 헛간이 있었고 오른쪽에는 마구간이 있었으니 몸을 피할 곳은 제법 많았다. 당장 바로 뒤만 해도 위에 천이 덮인 수레가 있었고. 탈출구를 살피는 동안 금발이 양손을 치켜들며 집안으로 몇 발짝 물러났다. 집 문이 크게 열리며 찰스와 존이 집 안으로 들어섰다. 

그게 두 번째 실수였다. 집안에서 노가리를 까던 다른 놈들이 그새 총을 꺼내 존과 찰스를 각각 조준하는 상태였기 때문이다. 게다가 호신용 권총을 들고 있는 이쪽과 달리 상대는 이미 총격전을 예상하고 있었는지 라이플을 겨누고 있었다. 

상황이 불리함을 직감한 존이 금발쪽으로 몸을 날렸다. 상대적으로 뒤에 있었던 찰스는 열린 문으로 빠져나가 문 바깥쪽에 몸을 숨겼다. 아서는 계단을 뛰쳐내려가 수레 뒤에 웅크려앉았다. 총알이 한차례 튀는 소리가 났다. 양편 다 헛손질을 한 듯 소리만 요란할 뿐 사상자는 아직 없었다. 격투 끝에 상대적으로 무방비했던 금발을 사로잡은 존이 그의 머리에 총을 겨누었다. 안에 있던 인원들은 사격을 잠깐 멈추었다. 

"허튼 생각 하지 말고, 이 친구를 쏴버리기 전에 애들러 부인이 어딨는지 말해!"

금발이 버둥댔으나, 총에 맞고 싶지 않다는 공포를 억누를 정도로 용감하지는 않은 모양인지 존이 총을 관자놀이에 정확하게 대자 바르작대는 수준에서 멈추었다. 라이플을 든 두 놈 중에서 수염이 더 지저분한 쪽이 귀찮게 됐다는 듯 말했다. 

"그 자식 인질로 잡아봐야 아무것도 안 나올걸? 대가리에 총알이 박히나 안 박히나 지능에는 별반 차이가 없을 놈이니까."

"아 그래? 그럼 왜 지금 쏘지 않는 거지?"

그 순간, 2층 창문께에 사람 그림자가 비쳤다. 심장이 내리앉았다. 아서는 그들이 대화에 응했던 건, 인질 때문이 아니라 아까까지 보이지 않던 2층 총잡이가 정확히 조준할 시간이 필요했을 뿐임을 깨달았다. 처음부터 쏘지 못했던 건 집 안으로 들어온 유일한 사람인 존이 제 동료와 뒤엉켜있었기 때문일 것이었다. 하지만 이제는 존이나 그 놈이나 가만히 서있는 참이라서, 여섯살배기 어린아이래도 쏘아 맞출 과녁 수준이었다. 젠장할, 아서는 속으로 욕을 했다. 마이카를 찢어죽인 칼솜씨가 제발 이번 한번만 더 발휘되기를. 놈의 목부근에 조준하고는 열린 2층 창문으로 단도를 날렸다. 비명소리가 났다. 놀란 놈들이 라이플을 쏴대기 시작했다. 지략있었던 것치고는 사격 솜씨가 형편없어 적을 맞춘다기 보다는 바닥이며 벽에 탄을 흩뿌려 꽂는 수준이었다. 놀라운 동료애에 금발은 금세 다다음 생까지 나눠 먹어도 충분할 양의 총알을 받아낼 수 있었다. 그를 희생해 기적적으로 총탄 세례를 피해낸 존은, 적어도 저 형편없는 놈들보다는 정확한 실력으로 사격했다. 마침 상대적으로 안전한 위치에 찰스도 있었기에, 집은 소란이 있었던 것치곤 빨리 수습되었다. 안전하다는 판단이 들자 아서는 일어나 집을 향해 달려갔다. 서두르는 통에 천이 당겨져 수레가 벗겨졌다. 돌아보지 않았다. 

"존!"

숨을 몰아쉬었다. 존의 어깨를 낚아채 이쪽으로 돌려세웠다. 턱을 쥐고서 고개를 이리저리 돌려 정말로 총알이 박히지 않았는지 확인했다. 안다, 등신같은 행동이었지만, 아서는 어쨌거나 멍청한 사람이 맞았고 눈으로 직접 확인해야만 했다. 아드레날린이 좀 가라앉는지 존이 표정이 굳었다가 약간 풀어졌다. 

"앞뒤 분간도 못하는 거야?!"

"뭐, 내가 멍청하게 굴었던 게 이번이 처음은 아니니까....."

"아서, 놈들의 총에 아직 총알이 남았어. 이거라도 장비하는 게 어때? 다른 놈은 권총이 쓸만한 것 같은데."

"안 쏴본 지 10년은 넘은 데다 여섯 시간마다 등에 나무작대기를 매고 있는 것만 못한 몸이 되겠지만, 저 녀석이 눈에서 뇌수를 흘리는 꼴을 보고 싶지 않으려면 그래야겠는데."

"고마워, 아서. 아니, 진짜로. 구해줘서 고맙다고. 근데 정확하게 뭐가 어떻게 된 거야?"

"2층에 숨어있는 놈이 있었어."

"내가 올라가서 확인하고 올게."

찰스가 먼저 몸을 움직였다. 아서는 찰스가 미리 살핀 뒤 바닥에 놔둔 권총집을 허리에 두르고 등에 라이플을 맸다. 등 너머에 있는 존은 집을 둘러보는 중인 것 같았다. 그쪽으로 갈까 하다가, 아서는 동선이 서로 겹치지 않는 편이 좋을 거라고 애써 생각을 돌리고는 반대쪽에서부터 집을 뒤지기 시작했다. 

실은 아직도 걱정이 되어서 흥분하지 않고는 존을 제대로 마주할 정신이 없었다. 제가 먼저 죽는 생각이나 해봤었지 존이 저보다 먼저 흙먼지를 들이마시게 될 수도 있을 거라곤 생각도 못했더랬다. 그것도 그렇게 허무하게. 누구에게 경위도 제대로 털어놓을 수 없을 정도로. 개죽음을 당할 수도 있다고는. 역시, 아서 모건은 등신 천치임에 틀림없었다. 존이 지금껏 무슨 일로 먹고 살았다고 생각했단 말인가? 양 치고, 들판에 밀 씨앗을 뿌려서? 아마 이정도의 일이야 일 년에도 몇 번은 겪어왔을 것이고, 지금이 아니더라도 어느때든 죽었을 수도 있었다. 그것이 안 그래도 지끈지끈 아파오는 머리를 더 미치게 만들었다. 캐나다가 아니라 알래스카와 극지방까지 간대도, 이 생사를 오가는 일에서 벗어날 수 있을까? 존을 잃고 싶지 않았다. 존은 (찰스를 제외하면) 인생에 남은 유일한 것이었다. 적어도 이런 식으로 이렇게 잃고 싶지는 않았다. 그러나 아서는 반병신 창녀였고 존은 떠돌이 갱단원이었다. 정상적인 삶을 시작할 수 있다고 믿는 것 자체가 환상이었다. 

"아서! 존!"

상념에서 빠져나온 것은 급하게 저를 부르는 목소리 때문이었다. 아서는 위를 올려다보며 대답했다. 2층에서 무슨 일이 생긴 줄 알고 사다리를 오르려 했더니 그게 아닌듯 찰스가 고개를 저었다. 그렇다면 무슨 일인지 짐작이 되지 않아, 의아한 표정으로 그를 올려다봤다. 찰스가 고갯짓으로 바깥을 가리켰다.

"저 수레, 건드린 사람 없었던 거지?"

"내가 달려다가가 천을 좀 벗기긴 했지만, 아니. 존이 목숨을 스스로 내던지는 동안 저걸 만진 사람은 아무도 없었어."

"안에 시체가 들어있는 것 같은데."

"시체라고?"

"그리고 하늘이 정말 좋지 않아. 눈폭풍이 될 것 같아."

"알았어. 내가 가서 확인하고 오지."

바닥을 확인하고 있었던 듯 일어나려는 존을 제지시킨 아서는 옷깃을 다시 매만지고는 밖으로 나갔다. 이미 아주 얕게, 눈이 쌓여 있었다. 확실히 뭐가 오긴 오려는 듯 주위가 벌써 어둑어둑해져 있었다. 시체라니. 집 안에도 질리게 있는데. 애들러 부인은 보이지도 않고 곧있으면 피쩐내가 나는 곳에서 폭풍을 견디게 생겼다. 골치가 아팠다. 아서는 자꾸만 부정적인 쪽으로 흐르는 사고를 애써 막아세웠다. 어쨌거나 숲속에서 눈보라를 견뎌내는 것보단 더 나을 것이다. 존은 죽지 않았다. 다치지도 않았다. 벌써부터 눈이 몰아친다니 시체는 짊어지고 가서 어디다 내다 버리면 적어도 겨울 동안은 누군가에게 들킬 일도 없을 것이다. 대체 왜, 뭐가 그리 불안하단 말인가? 

그러나 아서는 두려움을 감출 수가 없었다. 

몸이 덜덜 떨리고 이가 딱딱 부딪치는 것과는 약간 다른 종류의 불길함이었다. 몸이 펄펄 끓어오르는 것과는 달리 속을 서늘하게 적시고, 안에서부터 마비시켰다. 어쩌면 캐나다라는 공상 속에 덮여있던 현실이 비로소 자각되는 것일지도 모르겠다. 입술 안쪽을 살짝 깨물고서 수레 안으로 눈을 돌리자 들어오는 건 찰스가 시체라고 주장하는 남자의 모습이었다. 축 늘어진 채로, 벌린 입을 다물지도 못하고 있었다. 천천히, 손을 뻗었다. 

위로 약간 솟은 옷주름에 손이 스쳤을 무렵이었다. 집안에서 우당탕 소리가 났다. 반사적으로 아서는 고개를 돌렸다. 창문 밖으로 몸을 내밀고 있었던 찰스가 급하게 안으로 도로 들어갔다. 존이 외쳤다. 

"애들러 부인? 부인!"

애들러 부인이라고? 궁금해지기가 무섭게 속옷을 겨우 걸친 듯한 여자가 집에서 튀어나왔다. 이 집에 다른 여자가 있다는 소리를 들은 적이 없으니 틀림없는 세이디 애들러 본인이었다. 어디 있었는진 몰라도 오랫동안 스스로를 돌보지 못한 모양으로, 머리가 엉망으로 헝클어져 있었고 얼굴에는 눈물이 말라붙은 흔적이 길을 냈다. 여자가 아서를 향해 달려들었다. 상태가 영 안 좋긴 했어도, 아무렴 여자보단 완력이 좋은 아서인지라 부인을 받아낼 수 있었다. 반쯤 이성을 놓은 그녀는 진심으로 아서에게 저항했다. 엉겁결에 그녀와 살이 닿았다. 이런 감각을 이미 어디에선가 느껴본 적이 있었다. 아서는 몸에서 힘을 잃었고 부인을 놓쳤다. 애들러 부인이 아서를 밀치며 수레에 달라붙었다. 

"제이크? 제이크!"

하다하다 목에도 힘이 빠진 것 같았다. 애들러 부인이 닿았던 자리가 아프고 쑤셨다. 물리적인 힘때문이라기보다는, 조금 다른 이유에서였다. 향이라든가, '기운'이라든가, 아무튼 약을 먹기 시작한 후로 자각하기 시작한 바로 그것과 관련이 있었다. 직감적으로 사소한 것 하나하나에 신경을 곤두세우는 이유가 바로 이 여자 때문이었음을 깨달았다. 존이 닿기만 해도 편안한 쪽이라면, 이 여자는 정반대의 작용을 했다. 어쩌면 진심으로 감정을 쏟아내는 중이기 때문인지도 몰랐다. 아서는 거의 바람빠지는 소리마냥 힘없이 중얼거렸다. 

"진정해요, 그 사람 아직 안 죽었으니까. 그냥,"

말을 이을 수가 없었다. 아서는 얼굴을 찡그리며 그녀에게서 조금 물러났다. 애들러 부인은 아서를 조금도 신경쓰지 않았다. 남편의 이름을 부르며 팔과 다리를 잡고 주무를 뿐이었다. 하지만, 가까이 갈수록, 피부가 뭔가에 짓눌리는 기분이 들었다. 수압이 센 심해로 서서히 잠겨가는 느낌이었다. 잠시 고민하던 아서는, 곧 어디서 느껴본 감각인지 깨닫고는 얼어붙었다. 마이카였다. 마이카가 약을 먹인 직후에, 그에게 몹쓸짓을 할 때 꼭 이것과 같은 느낌이 들었다. 

몸의 제어력을 잃는 듯한 느낌. 순간 주위의 소리가 잦아들었다. 시야가 극도로 좁아지며 바로 정면에 있는 것밖에 보이지 않았다. 찰스는 멀리서 얼핏 보고 시체라고 했지만, 사실 수레에 실린 남자의 몸은 뜨거웠다. 아서로서는 몰라볼 수가 없었다. 틀림없이 저와 똑같은 증상이었고, 그 증거로 하반신이 축축해져 있었다. 뒤에서 존이 몸을 끌든가 잡아당기든가 하는 것 같았는데 만지고 있다는 상태에 대한 최소한의 인지만 될 뿐 직접적인 감각이 느껴지지는 않았다.


	12. 세이디 애들러 - 2

벽난로에서 장작이 타들어가며 타닥타닥, 소리를 냈다. 유리창문에 눈섞인 바람이 부딪치며 귀신소리를 냈다. 수건을 적셨다가 다시 물기를 짜냈다가 하느라 철 양동이에 물이 오르락내리락 하는 소리가 들렸다. 이따금씩 앓는 소리가 났다. 그걸 온전한 언어로 치지 않는다면, 집 안에 사람이 다섯이나 있는데도 아무도 말이 없었다. 아서는 추위를 감수하고 애들러 부부가 침실로 쓰는 간이 커튼에서 제일 떨어진 곳에 다시 앉았다. 이미 몇 시간을 창밖이나 내다보며 부엌쪽을 서성인 뒤였다. 성가실법도 한데도 그걸 말리려는 사람도 없었다. 찰스는 불을 쬘 요량으로 벽난로 쪽으로 갖다댄 손만 고집스럽게 쳐다보고 있었고 존은 어디서 훔쳐왔는지 모를 시가를 쥐었다 폈다 굴렸다 하며 노골적으로 흡연 욕구를 드러내고 있었다. 

애들러 부인이야 몇 시간 동안이나 흥분을 가라앉히지 못해 반 광인의 형상을 하고 있다가 이제야 비로소 잦아들었으니 말이 없을 만했다. 제이크 애들러는 이미 강을 절반 이상 건너가버린 상황이라 오늘내일 하고 있었으므로 말이 있을 이유가 없었다. 나머지 셋은 몸도 무사하겠다 총격전도 벌써 지난 일이니 아직까지 마음이 뒤숭숭할 이유가 전혀 없었으나, 그럼에도 침묵을 지키는 이유는 제이크 애들러의 상황을 짐작하고 있기 때문에였다. 

앞뒤 사정을 알 수 있을 리가 없었으나 어쨌든 그 역시도 아서와 같은 증상을 앓고 있다는 사실을 그들이 모를 리가 없었다. 유일한 대처법이 그것뿐이라는 사실 역시 잘 알고 있었다. 그러나, 감히 남편을 잃을 위기에 처한 부인 앞에서 남편은 '그것'으로만 살아날 수 있다는 말을 전할 베짱이 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 더군다나 어떻게 돌려돌려 의사를 전한다 해도, 애들러 부인에게 남편의 병세 호전에 필요한 그것이 있을 리가 없었다. 그렇지 않은가?

여기에 얹어서, 아서에게는 찜찜해야 할 이유가 하나 더 있었다. 애들러부인이 곁에 있으면, 기분이 나빴다. 속이 울렁거리고 괜히 마음이 불편해졌으며 어딘지 모르게 도망치고 싶어졌다. 밖엔 눈보라가 치고 있으며 혼자서 나갔다간 두 시간도 버티지 못하리란 걸 이성적으로 알면서도 그랬다. 아서는 결국 오 분을 버티지 못하고 또다시 의자에서 일어섰다. 그는 스스로를 이해할 수가 없었다. 마이카야 마이카니까 그렇다 칠 수 있었다. 그가 본능적으로 혐오스러워진다면 그래야 하는 이유를 오십 개도 더 댈 수 있었다. 하지만 애들러 부인은 달랐다. 아서에게 아무런 해도 끼치지 않았고, 오갈데 없는 그를 일시적으로라도 받아주겠다고 흔쾌히 허락했으며 심지어는 남편이 아서와 같은 병증으로 죽어가는 와중에 강도를 당한 피해자였다. 어떻게 그런 사람이 역겨워질 수가 있단 말인가? 아서는 흠칫 놀랐다. 괜히 한기가 몸에 도는 것 같았다. 역겹다니. 그런 단어를 떠올릴 자기가 역겨워질 지경이었다. 하지만 정말로, 가까이 있고 싶지가 않았다. 

병으로 미쳐가는 것인가? 현실 지각력을 망가뜨리는 병이란 것은 이미 짐작하고 있었다. 누구도 맡을 수 없는 냄새를 맡는다든가 기운, 이라고 불러도 좋을지 싶은 것을 느낀다든가. 유령을 본다고 주장하는 사람마냥 헛것을 보고 들으니 조만간 큰일이 날지도 모른다고는 생각했지만 이 지경으로 판단력이 흐려지리라고는 생각하지 못했었다. 떨어지지 않는 열에 뇌가 익어버린 것 같았다. 정반대로 존은, 역겹기는 커녕 갈수록 잠시라도 떨어지고 싶지 않아지는데. 순간적인 불안감에 휘둘린 아서는 충동적으로 의자에 앉아있는 존의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 존이 손장난을 치다말고 고개를 돌려 아서를 올려다보았다. 입술에 지금 당장이라도 키스를 하고 손을 거침없이 그의 바지춤까지 내리고자 하는 욕망을 찍어누르기 위해 무던히도 애를 써야만 했다. 

천진한 존은 아직 아서의 욕망을 눈치채지는 못한 듯했다. 때와 장소가 장소이니만큼 거기까지 짚어넘기지는 못한 모양이었다. 시가를 쥔 채로 손을 뒤로 뻗어 아서의 손등에 손을 포갰다. 그 아무것도 아닌 온정에, 아서는 온 존재를 휘둘렸다. 이성을 가까스로 덮어누르던 벽이 파삭, 내려앉았다. 기어이 손을 뒤집어 존의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 손을 끌어올려 그의 손등에 입을 맞추었다. 가벼운 인사라고 하기엔 지나치게 짙고 길었다. 

"아서."

나지막이, 존이 주의를 주었으나 아서는 몸을 자제할 수 없었다. 애들러부인에게서 도망치기 위해, 존에게 최대한 가까이 붙고 싶었다. 대체 머리속에서 사고가 뭐 어떻게 돌아갔기에 결론이 그렇게 났는지는 짐작도 할 수 없었다. 아서의 입술이 손가락쪽으로 슬슬 내려갔다. 존은 이제 슬슬 당혹스러워하고 있었다. 찰스는 제 손등을 쳐다보는 것을 포기하고 눈 앞에서 벌어지는 광경을 확인해야 했다. 칼바람 소리가 들렸다. 산중의 밤은 빨라서, 밖은 이제 슬슬 어두워지려고 하고 있었다. 

'여섯 시간.'

찰스가 입모양으로 귀띔했다. 젠장할, 존이 그들 사이에서만 들릴 정도로 작게 욕했다. 애들러 부부의 상태가 너무 심각해서 그들은 잠시 아서의 병을 잊어버리고 있었던 것이다. 아서는 제멋대로 치닫는 상상을 막느라 존과 찰스의 시선 교환에 신경을 쓸 틈이 없었다. 

"담배를 좀 피고 와야겠네."

존이 부부가 있는 쪽으로 시선을 얼핏 던지며 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 의자를 뒤로 밀며 일어난 그는 아서의 등을 가볍게 쓸어 진정시키려고 노력했다. 손을 고쳐쥐어 아서와 맞잡고는 아서를 문쪽으로 잡아끌었다. 애들러 부인이 제대로 된 말을 꺼낸 것은 존이 급하게 문고리를 돌리려던 참이었다. 

"숨기지 않아도 돼요. 대충 알고 있으니까. 그리고 뭘 할 작정이든 빨리 다시 돌아오는 게 좋을 거에요."

그 말에 대답한 것은 존이 아니라 찰스였다. 

"눈보라 때문입니까, 부인?"

"오드리스콜. 남편을 찾으러 온 놈들이 돌아오질 않으니 무슨 일이 일어났는지 확인을 위해서건 뭐건 조만간 그놈들이 다시 올 거에요."

"하지만 날이 어두워지는데다 눈보라가 심한데 대체 누가 굳이 지금 찾아온단 겁니까?"

"금발의 그 사람, 오메가가 아닌가요? 그럼 당신들도 이미 알고 있을텐데요, '어떤 문제'는 낭비하는 시간이 아깝다는 걸."

"........오메가....라니 무슨....말씀이신지....."

"아니면 뭐 당신들이 부르는 다른 이름이라든가. 적어도 그놈들이 내 남편한테 지껄이기를, 오메가라고 했다던데."

존은 더이상 말을 듣고 있을 수가 없었다. 아서의 상태가 시시각각 나빠졌기 때문이다. 아서가 반쯤 정신을 잃고 제 허벅지를 존에게 비비고 있음을 깨달은 그는 짧은 양해를 구하고는 문을 열어젖혔다. 냉기가 집안으로 몰아치며 벽난로의 불이 거세게 일렁였다. 이성을 잠식해들어가는 성욕과 신체적으로 타오르는 열과 바깥의 냉기에 아서는 몸을 조금도 추스리지 못했다. 자꾸만 키스를 하려 얼굴을 들이밀었고 자유로운 손으로 존을 더듬었다. 적어도, 비바람은 가리는 곳에서 일을 벌여야겠지만. 존은 아서에게서 몸을 방어하다 결국 반쯤 포기하고는 피우지도 못한 시가를 집어던졌다. 어차피 이 와중에 제대로된 곳을 찾을 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그는 아서를 거의 질질 끌다시피 해 마구간으로 데려갔다. 말들이 갑작스러운 소리에 제각기 하던 것을 멈추고 그들을 빤히 바라보았다. 존은 민망할지 몰라도, 아서는 전혀 신경쓰이지 않았다. 주춤한 사이 체중을 싣자 존이 흙바닥으로 넘어졌다. 

"아ㅅ,"

말릴 새도 없었다. 아서는 존의 입술을 제것으로 틀어막았다. 존의 손목을 틀어쥐어 그가 못 움직이게 해놓고는 존의 바지를 찢어발기듯 벗겼다. 추위에 점차 빨개지는 그의 허벅지를 손으로 더듬었다. 안쪽으로, 더 깊은 곳으로 살살 쓸어 그의 것을 쥐었다. 존의 신음이 입안에서 부셔졌다. 그도 한창 나이의 사내인지라 완전히 서는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 프리컴이 흘러내려 아서의 손에 묻었다. 아서는 제 바지 위로 그의 것을 비볐다. 공중에 향이 퍼졌다. 긴 입맞춤을 끝내고 확인차 얼굴을 살폈을 때 그는 그 향을 이미 맡은 듯했다. 물건이 더욱 단단해졌다. 아서는 남은 한 손으로 제 바지 역시 무릎께까지 끌어내렸다. 이미 젖어들어간 여성기 입구에 그의 것을 맞추고는 단번에 주저앉았다. 

"하으으....."

쾌감이 치솟았다. 존의 허벅지가 움찔거렸다. 그는 손을 쓰고 싶어 안달이 난 듯 풀어달라는 시선을 던지고 있었다. 아서는 말을 듣기는 커녕 더욱 세게 붙들며 허리를 놀렸다. 찌르르, 이제는 익숙한 감각이 번지며 시야가 번져갔다. 아는지 모르는지, 그들을 바라보는 말들의 시선이 등이며 목덜미며 머리에 꽂혔다. 그것이 아서를 더욱 흥분하게 했다. 손에서 땀이 났다. 그만 존의 손을 놓치고 주륵 미끄러졌고 그 찰나를 놓치지 않은 존이 아서를 끌어안고는 몸을 굴려 아서가 바닥으로 가게 자세를 고쳤다. 그는 이제 아서가 가장 좋아하는 곳이 어딘지 확인하지 않아도 알고 있었다. 아서는 신음소리를 참지 못했다. 손을 어디다 가만 두지 못하고 존을 끌어안았다가 가슴팍을 만졌다가 했다. 그는 확실히 아서보다 몸이 말랐지만, 오래 돌아다니며 몸쓰는 일로 잔뼈가 굵어 근육이 제법 탄탄했다. 

"애들러 부인이나 제이크는 좆도 신경 안 쓰인다고 말 해줘."

"나한테 그 사람들이 신경 쓰일 이유가 뭐가 있어?"

분위기를 깨는 다소 뜬금없는 소리에 존이 의아한 듯 되물었다. 아서조차 분간할 수 없는 아서의 생각을 따라잡기 위해 허릿짓을 멈추자 아서가 엉덩이를 움찔대며 보챘다. 

"그냥, 그렇게 말해줘."

"사랑해, 아서."

"흐으음....."

아서가 만족스러운 듯 고롱거리자 존은 더이상 파고들기를 관두고 하던 것을 재개했다. 아서는 거듭해서 더 세게, 깊게 넣어달라고 보챘다. 지금껏 아서가 그렇게까지 적극적이었던 적은 한번도 없었다. 존으로서는 이것만으로도 아서가 영문 모를 부탁을 한 까닭을 잊을 이유가 충분했다. 아서는 존을 세게 끌어안았다. 엉덩이가 자꾸만 들리고 다리가 존에게 휘감겼다. 존과 닿으면 닿을수록, 애들러 부인을 향한 적개심이나 그것이 올바른 감정이 아니라는 사실은 잊혀졌다. 존이 마지막으로 허리를 쳐올리는 순간, 아서는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 입술을 앙다물며 현실을 잊었다.

오래 가지는 못했는데, 정사가 끝나고 나서 이성이 돌아온 존이 바지를 도로 주워 입으며 굳이 말을 흘렸기 때문이다. 

"그러고 보니까......이 말을 어떻게 해야할지 몰라서 안에선 닥치고 있었는데 말이야.....제이크 애들러라는 사람, 본 적이 있는 것 같아. 아닌 것 같기도 한데, 지하실에서 말이야. 거기 있었던 그 사람인 것 같은데."

"그걸 어떻게 알아? 넌 제이크의 얼굴을 제대로 본 적도 없잖아."

"냄새가 나. 너한테서 나는 그런 냄새가 말이야. 향수를 뿌리는 세련된 취향이 아닌 이상 그런 냄새가 나는 사람이 여럿일 리가 없잖아."

"그렇게 따지면 난 애들러 부인을 볼 때마다 마이카를 보는 것처럼 소름이 돋는데."

"거기서 그 말이 왜 나와?"

"너는 이 상황에서 다른 남자 냄새 얘기가 왜 나와?"

한마디씩 이어지지 않는 비난을 주고받은 그들은 일시적으로 닥쳤다. 말들 중 하나가 콧김을 뿜었다. 아서는 새삼 민망해져 시선을 땅으로 떨구었다. 그제서야 비로소 동물들 앞에서 짐승같은 짓을 벌였음이 실감났다. 게다가, 멀쩡한 머리로 다시 생각해보니 역시 애들러 부인에게 비호감을 갖는 것은 터무니없는 일이었다. 미쳤지, 한창 하는 도중에 그런 말을 끄집어내다니. 바닥에 머리를 쳐박고 싶은 마음을 되돌아온 이성으로 참아가며 땅을 짚고 일어났다. 존은 이미 아서보다 먼저 옷을 갖춰입고서 마구간을 반쯤 나서있었다. 돌아가자는 뉘앙스로 존의 어깨를 탁탁 쳤다. 존은 움직이지 않았다. 밖을 살피다가, 안으로 고개를 돌려 아서를 향해 도리질을 했다. 

"왜 그래?"

"밖에, 불이 깜빡여. 누가 밖에서 램프를 들고 있는 것 같은데."

"찰스가 매너있게 잠깐 나온 거 아니야?"

"아니야, 점점 집쪽으로 가까워지고 있다고."

"멀리까지 갔나보지."

"이 날씨에 굳이?"

존이 지적했다. 아서는 존의 어깨 너머로 밖을 내다보았다. 확실히 그랬다. 제가 보기에도 좀 이상했다. 불은 사람이 집밖으로 나갔다고 하기엔 민망할 정도로 먼 곳에서 깜빡이고 있었던 것이다. 그런데 눈보라때문에 불빛만 간신히 보일 뿐, 그걸 들고 있는 사람같은 것은 하나도 보이지 않았다. 아직은 이정도로 주의를 하지 않아도 됨을 알면서도, 아서의 목소리가 낮아졌다.

"오드리스콜인가?"

"그럴지도. 잘 쳐줘도 좋은 징조는 아니야."

"빠르게 가까워지는 걸 보니까 말을 타고 있는 모양인데."

"맞바람이 부니까 지금부터 가더라도 집에 제때 닿기엔 늦을지도 몰라."

"애들러 부인."

*

쾅! 존과 아서는 거의 문을 체중으로 부수다시피 하며 열고 들어갔다. 벽난로 앞에 앉아 있던 찰스가 깜짝 놀라 반사적으로 허리춤에 손을 댄 채로 일어났다. 나왔을 때와 별반 다름 없이 고요한 집안은 곧 다가올 풍파가 어울리지 않게 평온했다. 아는 사람들임을 발견한 찰스가 고개를 갸웃하며 대체 무슨 소란이냐는 듯 살짝 인상을 썼다. 그 차분한 분위기에 다소 머쓱해진 존은 입을 애매하게 벌린 채로 잠시 주춤했고 아서는 밖을 가리키다 말고 눈을 약간 굴렸다. 그러느라 문이 닫히질 않아 한기가 집안 깊숙한 곳으로까지 들어간 모양이었다. 애들러 부인이 자리에서 일어나 상황을 살펴보러 밖으로 나왔다. 그녀의 의아해하면서도 단도직입적인 시선에, 아서는 다리로 존을 툭툭 쳐 집 안으로 일어넣으며 입을 열었다. 

"누가 오는 것 같습니다, 부인."

"분명 길이 있는 방향에서 불빛이 반짝였어요."

존이 말을 받았다. 

"사실, 그놈들이 우리보다 먼저 올줄 알았는데......."

급보에 찰스가 서둘러 창문으로 향했다. 애들러 부인의 미간이 좁아졌다. 집안엔 온통 그녀의 기운 뿐이었다. 다시 오소소 소름이 돋는 것만 같으면서 속이 약간 거북해졌다. 제기랄, 아서는 자책했다. 지금은 아니야. 비이성적으로 굴 때가 아니라고. 추운 척 팔을 쓸어내리자 존이 아서에게 흘낏 시선을 던지다가 말없이 손만 뒤로 뻗어 아서의 손을 잡았다. 그의 배려에 감동할 새도 없이, 찰스가 도로 집안쪽으로 고개를 돌리고선 말했다.

"헛간에서 출발했을 때 불빛을 몇 개나 봤지?"

"딱 하나."

"그건 정찰이었던 것 같아. 아니면 뒤에서 일행이 따라붙었든가. 하나가 아니고....적어도 네다섯은 되는 것 같은데."

"망할."

애인과 보안관의 어깨 너머로 얼핏 보기에도 확실히 불빛의 개수는 늘어나있었다. 존은 설명했다. 오드리스콜이 맞다면, 각오를 해야 할 거라고. 놈들은 총을 쥘 손이 있고 목표물을 볼 눈이 있다면 뇌 용량이 남들의 절반도 안 되는 놈이라도 기꺼이 갱단에 들인다고 했다. 이미 한번 실패했으니, 이번엔 대비를 단단히 하고 왔으리란 사실은 굳이 존이 짚어주지 않아도 그 안에 있는 모두가 대충 예감하고 있는 바였다. 낮처럼 어설프게 군다면, 그들 모두 살아서 나가지 못할지도 몰랐다. 그렇다고 지금 당장 도망칠 수도 없었다. 대체 어디로 간단 말인가?

"애들러 부인, 죄송하지만 다시 지하실로 들어가시는 게 좋겠습니다."

존의 말에 부인은 말도 안 된다는 표정을 짓더니 벽난로 위의 걸이에 걸린 더블배럴 샷건을 집어들었다. 

"나도 내 한 몸은 지킬 줄 알아요."

다시는 무시하지 말라는 투였다.

"또 한번 손도 못 써보고 남편을 포기하란 건가요?"

"그런 말이 아니고......."

사소한 말다툼을 벌이는 순간에도 일시적으로 멈췄던 불빛들은 더욱 가까워지고 있었다. 그들의 상황은 조금 더 절박해졌다. 결국 찰스가 낭비할 시간이 없다는 듯 끼어들었다. 찰스의 설득법은 존보다 더 실용적이었다. 

"부인, 저는 정식 보안관입니다. 제 옆의 이 사람은 총을 차고 넘치도록 다뤄본 사람이고요. 숫자는 적보다 적을지 몰라도 실력에 대해서라면 믿으셔도 좋습니다. 그리고 아서는......부인도 대충 상황을 아신다고 하셨지요. 부군과 같은 병을 앓고 있습니다. 지금 상황에서 저희와 같이 총을 쏘며 집을 지키기엔 적합하지 않을지도 모릅니다."

"혹시라도 무슨 일이 생긴다면, 아서 곁에 있어줄 사람이 필요해요."

그 말에 부인은 기세가 조금 누그러져 아서를 쳐다보았다. 훑어보는 시선에 털이 쭈뼛 솟았다. 마음 같아서야 여섯살짜리 꼬맹이도 아니고 매번 누군가가 구해줄 필요는 없다고 말하고 싶었지만 존과 찰스의 말이 백번 맞았기에 뭐라고 할 수가 없었다. 오드리스콜이 제이크 애들러를 납치하기 위해 여기까지 온 거라면, 예상치도 못한 아서의 존재는 그냥 쌍란 속 두 번째 노른자나 마찬가지일테니까. 자존심을 세울 때가 아니었다. 조용히 몸을 숨기고 없는 척 하는 게 맞았다. 하지만 만일, 정말로 '혹시라도'에 해당하는 상황이 생긴다면. 낮에, 가까스로 존을 구해냈던 일이 기억났다. 때문에 아서는 동의도 부정도 없이 부인을 물끄러미 쳐다보기만 했고, 부인은 입술을 한번 깨물더니 결국 제 뜻을 꺾었다. 

"좋아요, 그를 위해서라면."

"애들러 씨도 같이 내려가는 건가, 그럼?"

뒤늦은 아서의 의문에, 찰스가 고민하다 그래야 하지 않겠느냐는 뜻을 내비쳤다. 존이 그를 들쳐업기 위해 침대가 있는 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어들어갔다. 뜻밖에도, 고개를 저은 것은 애들러 부인이었다. 그녀는 아서를 지키기로 마음먹으면서 동시에 계획을 짜낸 듯했다. 

"제이크는 여기 남을 거에요."

"여기에 말입니까?"

"어차피 그놈들은 남편을 데려가려고 온 거니까 남편이 없다면 집에 불을 질러서라도 억지로 끄집어낼 거에요. 반대로, 잘 보이는 곳에 있다면 함부로 하지 못하겠죠."

"그 뜻은."

"당신들이 아까 집과 남편과 저를 한번 구해줬었으니까, 이번에도 믿겠어요. 남편을 지켜주세요."

눈바람 소리를 뚫고서, 어렴풋이 말발굽 소리가 들렸다. 더이상 대화할 시간이 없었다. 존은 아서의 등을 떠밀어 집수색중에 발견한 지하실 문 덮개쪽으로 보냈다. 찰스가 지하실의 문을 잡아 열었다. 애들러 부인이 낮에 한번 썼었기 때문인지, 안에선 램프가 희미하게 빛나고 있었다. 지하실의 공기는 약간 눅눅했다. 애들러 부인의 뒤를 이어 들어가자 문이 도로 닫혔고 쉽게 발견하지 못하도록 위에 카펫이 다시 덮이고 의자가 놓이는 소리가 들렸다. 기름이 모자라 점점 빛이 희미해지는 램프에 비친 부인의 얼굴에는, 그림자가 짙게 졌다. 보통 여자가 아니다. 밑도 끝도 없이, 그런 생각이 들었다. 아서는 그녀에게서 눈을 떼지 못하며 천천히 계단참에 걸터앉았다. 도중에 등에 맨 총이 땅에 부딪쳤고, 아서는 줄을 돌려서 총을 앞으로 가져와 무릎에 올려놔야 했다. 그녀가 작게 혀를 찼다. 

"아니, 총은 너무 시끄러울 거에요."

눈이 서서히 어둠에 적응해갔다. 본래 고기며 식량을 저장하기 위해 지은 곳인지 벽에 도축된 가축과 곡물이 걸려 있었다. 충분히 날카로운 쇠갈고리가 어둡게 빛을 반사했다. 그녀의 눈빛같다는 생각이 들었다. 부인이 돼지 고기에 박혀있던 식칼을 꺼냈다. 

"칼 써본 적 있어요?"

두 명이나 죽였으니 못한다고 하면 거짓말이겠지.

"있습니다만 지금은 하나도 가지고 있지 않습니다."

"좋아요, 그럼 이거 받아요. 난 이미 하나 있으니까."

총 든 사람을 위에 올려보내놓고도 마냥 불안해하는 나약해빠진 사람이 하나 앉아 있었다. 아픈 사람을 뒤고 내려왔는데도 흔들리지 않을 뿐더러 자신까지도 챙겨주는 사람이 하나 서있었다. 문득 자신이 한심하게 느껴져 아서는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 정신을 차리지는 못할망정. 하지만, 그녀의 곁에 있으면 누군가 뇌를 국자로 스프 젓듯이 뒤섞는 느낌이 들었다. 건네주는 칼을 받기까지 약간 망설였고, 그녀가 덧붙였다. 

"그렇게 자책할 필요도 없어요. 당신 잘못이 아니잖아요, 안 그래요?"

"제가 생각을 입밖에 냈습니까?"

"아뇨, 당신 기분이 읽혀요. 날 극도로 불편하게 여긴다는 것까지도."

"그럴 의도는 없었습니다."

"괜찮아요, 난 알파고, 당신은 컨트롤에 미숙한 오메가니까 읽히는 게 당연하죠. 더군다나 당신은 마음에 둔 알파도 있으니 다른 알파를 경계하는 게 당연하고."

그녀는 정말......능숙해보였다. 찰스가 핑커튼에게서 알파라는 말을 들었다고 했을 때부터 지금 애들러 부인의 말에 이르기까지, 아서는 조금도 이 상황을 이해할 수 없었는데도 말이다. 대체 세상이 어떻게 돌아갈 작정이란 말인가? 대체 자신이 말려든 이 거대한 구렁텅이가 무엇인지 그녀를 붙들고 탈탈 털어내고 싶은 심정이었지만, 결국 실행에 옮길 수는 없었다. 일단 무슨 말로 물꼬를 트든 대단히 긴 이야기가 될 것이므로 당장 하기엔 부적합했고, 어느 때라도 깊은 이야기를 하기엔 그녀는 약간 껄끄러운 사람이었다. 결국 아서는 약간 다른 이야기를 끄집어낼 수밖에 없었다. 

"당신은 이 상황이 두렵지 않습니까?"

"전혀요. 제이크가 위에서 버티는 게 느껴지는 걸요. 제이크가 괜찮다면, 나도 두려울 게 없어요."

그 말에 약간의 감동을 받은 아서는 저도 존의 감정을 느껴보려고 했으나, 기껏해야 지하실 문을 뚫고 집문이 열리는 소리가 들려올 뿐이었다. 될 리가 없지. 고개를 절레절레 저은 아서는 바닥에 굴러다니는 넝마조각으로 식칼에 묻은 피며 살점을 닦아냈다. 칼을 고쳐 쥐고서 제가 할 수 있는 일을 했다. 귀를 기울이는 것. 아직까지 유혈사태가 벌어지진 않은 모양이었다. 침입자의 발걸음에 나무판이 미세하게 떨리며 천장이 끼익끼익 울리는 것 외에 집안은 조용했다. 그러나 좋은 쪽으로 상황이 돌아가고 있기 때문은 아닌 듯했다. 존이 입을 열기가 무섭게 아서 역시 경악했기 때문이다. 

"더치?"

존은 크게 당황한 목소리였다. 더치는, 젠장할 그 수많은 세월이 지나고서 다시 듣게 된 더치의 목소리는, 기억과 하나도 달라지지 않았다. 심지어, 예전처럼 여유로워보이기까지 했다. 

"아, 존. 드디어 다시 보게 되는군."

"왜 당신이 여기에 있는 거야?"

"뭐, 자네가 딱히 흔적을 지우려는 노력을 한 건 아니잖나. 안 그런가? 하지만 지금 당장은 다른 이유로 왔네. 거기서 비키게."

"그런 일은 절대 일어나지 않을 거야."

"그에게 위해를 가하기 위해 온 건 아니네. 콜름을 잡으려면 꼭 필요해서 그런 거야. 자네도 이쯤 하면 우리 사정을 이해하겠지."

"사정이고 자시고, 이 상태에서 밖에 나가면 애들러 씨는 눈보라를 버티지 못하고 죽을 거야. 그런데 뭘 어쩌라고?"

"나한테, 다, 계획이 있어, 존."

"계획은 지랄이."

"자, 피가 흘러야 할 이유는 없지 않나. 지금 당장 침대에 있는 건 제이크 애들러 하나 뿐이지만, 이 집을 뒤지면 어딘가에 오메가가 하나 더 있다는 걸 알고 있어. 너도 불행한 일이 일어나 결과가 거기까지 미치는 걸 바라진 않겠지."

"맙소사, 아주 완전히 미쳐버린 거야? 아서는 당신을 아버지처럼 믿고 따랐었다고!"

"아주, 오래 전의 일이지. 상황은 언제든 변하는 거야. 하지만 존, 나는 두 번째 기회란 걸 믿는 사람이고 그 오메가와는 달리 아직 자네는 늦지 않았네. 자네는 아직 내 아들이나 마찬가지야. 그러니 어서 제이크 애들러를 넘겨." 

존이 대답하지 않자 더치는 허허, 소리를 냈다. 그가 약간 조급해졌다.

"괜히 뜸들이지는 않는 게 좋을 거야. 캠프 상황이라면 존 자네가 제일 잘 알지 않나. 집 안으로 들어온 건 나 하나지만, 밖에 여럿이 서있고 캠프에 전투 병력이 더 남아있어. 설마 나를 포함해서 션, 하비에르, 데이비도 쏠 생각인가? 그 쥐새끼 한 마리를 위해 자네가 가족 전부를 잃어야 할 필요는 없어. 아주 간단한 일이라고. 제이크 애들러를 넘기기만 하면 되는 거야. 그냥, 그 총을 내려놓고 거기서 몇 발짝만 물러나면 된다고."

"존!"

찰스의 목소리가 들렸다. 위에서 일어나는 대화에 정신이 팔려있던 아서는 갑작스런 신체접촉에 하마터면 비명을 지를 뻔했다. 가까스로 소리를 도로 목밑으로 내려보내고서, 돌아보자 그녀가 아서의 팔을 다시 잡아끌었다. 그녀의 강한 의지가 느껴졌다. 비유적인 의미가 아니라, 정말로 피부를 통해 뭔가가 느껴졌다. 그녀가 억누르고 있었던 듯한 자신의 향을 옅게 풀었을 때, 아서는 비로소 왜 제가 그토록 그녀를 경계했었는지 깨달았다. 그녀의 말에 강제로라도 따라야 할 것만 같은 기분이 들며 제 몸이 제것이 아닌 듯해졌다. 본능적으로, 바로 그것을 경계하고 있었던 것이다. 아마 일정 수준 이상의 '알파'는 '오메가'를 제 의지대로 조종할 수 있는 모양이었다. 

물론 애들러부인이 그에게 나쁜 짓을 시키려는 것은 아니었다. 정반대로, 그녀는 아서와 자기 남편을 포함한 나머지 일행을 구하려고 하고 있었다. 제 페로몬을 통해 아서에게 굳이 말하지 않고도 제 의사를 전달했고, 아서는 보이지도 않는 땅굴을 수십 번은 드나들었던 것처럼 익숙하게 헤쳐나갔다. 드디어 집에서 약간 멀리 떨어진 출구로 나온 그들은, 다소 일방적인 의사표현을 주고받았다. 존이 더이상 시간을 끌 수 없는 것 같으니, 멀리 돌아온 그들이 뒤에서부터 하나씩 놈들의 목을 따버릴 생각이었다. 

아무리 그녀가 시킨다고 하더라도, 아서가 더치에게 위해를 가할 수 있을까? 그점에 대해서만큼은 아서는 자신이 없었으나, 더치나 호제아 정도가 아니라 아예 모르는 사람이라면 별 상관 없을 것 같았고, 저항하는 대신 그녀의 의사에 따르기로 했다. 눈발이 차가운데다 그들을 향해 불고 있었지만 냄새를 가릴 수 있다는 면에선 오히려 좋았다. 

*

 

마구간쪽으로 시선을 던지자 인상이 날카로운 사내가 문앞을 지키고 있는 것이 보였다. 아마 집안에서 누군가가 빠져나오더라도 도망가지 못하게 할 요량인 것 같았다. 겸사겸사 문 앞에 집중된 나머지 병력을 백업하는 역할도 맡고서. 반대로 말하면, 이 남자를 처치하면 그들은 적들의 허를 찌름과 동시에 일단 숨통을 틀 수 있었다. 

"등을 문에 대고 있어서 접근하기가 쉽지 않을 것 같습니다."

장작더미 뒤에 숨은 아서가 왼쪽에 웅크리고 앉은 애들러 부인을 향해 속삭이듯 말했다. 그녀가 말없이 동의했다. 바람의 방향이 좋지 않았기 때문에 칼을 던질 수가 없었다. 그렇다고 침입자가 밤눈이 어둡길 빌며 무턱대고 탁 트인 마구간 옆을 살금살금 걸어갈 수도 없는 일이었다. 램프를 이리저리 비추어보며 무료함을 달래려는 듯한 침입자를 면밀히 관찰하던 셰이디가 동의했다. 

"확실히, 혼자선 처치하기 곤란하겠군요."

"제가 놈의 주의를 끌겠습니다."

고개를 끄덕인 그녀는 아서에게 신호를 보낼 때 시작하라는 식으로 제 의사를 전달했다. 쾌감과는 약간 다르고, 전기 자극이라고 해야 좋을지 모를 신호에 아서는 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 그녀는 아서를 돌아보지 않고서 살금살금 먼 곳으로 돌아돌아 마구간 벽쪽에 은신했다. 때가 되었을 때 아서는 몸을 일으켜 상체를 밖으로 꺼내고는 휘파람을 불었다. 1차 시도는 실패였다. 너무 크면 다른 사람이 들을까봐 걱정했던 탓인지 휘파람 소리가 웅웅대는 소리에 반쯤 먹혀버렸다. 아서는 두 손가락을 입에서 뗐다. 날카로운 겨울바람이 매섭게 파고들어와 목덜미를 때렸다. 손가락은 장갑을 끼고 있는데도 불구하고 얼어들어갔다. 시간을 더 끌었다간 애들러 씨가 어떻게 되기 전에 제가 먼저 얼어 죽을 것만 같았다. 침착하게, 너무 긴장하지 말고. 아서는 소리를 조금 더 크게 냈다. 그제서야 보초가 희미하게 소리를 들은 것인지 아서 쪽으로 빛을 돌렸다. 무언가가 있다는 인상을 주기 위해 아서는 다시 잽싸게 몸을 수그렸다. 보초가 수상함을 감지했는지 문에서 등을 뗴고는 몇 걸음 걸어나왔다. 

"야.......!"

그의 말은 영원히 끝맺어지지 못했는데, 그 순간을 노려 애들러 부인이 등뒤에서 칼을 꽂아넣었기 때문이다. 사람은 몰라도 숨통을 끊는 것 자체는 처음이 아닌듯, 그녀는 정확하게 목쪽의 급소를 노렸다. 보초가 컥컥 소리를 내며 쓰러졌다. 다른 갱단원이 그의 유언을 듣지 못했다는 것을 확인한 뒤, 아서는 조심스럽게 장작더미 뒤에서 걸어나왔다. 만일에 대비해 시체를 마구간 안쪽으로 질질 끌어 밀어넣으며, 아서가 나지막이 말했다.

"다른 놈들이 보입니까?"

"흠, 둘 정도는 더 처치할 수 있을 것 같지만, 나머지는 간격이 너무 촘촘해요. 분명 들킬 거에요."

"존과 찰스를 믿는 수밖에 없겠군요."

존, 제발 안에서 무사하기를. 아서는 괜히 의식해 평정심을 잃지 않기 위해 일부러 집쪽에서 시선을 뗐다. 손에 쥔 칼의 감각과 애들러부인이 전해오는 팽팽한 긴장감에만 집중했다. 안에서 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 알 길은 없지만, 별다른 소리가 들려오질 않으니 나쁘게 돌아가고 있는 것은 아니라고 믿어야만 했다. 애들러 부인과 동시에 칼을 찍어 두 놈을 쓰러트리며 아서가 한 생각은, 그것뿐이었다. 바닥에 시체 두 구가 넘어졌다. 소리가 실제보다 약간 더 크게 들렸다. 침을 삼켰다. 이젠 칼을 쓸 필요가 없어서, 칼은 시체에게 꽂힌 상태로 두고 총을 그러쥐었다. 애들러 부인 역시 근처에서 총을 꺼내고서 집안의 상황을 예의주시하고 있었다. 혹시라도 총격전이 벌어진다면, 그들이 밖에서 지원사격할 생각이었다. 

정적이 길었다. 그들이 대화 도중에 집에서 빠져나왔고, 여기까지 잠입하느라 시간을 또 썼으니 지금쯤이면 어느 쪽으로든 결론이 났어야만 했다. 밖에 서있는 놈들이 춥다고 불평하는 듯한 소리가 들려왔는데 바람이 섞여 뉘앙스만 들려올 뿐 온전히 알아들을 수는 없었다. 좋은 징조일까? 아니면, 예상치 못한 나쁜 일이 일어나는 중인 걸까? 생각해보면, 반드시 총으로 사람을 죽이란 법은 없었다. 그와 애들러 부인도 칼을 써서 적을 제거했고, 무엇보다 어떤 사람은, 몸이 아니라 정신을 죽여야 죽었다. 마이카가 그에게 하려고 했었던 것처럼. 오드리스콜이 아닌 더치가 급작스럽게 나타나 전모를 다 알고 있다는 뉘앙스로 관계도 없어보이는 애들러 씨를 내놓으라 한 것부터가 변수였다. 만약에, 아서에게 마이카가 그랬듯, 존에게 더치가 그렇다면? 그 안에서 더치가 어떤 식으로든, 존을 회유하는 중이라면? 

당연히, 존이 넘어갈 리가 없었다. 그는 자신을 사랑했다. 입맞춤과 그가 직접 한 말과 그 외에도 다른 수많은 증거들로 아서는 이미 존이 자신을 배신하지 않으리라는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그러나 동시에, 아서는 존에게 더치가 무슨 의미인지도 알았다. 당장 자신만 해도 더치는 잊을 수도 기억이 아프게 찔러대는 곳에 남아 있을 수도 없는 묵직한 돌덩이같은 존재였다. 마음 정리할 십 년의 시간이 주어진 아서도 그러할진대, 겨우 몇 개월 정도밖에 되지 않은 존이라면. 바람에 뽑히지 않기 위해서 나무는 흔들려야만 했다. 그런데 사람은 나무와 달라 살가죽이 아주 연하기 때문에, 그 잠깐의 흔들림에도 치명적인 손상을 입을 수도 있었다. 아서가 시선을 끌고 애들러 부인이 칼을 꽂아서 죽인 그 갱단원처럼. 

쥐새끼니 오메가니, 더치가 모욕을 하기 위해 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 그가 자신에게 호의적이지 않다는 것 하나는 더럽게 확실해보였다. 그가 어떤 상태로 전락했는지 아는 것도. 이미 끝난 관계이긴 했지만, 그가 자신을 싫어할 이유를 하나나 더 만들어주고 싶지는 않았다. 아서는 총을 고쳐쥐었다. 바람에선 희미하게 소름끼치는 알파의 그것이 느껴졌다. 아무 생각 없이 들이마신 아서는, 그것이 애들러 부인의 몸에서 나오는 기운이 아님을 깨닫고는 흠칫 놀랐다. 대체 누구의....? 온 몸이 곤두섰다. 제가 마음에 둔 사람이 아닌 다른 모든 알파를 경계하는 본능이기도 했지만 그것보다는, 불현듯 떠오른 생각이 있었던 것이다. 

비록 두꺼운 나무를 사이에 두고 있긴 했지만, 더치에게선 전혀 온몸이 존재를 거부하는 듯한 기운을 느낄 수 없었다. 그렇다면 대체 어떻게, 아서가 오메가임을 알아냈단 말인가? 만일 더치가 알파가 아니라면. 

"여기 사상자가 있다!"

낯선 알파의 인기척이 느껴졌다. 멍청하긴, 뒤를 돌아 적을 칠 생각을 한 것은 그들만이 아니었던 것이다. 돌아보았을 때 이미 애들러 부인은 총구를 반쯤 당기고 있었다. 반쯤, 이라는 말은 결국 당기지 못했다는 뜻인데, 실제로 그 낯선 알파가 애들러 부인을 개머리판으로 후려치는 것이 더 빨랐기 때문이다. 그를 감지하지 못했던 것은, 그가 훨씬 멀리 있었기 때문이기도 했지만, 그가 자신의 기척을 완전히 지우고 있었기 때문이기도 했다. 그는 아서가 이제껏 만나본 알파 중 가장 강했다. 그가 알파향을 공중에 완전히 풀었다. 몸에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 압도당하는 기분이 들었다. 이를 악물었으나 그가 제 멱살을 움켜쥐고서 어린아이처럼 들어올리는 것을 막을 수는 없었다. 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 

"흐으, 흐으으......"

아서가 몸을 버둥댔다. 알파가 큰 소리로 낄낄 웃었다.

"암캐 새끼도 있는데?"

제일 최악인 점은, 의지와는 상관없이 다리 사이가 젖어들어가기 시작했다는 점이었다. 존의 얼굴을 떠올리며 육욕에 빠지 않으려 안간힘을 썼으나 몸이 더이상 말을 듣지 않았다. 그의 몸은 알파의 것이었다. 놓으라고 소리를 쳤으나 정말 그렇게 들렸는지 아니면 앙탈이나 다름없이 힘없었는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그의 손은 추위 때문인지 차가웠다. 근처 피부가 동상이라도 입은 것처럼 무감각해졌다. 그가 안에 있는 사람들을 동요시키기 위해 아서의 아주 근처에다 대고 총을 쏘았다. 맞출 정도는 아니었지만, 아슬아슬하게 빗나갈 정도로. 총성에 귀가 일시적으로 멍멍해졌다. 액이 타고내리는 다리는 일시적으로 따뜻해졌다가 곧 눈보라에 얼어붙으며 그를 날카롭게 공격해왔다. 

"더치! 들려?! 이 새끼가 있으면 안에 있는 건 필요도 없는 거 아냐? 관련도 없는 무지렁이 농부새끼보단 아서 모건이 더 유혹적이지 않겠어? 너랑 관련 있는 오메가라니 콜름이라면 분명 또 불나방처럼 달려들텐데."

사경을 헤매드라 움직이지도 못하는 제이크 애들러보다야 아서 모건이 훨씬 데려가기 쉬울 터였다. 그들이 존과 아서를 따라서 온 것이라면, 이곳의 존재를 알게 된 이유도 여기까지 온 제일 처음목적도 아서를 사로잡기 위해서였던 것일까. 제이크 애들러를 넘기라는 협박은, 아서를 밖으로 내보내기 위한 연막일 뿐이었다. 굴에 불을 질러 사냥감을 몰아내는 족제비 사냥처럼. 하기야, 애시당초 필요도 없는 사람을 십 년이 넘게 하루에도 몇 번이고 남자를 받아내야 하는 곳에 가둬둘 리가 없었고. 그렇다면, 더치는 처음부터 제가 오메가라는 것을 알았단 말인가? 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 아니다, 그럴 리가 없었다. 시간대가 맞지 않았다. 제게 괴상한 것이 생겨난 것은, 분명 마이카가 제게 약을 억지로 마시게 한 다음이었다. 그렇지 않은가? 

존을 볼 때마다 느꼈던, 온 몸이 오그라드는 감각이 기억났다.

그의 존재가 돌과 같아서, 솜털 하나하나까지도 의식되던 기억이 되살아났다. 

아서는 몸부림쳤다.

더치는 제가 오메가로 발현하는 것을 기다려, 콜름을 낚는 미끼로 쓰려고 했다. 어떻게 해서 아서가 틀림없는 오메가가 될 것이라 믿었는지 거기까지는 모른다. 그러나 '우연한 결과'로 그의 의심이 맞아 떨어지게 된 것은 틀림없었고, 일단 상황이 제가 원하던 방향으로 돌아가자 움직이기 시작했다. 심지어 그는 핑커튼이 아서의 죽음을 확신하고 추적을 포기하는 동안에도 쫒기를 멈추지 않았다. 왜지?

존이 있었기 때문이다. 그가 자신을 사랑하는 것을, 틀림없이 자신을 쫒아갔음을 짐작하고 있었기 때문이다. 

그리고 존은 거짓말을 더럽게 못했다. 

시야가 흐려졌다. 신음소리를 흘리지 않기 위해선 남은 의식을 필사적으로 그러모아야 했다. 몸이 배배 꼬였다. 멀리서 더치의 목소리가 들렸다. 

"션, 마스턴을 끝내버리게. 맥, 애들러 부부를 잊지 말게. 그들에게 위해를 가하기 위해 온 건 아니니까 잘 대접해드려야 해. 보안관은, 마음대로 해. 어떻게 되든 상관 없을 것 같군. 그리고 아서, 너무 유감스러워 하지 말라고. 지금 이 상황에서 선을 넘은 건 자네니까. 안 그런가?"


	13. 션 맥과이어 - 1

수 년간 하루도 빠짐없이 다시 보고 싶다고 생각했던 얼굴이었건만, 막상 마주하고 보니 대체 무엇을 위해서였는지 당최 종잡을 수가 없었다. 더치는 싸늘했다. 하다못해 그를 찾던 고객들도 몇 푼어치의 애정 정도는 있었다. 분명한 목적을 띄고 찾아온 마이카에게도 뒤틀렸을 지언정 그를 향한 모종의 마음은 있었다. 더치에게는, 아무것도 없었다. 무관심에 가까운 그의 싫증에 아서는 그가 자신을 자기 생각 이상으로 증오하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 

"왜....?"

차라리 처음부터 자신을 미워했었더라면, 기꺼이 이해했을 것이다. 열 명이 그를 스쳐가면 어차피 그 중 일고여덟은 자신을 싫어하게 되어 있었다. 그러나 더치는 나머지 셋에 속했던 인물이었다. 그것도 유보적인 태도를 취하는 하나가 아니라, 적극적으로 자신을 신뢰하고 일을 맡기기까지 했던 둘이었다. 호제아와 함께, 제기랄 아서는 더치가 자신의 아버지나 다름없는 존재라고 생각했었던 적도 있었다. 대체 어디서부터 꼬여버렸단 말인가? 

"먼저 등을 돌린 건 자네였네, 아서. 오메가라니?"

담배 끝이 타들어갔다. 처음에 불을 붙인 뒤로 입에 닿는 일 없이 더치의 검지와 중지 사이에서만 머물렀으므로 꼬다리가 꽤 길었다. 더치는 대충 공중에 재를 털었다. 깜빡이는 작은 불씨며 타다남은 회색의 잔해가 아래로 추락했다. 아서는 움찔했으나 바닥에 박힌 말뚝에 양손목을 결박한 끈이 묶인 상태였으므로 피할 도리는 없었다. 다행히도 대부분은 아서의 바로 옆에 떨어졌으나 그중 일부는 아서의 어깨에 내리앉았다. 뜨거움에 억눌린 신음이 튀어나왔다. 순전히 아픔 때문임을 모를 리가 없을텐데도, 더치는 상스러운 광경을 봤다는 듯 인상을 썼다. 어쩐지 데인 것보다 그게 더 속상해서, 아서는 시선을 아래로 떨구었다. 버려진 지 오래 된 건물이라 나무도 썩고 헐어서, 바람이 집안인 줄을 모르고 새어들어왔으므로 바닥의 불씨는 파르르 떨리다가 곧 꺼져버렸다. 

"그건......그건 사실이 아니야, 더치."

"다리 사이에 웅덩이를 만들어놓고도 부정하는 건가? 자네 시각에 대단한 문제가 생겼거나 아니면 내 판단력에 문제가 생겼거나, 둘 중 하나겠군."

"나는, 이건, 마이카가........"

"그 이야기는 나도 충분히 들었네. 우리의, 추억, 이라고 부를 법했던 것까지도 허튼 짓이었다고 마음을 고쳐먹게 될 만큼 곱씹었지. 그래, 오메가 주제에, 내가 신뢰하는 부하를 죽이고, 당장 몇 시간 전에도 내 갱단원을 해쳤으면서 정말로 이 상황을 예상하지 못했다는 건가? 아무래도 문제가 생긴 건 내 쪽이 아닌 것 같은데."

"네가 잘못 알고 있는 거야! 난 마이카가 이상한 걸 먹이기 전까진 오메가가 뭔지도 몰랐어!"

이젠 아서도 단지 발현을 늦게 했을 뿐 자신은 그 전에도 언제부터인가 오메가였음을 짐작하고 있었지만, 그렇게 말할 수는 없었다. 그저 문장 그 자체로는 진실인 애매한 말을 뱉을 밖에. 아서가 다시 고개를 치켜들자 삐뚜름하게 서서 팔짱을 끼고 있는 더치가 시야에 한가득 들어왔다. 모피코트를 챙겨입은 그는 추위로 인해 생리적으로 덜덜 떨고 있는 아서에 비해 월등하게 유리해보였다. 

"내 판단력을 의심하는 건가? 넌 오메가였어. 처음 만났을 때부터, 쭉, 오메가였었다고!"

"어떻게 알아? 당신은 알파도 아니잖아!"

그건, 더치의 역린이었다. 아서는 제가 실수를 했음을 한발 늦게 깨달았다. 더치의 안색이 변했다. 꽁초가 다 된 담배를 결국 바닥에 던진 더치는 아서의 머리채를 쥐고 한계까지 뒤로 꺾은 뒤 뺨을 후려쳤다. 세 번만에 입안이 터져 피맛이 났고 네 번째에 아서는 실수로 혀를 세게 깨물었다. 통증이 심했다. 동시에, 더치가 아닌 전혀 다른 알파로 인해 억지로 끌어올려진 몸이 고통을 잊기 위해 쾌감 신호를 보내기 시작했다. 어느 쪽이든 달갑지 않았다. 아서는 눈을 꽉 감았다. 뺨 한쪽이 퉁퉁 붓고 나서야 더치는 물러났지만 고문이 끝난 것은 아니었다. 

허리띠를 푸르는 소리가 들렸다. 올 것이 온 것이라 여겼으나, 상상하던 일은 일어나지 않았다. 더치는 아서의 몸을 제 성기로 찢고 들어오는 대신 허리띠로 아서의 등을 때리기 시작했다. 더치의 캠프로 끌려와 이곳에 묶이기 직전에 더 괴롭게 만들 요량으로 이미 외투를 빼앗긴 아서였다. 몇 겹의 천을 두른 게 전부인 등에 더치가 전력으로 휘두르는 가죽 허리띠는 견디기 힘들 정도로 아렸다. 아서는 이가 갈리도록 악물었다. 금세 허리띠가 가는 대로 피가 터졌다. 갱단 두목을 헛으로 한 게 아니어서 더치에겐 이미 상처 난 부분만 집요하게 가격하는 재주가 있었고, 상처가 더욱 깊어지며 아서는 소리를 숨기기가 힘들어졌다. 쓰라림이 심해지며 고통을 잊어보려는 몸의 쓸데없는 배려도 더욱 깊어졌다. 어느 순간 아서는, 알파도 아닌 더치가 전혀 성적인 의도 없이 하는 행동이라는 것을 알면서도 제 것을 반쯤 세우고 있었다. 

자괴감이 들었다. 아서는 결국 더 버티지 못하고 고꾸라졌다. 대체 어떻게 더치는, 죄악 중 하나를 육체화 한 것만 같은 이런 몸뚱이를 아서가 원하고 또 고의로 숨겼었다는 것처럼 이야기 할 수 있단 말인가? 스스로 선택해본 기억도 별로 없는 인생이지만, 만일 고를 수 있었더라면 아서가 그걸 원해서 골랐을 리는 없었다. 자신을 위해서나, 더치를 위해서나. 존도 결국 더치와 함께 다니던 시절 자기가 썼던 마차에서 제 일기를 발견한 뒤로 사랑에 빠졌다고 친다면, 아서의 모든 행복한 기억은 더치에게서 나왔다. 

"더치, 제발......."

'"실망스럽군, 아서. 정말 실망스러워."

그는 아서를 발로 밀어 억지로 옆으로 누워뜨렸다. 눈을 굴려 바라본 더치의 얼굴은 도진 오랜 열등감으로 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. 그는 바지 위에서도 눈썰미가 좋은 사람이라면 눈치챌 정도로 티가 나는 아서의 것에 눈길을 잠깐 주었다가, 혀를 찼다. 몸을 돌려 성큼성큼 방을 나가버렸고, 아무도 상처 소독 따위에는 신경 쓰지 않는 채로 아서는 한동안 방치되었다. 죽여선 안 되기 때문인지 마지막 양심처럼 등 뒤에 모닥불이 타고 있었으나, 상처가 쓰린 지금 열기는 도리어 악영향을 끼칠 뿐이었다. 아서는 기어이 눈물을 참지 못했다. 펑펑 울지는 않았지만 눈시울이 빨개지고 코끝이 찡한 것까지 어찌할 수는 없었다. 

대체 뭘 하자고, 만나서 무슨 말을 하자고 다시 보고 싶다고 생각했었을까. 결국 살고자 하는 모든 몸부림이 이것으로 이어진다면, 삶에 무슨 의미가 있을까. 존, 찰스, 애들러 부부에 이르기까지 아서는 모두를 실망시켰다. 그들을 만나기 전에 미리 죽어버리는 편이 좋았을까. 그들에게나 자신에게나. 발가락이 곱아들도록 추웠으므로 아서는 몸을 웅크렸다. 시작점으로 되돌아온 것만 같았다. 골방에 갇혀서, 애착을 느낀 모든 사람들과 유리되었다. 다른 점이 있다면, 이젠 존이 오지 않을 것이고 저는 경멸받는 오메가라는 사실 뿐이었다. 

어물어물 의식이 흐려져갈 무렵, 목사가 들어와 아서에게 무엇인가를 주사했다. 식사로는 구체적으로 어느 동물의 어느 부위였는지 알고 싶지도 않은 말라 비틀어준 육포 쪼가리가 던져졌다. 가만히 쳐박아두어서는 미끼로의 쓸모가 전혀 없기 때문인지 더치는 부하로 하여금 주기적으로 아서를 데리고 나가 감시 하에 밖에서 볼일을 보게 했다. 처음 두어 번은 귀끝까지 달아오를 정도로 수치스러웠으나, 지나친 혹사로 망가져버린듯한 신경은 꽤 금세 무뎌졌다. 그들로서도 달가운 임무는 아닌지 '산책'을 시키는 건 젊은 축에 속하는 사람들이어서, 자신도 크게 마음 두지 않아도 된다고 생각하니 그나마 마음이 좀 편했다. 되려 식사같은 일 때문에 멀쩡한 갱단 여자들을 마주하는 것이 더 어려웠다. 무감각하게 하루하루가 흘렀다. 

"션!"

살아있는 시체처럼 의무적으로 일과를 이어나가던 아서가 정신을 조금이나마 그러모은 것은 며칠인지 몇 주인지가 흘렀는지도 모를 어느 오후였다. 발정을 유지하기 위해서, 아서의 열은 절정에 달할 수도 없고 그렇다고 아주 미쳐버리지는 않을 아슬아슬한 정도로 관리되고 있었다. 물론 그 관리란 것은 아서를 사로잡았던 그 알파와의 강제적인 관계를 의미했다. 본래 그 역시도 아서를 범할 생각까진 없었던 모양이었으나, 자포자기한 아서가 숨통이 틀어막히도록 목구멍 가득 알파의 물건을 들이밀어도 움직일 생각을 않자 하는 수 없이 시작한 것이었다. 아무튼 그런, 누구에게도 달갑지 않은 관계가 이어지는 가운데 하루는 아서가 도중에 실금을 하고 말았다. 그는 욕을 하며 급하게 아서의 몸에서 빠져나왔고, 처리를 위해 자기보다 서열이 약간 낮은 션 맥과이어를 불렀다. 이제는 아서도 대충 얼굴을 외워 누구인지 알고 있었다. 빨간머리의 저보다 한참 어린 전투병력으로, 그 때문에 아서가 볼일을 봐야 할 때마다 밖으로 데려나가는 일을 이름 모를 흑인과 번갈아가며 하고 있었다. 

션, 아서는 속으로 실소했다. 그의 이름이 션이었다니. 존을 해치워버렸을 바로 그 사내가 아닌가. 복수를 해도 시원찮을 마당에 그의 앞에서 존엄성을 내버리고 오줌이며 큰일을 보고 있었다는 게, 자신의 꼴이 우스웠다. 이게 뭐란 말인가? 정말로 아무것도 못 느끼게 되었단 말인가? 이게 진짜로 바닥이라고 믿고 있단 말인가? 나락은 항상 이게 마지막 바닥이라고 생각했을 때 열린다는 것을 아서는 이미 경험으로 알고 있었다. 영원히 단단할 것만 같았던 대지가 찢기고, 자신은 아래로, 더 아래로 추락하는 것이었다. 영원히. 다시 자신을 놓아버릴 때까지. 이것이 끝이라고 느낀다면, 그건 오직 또 한번 발을 헛디디기 위해서였다. 

헤어나오는 법은 하나밖에 없었다. 고통이 끝나지 않을 거라고 믿는 것. 마이카를 죽였을 때처럼 몸부림치는 것. 자신이 고작 처음 보는 알파의 의지에도 휘둘리는 한낱 오메가라는 것을 인정하되, 위로 위로 절벽을 기어오르는 것. 

볼일의 뒤처리까지 대신 처리하고 싶은 마음은 추호도 없었으므로, 감시자가 제게 달린 총과 아서의 수동성을 믿고서 볼일 볼 때만큼은 손을 풀어준다는 사실을 아서는 이미 알고 있었다. 다리엔 원래 족쇄가 채워져있지 않았다. 아일랜드 사람이 저를 앞세워 걷는 동안 아서는, 도망칠 궁리를 했다. 멀리 가지 못하고 총을 맞는다해도 시도는 해봐야 할 것만 같았다. 부러 제어력을 잃고 조금 실금해버린 상황이 수치스럽다는 듯 외진 곳으로 걸어들어갔다. 

"아재요,"

실행에 옮기지 못한 것은 뜻밖의 말을 들었기 때문이었다. 나무와 풀숲이 쌓인 눈에 덮여 몸 숨길 지형을 이룬 곳에서, 션은 마치 저도 이런 기회를 노리고 있었다는 것처럼, 그러나 쾌활하게 물었다. 

"마스턴 아재랑 도망가삤었다고 카든데, 진짜로 그 아재를 좋아합니꺼?"

"이미 죽은 사람 좋아한다고 말하게 시켜서 괴롭힐 생각이었으면, 접어두는 게 좋을 거다."

"내 아재 짭새한테 붙들려가던 때에 그 근처에 있었다 아입니꺼. 마스턴 아재가 먼지 누군지도 모르믄서 심장이 덜컥 내리앉은 꼴을 해가지고서는 무뎃뽀로 아재한테 가볼라 카든데, 그때는 미칬나 싶었는데 이젠 좀 알것도 같고요. 먼젓번에 더치가 내한테 마스턴 아재 쥐기라 캤을 때 아재 얼굴이 딱 그랬다 아입니꺼."

"하고 싶은 말이 뭐야."

"마스턴 아재가 더치한테 아재 구해야 된다고 미친 소리 했었던 건 아능교. 내 진짜 궁금해서 그러는데, 왜 알파하고 오메가 사이에 서로 좋아한다 카믄서 본딩도 안 한 겁니꺼?"

본딩이란 단어를 생전 처음 들어보는 마당에 대답이 나올 리가 없었다. 아서는 말을 잇지 못하고 눈만 깜빡였다. 션이 어깨를 꽉 쥐고서 아서의 몸을 끌어당겼다. 예상치 못한 상황에 아서가 비틀거리며 션 쪽으로 약간 넘어가자 아서의 귀에 속삭였다. 

"그게 돼있으믄, 이카고 있을 이유도 필요도 없는데."

딱히 성적인 의도는 없다는 듯, 션은 아서의 몸을 더듬는 대신 금세 물러났다. 그러나 완전히 떨어지기 전에 아서의 손에 몰래 무언가를 건넸다. 천조각이었다. 뭐하는 천조각인지는 설명이 필요 없었다. 션은 코에 갖다대는 시늉을 했고 굳이 그러지 않아도, 존의 냄새가 느껴졌다. 존. 하지만 존은 죽었는데 왜 존을 살해한 사람이 이것을. 더이상 시간을 끌 수는 없는지 션이 아서를 도로 앞에서 캠프로 돌아가기 시작했다. 딱히 주머니도 달려있지 않아서 아서는 천을 구겨 입안에 넣었다. 마지막으로 그의 옷에 코를 묻었을 때의 기억이 났다. 그때도 이런 냄새가 퍼졌었다. 더 진했지만. 

그를 다시 보고 싶었다. 다시 몸을 섞고 다시 사랑한다고 말하고 싶었다. 그와 살을 맞대고 있으면, 두려울 게 없었다. 그가 살아있기만 하다면. 

문득 머리를 스치는 말이 하나 있었다. 

'제이크가 위에서 버티는 게 느껴지는 걸요. 제이크가 괜찮다면, 나도 두려울 게 없어요.'

그 말을 한 뒤 얼마 지나지 않아 애들러 부인은 제게 모종의 힘을 써 저를 자신의 의지 대로 통제했었다. 온전히 각성한 알파가 오메가를 그와 같이 부릴 수 있다면. 아서는 약이 얼마나 작용했든 마이카가 살해할 거라며 극도의 공포심을 불어넣었을 때 비로소 오메가로 발현되었다. 그리고 존은, 션을 통해서 죽음에 대한 강한 두려움을 느꼈을 것이었다. 

아서는 우뚝 멈추었다. 존은 죽지 않았다, 그런 확신이 들었다. 입 안 가득 느껴지는 존이 그 증거였다. 

 

*

 

존이 눈앞에 있는 것을 보고서, 아서는 제가 꿈을 꾸고 있음을 깨달았다. 그가 아서의 입술에 손가락을 얹었다. 거칠고 단단한 손가락은 부드럽게 얹혔음에도 꼭 그만큼의 무게감이 있었다. 잔뜩 갈라진 입술과, 흘러내리는 옅은 피를 닦아냈다. 그는 웃고 있는 것도 같았는데 표정이 잘 읽히지가 않았다. 상관은 없었다. 아서가 당장 원했던 건, 멀리 떨어져 있는 얼굴이나 생각 같은 게 아닌 당장의 접촉이었다. 이게 꿈이라는 증거, 꿈에서는 네 체온이 느껴지리라는 증거, 그 따스한 접촉이 깨고 난 뒤에도 비몽사몽간에 진짜라고 착각할 만큼 강렬하리라는 증거. 입을 벌리자 그의 손가락은 익숙한 것처럼 입안으로 빨려들어갔다. 목젖을 지나, 목구멍을 애벌레처럼 꿈틀꿈틀 기어서 통과하고, 위장을 찢고, 아랫배 어딘가에 못처럼 박혔다. 둥글게 몸을 만 손가락은 자꾸만 커져서 아서를 짓눌렀다. 그 생생한 고통에 필시 꿈임을, 그러나 존은 아직 살아있는 게 틀림없음을 확신하고 눈을 뜨자 차가운 겨울 바람이 엉성하게 덧이어진 널빤지를 타넘어 몸에 내리꽂히고 있었다.

한동안 몸도 정신도 완전히 망가져버린 태도를 보였기 때문인지, 아서에 대한 감시는 많이 완화되어 있었다. 손목을 결박하던 줄은 사라졌고, 단지 아서가 탈출하지 못하도록 하기 위해 최소한의 인력이 닫힌 문을 지키고 서있을 뿐이었다. 적어도 동상은 걸리지 않을 정도의 옷가지가 주어졌고, 음식은 여전히 형편없었지만 차가운 맨바닥엔 불이 피워져있어 그나마 따뜻하게 도로 데워먹을 수가 있었다. 캠프 여자들 중 누군가가 동정심을 보였기 때문임을 어렴풋이 알고는 있었으나, 지금 처지에 민망해할 염치도 없었을 뿐더러 그렇다고 해서 고마워할 자비로움도 없었다. 춥고, 배가 고프고, 갑갑하고 외로웠기 때문이다. 차라리 누군가가 와서 범해주기라도 바랄 정도로, 아무도 찾아오지 않는 정적은 괴로웠다. 

기묘한 자신감으로 인해, 아서는 존이 죽지 않았다는 것을 알고 있었다. 신이 있어야만 하기에 정말로 있다고 믿는 것인지 아니면 정말로 신이 있어서 믿는 것인지 선후관계를 따질 수는 없었으나, 어쨌거나 존은 저 어딘가에서 숨쉬고 있었다. 그렇다면 왜 오지 않는가, 왜 더치는 콜름을 찾아가거나 그를 늑대에게 던지거나 아니면 그에게 다른 뭐라도 하지 않는가. 어느 날부터인가, 아마 마음을 도로 추스리고 존의 무사함을 믿은 뒤로 아서는 그토록 자신을 괴롭히던 열마저 잃어 더치의 부하에게 범해지는 일도 없게 되었다. 그러니까, 더치는 그에게 아무것도 하지 않고 있는 셈이었다. 그를 혐오하는 사람의 행동 치고는, 이상하지 않은가. 

상상할 수 있는 것보다 더 흉악한 일을 저지르려는 셈이라고, 아서는 믿었으나 믿었을 때 그게 정말로 마음에 안도감을 주는 짐작인지는 알지 못했다. 아서는 권태로웠다. 이런 평온함이 싫었다. 이 상황을 더이상 고통스럽게 느끼지 않고, 일상처럼 익숙해져버린 자신이 미웠다. 한참 전에 벌써 달아났어야 했다. 널빤지 사이로 새어들어오는 빛의 각도만 보고서도 아서는 대충 식사시간임을 알아차렸고, 몸을 일으켜 불가에 추스리고 앉았다. 문이 열렸다. 션이었다. 

"핀한가배여, 얼굴에 살이 다 붙었네."

"하, 퍽이나."

어느새 아서의 식사는 절인 고기에서 찌꺼기 스프로 한 단계 상승해있었다. 무슨 뜻인지 파헤치기에 아서는, 약간 두려웠다. 새로 터득한 질서에 또 한층 적응해버릴까봐서. 혼란스러운 상황 속에서 이방인으로 남고 싶다는 열망 하나는 확실했고, 불에 데워 스스로에게 생각할 시간을 주느니 몇 입에 후루룩 삼켜버렸다. 갖고 얼른 나가라는 식으로 그릇을 두어 번 흔들었는데, 션은 평소처럼 한번에 받아들지 않았다. 고민을 하는 눈빛으로 아서를 이리저리 훑어보다가, 밖엔 지키는 사람이 아무도 없는 것을 확인하고서 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 

"뭐야?"

뭔가 각오를 한 기색이 역력하기에, 아서도 덩달아 긴장을 할 수밖에 없었다. 그토록 염원하던 '사건'이 벌어지려 하는 게 분명했지만, 그렇다고 해서 진짜로 스스로에게 나쁜 일이 벌어지라는 뜻은 아니었다. 션이 도로 아서에게 다가왔다. 스스로의 옷을 대충 풀어헤치는 꼴은, 아무리 생각해봐도...

"미쳤어?"

그나마 말이라도 좀 걸어주고, 가끔씩 어디서 났는지 존의 소지품이며 체향이 묻은 것을 쥐어주기에 의뭉스럽지만 좋은 사람인 줄 알았더랬다. 설마 이런 흑심을 품고 일부러 저에게 접근한 것인 줄은 몰랐다. 

"아재, 아재는 아재가 읽기 쉬운 사람이라는 거 아십니꺼? 먼 생각 하고 있는지는 알겠는데, 그런 거 절대 아니니까는 거 옷 좀 어떻게 해 보이소."

션이 자기처럼 하라는 듯 손으로 빠르게 제 상체를 훑었다. 아서는 인상을 찌푸린 채 미동도 하지 않았다. 결국 제 키만한 인내심이 모두 바닥이 나버린 션은 아서의 앞에 주저 앉아 제가 직접 아서의 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 코트처럼 두르고 있는 천조각을 거칠게 떼어내 바닥에 버렸고, 셔츠 단추는 몇 개 풀어내렸으며 바지도 앞섶을 풀었다가 흘러내리지 않을 정도로만 대충 수습해 도로 입혔다. 내내 아서는 버둥댔다. 션을 밀어내고 팔로 막고 아무튼 제법 낑낑댔는데, 션이 하여간 재밌는 사람이라는 투로 말을 던졌다. 

"잘 하고 있습니더. 그렇게만 하는 겁니더, 알겠습니꺼?"

무슨 말인지 이해하기도 전에, 션은 아서의 멱살을 그러쥐었다. 반신반의한 채로 몸을 버둥대는 아서를 갱단에서 잔뼈가 굵은 사내의 완력으로 질질 끌고 가 체중을 잔뜩 실어 안에서 벌어졌던 것치고는 크게 문을 열어제꼈다. 그가 말도 없이 던진 탓에 아서는 바닥으로 나동그라졌다. 그 작은 소동에 이제 막 돌아와 말에서 내리던 알파 갱단원의 시선이 끌렸다. 잠시 의아해하던 그는 뒤로 땅을 짚고서 어찌 해야할지 몰라 엉거주춤 일어난 것도 앉은 것도 아닌 자세를 하고 있는 아서와, (진짜로는 무슨 일이 있었는지 아는 입장에선 살짝 엉성해 보였지만) 식식대고 있는 션을 보고서는 상황을 대충 끼워맞춘 모양이었다. 그가 낄낄댔다. 

"그 년, 너한텐 튕기든?"

아서를 거칠게 일으킨 션은 황망해하는 아서를 끌고 숲속으로 걸어들어갔다. 

"내사 오메가 창녀새끼 따먹든 말든. 관심 끄고 꺼지쇼."

숲의, 처음으로 그가 말을 걸어왔던 지점을 지나 조금 더 걸어들어갈 때까지도 션은 말이 없었다. 그는 누가 따라오지는 않는지에만 신경을 곤두세우고 있는 것 같았다. 이렇게 되고 보니, 일단 입에서 나오는 것과 다르게 그에게 성적으로 위해를 가하려는 것은 아닌 낌새인데다 저번에 도움을 줬을 때도 이렇게 갑작스러웠다는 것이 떠오른 아서는 저도 괜히 주위를 휘휘 둘러보며 제발로 걷기 시작했다. 아니나 다를까, 션은 얼마 지나지 않아 아서를 놔주고는 그의 손목만 붙잡고 걸음을 빨리했다. 손목이 그의 마지노선인 것 같았다. 

"좀만 더 가믄, 못 보던 오드리스콜 한 마리가 있을 낀데, 아재는 아무 것도 못 보고 못 들으면 됩니더."

듣기가 무섭게 그들은 좁은 공터에 다다랐다. 나무 몇 그루가 베이고 남은 둥치를 간신히 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 눈이 소복이 덮인 설원 반대편에는 검은 머리에 지저분하게 생긴 사내가 희미한 알파내를 풍기며 서 있었고,

"애들러 부인??"

뜻밖의 인물이 오드리스콜임에 틀림없는 불운한 알파의 머리에 총구를 겨누고 있었다. 아서를 보자, 그녀의 표정이 잠시 풀어졌다. 옅은 미소를 건넨 그녀는 그러나, 다시금 엄준한 표정으로 오드리스콜의 관자놀이에 총을 더욱 가까이 붙였다. 

"자, 네가 뭘 해야 하는지 다시 읊어봐."

사내가 벌벌 떠는 투로 말했다. 

"아일랜드 놈이랑, 오, 오메가가 떡을 치고 있는 걸 봤어요. 금발이었는데 암만 봐도 마이카 벨이랑 엮여서 유명해진 그 아서 모건인가 뭔가 하는 놈이랑 닮았다고."

"그 말을 누구한테 전한다고?"

"콜, 콜름한테."

"콜름 그 찢어죽일 새끼가 그 말을 듣고서 총을 들고 반 더 린드를 찾아가지 않으면 어떻게 된다고?"

"하, 하지만! 말씀드렸잖아요! 전 그 패거리랑 아무 관계도 아니라니까요?! 아마 믿어주지도 않을...."

"다음날 아침까지도 콜름이 움직이지 않으면, 네 불알에 총알이 박히는 거야, 알았어? 한 쪽당 하나씩이야. 명심하라고. 너도 봤겠지만 내 인디언 동료는 총을 잘 쏘거든. 서 푼어치도 안 되는 니 거시기를 피해서 불알에만 조준하는 건 일도 아니라 이거야. 니 친구 눈알에다 한 것처럼 말이지."

"그 놈하고 전 친구가 아니라니까요!"

애들러 부인은 총구를 슬슬 내려 알파의 하반신을 툭툭 쳤다. 그는 몸을 바르르 떨더니 금세 겁먹은 얼굴이 되었다. 아니, 정확하게 표현하자면 이미 공포감을 느끼는 상태였는데 이젠 신경도 거치지 않고 곧장 뇌에서 얼굴로 두려움을 표출하는 중인 것 같았다. 그가 히익 소리를 냈다. 션은 그를 크게 비웃었고, 애들러 부인이 총구로 그의 급소 대충 위를 찍어 몸을 돌리자 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 달아나버렸다. 조금 전의 소동을 한 마디도 알아듣지 못한 아서를 놔두고서, 애들러 부인이 저도 소리죽여 웃다가 눈물을 훔쳤다. 그때쯤 멀리서 망을 보며 그들을 지키고 있었던 듯한 찰스가 나타나 부인의 옆에 섰다. 그가 그게 완전한 설명이라도 되는 것처럼 이야기했다.

"오드리스콜 캠프 근처에서 알파한테 마운팅당하고 있는 걸 발견했어. 쓸모가 있을 것 같았지."

"어, 제발 누구 하나라도 이게 대체 무슨 상황인지 말해줄 수 없어? 이게 다 뭐야?"

"내사 그라지 않았습니꺼, 아재는 즉각즉각 티가 난다고. 모르는 게 약입니더."

"당장 말해주지 않으면,"

않으면? 아서에게는 내세울만한 패가 없었다. 분한 기분으로 입을 다물자 일시적인 정적만 흐를 뿐이었다. 더 거지같은 건 모두 션의 말에 동의하는 것처럼 보인다는 점이었고, 아서는 약간 불쾌해져 흐트러진 옷을 주섬주섬 여미기 시작했다. 그것이 안타까워 보였는지 애들러 부인이 결국 입을 열었다. 

"맥과이어 말이 맞아요, 아서. 당신은 아직 향 조절도 모르고 알파랑 본딩도 되지 않아서 쉽게 조종당할 수 있거든요. 못 믿는다는 거 절대 아니고, 때가 되면 다 활약하게 해줄 테니까 당장은, 오늘 밤까지만 참아줘요."

"난 어린애가 아닙니다. 젠장, 사람도 죽여봤고 망할 갱단에도 들어가봤었고 내 한몫 정도는 할 수 있다고요! 그런데 저 개집으로 돌아가라고요? 또? 오늘밤까지는 뭐고?"

"아서, 느꼈는진 모르겠지만 존은 살아있어요. 그런데 상태가 별로 좋지 않은 데다 산에 눈이 내려서 또 추적을 당하기 시작하면 이번엔 정말로 방법이 없어요........그러니까........진짜로, 오늘 밤이나 내일 새벽에 다시 만나면 더 자세하게 이야기해줄테니까 믿어줘요."

"그리고, 네가 한몫 하고 싶어한다니까 널 믿는다는 증거로 이걸 줄게. 밤까지 잘 숨기고 있어."

찰스가 건넨 것은 리볼버였다. 떨떠름했지만, 꾹 참고 믿는 수밖에 없었다. 애들러 부인과 찰스는 아서의 안전을 확인한 것으로 마음을 놓았는지 오드리스콜의 발자국을 좆아 떠나가버렸다. 션은, 이제 일을 다 마쳤다는 기색이었으나 여타 갱단원들이 오해할 정도로는 확실하게 마무리지어야 한다고 생각했는지 아서의 목을 살짝 깨물어 숨기기도 힘든 위치에 울혈을 만들었다. 불쾌한 표정으로 새로 생긴 상처를 매만지며 걷는 아서를 앞세우고서, 션은 뒤따라 캠프로 돌아갔다. 밤이 되려면 아직 반나절이나 남아 있었다.


	14. 션 맥과이어 - 2

'존은 살아 있어요. 그런데 상태가 별로 좋지 않은 데다.......'

눈을 밟을 때마다, 뽀각뽀각 소리가 났다. 나뭇가지 위에 위태롭게 쌓여있던 눈더미가 무게를 이기지 못하고 파드득 떨어졌다. 대부분 아서를 빗겨갔지만 일부는 카라를 타고 뒷목에 얹혔다. 체온 탓에 금세 녹은 눈은, 물이 되어 목덜미를 타고 등으로 흘러내렸다. 차가웠다. 

존. 

마지막으로 보았을 때, 존은 차갑지 않았었다. 오히려 뜨거웠었다. 손길, 제 안을 파고들던 살덩이, 눈빛, 그 어느 하나 열기를 머금지 않은 것이 없었다. 그는 심지어 오랫동안 함께 해온 더치에게 대들 정도로 입을 놀릴 수 있었다. 차가운 건 존답지 않았다. 그는 다정한 사람이었다. 그것보단 좀 더 나은 대접을 받아야 했다. 

어떻게 존의 상태가 안 좋을 수가 있지?

자신을 유일하게 믿어준 사람이었다. 제대로 된 알파도 아니었지만 괴물같다고 저를 내치지 않은 사람이었다. 사랑한다고 해주었다. 가족을 버리고, 캐나다로 가겠다고 했었다. 저와 함께. 두려움을 이겨내고, 이번 한번만큼은 그를 제 마음에 품어도 괜찮을 것 같다고 생각했던 사람이었다. 

총에 맞은 게 아니라면.

"존한테 어쨌어?"

아직 손에는 옷속에 감추지 못한 총이 들려있었다. 냉기에 바짝 얼어붙어서, 손잡이 부분은 나무인데도 서늘했다. 그걸 꽉 쥐고서, 아서는 뒤를 돌아 션을 마주보았다. 어렴풋이 캠프 건물이 시야에 잡힐 즈음이었다. 운이 나쁘면 바람을 타고 보초에게 그들의 목소리가 들릴지도 몰랐다. 좆도 신경쓰이지 않았다. 

존, 그들 중 하나가 아파야만 한다면, 누군가가 죽음의 위기에 놓여야 한다면 그건 존이 아니라 저였어야 했다. 믿고 따르던 더치에게 배신당해 틀림없이 흉이 질 깊은 상처를 입는 것도, 버림받는 것도. 자신은, 겪어봤으니까 괜찮았다. 몸도 찢겨져봤고 마음도 찢겨져봤고 남은 것은 올라가는 길밖에 없는 절망까지 닿아봤으니까 한번 더 부러지더라도 상관없었다. 

하지만 존은. 

간밤에 꿈을 꾸었다. 존의 손가락이 부러져, 제 몸에 가시처럼 박히는 꿈이었다. 애들러 부인의 집에 처음 도착했을 때, 대치상황에서 존이 죽을지도 모른다고 생각했을 때, 아서가 바란 것은 하나밖에 없었다. 

"진정하십쇼, 예? 이자는 다 괘안타니께요."

"당장 말하지 못해?!"

스스로가 혐오스러웠다. 본딩인지 뭔지 그런 것도 하나도 모르고, 아무 도움도 안 되고, 심지어 넌지시 일깨워주기 전까진 존이 살아있다는 확신조차 가지지 못했던 제가 싫었다. 어떻게 그러고서 존을 사랑한다고 할 수 있지? 아픈 줄도 몰랐었다. 왜 안 오냐고 가끔 투덜댈 줄이나 알았지 오지도 못할 상황일 줄은 상상도 하지 못했었다. 그런 줄도 모르고, 그가 사경을 헤메고 있을지도 모를 귀중한 시간에 저는 불을 쬐며 스튜나 먹고 있었다. 무기력하게. 쓸모없이. 처음으로 돌아가버린 기분이 들었다. 기절도 하지 않은 주제에 맨정신으로 지각능력을 놨다가 도로 붙잡았다가 하다가, 누군가가 노크를 하기만을 기다리고 있었다. 존이었다. 처음부터 이 일은 그렇게 시작됐다. 매번, 아서에게는 갇히고 기다리고 도망치고 갇히고 또 기다리는 역할밖에 주어지지 않았다. 

"내가, 여기서, 이렇게 아무 쓸모 없는 짐짝처럼 던져져 있다고 해서 정말 그런 걸로 보여? 가진 것도 없으니까 화를 내도 보잘것 없어보이고? 내가, 망할 오메가일진 몰라도, 난 남자라고!"

"아무도, 아재가 남자 아이라고 한 사람 없슴더. 자, 누가 들을라, 목소리 좀만 낮추시고, 나중에 다 설명드린다고 하지 않았습니꺼."

"저 빌어먹을 곳에서 몇 주인지 몇 달인지를 보냈어! 또 저기 있으라고? 기껏 만나게 해줘놓고, 아무 설명도 없이?"

"이게 다 아재를 위해서."

"날 위한 거였다면, 처음부터 존이 살아있다는 게 아니라 아프다고 말을 했어야 할 거 아냐!"

아서는 션에게 총을 겨누었다. 호흡이 가빴다. 손이 불안정하게 떨렸다. 아서에 비해 살인 경험이 월등히 많은 션은 언제고 허리춤에서 제 것을 꺼내어 순식간에 몸을 벌집으로 만들 수도 있었지만, 그러지 않았다. 두 손을 치켜들고, 아서를 안심시켰다. 

"일단 그거부터 치우쇼, 그렇게 듣고 시프다믄."

어차피 아서는 션을 쏠 수 없었다. 애들러 부인이 대체 뭔 계획을 꾸미고 있는 줄은 몰라도, 멍청한 실수로 공들인 계획에 찬물을 끼얹을 필요는 없지 않은가. 그걸 알기에 션도 굳이 폭력적으로 대응하지는 않은 것이다. 션은 천천히 팔을 뻗어서, 아서의 총 위에 손을 얹었고, 일정한 압력으로 총구를 서서히 내려 땅을 쳐다보게 했다. 총을 따라 저도 시선을 떨구던 아서가 이내 고개를 치켜들었다. 

"다시 한번 말해두는데, 정말로, 아재는 모르는 게 나아서 일부러 말을 안 한 깁니더. 원망하지 마시고, 듣고 나서 패닉하지도 마시고. 그냥 다 무사할 기니까 듣고 나서 잊어버리쇼, 알겠습니꺼."

심호흡 한번.

"내가, 존 아재를 쐈슴니더."

하마터면 방아쇠를 당겨버릴 뻔했다. 가까스로 이성을 잡은 아서는 총으로 션의 뺨을 후려갈겼다. 겨울의 건조한 공기에 안 그래도 팽팽하게 당겨져있던 피부라, 금세 찢어져 상처가 났다. 션은 비틀거렸고 아서는 션의 멱살을 잡았다. 그동안 영양 상태가 썩 좋진 못했던 탓인지 힘이 부족해 션에게 큰 영향을 끼치진 못했다. 어디 잡고 있어보라는 식으로 여유를 부리며, 션이 말을 이었다. 

"내사 그때 알았겠습니꺼. 더치가 시키니까 한 거지. 근데 이제는 다르다 이말입니더. 미안하니까 아재 도와주고 편의도 봐주고 하는 거 아입니꺼."

"거짓말하지 마. 내가 반쪽짜리 오메가라고 거짓말 하는 것도 못 알아볼 것 같아?!"

"아 물론, 그 보안관인지 뭔지 하는 사람이 도와주면 형량 줄이는 거랑 이런 저런 거 도와주겠다고 설득한 것도 컸지마는, 어쨌든 이젠 고비 넘깄고 의식도 찾았고."

멱살을 놓쳤다. 눈물이 나올 줄 알았는데 눈은 습기가 모자라 오히려 가볍게 따갑기까지 했다. 방금 전까진 화가 났었는데, 갑자기 공백상태에 빠진 것만 같았다. 허공에 붕 뜨면, 한순간 하늘을 나는 듯이 느껴지는 것처럼. 그럼 그렇지. 왜 잘해주는 거라고 생각했던 거야? 그리고 아서는 현실로 끌어내려졌고, 세상이 조각나 머리위로 내려앉기 시작했다. 배가 아팠다. 굉장히. 누가 쥐어짜는 것만 같았다. 얼굴이 찡그려졌다. 배를 움켜쥐었다. 션의 표정이 일순간 변해 아서의 어깨를 끌어안았다. 그가 작게 욕을 했다, 젠장할. 

"내가 이래서 암말도 안 할라꼬 한 긴데. 괜찮습니꺼?"

".....꺼져....."

"일단 안으로 가입시더. 거 총은 어따 안에 잘 넣으시고. 안으로 드가서, 불 앞에서 몸 쬐고 가만히 누워있으믄 아가도 괘안을 깁니더."

"아가?"

그건.......또 처음 듣는 얘기였다. 아픈 와중에도 의아함이 번지는 아서의 얼굴을 보고서, 션이 미치겠다는 기색을 내비췄다. 

"설마, 자기가 임신한 줄도 모르고 있었다, 이말입니꺼? 맙소사, 아재는 대체 아는 게 뭡니꺼? 왜 더치가 붙잡아가놓고 아무것도 못하고 있었다고 생각하십니꺼? 아재한테 미련이 남아서?"

아무리 피도 눈물도 없는 갱단이라 하더라도 임산부를 콜름에게 미끼로 던져줄 수는 없었기 때문에. 배의 통증이 더 심해졌다. 무릎에 힘이 풀렸고 아서는 반쯤 고꾸라졌다. 존, 존 생각이 났는데, 동시에 미칠듯이 무서웠다. 그의 아이가 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 몸이 갑작스럽게 변한 것만큼이나, 임신을 깨닫는 것은 당황스러워서, 대체 어디까지 거슬러 올라가야 아비를 찾을 수 있을지 엄두도 나지 않았다. 마이카의 아이라면. 보안관이나, 갱단의 아이라면. 더치도 그게 불확실했기에 아서를 그런 대로 보살펴줄 수밖에 없었던 걸까. 열이 멎은 것도 임신과 관련이 있는 걸까. 어떻게, 아이를 뱄는데도 모를 수가 있었을까. 따지고 보면 멀쩡히 여성기가 달려있는데다 어떠한 피임 도구도 없이 그렇게 많은 성관계를 가졌는데 아무 일도 없을 것이라고 믿었던 것 자체가 말도 안 됐다. 순진하기는. 

스스로를 하나도 이해할 수가 없었는데, 동시에 알 것도 같았다. 만약 남의 아이를 밴 상태였고 그걸 자각하고 있었더라면, 존 앞에 나서는 대신 아이가 세상 빛을 보기 전에 교수대에 목매달리는 꼴을 택했을테니까. 그가 그토록 욕심이 많은 사람이었으니까, 아이 역시 살아남기 위해 쥐죽은듯이 있는 쪽을 택했는지도 몰랐다. 그의 어머니 역시 그를 낳을 적에 그랬었다고 들었다. 임신한 줄도 몰랐는데, 어느날 그렇게 족쇄처럼 다리 사이에서 튀어나왔다고.

그렇다면 지금도 죽어야 할까? 그의 아이가 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 드는 것만큼이나, 그의 아이일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었기에 아서는 선택지를 지워버렸다. 찰스와 애들러 부인이 그렇게 노력해줬는데 수포로 돌아가게 할 수는 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다, 존을 한번만 더 보고 싶었다. 머리가 너무 어지러워서 그를 봐야만 마음이 진정이 될 것 같았다. 아서는 가슴을 쥐어뜯었다. 

"쓸데없는 말을 해삐맀네. 아무튼 아재요, 괘안습니까? 피는 안 흐릅니꺼? 피만 안 나믄 그래도 좀 낫지 않겠능교. 정신 바짝 차리시야 됩니더. 이미 말 다 끝났고 저녁에 사람이 오기로 했으니깐요."

"존......"

"내는 거기까진 잘 모르지마는, 오메가들은 본능적으로 애 아비를 안다카데요. 암만 아재가 천치라도 차분히 생각해보면 설마 거기까지 모를 리가 있겠습니꺼. 그니까 긴장 푸시고 좀만 참으시야 됩니더. 아재가 진짜로 유산을 해삐리면 더치로서는 더이상 아재를 가만히 놔둘 이유가 없어지는 거니깐요. 길어보이지만, 및 시간 안 남았슴더."

천만다행히도, 션에게 기대어 힘이 풀린 듯해보이는 아서의 모습은 성관계로 인해 기진맥진해진 오메가처럼 보이는 듯했다. 말 안장에 짐을 꾸리던 알파는 그들을 흘낏 쳐다보았고, 미묘한 시선을 몇 초간 던졌으나 이내 관심을 껐다. 아서를 방안에 눕힌 션은 이제는 다 꺼져 까맣게 타들어간 재만 남은 불가에 장작이며 불쏘시개를 보태 다시 불을 지폈다. 식은땀이 나서, 아서는 가만히 눈을 감고 있었다. 션은 뭔가 말하려다가, 입을 다물고는 도로 나가버렸다. 

그를 움직이는 것은 임산부의 반려를 죽일 뻔했다는 죄책감이었을까, 아니면 감형 및 정상 참작이라는 보안관의 당근이었을까. 찰스에게 아직도 그를 힘이 있는지는 모르겠지만, 적어도 콜름이나 더치의 목을 들고 가 핑커튼과 협상을 하면 새 신분과 더러운 축사 하나쯤은 얻어낼 수 있으리란 건 확실했다. 더치는, 알든 몰랐든 아서가 언제 임신을 했든 임신한 사람을 구타했다는 것 하나만으로 인망을 상당히 잃었을 것이고. 

아서는 애써 깨진 독에서 물처럼 흘러나가는 정신을 도로 긁어모으려고 노력했다. 그러니까, 자신은 버티기만 하면 됐다. 제가 무력해서 다들 가만히 있으라고 하는 게 아니라 이정도는 견딜 수 있는 재목이라고 믿기에 잠시 홀로 놔둔 것임을 스스로 믿어야만 했다. 아픈 존에겐 자신이 필요할 게 틀림없었다. 그에게 임신했다는 사실을 알리기도 전에 유산했다는 소식부터 전하고 싶지 않았다. 

하지만, 존의 아이가 아니라면. 남의 아이라면. 아서가 약으로 인해 강제로 일깨워진 오메가이기 때문에 몸도 마음도 반쪽밖에 작동하지 못해 영영 아비를 알아내지 못한다면. 

의식은 느리고 무겁게 내리앉았다. 어느순간, 아서는 따스한 불의 온기에 잠시 정신을 잃어버렸다. 

 

*

 

두발의 총성이 울렸다. 그 중 한 발은 겨우 가리개 구실을 하는 널빤지를 종이짝처럼 뚫고 들어와 바닥에 박혔다. 시체가 아닌 이상 누구라도 단번에 눈을 떴을 것이다. 아서는 고개를 두리번댔다. 총알 구멍이 난 곳에서 희미하게 빛이 들어왔다. 해가 지고 있는 것 같았다. 오래 잠이 들어 있었던 가운데 누가 이미 한번 돌봐주고 간 모양으로, 불은 아직 제법 괜찮은 세기로 타고 있었는데 바닥의 스튜 그릇은 차게 식어 있었다. 그랬을 리도 없겠지만, 실수가 아니었다는 듯 총알 두세 발이 또다시 벽을 뚫었다. 몸을 숨겨야 하겠지만, 아서를 가둬두기 위해 그나마 있던 썩은 상자 더미도 치운 곳이므로 마땅히 웅크릴 곳도 없었다. 나가야 한다면 지금이었다. 아까보단 덜하지만 여전히 뭉근하게 아파오는 배를 움켜쥔 아서는 주섬주섬 몸을 일으켰다. 어쩔까 하다가 총알을 막아내는 데에는 아무 소용이 없다는 걸 알면서도 배에 이불처럼 덮고 있던 천조각을 둘렀다. 서두른 탓에 헝겊이 쫙 펼쳐지다가 스튜 그릇을 건드렸다. 그릇은 흔들리며 내용물을 여기저기에 쏟았다. 살아야 했다. 존의 아이일 수도 있다면 살려야 했다. 아서는 그릇을 들어 씹지도 않고 두세 입에 모조리 삼켰다. 가벼운 기침이 튀어나왔다. 손등으로 입을 대충 문질러 닦은 아서는 호신용으로 불붙은 나무토막 하나를 주워들고는 문을 향했다. 총이 가장 편하겠지만, 아까 전이었다면 모를까 제 배에 아이가 있다는데 총을 들고 사람을 쏘고 싶지는 않았다. 누구의 아이이건 그건 한결같은 바람일테지, 세상의 빛을 보기도 전에 총성의 기억을 새겨주고 싶지 않으니까. 

그렇게 바라기엔 이미 늦은 것이 아닐까. 언제쯤부터 아이는 어미가 사람을 죽인 것을 듣고 있었을까. 칼이 살을 찢고 뼈를 긁으며 사람 속을 파고드는 감각을 함께 느꼈을까. 광란의 상태로 이미 죽은 마이카를 도륙하고 있던 순간 너는 몸에 콱 붙기 위해 역류하던 작은 씨였을까. 아이의 아버지가 되리라고 생각한 적도 없었지만 어미가 되리라고는 더더욱 상상해보지 못했었다. 아서는 겁이 났다. 아비의 정체도 모른다는 것과 별개로, 제가 어미노릇도 해주지 못할까봐서. 보통의 어미들만큼 제 아이를 사랑하지는 못할 것만 같았기 때문에. 

일단은 낳고 난 다음에 생각할 일이었다. 아서는 자유로운 손으로 잠긴 문을 크게 두드렸다. 

"문 열어!!! 당장!!!!"

공포심을 주기 위함인지 아니면 정말로 안에 있는 사람을 노리는 것인지 거듭 총알이 날아왔다. 천만다행히도 아서를 맞춘 것은 하나도 없었지만 안에 조금만 더 있으면 그 실낱같은 운마저 증발할 듯했다. 다급해진 아서는 유산이 간당간당한 몸이란 걸 알면서도 문을 체중을 실어가며 치기 시작했고, 마침내 누군가가 아서를 떠올린 것인지 문을 열었다. 중심을 다시 잡기까지 아서는 잠시 휘청였다. 처음 보는 젊은 흑인 여자였다. 

"모건 씨! 피하셔야 해요, 오드리스콜이 왔어요."

"션은? 더치는?"

"남자들은 싸우러 갔어요. 서둘러요! 꾸물댈 시간이 없어요!"

엉겁결에 그녀를 따라 열서너 보 정도를 종종걸음으로 뛰어가던 아서는, 문득 드는 생각이 있어 가다 말고 멈춰섰다. 찰스와 애들러 부인을 만나려면 혼자 도망가선 안 되는 게 아닐까? 션이 있으니 제가 저 집안에 있다는 것은 그들도 알 터였다. 하지만 반대로, 그정도밖에 모를 것이기에 건물을 벗어나 방황해버린다면 피차 엇갈릴지도 몰랐다. 그러면 일이 커지고 만다. 도망칠 마지막 기회를 영영 잃게 될릴지도 몰랐다.

"뭐해요? 빨리! 당신을 잡으러 오는 거라구요! 션이 당신과 함께 있는 걸 들켜버려서.....!"

"아뇨, 아가씨. 내가 같이 가면 당신까지 위험해질 거요."

"하지만, 그러면 아이는 어쩌려구요? 지금도 놈들이 죽일 듯이 달려드는데 혼자 있다간....."

"아서!"

그 상황을 타개하기라도 하겠다는 양, 뒤에서 소리가 들렸다. 더치였다. 

"틸리 양, 신경 써줘서 고맙네. 여기서부턴 내가 맡지."

반신반의하는 듯했으나 틸리는 깊게 고민하지 않았다. 또 한차례 총격전이 벌어지며 적들이 포위망을 좁혀왔기 때문이다. 아이의 존재가 그녀에게 얼마나 큰 영향을 끼쳤을지는 모르겠으나 아이의 생모인 아서 모건은 그녀에게 목숨을 걸면서까지 지켜야 할 정도의 존재는 아니었다. 한번쯤 돌아보는 것을 끝으로 틸리는 자신의 양심과의 타협을 끝내고 도망쳤다. 그녀가 충분히 멀어졌다는 것을 확인한 뒤, 더치가 총을 꺼내기 위해 허리춤으로 손을 가져갔다. 잽싸게 그런 더치를 향해 횃불을 집어던진 아서는 더치가 욕을 하며 비틀비틀 몇 걸음 물러나는 틈을 타 제가 먼저 총을 꺼내들었다. 횃불은 더치의 굽혀진 팔을 두 번 치고서 떨어졌고, 그 찰나의 접촉에 더치의 옷소매는 불의 흔적을 따라 그을렸다. 화상을 입은 맨살이 어렴풋이 드러났다. 아서가 외쳤다. 

"임신한 사람을 때리더니, 이제는 쏘려고 해? 내가 알았던 사람과는 전혀 달라져버린 것 같군."

"비극적이지, 아서, 정말로 비극적이야. 하지만 배신자를 제거하는 건 언제나 내 계획의 일부였다네."

"날 버리고, 때리고, 먼저 죽이려 한 건 당신이야, 더치!"

"그래, 다들 그러더라고. 그런데 먼젓번에 나한테 그런 말을 한 사람이 어떻게 되었는지 아나? 내 손으로 죽여야만 했지."

긴 시간 갱을 이끌어온 세월이 헛은 아니었다는 듯, 더치는 다친 팔로도 잽싸게 총을 꺼내 순식간에 아서를 겨누었다. 아서야 시간 끌기 겸 호신용으로 위협하는 것뿐이었지만, 저쪽은 아마 진심인 것 같았다. 정신을 바짝 차려야만 했다. 아서는 배에 한손을 얹었다. 본래 남자의 몸이라 그런 건지 배는 나왔다면 운동을 못 해서 생긴 가벼운 내장지방 수준밖에 되지 않았지만, 그 안에는 분명 느껴지지 않는 아이가 자리하고 있었다. 

"당신은 내 아버지나 다름없었어! 한때는 당신을 위해 죽을 수도 있었어!"

"우습군, 너희들의 속성인가? 애나벨도 죽기 전에 똑같은 소리를 했었지. 네 아내가 되고 싶었다며."

"오메가 탓을 하면 안 되지, 반 더 린드."

갑자기 대화에 끼어든 남자는 어느새 총성이 들려오던 방향에서부터 여유롭게 걸어왔다. 어느새 골에까지 울려대던 화약 소리는 멎어있었고, 그의 옆에는 아침에 보았던 형편없는 알파가 벌벌 떨며 보이지 않는 줄에 묶여 끌려오는 것처럼 마지못해 걷고 있었다. 본 적도 없는 사내였지만, 아서는 대번에 젊은 알파를 대동한 이 사람이 콜름 오드리스콜임을 알아보았다. 거칠게 자라난 수염은 며칠을 깎지 않았는지 턱선을 덮었고 은발의 머리 역시 관리를 하지 않는지 지저분하게 목덜미를 겨우 안 스칠 정도로 자라있었다. 체모를 다듬을 생각이 없는 것만큼이나 그는 제 향을 감출 의사가 없어서, 아서를 노골적으로 탐이 나는 눈치를 보내왔다. 강렬한 그의 향은 천 개의 손처럼 끈적하게 아서에게 들러붙었다. 뒷목에 소름이 돋았다. 그가 뒤도 돌아보지 않고서 젊은 알파에게 명령하듯 물었다. 

"저 사람이 네가 아침에 봤다는 그 오메가가 맞겠지?"

"예, 예예....예....."

"콜름 오드리스콜."

"더치 반 더 린드. 이렇게 근거리에 직접 마주하는 건 얼마만인지 모르겠군. 애나벨 이후로 처음인가?"

"마지막일 거다, 네놈은 오늘 여기서 죽을테니까."

"그래, 그게 그리웠어. 네 녀석의 그 허무맹랑한 자신감 말이야."

콜름은 아서를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 절대 호의적이지 않은 기운이 손끝에 어려있었다. 콜름을 경호하는 총은 흑발의 조무래기 알파가 들고 있었으므로 그는 다른 사람들에 비해 움직임이 자유로웠다. 정욕으로 번들거리는 미소를 만면에 띈 그는 아서를 향해 다가왔고, 마차를 마주한 토끼처럼 몸이 굳은 채 움직이지 않는 아서의 머리를 천천히 쓰다듬었다. 곧바로 비부에 손을 쳐넣고 쑤셔댔더라도 이만큼 굴욕적이진 않았을 것이다. 아서는 최대한 떨리지 않는 톤을 내며 이를 악물었다. 

"당장 떨어져!"

"아, 괄괄한 타입인가? 저번하곤 취향이 좀 달라진 모양인데, 더치."

그건, 잡혀오고 나서 쌓인 더치와의 악감정을 모두 제하더라도 듣기 역겨웠다. 

"더치와 나는 아무 사이도 아니야."

"당연히 그렇겠지, 놈은 알파도 되지 못하는 열등한 종자니까. 널 임신시킬 수 있었더라면, 아마 십 년 전에 했을걸."

"콜름, 한 마디만 더 하면, 더이상 참지 않겠어."

"무슨 총으로? 보아하니 모건이 널 쏘지 못해서 안달이 난 모양인데. 총알을 피할 자신이 있나보지?"

그는 품평하듯 아서와 주먹 하나 정도 떨어진 거리에서 아서의 향을 음미했다. 유산해버린다면 총성이나 죽을지도 모를 위협에 놀라서가 아니라 콜름의 역겨움을 견디지 못해서일 것 같았다. 실제로 헛구역질이 밀려왔고, 아서는 자세를 흐트러트려 이 이상 빈틈을 내주지 않기 위해 속으로 아무 일도 일어나지 않을 것이라고 자기 최면을 걸었다. 심호흡을 했다. 생각하기에, 콜름은 그것까지도 음습하게 즐기는 것 같았다. 

"그리고, 네 소중한 총알은 모건을 위해 남겨놔야 하지 않겠어? 네 오메가를 빼앗긴 열등감은 안쪽이 아니라 바깥쪽으로 흐르는 것 같던데."

"마지막 경고야. 셋을 세기 전에 다물지 않으면......."

"그 아일랜드 애송이의 씨를 품은 오메가라니까 분명 처녀였던 애나벨보다 맛이 좋을 것 같은데. 창녀도 시켰었다면서? 마이카가 이야기는 참 꼴리게 잘 했었지."

정말로, 카운트 다운이 끝나기 전에 콜름은 입을 다물었다. 더치가 용감해서는 아니었다. 그가 자신을 다스리는 주문이라도 된다는 양 느릿느릿 숫자를 세는 사이 막상 방아쇠를 당긴 것은 열성 알파였던 것이다. 예상치 못한 전개에 더치도 콜름도 순간 주의가 흐트러져 젊은 알파를 쳐다보았다. 

"이, 씹.......!"

돌이킬 수 없는 선택에 패닉에 빠진 듯, 알파는 콜름을 총알 보관함으로 만들 기세로 방아쇠를 마구잡이로 당겨댔다. 아서가 소리질렀다.

"멍청아, 진정해! 나까지 맞겠어!"

그 소리에 그는 가까스로 총 쏘기를 멈췄지만, 그만 실수로 한발을 더 당겨 아서를 맞출 뻔했다. 전혀 다른 곳에서 총알이 날아와 이번엔 더치의 어깨를 맞췄기 때문이다. 그는 비틀거렸다. 대응사격을 했으나 화상에 총상까지 입은터라 유효타가 나오지는 않았고 총탄은 애매한 하늘로 솟구쳤다. 그가 뒤로 넘어졌다. 반사적으로 총성이 들려온 곳을 향해 고개를 돌리자, 션이 안심하라는 듯 두 손을 들고 나왔다. 

"이놈들 시체는 저희가 처리하겠슴더. 아재는 제 발자국만 되짚어 숲길로 가십쇼. 사람들이 기다리고 있을 겁니더. 중간에 덜 죽은 오드리스콜 쥐새끼들이 있을지도 모르니께는 총 손에서 놓지 마시고."

"아서!!!"

더치가 덜 끝났다는 듯 외쳤다. 션이 라이플을 고쳐쥐고 더치의 목에 총구를 바짝 겨누었다. 

"이자는 아재가 신경쓸 일이 아닙니더. 미친놈들이 옛날 일로 미친 소리 하는 거니까는 홀딱 잊어뿔고 돌아보지 마쇼."

"오드리스콜 잔당은."

"남정네가 둘이나 있는데 그거 하나 처리를 못하겠습니꺼. 눈에 발자국 지워지면 또 한참 고생합니더, 그때 가서 후회하지 마시고."

의리있고 사려깊게 굴기에는, 아서 역시 틸리처럼 이기적인 사람이었다. 션을 향해 고개를 짧게 끄덕인 아서는 제발 아기가 조금만 더 버텨주길 빌며 발자국을 따라 달리기 시작했다. 운동부족 때문인지 임신의 영향인지 아니면 고질적인 폐의 문제인지 숨이 턱끝까지 차올랐다. 날선 바람에 눈물까지 비어져 나올 무렵, 멀리서 손을 흔드는 인영이 보였다. 닿기 전에 그 역시 알지 못하는 곳에서 날아온 총에 맞아 쓰러지는 것은 아닐까 미칠듯이 걱정이 되었으나, 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 애들러부인이 그를 안아주었다. 희미하게 멀리서 싸우는 소리가 들린 것 같은데 나무나무 굽이쳐 웅웅대는 바람 소리가 제법 세서 확실하지는 않았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 션은 총을 잘 쏩니다  
> 적어도 자기 몸은 스스로 지킬 정도로는요


	15. 하지 못한 말

"존은 자고 있어."

"그래도 오메가가 곁에 있다면 안정이 많이 될 거에요."

그들은 덤덤했지만, 아서는 이내 저 너머에서 나쁜 일이 일어나고 있음을 눈치챘다. 문자 그대로 죽음의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 시체가 썩는 그런 구역질나는 양태는 아니었으나, 존의 향이라곤 볼 수 없을 정도로 형편없이 망가져 있었다. 본능 수준의 직감이 아니었다면 그 알파가 존임을 알아보지도 못했을 테지. 대체 무슨 일이 있었냐며 달려가고 싶은데 동시에 아무것도 보고 싶지 않은 기분이었다. 죽어가는 존은 그의 존이 아니었다. 그토록 생명력이 넘치던 사람이었는데. 속이 꼬이는 기분이 들었다. 목이 바짝 말랐다.

"어......"

"혹시 누가 따라올지도 모르니까, 우린 밖에서 지키고 있을게. 필요하면 언제든 불러."

찰스와 애들러 부인은 배려심이 깊었다. 아서의 어깨를 한번씩 쥐었다 펴 힘내라는 뜻을 전하고는 총을 집어들고 걸어나갔다. 아서가 없는 사이 완전히 회복한 제이크는 먼저 아예 다른 일을 하러 부지 끝자락으로 나가 있는 중이라고 했다. 혹시라도 오늘 일에 또 휘말릴까봐, 안전한 곳으로 보낸 것이리라. 따라서 방 안엔 이제 온전히 아서와 존 뿐이었다.

언제인지도 모를 시간 만에 드디어 아서와 실내에서 단둘이 있게 되었는데도 아무런 반응이 없는 존과 단 둘이. 발등에 못이라도 박힌 것처럼 미적댔으나 존은 여전히 반응이 없었다. 두려움이 밀려왔다. 만약 정말로 죽은 거라면. 찰스와 애들러 부인이 잠깐 아서를 데리러 간 사이에 존이 스스로를 포기해버려서, 목숨을 끊었다면. 그럴리가 없다는 걸 알면서도 아서는 거듭 최악의 시나리오를 그려보고 있었다. 모든 상황을 가정해서 미리 겪어보면 실제로 무슨 일이 일어나든 충격이 좀 덜 할 것 같았다. 존의 경우에는 하나도 적용되지 않는다는 걸 알면서도.

그즈음엔가, 공기마저 정체된 와중에 이불이 쓸리는 소리가 났다. 심장이 내리앉았다. 배가 다시 꼬이는 듯 아파왔다. 배를 감싸쥐니 아랫배가 단단히 뭉쳐있었다. 그것이 제 아이가 처음으로 제 몸에 보낸 신호임을 알아채는 데에는 조금 시간이 걸렸으나 효과는 확실했다. 뱃가죽 한 부분이 미세하게 위로 들려올라갔던 것이다.

"존."

존의 씨일지도 모르는 아이. 무엇을 원하는지, 그토록 조용하던 태아는 존을 감지하자마자 배를 긁고 차고 동요하기 시작했다. 긴장으로 아서의 호흡이 조금 빨라졌다. 목덜미의 솜털이 곤두섰다. 아무리 두렵더라도, 아이를 아비없는 자식으로 키울 수는 없었다. 설령 말을 걸기가 무섭게 죽어버린다 해도, 존에게 네 자식이었으면 좋겠다고 간절히 바라는 아이가 내 속에 있다는 말은 전해야 했다. 쿵, 발걸음은 필요 이상으로 크게 느껴졌다. 느리다가, 조금씩 빨라져 나중엔 거의 달리다시피 할 정도가 되었다. 존이 누워있는 침대의 머리를 붙들고, 고작 그정도로 가빠오는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 존의 얼굴은 창백했다.

"존!"

이마는 열과 땀으로 축축해져있었다. 손질받지 못한 검은 머리칼이 되는 대로 들러붙어 가지를 뻗어나가는 강줄기와 같이 이마에 제 자리를 새겼다. 아서는 덜덜 떨리는 손을 감추지 못하며 조심스럽게 머리를 떼어냈다. 속눈썹 부분까지 길게 내려간 한 가닥을 치울 때 존은 눈꺼풀을 바르르 떨었다. 형용할 수 없는 감각에 오장육부가 한데 뭉쳐 반죽이 되어버릴 것만 같았다. 그는 죽지 않았다. 곧 죽을 상태도 아니었다. 아주 잠이 든 것도 아니었고, 아직 삶이 그를 단단히 붙들어매고 있었다. 존이 눈꺼풀을 힘겹게 밀어올렸다.

"아서?"

한동안 쓸 일이 없었는지 그의 목소리는 형편없이 갈라졌다. 초점을 잡지 못하고 방황하던 그는 한참만에 제 오메가를 알아보고는 눈을 크게 치떴다. 급하게 몸을 일으키려 손을 침대에 대고서 허우적댔으나 힘이 모자라는지 3센치도 등을 떼지 못하고서 도로 고꾸라졌다. 윗배인가가 쭉 밀려올라갔다. 아이가 손을 뻗은 거라고, 아서는 확신했다. 제어되지 못한 채 공기중에 죽은 것처럼 흩뿌려지기만 하던 존의 기운이 도로 주인 곁에서 응집되기 시작했다.

"씨발, 진짜 아서잖아!"

"나 맞아, 존."

"언제.......?"

"방금."

"맙소사, 네 몸에서 화약 냄새가 진동을 하잖아. 더치 냄새랑, 역겨운 알파 냄새랑......제기랄, 내가 같이 갔어야 하는데!"

"이제 다 끝났으니까 괜찮아."

"나는........미안해........"

"난 괜찮은데, 그게, 네가 미안해해야 할 사람은 따로 있어."

존이 한쪽 눈썹을 올렸다. 그가 간절하게 상반신을 가누고 싶어하는 것 같기에 아서는 그의 등에 남는 쿠션을 대주고 또 위로 약간 끌어올려 침대 헤드에 기대게 했다. 존은 자다 깨서 머리가 덜 돌아가는지, 바보같은 얼굴로 주위를 조금 둘러보았으나 시각으로나 여타 감각적으로나 이 집에 존과 아서 외의 존재가 눈에 들어올 리 없었다, 아직은.

"애들러 부인이 뭐라고 해? 찰스? 맥과이어? 내가 신세를 좀 지긴 했는데."

"이 상태의 너한테 해도 되는 말인지 모르겠다."

"더치가, 그 개자식이 너한테 나쁜 짓이라도 했어?"

입고 있는 상태를 보면 존 같은 둔치라도 아서가 최고급 호텔에서 농어요리를 대접받지는 않았다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 누더기나 다름 없는 겉옷을 입고서, 거적때기 몇 장을 배에 두른 데다 온갖 알파의 향을 때처럼 두르고 있었으니. 아서는 존이 그의 동요를 눈치챘다는 것 역시 감지했다. 존의 표정이 변했다. 그의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것이, 상처 자리가 아프기 때문인지 분노 때문인지 아서는 구분하지 못했다. 사실 틀린 말도 아니라서, 아서는 악영향을 끼치리란 걸 알면서도 답하기를 망설였다. 존이 그의 이마를 쓰다듬는 아서의 손을 잡아챘다. 손금을 보면 과거라도 알 수 있는 것처럼 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 또 냄새를 맡다가 이리저리 돌려보다가 했다. 그는 둔한데다 정신이나 몸이 절반만 돌아왔지만, 기본적으로 사냥개로 길러진 인간이었다. 조금만 더 미적댄다면 아마 들켜버리리라.

그가 더치가 제게 가한 채찍질이나, 당해야만 했던 반강제적인 성교나 그를 향한 성적인 욕구를 감추지 않던 콜름에 대해 알기를 원치 않았다. 창부로 살며 받아야 했던 손님들에 대한 이야기를 입에 올리지 않는 것과 마찬가지였다. 부디 존의 아이이기를 애끓게 빌었기에, 조금이라도 그가 오해할 만한 이야기는 하고 싶지 않았다. 그가 자신으로 인해 걱정하기를 원치 않았다. 본래의 다정하고, 또 작지만 단단한 제 반려 알파로 돌아와주었으면 했다.

이기적이라고 해도 좋았다. 사랑한다면 상대의 모든 면을 포용해야 하는 게 아니냐고 다그쳐도 좋았다. 아마 사실대로 털어놓고, 몸을 더럽히고 남의 씨를 받고 아비도 정확하게 모를 자식까지 임신한 것에 용서를 비는 것이 더 나은지도 몰랐다. 하지만 아서는 도저히 그럴 수가 없었다. 가까스로 되찾은 존을 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 그가 여기서 조금이라도 비틀린다면, 견딜 수 없을 것 같았다.

더 늦기 전에, 아서가 입을 열었다.

"더치 잘 알잖아. 그럴 사람 아니야."

그제서야 존의 표정이 약간 풀어졌다. 오랫동안 곁을 지켜온 사람에 대한 마지막 믿음인 듯했다.

"하긴, 널 이상할 정도로 유독 싫어하긴 했었는데.....그래도 설마 선을 넘진 않았겠지."

놈은 마이카가 아니잖아? 존의 말은 그런 뜻을 내포하고 있었다. 한때 저를 안던 고객들에게 했던 것처럼, 아서는 존이 듣기 좋아할 만한 말을 신중하게 골랐다. 인정하고 싶진 않았지만 그런 면에서라면 아서의 연기력은 썩 나쁘지 않았다. 더군다나 멀쩡한 척에 대해서라면.

"별일 없었어. 콜름이 일을 좀 꼬긴 했지만, 뭐, 난 살아서 여기 있잖아, 안 그래? 더치는 그냥, 오해를 한 거야. 콜름이랑 엮여서."

거짓말이 효과적이려면, 약간의 진실을, 적어도 자기가 사실이라고 믿고 싶은 것을 담는 것이 좋았다. 그러나 정말로, 이 이야기는 지금 깊게 다루고 싶진 않은 주제였다. 몸도 피곤한데 더이상 그 일은 신경쓰지 말라는 듯한 투로 아서는 다른 손으로 저를 잡고 있는 존의 팔목을 움켜쥐었다. 묵직한 그의 팔을 서서히 이끌어, 제 배 위에 얹었다. 존이 태동을 느끼는 데에는 긴 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 놀라움으로, 그의 표정이 서서히 펴졌다.

"둔하긴. 그런 쪽으로 심각한 게 아니고, 나 임신했어."

"왜 이런 얘기를 뜸을 들였어?"

눈치를 보던 존은 옷도 아닌 아서의 거적때기를 잡아뜯었다. 이미 반쯤은 잠그기를 포기한 아서의 허리띠를 완전히 끌러내고, 상의를 위로 올려 맨 배를 드러내게 했다. 아서에게는 별로 튀어나온 것 같지도 않았는데 한참만에 오메가를 다시 본 알파 눈에는 다른 모양이었다. 그는 신기해하는 기색을 감추지 못했다. 입꼬리가 저절로 올라갔고 눈이 반쯤 접혔다.

"우리 애야?"

악의는 없는 것 같았다. 이미 제 애라고 속으로 확신하고 있는 것 같았으니까. 아니나 다를까, 존은 아서가 대답할 틈도 주지 않고서 저 혼자 주거니 받거니 했다.

"마이카 애면, 좀 더 나왔어야 할 거 아냐, 그렇지? 배가 말이야. 더치도 설마......설마 임신한 사람한테 해꼬지를 할 정도로 인간 말종은 아닐테니까.......아서 정말로?"

"애가 좋나봐. 한번도 그런 적이 없었는데 오늘따라 자꾸 움직이네."

"제기랄, 왜 아무도 나한테 얘기해주지 않은 거지?"

"나 말고 다른 사람 입에서 듣고 싶었어?"

"아니, 아니, 그럴 리가, 아니. 그렇지만........아서, 내가 아빠가 되리라곤 생각도 못해봤는데. 아마 난 최악의 아빠일 거야."

"그럼 사과해. 애가 듣는데 욕해서 미안한 것도 붙여서."

존은 너털웃음을 쳤다. 배를 크게 한번 쓰다듬고는 배꼽 근처에 가볍게 입술을 댔다. 천진한 그의 반응을 보자니 안도감이 밀려들면서도 한편으로는 죄책감이 들었으나, 이제와선 엎질러진 물이었다. 아서는 존의 머리카락 사이에 손을 넣어 그를 쓰다듬으며 존이 제 표정을 보지 못하는 사이에 결심했다. 설령 남의 아이이라 하더라도, 끝까지 존의 자식으로 키우겠노라고.

그건, 존에 대한 배신이 아니었을까?  
더치의 말마따나 아서 모건은 배신자의 운명을 타고난 것이 아니었을까?

아서는 몸을 가볍게 떨었다. 제가 한겨울에 맨살을 들추게 해서 추위를 타는 것으로 오해한 존은 사과와 함께 몸을 물리고는 아서를 자꾸만 제 곁에 누이려고 했다. 이 집이 어디 둘만 사는 집이냐며 그럴싸한 말로 존의 입을 다물린 아서는 옷매무새를 고치고는 다시 푹 잠이나 자라며 돌아섰다. 목욕 먼저 하고 싶다고 했다. 어디 가는 거 아니고, 애도 당장 태어날 것도 아니니까, 조바심 낼 필요도 없다고 했다. 행복감에 젖은 존은 쉽게 수긍했다. 아서 본인은, 그렇게 납득할 수 있을지 모르겠다. 창문을 살짝 열고서 밖에 나가 있는 사람들을 부르자, 찰스가 애들러 부인은 제이크 상태를 확인하러 갔다는 말과 함께 혼자 들어왔다. 아직 자지 않고 있었던 듯, 존이 찰스를 부르며 외쳤다.

"내가, 아빠가 됐대. 넌 알았어?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 완결은 냈습니다만, 1부 완결 후 2부까지 이어서 쓰려던 걸 그냥 작품 전체 앤딩으로 퉁치는 거라 앞으로 업로드 분량은 갑작스럽고 그럴 거에요 아마....
> 
> 사실 그래서 좀 손보고 못 회수한 복선 회수하고 그러려고 했는데 죄송해요 
> 
> 솔직히 자기만족으로 시작한 거긴 한데 너무 길어지기도 했고 소득없이 혼자 한국어로 글 쓰려니 이쯤에선 좀 나태해지고 지치네요ㅋㅋ...
> 
> 그래도 사람이 글을 썼으니 발퀄로라도 앤딩은 내야겠기에....


	16. Chapter 16

"안녕하세요, 모건 씨."

기억을 되짚어보자니, 제이크의 목소리를 듣는 것은 처음이었다. 아서는 퍽 놀랐다. 애들러 부부의 집에 처음 온 지도 벌써 꽤 되었는데, 어떻게 한번도 얘기를 안 나눠봤을 수가 있지? 심지어 지금은 존에게 임신 사실을 밝히고도 며칠이 지난 시점이었다. 애들러 부인과 찰스와 존과는 적어도 한번씩은 대화를 해본 것 같은데 어떻게 제이크만 쏙 빼먹었는지. 물론, 그 뒤로 저는 존 옆에 붙어서 간호하느라 바빴다든가 제이크는 부지 다른 쪽에서 바깥일을 하느라 바빴다든가 하는 부차적인 이유가 떠올랐지만, 이 시점에선 스스로에게 조금 치졸하게 느껴질 뿐이었다. 아서는 제 사교력을 탓하며 최대한 덜 어색해보이게 인삿말을 건넸고, 제이크가 남는 의자 하나를 가리켰다. 제이크는 소젖을 짜는 중이었다. 

"소식 들었어요. 축하해요."

세상에 존재하는 수만가지 말 중에, 아서가 기껏 떠올린 거라고는 '고맙습니다' 뿐이었고, 아서는 얕은 자괴감을 느꼈다. 망할 파티에서 턱시도를 입고서 대통령을 만나는 것도 아닌데 뭐가 그렇게 어렵고 민망하게만 느껴진단 말인가? 아서는 앉은뱅이 의자에 조심스럽게 걸터앉았다. 배가 신경쓰여 자세가 편하게 나오질 않았다. 다리를 이리저리 접었다 폈다 오므렸다 벌렸다 하던 아서는 민망해하며 도로 일어나 좀 더 높이 쌓여있는 건초더미에 걸터앉았다. 별 거 아니었는데도, 미천한 놈들과는 어울리고 싶지도 않다는 콧대높은 귀부인이라도 된 것만 같아 민망함을 이루 감출 수가 없었다. 그냥 계획에도 없었던 애를 뱄을 뿐인데. 

"별 거 아니에요, 분명 당신들도 머잖아....."

"우리는 2년이나 노력했는데 결과가 좋지 않았거든요."

잘 한다, 잘 해. 아주 초장부터 이미지를 제손으로 박살내고 들어가겠구만. 실수를 만회하기 위해, 아서는 최대한 심각한 표정을 짓는 수밖에 없었다. 그러나 제이크는 이쪽을 보고 있는 것 같지도 않았다. 그의 시선은 여전히 젖소의 부푼 젖과 거기서 흘러나오는 우유에 가있었다. 

"평범한 사람들과는 다르게 우리같은 몸에는 시기가 있다는 걸 뒤늦게 알았죠."

"시기? 제 눈엔 아직 젊어보이십니다만."

"열이 난다고 하더라구요."

"아."

둔한 머리가 대화를 따라간답시고 삐그덕댔다. 열이 났을 때 관계를 가져야 임신이 된다고? 그건 새로운 정보였고, 적어도 마이카는 아버지-후보에서 지워버릴 수 있을 테니 퍽 반가운 소식이었다. 당장 존에게 달려가서 적어도 우리 아들이 그 쥐새끼같은 수염을 달고 태어나진 않을 거라고 외치며 존의 어깨를 잡고 흔들어대고 싶은 심정이었으나, 아서는 그것보단 분별력있는 사람이었다. 

"맞아요, 그랬던 것도 같은데. 확실히 그 즈음엔 열이 많이 났거든요. 그런데 뭐, 원체 아는 것도 없는데다."

말을 잘라먹으며 아서는 건초더미에서 짚 한 가닥을 꺼냈다. 배배 꼬아대며 손장난을 치다가, 그만 뚝 분질러먹었고, 반동으로 손 하나가 짚을 세게 쳤다. 그 작은 소란을 듣고서 드디어 고개를 돌린 제이크는 새끼줄을 꼬려면 짚 한 가닥으론 부족할 거라며 젖을 짜다 말고 일어났다. 대단히 민망해진 아서는 그럴 필요 없다고 만류했으나 언젠간 써먹을 데가 있을 거라는 말을 던지는 제이크가 정말로 자신을 챙겨주려는 듯 보여 말에 마지못해 짚 두 가닥을 받아쥐었다. 다시 의자에 앉은 제이크는, 발 사이에 두 짚 가닥을 끼우고는 이리저리 꼬아가며 하나의 줄로 만드는 시범을 보여주었다. 허공에 고정시킬 수는 없겠기에, 아서는 하는 수 없이 짚단을 하나 내려 대충 적당한 높이에 주저 앉았고 서툴게 새끼줄을 꼬기 시작했다. 도로 젖짜는 일로 돌아간 제이크가 본래 화제로 말을 다시 돌렸다. 

"인디언들 사이에선 생각보다 흔한 병인 모양이더라구요. 그래도 어디 누가 인디언이랑 친하게 지냅니까? 우리 동네에선, 나밖에 없었어요. 풍토병에 걸린 유일한 백인인 줄 알았죠."

"아, 저는......."

자신은 약물을 먹고 강제로 병에 걸렸다고 말하는 것은, 너무 그와 자신을 구분짓는 말인 것 같았다. 어차피 병에 걸려 남자 주제에 임신을 축하받아야 하는 처지인 건 똑같은데 말이다. 오소리에 물렸든 개한테 물렸든 물을 무서워하고 조금만 밝아도 벌벌 떨게 된다면 다 같은 광견병 환자일테니. 어느새 새끼줄 하나를 다 꼰 아서는 아무 짧지는 않지만 어디 쓰기엔 애매한 길이를 보고 고개를 갸웃했다. 제이크가 곧 그것에 다른 짚뭉치를 한쪽씩 이어 더 길게 만드는 방법을 알려주었다. 그렇게 두 개째 잇고 나서 곧 새끼줄 자체에 재미를 붙여 새 짚더미를 연결하던 아서는 곧, 제가 임신이나 열이나 냄새같은 단편적인 것에만 신경을 썼지 그래서 자신이 어떻게 된 것인지에 대해선 별로 신경을 써본 적이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그래서 제 몸에 대해서라면 한심할 정도로 둔해 모든 면에서 남들이 먼저 신경을 써줘야 했고, 심지어 저같은 처지의 사람을 찾아나설 생각도 해본 적이 없지 않은가. 

그러니까 한마디로, 아서는 그다지 자신의 변화를 받아들일 준비가 되어 있지 않아 보였다. 아이를 낳기로 마음먹고 난 이 순간에도 말이다. 어쩌면 지금이야 말로 드디어 좀 변해볼 때가 되었는지도 몰랐다. 

"혹시 열이 살면서 언제 언제 났는지 물어볼 수 있을까요?"

아서의 태도가 조금 누그러졌다. 

"하, 들어봐야 별로 도움이 안 될텐데. 이렇게 되고 나서, 어, 오메가가 되고나서 바로 치솟았어요. 그러다 애가 들어섰죠. 사실 평생 열을 달고 살아야 하는 줄로만 알았는데, 내려갔을 땐 왜 내려갔는지도 몰랐어요."

"그럼 당신은 상당히 늦게 시작된 거로군요. 전 사춘기 때부터 그랬어요. 처음 고열을 앓았을 땐 흔한 열병인 줄 알았고, 기적적으로 저절로 나은 다음에는 그냥 그 후유증으로 가끔 독감을 앓는 거라고 생각했거든요. 심하면 삼사 년씩 건너 뛰기도 하고 그랬으니까요."

"그럼, 그 열이라는 건, 갑자기 막 오는 겁니까? 갑자기 멀쩡하다가도?"

"적어도 제 경우엔 그랬죠. 당신도 같을진 모르겠네요. 콘월 말은 좀 달랐거든요."

갑작스런 콘월의 언급에 아서는 손을 우뚝 멈추었다. 그건 아서가 창녀로 머물렀던 그 마을의 유지 이름이었다. 당연히 레베티커스 콘월은 아니었지만, 어쨌든 3대조 안으로 같은 조상을 공유하는 사이라는 것만큼은 들어서 알고 있었다. 제이크의 목소리가 낮아졌다. 그는 더이상 젖을 짜고 있지 않았다. 아서는 제이크가 저를 꿰뚫고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그 역시도 비슷한 일을 겪었기 때문에서였다. 이건 제 알파에게도 할 수 없었던 말이니만큼, 비록 초면이나 다름 없는 당신이라 하더라도 나의 말을 발설할 수는 없을 거라는 기묘한 안심이 그의 말 밑에 깔려있었다. 

"그거 알아요? 당신 알파, 전에도 본 적 있는 거? 더치 일당으로 전미에 현상금이 걸린 바로 그 존 마스턴이잖아요."

"이봐요, 무슨 말을 들었는지는 모르겠는데......"

"내가 지하실에 있었을 땐 나한테 그렇게 친절하진 않았죠. 그래야 한다는 건 아니지만."

그러고보니, 존이 지나가는 말로 제이크의 얼굴이 낯익다는 말을 했던 것도 같았다. 아서는 손을 허리춤으로 가져가려다가 말았다. 아이도 있었고, 소란을 피워봐야 저나 존에게 좋을 게 하나도 없었다. 제이크는 여전히 사람 좋은 얼굴이었다. 

"아무튼 자, 콘월이 말하기를, 멀쩡한 사람이 단번에 그 병에 걸리는 건 아니고 토양이나 대기나 물이나 오염된 곳에서 자란 음식을 먹어서 그렇게 되는 건데, 그걸 한번에 앞당기는 약을 비밀리에 개발했다더군요. 그들이 찾던 바로 그 희귀병을 백인인 내가 앓고 있다는 게 알려지면서 난 그들의 표적이 됐어요. 세이디가 없는 사이 납치당해서 끌려왔죠."

"원하는 게 대체 뭡니까?"

"더치 일당 중 하나가 훔쳐간 물약, 당신이 먹은 게 아닌가요? 뉴스를 보고 알았어요. 그 노란 수염의 지저분한 남자를 죽인 게 아서 모건, 당신이라고."

"우리가 떠났으면 좋겠다면, 당장이라도 사라져주지."

이를 악물고서 무서운 표정을 낮게 으르렁댔으나, 그 말을 들은 제이크는 도리어 작게 웃었다.

"우습군요, 가까스로 탈출해서 집에 돌아왔을 때 세이디더러 당신네들을 맞아주자고 한 사람은 나였는걸요. 당신은 이제 나와 동류잖아요. 적어도 이젠 혼자만 괴물이 되었다는 절망감에 빠지진 않겠죠."

제이크가 일어나 아서에게 다가왔다. 앉아있었던지라 아서는 어쩔 수 없이 그를 올려다봐야만 했다. 제이크는 자애로운 척 하려는 눈치였으나, 속에 든 칼날은 감춰지지가 않았다. 

"모건 씨, 숨기려 하지 않아도 난 이미 알고 있어요. 멀쩡한 배우자를 놔두고 다른 알파들 품에 안겨야 했던 사람은 당신만이 아니니까. 난 적어도 남의 아이를 뱃속에 계속 넣어다닐 만큼 뻔뻔하지는 않았지만, 그거야 사람마다 판단이 다른 거겠죠. 그렇지 않나요?"

"당신이 열이 나는 채로 카트에 실려있었을 때, 그냥 내버려뒀어야 했었는지도 모르겠군."

"역시 몸을 팔던 사람은 더 대담한 건지도 모르겠네요. 아직도 오메가스럽다는 게 무슨 말인지 모르겠지만, 적어도 아이를 지키려는 여자와 같은 마음이라면 당신이 나보다 더 앞서 있는지도."

"이 아이는, 존의 아이야. 그러니까 한마디만 더 지껄였다간 애들러부인과 척을 지는 한이 있더라도 그 혓바닥을 잘라버릴테니 닥쳐."

"물론 전 당신을 믿죠. 믿고 말고요. 누구 다치자고 한 말은 아니었는 걸요. 그냥 좀 친해지고 싶었을 뿐이에요. 깊은 관계를 맺으려면, 피차 속내를 털어놓는 과정이 필요하지 않은가요? 하지만 이 우정이 당신네들이 체포당하는 걸로 끝나지 않으려면, 앞으로 대화가 더 필요할 것 같네요."

아서가 아이를 위해서라도 주먹을 휘두르지 않기 위해 새끼줄을 붙들고서 심호흡을 하는 사이 제이크는 가득찬 우유통을 들고 헛간을 나가버렸다. 그러고서도 한참이 지나도록, 화를 이기지 못한 아서는 손이 하얗게 질릴 때까지 줄을 붙들고 있었다. 마침내 찰스가 찾아와 저녁이 다 되었다며 데리고 가 식탁에 앉힌 뒤에도 아서는, 좀처럼 집중을 하지 못하고서 아서에게 새끼줄 꼬는 법을 알려주었다는 제이크의 태연한 대화를 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하고 있었다. 몸이 반병신이 되었으면 된 거지 약을 먹고 갑작스럽게 되었든 대지의 특수한 작용으로 자연스럽게 되었든 경위가 대체 무슨 상관이란 말인가? 불쾌감에 아서는 이제껏 다뤄보려고 시도하지도 않았던 제 향을 강하게 발했다. 찰스는 당연히 의식하지 못했고, 애들러 부부만 잠시 당황하는 듯했다. 부인은 그러나 아서가 통제를 잘 하지 못한다는 것을 알아 이내 모르는 척 다시 식사를 하는 가운데, 제이크만 약간 무례하게 느껴지기 직전까지 아서를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 제이크가 아무리 해도 저만큼 향을 강하게 내진 못한다는 사실을 이내 깨달은 아서는, 유치하지만 기분이 조금 좋아졌고, 존에게 먹일 식사를 들고 자리에서 먼저 일어났다. 아이도 애 아빠가 비실비실한 걸 바라지 않을 거라는 식으로 '아이'를 강조하자, 제이크가 불쾌해하는 게 느껴졌다. 그에 비해 존은 좋다며 실실 웃었으니 그것보다 더 제이크 애들러를 엿먹이는 방법도 없었다. 

아서가 임신이나 제 몸의 변화를 자랑스러워하게 된 것은 그즈음의 일이었다. 적어도 그 자식보단 더 나은 사람이 되어 가고 있는 거겠지.


	17. Chapter 17

뱃속의 아이 이름을 아이작이라고 점찍던 날, 아서는 동시에 이 아이가 영원히 아이작 마스턴이 될 일은 없을 것이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 아니면 영원히 아이작 마스턴으로 남아, 뒤에 모건이라는 성을 달지 못하게 되거나. 마스턴-모건이라고 짓거나 중간 이름에 그들의 성을 억지로 끼워넣어줄 수는 있었지만, 결론적으로 호적상에는 두 사람 중 하나의 아이로 올라가지 부모 양친의 이름이 올라가진 못할 거였다. 아이에게는 아버지만 둘이기 때문이었다. 젖이 나오고 자궁이 생기고 여자처럼 다리를 벌려 남자와 관계를 갖는다 해도 법적으로 아서 모건은 여전히 남자였다. 아서 스스로도 일정 부분을 포기할 지언정 자신이 여자가 되었다고는 생각하지 않았다. 그리고 남자와 남자는 결혼할 수 없다. 그러긴 커녕 극히 일부를 제외한 사람들에게 존과 자신의 관계에 대해 털어놓을 수도 없었다. 아마도 평생. 그러한 현실감이 아서를 또다른 절망으로 밀어넣었다. 

지금까지는 저만 태도를 바꾸고, 저만 몸가짐을 바르게 하면 될 줄로 믿었었다. 제가 오메가이고 몸을 고칠 방법은 없고 존이 저를 사랑하고 제가 존을 사랑하면 다 될 것만 같았다. 그러나, 아이가 태어나는 것은 전혀 다른 문제였다. 그러한 생각이 배를 도저히 감출 수가 없게 된 지금에서야 든 것이다. 언제까지고 이곳에 숨어서 살 수는 없었다. 아이가 저처럼 교육도 못 받은 채로 변변한 친구 하나 없이 쓸쓸하게 어린 시절을 보내게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 그것보다는 더 나은 삶을 물려주고 싶었는데, 사회적으로 존과 자신의 관계가 인정을 받을 길이 없으니 신기루보다 덧없는 공상이나 다름없었다. 

평생, 아이에게조차 내가 널 배아파 낳았다는 말을 하지 못할 것이다. 존은 아이 아버지인데도 삼촌, 따위의 호칭으로 불려야 하고 사람들은 왜 남자 둘이 사내애든 계집애든 조그만 아이를 데리고 다니는지 의문스러워할 것이다. 어쩌면 아이가 저같은 타락한 방식에 물드는 것을 막기 위해 아이 앞에선 존을 좋아한다는 티마저 내서는 안될지도 몰랐다. 그러나 그 모든 족쇄를 갑갑함으로 이겨낸다고 하더라도 제 아이는 절대로 남들처럼 번듯한 가정에서 자라지 못할 거였다. 엄마가 있고, 아빠가 있는 그러한 평범한 가정 말이다. 평생을 제대로 된 어미아비 없이 살아온 아서에게 보통의 가정이란 양날의 검과도 같았다. 결핍의 가장 근원에 자리한 오랜 상처임에 더불어 미래의 꿈이자 희망이었다. 그것만 이룰 수 있다면 다른 것은 아무래도 좋았다. 

차라리 아예 여자가 되어버렸더라면! 어느날 면도를 하기 위해 더러워진 거울을 문질러 닦던 아서는 속으로 그렇게 한탄했다. 수염이 모조리 빠지고 뼈대가 한줌으로 가늘어지고 쓸모없는 남성기가 똑 떨어져 남들과 매한가지인 그러한 여자가 되어버렸더라면 좋았을 것을! 그렇다면 행복하게, 농장 일을 제대로 배우고 나면 신세지기를 멈추고 어디로든 떠나 자신들만의 집을 지을 상상만 해도 되었으리라. 아이작에게 동생을 낳아주고 자식은 한 셋쯤 낳아 저들끼리 잡아당기고 또 뛰어다니며 노는 모습을 참으로 못말리겠다는 표정으로 흐뭇하게 지켜만 봐도 되었으리라. 이웃 부인들과 왕래하고, 교회 모임에도 참석할 수 있었을지도 몰랐다. 

아무리 그런 생각을 해보아도, 아서는 결국 그게 제 진심은 아님을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 남자로서 남자에게 몸을 팔았을 지언정 남자인 것을 진정으로 부끄러워한 적은 없었다. 확실히 체구가 좀 야위긴 했지만 뼈대에 변화가 있었다기 보다는 영양분이 배로 쏠려 다른 신체부위의 살이 조금 내렸을 뿐이었다. 무엇보다, 여자들처럼 태연하게 사교하고 교태를 부릴 자신이 아서에게는 없었다. 그런 것은 지옥이었다. 그의 성미에는 아무래도 밖을 돌아다니고 가끔 여건이 허락하는 대로 낚시나 사냥같은 거친 일을 하는 것이 맞았다. 결국 남도 아닌 제 자식을 위해서라도 여자가 되게 해달라고 빌거나 마음먹지 못한다는 것이 아서의 발목을 붙들었다. 

"아이가 건강했으면 좋겠네요."

아서의 우려가 마음 속에서 진정되지 못하고 날이 갈수록 더욱 흉폭한 맹수로 날뛰는 데에는 또다른 이유가 있었다. 제이크는, 늘 그렇듯이 걱정해주는 척하며 사람의 마음을 찢어놓기 일쑤였는데 이번에는 더욱 질이 나빴다. 

"당신 입에서 그런 말이 나오다니, 별일이군."

"정말로, 나는 그렇게 믿어요, '모건'. 이 병은 유전되니까요. 어머, 모르고 있었어요? 저런, 세이디가 말을 안 해줬어요? 애초에 세이디가 알파로 태어난 것도 모계인지 부계인지 유전 때문이었어요. 아이는 엄마의 양분을 받고 자라잖아요. 풍토 때문에 일단 몸에 독이 쌓이면, 아이에게도 안 좋은 영향이 가나봐요."

물론 그들은 현명하게도 일치감치 아이에 대한 생각일랑 접어두었었기 때문에, 자기들은 상관없다는 투였다. 그것만큼은 버텨내지 못하고 충격받은 얼굴에 흔들리는 눈동자를 한 아서를 빤히 쳐다보면 제이크는, 언뜻 그를 동정하는 기색을 비췄다. 아서는 그것을 견딜 수가 없었다. 뺨을 얻어맞은 것보다 더한 모욕이었는데 거짓 동정은 아닌 것 같아 독설을 내뱉을 수도 없었다. 

"진정으로 사랑하는 사람의 아이가 아니라면, 못 할 짓이죠. 모두에게나요. 아, 당연히, 당신은 존의 아이를 품었을 테니 아무래도 좋겠지만요."

제가 병신이 된 것은 괜찮았다. 남자 알파란 그저 조금 더 튼튼하고 정력넘치는 장정에 불과했으므로 존이 알파가 된 것도 괜찮았다. 하지만 아이가 저와 같은 모습으로 태어난다면. 행여나 딸자식일까봐, 딸자식이 주기적으로 몸에 열이 오를까봐 아서는 걱정으로 미쳐버릴 것만 같았다. 그럴 바에는 차라리 사내인 게 나았다. 사내애라면 몸이 더 다부질테니까 버텨내기에 수월할테지. 그러나 실상은 두 경우 모두 다 싫었고, 그 싫은 정도가 보통의 호오 수준을 넘어서 증오에 가까웠다. 아이가 무슨 죄가 있다고 그런 끔찍한 꼴을 견뎌내야 한단 말인가. 어느새 새파랗게 질려버린 아서의 얼굴을 보고서, 제이크는 뭐라고 위로의 말을 건넸다. 그 말이 뇌에 입력되기도 전에 그의 어깨를 거칠게 밀어 홱 넘어뜨린 아서는 무작정 달리기 시작했다. 배가 무거워 종종걸음 수준밖에 되진 않았지만 어쨌든 최선을 다해 도망쳤다. 보통 잘 찾지 않는 농장의 가장 후미진 구석의 무너진 울타리에 기대고 주저앉아 눈물을 애써 틀어막았다. 

아이가 슬슬 어린시절을 기억할 무렵이 되면 배아파 낳고 젖물려 키웠는데도 더이상 어미라고 불릴 수 없다니. 존의 자식으로 키우자고 그렇게 굳게 다짐했는데도 결국 법적인 존의 아들론 만들어줄 수 없다니. 그렇게 각고의 노력 끝에 사람으로 키워놔도 결국 저같은 저주받은 몸이 될 확률이 크다니. 인생에 바란 것이라곤 별거 없고, 그저 아버지같았던 더치가 끝까지 제 아버지처럼 남아주기를 바란 것과 남들과 다르지 않은 보통의 삶을 살고자 했던 것, 딱 그 두 개 뿐이었는데 그 중 아무것도 이루지 못했다는 점이 슬프고 분했다. 더군다나 아이를 가지게 된 경위로 치자면, 관계를 갖지 않으면 제 목숨이 끊기게 되는 판이었으므로 결국 선택권같은 건 없었던 셈이었다. 만약 충분한 시간이 주어져 차근차근 정보를 모아나갔더라면, 애들러 부인이나 제이크처럼 제 몸상태에 대해 훤히 알고 있었더라면, 그때도 아이를 낳았을까. 임신을 받아들일 수 있었을까. 

제 인생은 일직선으로 나아가지 못하고 거듭해서 어느 한 부분으로 되돌아오는 것만 같았다. 나선형으로, 처음엔 크게 한바퀴 돌아도 나중엔 점점 반경이 좁아져 어느 한 점에서 우뚝 멈춰버리는 것만 같았다. 이래서야 좋은 어미가 될 수 있을지 자신없어했던 더치의 포로 생활하고 달라진 점이 하나도 없지 않은가. 그러나 그때와 완전히 같지는 않았다. 먼젓번은 단순히 제 마음가짐에 대한 문제였으므로 제가 임신을 받아들이고 좋은 어미로 결심하기만 하면 되었다. 이번은 달랐다. 아서 모건이 한낱 숨어 사는 도망자가 아니라 합중국의 대통령이 된다 해도 사람들의 사고방식을 바꿀 수는 없었다. 

"아서, 찾고 있었어."

제이크와 무슨 일 있었냐는 질문을 던지며 다가오던 찰스는 아서의 눈망울이 온통 빨간 것을 보고는 그만 멈추었다. 울고 있었다는 것을 수치스럽게 들키지 않기 위해 눈물을 흘리지 않을 수는 있었으나 그게 전부였다. 마법처럼 갑자기 부은 눈이나 꽉 막힌 코나 소리죽여 운 탓에 짓눌린 흔적이 역력한 입술을 감출 수는 없었다. 무슨 일이냐고 묻기 전에, 찰스는 대단히 고심했다. 

"별일 아니야."

별일이라는 건 둘 다 훤히 꿰고 있었으니 쓸모없는 대답이었다. 어지간한 일이 아니라면 아서 모건이 질질 짜고 있을 리가 없지 않은가. 그럼에도 고집스럽게 그 대답을 고수하던 아서는, 찰스의 말에 전략을 수정해야만 했다. 

"존이 필요해? 불러다줄까? 혹시 제이크가 무례한 말을 했던 거라면......."

지금 이 상황에서 가장 속내를 들키고 싶지 않은 사람이 존이었다. 우선은 그의 건강 때문이라고 아서는 스스로 믿고 있었으나 그것보다는 아이가 태어나기 전까지만이라도 현실적인 문제로 행복을 깨고 싶지는 않아서였다. 언젠간 세계가 두토막이 나서 언제 하나였었냐는 듯 발밑에서 마구 부딪쳐올 것을 알면서도 말이다. 멍청한 발상이었지만, 언제는 아서 모건이 똑똑했었던 적이 있었는가. 그러니 존이 이 일을 알아서는 안 되었다. 하지만 누구에게라도, 이 이야기를 털어놓지 않으면 미칠 것만 같았다. 배배 꼬인 나선형의 인생이 제 심장을 꿰뚫든 현실이 제 머리를 짓누르든 해버릴 것만 같았다. 

집으로 돌아가서 도움을 청하려는 찰스를 급하게 붙잡은 아서는, 제 고민의 아주 일부를 털어놓았다. 정말로 이 병이 자식에게 유전될 거라고 생각하느냐고 묻자, 찰스는 제이크가 쓸데없는 말을 했다는 것을 깨달았으나 엎질러진 말은 주워담을 도리가 없었다. 아서는 이미 진실을 알게 되었다. 찰스 역시 아서를 통해 병의 충격적인 면모를 알게 되었다. 당뇨도 유전이 되고 정신병도 유전이 되니까, 이거라고 유전이 안 되리란 법도 없지 않겠는가. 찰스는 신중한 사람이었기에 이것보단 더 분별력있게 대답했지만, 어쨌든 뼈대는 그런 소리였다. 

"내 아이가 정상적인 삶을 살았으면 좋겠어. 손가락이 여섯 개라거나 눈이 좀 안 보인다던가 하는 건 차라리 견딜 수 있어. 하지만 이거? 이건 애들이 짊어질 게 아니야."

흥분해서 본인은 느끼지 못했지만, 아서의 톤은 절박했다. 하늘은 이런 심각한 이야기 도중이라고는 믿어지지 않을 정도로 파랬고 봄이 다가오는 공기는 하루가 다르게 추위를 잃고 있었다. 어제 찰스는 산의 아직 눈이 덮인 그늘에서 노란 복수화가 피는 것을 보기까지 했다. 아이는 머잖아 태어날 것이었다. 그럼 아서의 악몽은 현실이 되리라. 사월은 잔인한 계절이며 차라리 모든 것을 망각으로 덮어버리는 겨울이 더 나았다는 것을 체감하게 되리라. 찰스는 예의바를 정도로만 아서의 어깨를 쥐었다. 아서의 눈을 마주보며 약속했다. 

"난 절반이 인디언이고 어머니와 함께 억지로 끌려나오기 전까지 그들 사이에서 섞여 자랐던 적도 있어. 만약 정말로 이 병이 풍토병이어서 인디언들이 뭔가를 알고 있다면, 나야말로 정보를 알아오는 데에 적격일지도 몰라."

"찰스, 뭐라고 해야 할지....."

"네 누명을 벗겨주겠다고 약속했었으니까."

어차피 슬슬 떠날 때도 되었다며, 찰스는 당장 가버리기라도 할 것처럼 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 손을 뻗어 배가 무거운 아서가 따라서 일어나는 것을 도와주었다. 오후 내내, 아서와 찰스는 집에 들어가지 않고 그 한적한 곳을 돌아다니며 울타리를 손보거나 눈 녹은 물이 흘러가는 개울에 가볍게 얼굴을 씻거나 했다. 최초의 태동 이후 두시간도 가만히 있지 못하고 아플 정도로 뱃가죽을 쥐어짜던 아이도 오늘만큼은 무섭도록 조용했다. 남은 시간 동안 두 사람 역시 그 이후로 별로 말이 없었다.


	18. 에필로그

"행님, 잘 기싰습니꺼."

인사를 하기 위해 문을 열기 전에 잠깐 모자를 벗은 것 같은 눈치였는데도 션의 새빨간 머리엔 그새 눈이 얇게 덮여 있었다. 몸에서 눈이 내리앉을 만한 모든 위치에 눈이 끈끈이처럼 달라붙고 체온에 약간 녹았다가 저들끼리 뭉쳐 옷의 원래 색이 뭐였는지 알아보기도 힘들 정도가 되어 있었다. 기후가 그러니 쉬기도 마땅찮았는지 션의 얼굴엔 까슬하니 일주일은 족히 묵은 것 같은 수염이 자라 있었고 어쩔 수 없는 여독의 기색이 눈 밑에 어려 있었다. 아서는 몸을 비켜섰다. 션은 두말없이 쌩하니 안으로 들어갔다. 

그 뒤에, 아서로선 있는 줄도 모를 지경이었던 열성 알파가 있어 어색한 인사를 한 마디 건넸다. 그는 어지간하면 아서에게 시선을 주지 않으려는 눈치였으나 기어이 한두 번 힐끔 훑고야 말았다. (절대로 여자들 만큼은 아니었지만) 배가 조금씩 나오기 시작한 뒤로 단추를 억지로 잠그다 잠그다 기어이 바지 입기를 포기한 아서는 애들러 부인이 입던 낡은 원피스를 수선해 입고 있었기 때문이다. 말이 좋아 수선이지 아서의 풍채가 워낙 좋았던지라 사실상 같은 도안으로 새 옷을 지어 입었다고 보는 게 맞겠고, 눈 때문에 그나마 가장 가까운 마을인 발렌타인 까지 가기에도 여의치 않아 대충 남는 천들을 기워 만들었기 때문에 확실히, 눈길이 갈 만도 했다. 아서의 시선에 그는 화들짝 놀라 지레 사과를 했으나, 이쯤되어서는 이미 여자니 남자니, 성적 구분같은 건 반쯤 포기한 아서였기에 너그럽게 괜찮다는 사인을 보냈다. 그 역시도 허락되다면 밖에 1초도 더 머물고 싶지는 않은지 예의는 그쯤 접어두고 서둘러 안으로 들어왔다. 

안에는 이미 손님상이 차려져있었다. 사실상 고립된 곳이라 아직 션의 전보가 닿지는 않았지만 그들은 션이 집을 마지막으로 방문한 날로 거슬러 올라가 되짚으면 대충 늦어도 이쯤 볼일을 마치고 방문할 것으로 추산하고 있었다. 션이 주기적으로 멀리까지 나갔다오는 건 이번이 처음이 아니었다. 사실, 이번에 션은 그들의 예상보다도 며칠 더 늦어 파이는 오늘로 만든 지 사흘이나 되었지만, 워낙 추우니 설마 상하진 않았으리라고 아서와 애들러 부인은 대충 희망하고 있었다. 

"날이 시기 춥네예. 바람이 어찌나 강한지 말 불ㅇ......"

벽난로 앞에서 몸을 녹이며 입에서 나오는 대로 지껄이던 션은 아서의 배를 보고서 찔리는 바가 있었던지 목을 가다듬었다. 

"아무튼 거 내 손가락도 곱고 그랬다 아입니꺼."

"일은 좀 어떻게 됐어?"

단도직입적으로 들어오는 찰스의 말에 션은 역정을 냈다. 

"하이고, 인자 왔는데 벌써 골아픈 얘기부터 하실라꼬예."

"그럴 수밖에 없는 사정이라는 거 잘 알잖아."

"갈 사람은 갔심더."

"저, 그날 뉴스도 챙겨왔어요."

열성 알파, 보잘것없는 첫인상 때문에 자꾸 그렇게 부르게 되지만 아서도 이제는 그에게도 키이란 더피라는 멀쩡한 이름이 있다는 것을 알고 있었다, 가 주섬주섬 짐보따리를 뒤적여 신문 한 부를 꺼냈다. 제일 먼저 받아야 할 사람은 응당 아서라는 듯 키이란은 아서에게 종이를 쥐어주었다. 그닥 탐탁치 않아하면서도, 아주 예상을 못했던 바는 아니었기에 아서는 신문을 집어들었다. 1면부터 가장 눈에 띄는 헤드라인에 화제의 인물에 관심을 쏟고 있었다. 

'더치 반 더 린드, 생 드니에서 공개 교수형 당하다.' 

최후의 갱단 역사 속으로 사라져, 라는 부제까지만 읽고서 아서는 속이 메스꺼워져 찰스에게 넘겼다. 애들러 부부가 찰스의 옆에 모여들었다. 그들이 정중하게도 속으로만 기사를 읽는 동안 아서는 시선을 다른 곳으로 돌렸다. 션과 키이란이 외부 일을 처리하는 사이 애들러 부부와 찰스가 힘을 합쳐 새로 낸 방에는 존이 자고 있었다. 그는 아서가 돌아왔을 때부터 지금까지 쭉, 하루의 대부분을 잠으로 보냈다. 

의사를 제때 불러올 수 없었다고 했다. 션은 그래도 양심의 가책을 받긴 했는지 존의 머리나 심장을 쏴 확인사살하는 대신 배를 쐈지만, 그게 위험하지 않다는 소리는 아니었다. 실수로 장이 찢어지면 그 안에서 소화중인 음식물들이 온 장기에 뿌려져 위험한 독소를 방출한다는 것은 아서도 알고 있었다. 척추를 잘못 스치면 걷지 못하게 될 수도 있었고, 심장과는 한참 떨어져 있는 것 같은 신장을 맞아도 사람이 죽을 수도 있었다. 제이크는 이미 병자였고 애들러 부인까지 기절한 후유증을 앓고 있는 상황에서 찰스는 존의 복부를 꿰뚫은 총알이 어느 장기를 건드렸을지 알아낼 재주가 없었다. 그가 알고 있는 것은 응급 의료법 뿐이었고, 그 얄팍한 지식이 동이 난 뒤에는 임시 붕대를 감아놓고서 하늘에 빌어야만 했다.

사람이 죽을 때까지 계속 그렇게 보낼 수는 없었다. 하늘에서 손이 내려와 마법같은 기적을 행할 것이 아니라면 사람의 힘으로 해결해야만 했다. 찰스는 위험한 도박을 했다. 존과 달리 서서히 기력을 되찾아가는 제이크에게 존을 맡기고서 애들러 부인과 함께 의사를 찾아나섰다. 마을로 내려가기엔 시간도 준비도 부족했으니 그들의 목적지는 하나밖에 없었다, 반 더 린드의 캠프. 그들이야말로 총상에 관한 한 전문가일테니 틀림없이 의사도 있을 게 분명하지 않겠는가. 어떻게 설득시킬 것이냐는 그들이 생각해보지 않은 부차적인 문제였지만, 그들은 필요하다면 총으로 협박을 해서라도 그 약쟁이 목사를 끌고 올 의향이 있었다. 

일이 쉽게 풀린 것은 찰스와 애들러 부인으로서는 뜻밖의 일이었다. 아서가, 임신을 했다니? 보아하니 온 캠프가 그 사실을 알고 있는 듯했고, 그걸 진단한 게 이 의사로 통하는 양반이었던 모양이었다. 더치가 때려서 생긴 상처를 치료하기 위해 살펴봤다가 알게 됐다고 했다. 어떤 경위로 생긴 아이인지까진 당연히 알 바가 없겠으나 목사는, 신을 섬기는 자로서 임산부를 이용하려고 마음먹었었다는 것에 이미 큰 죄책감을 품고 있었다. 

그 아비가 바로 션 맥과이어가 쏘아 쓰러트린 그 존 마스턴임을 설득하는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 찰스 본인이 굳게 믿고 있었고, 애들러 부인이 그렇게 믿고 있었다. 확고한 믿음은 종종 번지게 마련이다. 그들은 아서를 직접 볼 수는 없었지만 몰래 내려가는 도중에 멀리서 보초를 서던 션은 만났다. 곱게 지나갔을 리가 없겠고, 찰스같은 위인이 하마터면 이성을 잃고 주먹을 내지를 뻔했지만, 어쨌든 기적같은 운의 영향으로 그들은 션의 마음에 일말의 가책을 심어주는 데에도 성공했다. 션이 그들이 캠프를 몰래 드나드는 것을 묵인한 것이다. 

그리하여 존은 마침내 의학 기술의 가호 안에 놓이게 되었으나 훨씬 더 전에 그랬어야 했다는 것은 누가 봐도 자명했다. 더이상 덧나는 것을 막을 수는 있겠지만 그 전까지 상처가 얼마나 번졌을지 그들은 정확하게는 알지 못했다. 존은 고열에 시달렸다. 헛소리를 했고 상처에서 고름이 끓었다. 

'더치의 목을 따버리고 싶었어.'

기억을 회상하던 찰스는 험한 말을 굳이 숨기지 않았다. 상황은 점점 나빠져가고 있었는데 그들은 복수조차 할 수 없었다. 반 더 린드 캠프에서 밀고자의 존재와 존의 생존 여부를 알게 될까봐 가슴까지 졸여야 했고 이 판에 오드리스콜의 습격까지 신경을 써야 했다. 

존은 죽어가고 있었다. 애들러 부인의 기지가 아니었다면 분명 그랬을 것이다. 몸을 고칠 수 없다면 마음이나 편하게 해주자며 션을 통해 아서에게 존의 생존 소식을 알린 것은 그녀였다. 정을 통해 결실까지 맺은 알파와 오메가의 사이에 강한 감정적 교류가 없을 리가 없다는 거였다. 피차 오해가 풀리고 무사함을 확인해 시름을 던다면, 그나마 좀 나아지지 않을까. 그들 중에서 알파와 오메가에 관한 한 전문가는 애들러 부인밖에 없었기에 계획은 이견 없이 통과되었고 성공했다. 

하지만 그것으론 부족했다. 거기서 만족할 게 아니라 아서를 데려와야 했다. 존이 아서를 필요로 했다. 아예 오드리스콜과 반 더 린드를 싸움붙이자는 계획이 튀어나온 것은 그래서였다. 두 늑대의 이빨이 빠진 사이 아서를 데리고 나오자는 게 그들의 생각이었고, 추적을 막기 위해 제3자의 존재는 철저하게 감춘 채로 두 갱단만 궤멸적인 타격을 입어야 했다. 키이란과 션이 본격적으로 등장하는 시점이었다. 동료를 배신한 대가로 그들은 완전한 자유를 얻었다. 

"오드리스콜이야 옛날에 죽었고, 이번에 더치가 죽어서, 핑커튼이 제시한 딜도 완전히 마무리 됐심더. 두 인간 다 현상금이 어마어마 하더만요. 증인 보호 프로그램인가 뭔가랍시고 돼지 농장 하나 준다캤는데 그럴 거면 돈이나 좀 더 달라캤심더. 즈이들 범죄 기록은 이걸로 싹 없어져뿌맀심더."

아직까지도 동행을 믿지 못한 듯, 모든 돈은 션의 꾸러미 안에 들어 있었다. 션은 꾸러미 바닥에 곱게 깔린 수표며 지폐 더미를 기다리고 있던 사람들에게 한번씩 보여주었다. 그는 보상금 격으로 아서와 애들러 부부 역시도 얼마간 나눠가져야 하지 않겠느냐는 입장이었다. 키이란과 상의를 해보지는 않았던 듯, 열성 알파가 한발짝 뒤에서 아깝다는 표정을 지었으나 현명하게도 나서지는 않았다. 애들러 부부야 늘상 오드리스콜에게 복수를 하고 싶어했으므로 제안을 반갑게 받아들였지만, 아서는 남의 목숨값을 받고 싶진 않았다. 더군다나 더치의 목에 걸린 것이라면 더. 더치를 마지막으로 본 지도 벌써 두어 달이 흘렀는데도 아직까지 아서는 쉽게 그를 떨쳐내지 못했던 것이다. 그러나, 신사 노릇을 할 수는 없었다. 아이를 키우려면 돈이 필요했다. 마지못해서, 아서는 션이 제시하는 액수를 받아들였다. 생명의 무게라는 양, 종이는 아직도 퍽 차가웠다. 

"뭐야, 누구 왔어?"

화들짝, 놀라 고개를 드니 존이 졸린 눈을 부비며 방에서 어기적어기적 기어나오고 있었다. 늘어지는 하품을 감출 기색도 하지 않고서 존은, 션을 향해서는 얼핏 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. 션이 먼저 인사했다. 아예 받아주지 않을 정도로 앙금이 남지는 않았는지, 존이 짧게 답례했다. 

"먹자, 왜 거기서들 그러고 있어."

"존, 더치가 죽었대. 그 이야기를 하고 있었어."

상황파악이 안 되는 존을 위해 아서가 입을 열었다. 존의 표정이 바뀌었다. 제이크가 들고 있는 신문이 바로 그에 관한 내용임을 알아챈 존은 빨라진 걸음걸이로 무리에 끼어들어 마지막 차례로 신문을 받아들었다. 그 역시도 별로 자세하게 읽고 싶지는 않은지 그는 신문 1면을 슥 훑고는 되는 대로 구겨 들었다. 

"시간 참 넌덜머리나게 빠르네."

"그리고 션은 더치의 현상금을 우리도 나눠가져야 한다고 했어."

"뭐? 그 돈을 우리가 뭐하러 받아?"

이젠 조금도 엮이고 싶지 않다는 투였다. 아서가 만능 해결책인 배를 가리키며 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

"그 몸으로 애는 땅파서 키울 건가보지?"

"아니, 나는. 그래 뭐, 여기서 싸울 주제는 아니고."

새로 얹힌 가장의 무게에 짓눌린 존 마스턴은 마지못해 항복했다. 말마따나 남들 앞에서 다투는 모습을 보여주는 것도 좋은 꼴은 아니었고 말이다. 아서는 여기서 확실히 해두라는 뜻으로 존에게 돈을 건넸다. 대강 액수를 헤아린 존은 션에게 짧게 눈인사를 하고서 주머니에 돈을 집어넣었다. 그것으로 당장 해결해야 할 일은 모두 끝난 셈이었고, 키이란의 배가 요란하게 울린 것을 신호로 그들은 화제를 조금 더 밝은, 예를 들어 식사같은 것으로 돌렸다. 짐작대로 며칠 묵은 파이는 아직도 그럭저럭 먹을 만했고, 나머지 음식들은 모두 오늘 한 것이라 약간 식긴 했어도 아직 온기가 남아있었다. 아서는 구운 돼지고기와 감자요리를 먹어치웠다. 존이 망설이는 듯하다가 제 몫에서 1/3 가량을 떼어 모두 분주한 사이 은근슬쩍 아서의 접시에 올려놓았다. 아서가 나지막이 속삭였다. 

"안 그래도 가느다란 허리가 아주 분질러지지 않으려면 그냥 네가 먹어, 존."

"그래도....어....난 가장이잖아, 안 그래? 게다가, 어차피 나는 먹어도 잠이나 자니까."

가장이라니. 존은 아서가 엄마가 되는 것을 받아들인 것보다도 더 그 분야에 소질이 형편없는 것 같았다. 아서가 킬킬 웃었다. 

"그래, 이 고기 몇 점 주면 가장의 기가 산다 그거지. 다음부턴 네 몫의 접시에만 요리를 더 담아야겠네. 나도 좀 더 많이 얻어 먹게 말이야."

"아서."

가벼운 핀잔 끝에 존이 아서의 허벅지에 티 안 나게 손을 얹었다. 아서가 그 손을 떼어내 본래 있어야 할 곳, 그러니까 존의 몸에 보다 가까운 곳으로 옮겼다. 남들의 시선이 의식되는지 존은 더이상 접촉을 하지 않았고 옆에 앉아있던 찰스와 자신의 건강에 관련된 대화를 나누기 시작했다. 잠시 홀로 놓이게 된 아서는 식탁을 둘러보다가, 키이란이 그들의 애정행각을 처음부터 낱낱이 보고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 보아하니, 아무도 그에게 말을 걸 정도로 관심이 있지는 않았던 것 같았다. 그럼에도 굳이 그걸 눈도 안 떼고 봤다는 것에 약간 소름이 돋고 한편으론 부끄럼을 느끼면서, 측은지심에 아서는 그에게 몇 마디 말을 던졌다. 그리고 살짝 놀랐다. 키이란은 그들을 부러워하고 있는 것 같았다.

하기야, 같은 알파면서 알파에게 당하고 있었던 것을 찰스가 발견해서 일에 끌어들였다고 했으니 그도 순탄한 인생을 살지 못했으리라. 키이란의 가련한 인생에 대해 그 이상의 신경을 쓰고 싶진 않았던 아서는, 생각을 지워내며 보다 가벼운 주제를 던졌다. 두 사람은 한동안 산과 들에서 흔히 보이는 흰꼬리 사슴이며 산토끼의 맛에 대해 이야기를 나누었다. 아서 생각에, 애초에 키이란은 저녁 내내 그정도 이야기만 하려던 계획이었던 것 같았다. 이야기가 이상한 쪽으로 튀어, 그것을 어쩌다 듣게 된 존이 물음을 던졌을 때 키이란은 눈에 띄게 당황했기 때문이다.

"더치의 갱단 자금이라고?"

테이블이 조용해졌다. 키이란은 손사레를 쳤으나 사태를 수습하지는 못했다. 오히려, 자신과 션을 이상한 쪽으로 몰고갔다.

"이번에 생 드니에 다녀온 것도 페기처분되는 반 더 린드 소지품에서 열쇠 찾아내려고였긴 한데, 진짜 이젠 손 씻었고요. 그거야 뭐, 이젠 주인 없는 물건이니까. 마지막으로 딱 한 번만, 뭐 그런 뜻에서. 아니 그 돈 찾으면, 당연히 알려드릴 생각이었죠, 그게."

"그 열쇠를 훔쳐왔단 말이야? 연방 건물에서?"

"피해갈 일은 없을 거고요. 어.....안 들킨 것 같긴 한데......"

존이 배를 쥐고 웃기 시작했다. 얼마 지나지 않아 상처가 쓰린지 잦아들었지만, 그 전에 눈에서는 눈물을 훔쳤다. 키이란이 통 모르겠다는 표정으로 어색하게 따라 웃었다. 

"맙소사, 그걸 정말로 찾을 생각을 하다니. 맥과이어, 니 생각이냐?"

"야. 우리가 거적떼기 걸치고 다닐 때도 혼자 비단 조끼 입고 시가 빼물고 축음기 틀던 양반인데 오죽 많겠습니꺼. 가만 있어봐야 엉덩이에 종기나 날테니까 재미삼아 들쑤셔보기로 했심더."

"더치가 캠프 주위에 자금통을 놔두지 않는다는 건 누구나 알잖아. 그리고 블랙워터는."

"그라니까 더 재밌는 기 아니겠습니꺼. 이제 법적으로도 자유의 몸이니까는 마지막 캠프 자금도 찾고 블랙워터에도 코를 디밀어볼라꼬예."

션의 개입으로 대화는 젊은이들의 패기로 주제가 넘어간 것 같았지만, 아서는 션이 키이란에게 넌지시 불쾌한 시선을 던지는 것을 놓치지 않았다. 그 실수 뒤로 키이란은 식사 내내 입을 더이상 열지 않았다. 아서의 주의는 이윽고 서빙을 깜빡한 푸딩에 닿았고, 알파에 대한 관심일랑 머리에서 싹 지워졌다.

*

트레이를 들고서 방문을 열었을 때 뜻밖에도 존은 눈을 뜨고 있었다. 지금 일어났는지 한참 빈둥거렸는지 그는 모로 누워 저 너머 창문밖의 풍경을 바라 보았다. 적어도 한 번은 침대 밖까지 나갔었던 게 분명한듯 틀림없이 닫고 나간 것으로 기억한 유리창이 열려있었다. 어쩐지 춥더라니, 한기에 집안인데도 이가 딱딱 떨릴 지경이었다. 

"아주 죽고 싶어서 환장을 했나보지?"

커피를 테이블에 내려놓은 아서는 창문을 닫기 위해 몸을 돌렸으나 몸을 바로 세우는 것보다 존이 손목을 잡아채는 것이 더 빨랐다. 손이 제 입 위에 검지손가락을 올렸다. 쉿소리에, 아서는 쉿은 무슨 얼어죽을 쉿이냐며 손목을 빼내려 했지만 바깥에서 희미하게 들려오는 말소리에 잠시 입을 다물었다. 

"니 아까 그 얘긴 머할라꼬 했는데."

"말이 헛나와서....."

키이란과 션이었다. 본인들은 집과 충분히 멀리 떨어져있다고 생각한 모양이었다. 골방에서 오래 썩느라 밖에서 나는 소리에 민감해진 아서와, 원래 갱 출신이라 어떤 소음에도 민감한 존을 간과한 것 같았지만. 그렇다 하더라도 남의 사적인 대화를 엿듣는 것은 나쁜 짓이 아닌가. 아서가 가벼운 핀잔과 함께 말했다.

"애들은 애들끼리 놀게 내버려 둬, 더치가 숨겨둔 비자금이야 우리가 신경쓸 게 아니잖아."

"그런 게 아니라,"

존은 냄새 맡는 시늉을 했다. 

"저 알파가 션을 좋아하는 것 같아."

"제3자가 하기엔 좀 주제넘은 말 아닌가?"

대답은 그렇게 했지만서도, 밥을 먹으며 열성 알파를 눈여겨보긴 했던지라 아서 역시 조금 호기심이 돋았다. 아서가 제 말에 1/3 정도는 넘어갔다는 것을 깨달은 존은 대답에 뜸을 들였다. 의식하지 못하는 사이에 아서의 고개는 어느새 존에게서 창밖으로 넘어갔다. 션도, 키이란도 모습은 잘 보이지 않았으나 그들의 소리만큼은 여전히 새어들어오고 있었다. 

'이자 우리, 고만 다니자.'

'왜, 왜.'

'니 바보가? 천치가? 주디 하나 간수 못하는 놈 머가 이쁘다꼬 내가 같이 다니야겠나.'

'그게 죽으라는 말하고 뭐가 달라?'

'그리고 결정적으로, 니랑 같이 있으면 여자가 안 꼬여서 안 된다.'

늘 있는지 없는지도 모르게 옅게 나던 키이란의 알파내가 이 순간만큼은 일시적으로 짙어지는 것을, 아서는 놓치지 않았다. 애석하게도 션은 알파도 오메가도 아니었기에, 그런 미묘한 감정 변화를 눈치채지 못한 듯싶었다. 그는 키이란의 명백한 동요에도 불구하고 무심한 어조로 말을 이었다. 

'저번에 캐런이랑 잘 될뻔했을 때도 음침하고 냄새나는 놈이 권총집마냥 내 주위에 붙어있다고 퇴짜 맞지 않았나. 내 진짜 더이상 이렇게는 몬살겄다.'

'내가, 내가 잘 할게. 내가 더.'

'내가 여자 만나는데 니가 멀 어떻게 먼 재주로 잘할 긴데? 내 남자 그런 거엔 관심 없다 안캤나.'

'아니, 내가 하려던 말은.....'

'이자 각자의 길을 가자고. 이 근처에 있는 건 니가 가지라. 내는 블랙워터로 갈께.'

'션, 제발, 어? 나 혼자 다니면 오드리스콜 잔당이 날 가만두지 않을 거라고. 얼마나 무서운 놈들인데, 삼 개월도 버티지 못할 거야.'

'그거야 니 알아서 할 일이고.'

'그때 니네 캠프에서 우리 둘만 있었을 때 내가 너 목숨도 살려줬었잖아.'

'딱 한 번, 이었고. 내가 니 쥑이지 않은 적만 쳐도 벌써 그 빚 다 갚았을 기다.'

'목숨빚이라는 게 그렇게 간단하게 끝나는 거 아니라는 거 너도 알잖아. 게다가, 나 진짜 시키는 건 잘해. 아까 그건 진짜 실수였어.'

심리적 불안감을 반영이라도 하듯 그의 알파향이 사정없이 떨렸다. 확실히, 아서가 느끼기에도 키이란은 션을 중요한 사람 범주에 넣고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 일은 언제나 계획대로 착착 맞기보다는 틀어지기를 더 좋아하는 법이다. 션이 끙하고 앓는 소리를 냈으나, 아무래도 대화가 키이란에게 호의적인 방향으로 끝나기는 쉽지 않아보였다. 문득 그가 애잔해진 아서는, 짝사랑에 빠진 알파를 위해서라도 그들 사이의 일에 대해 관심을 끄기로 했다. 존이 그제서야 말을 이었다. 

"요즘 들어 그냥 그런 게 느껴지더라고. 너랑 같이 있어서 그런가봐."

그 말에 대한 뒷받침이라도 된다는 양, 존이 아서의 손목을 코로 가져가 냄새를 살짝 맡았다. 얇은 피부 위에 숨이 얹혔다. 괜한 기분이 들며 오싹하게 소름이 돋았고, 그때문에 아서는 손을 잡아빼려 했으나 존은 평소와 달리 쉽게 놓아주지 않았다. 그가 너도 좀 더 느껴보라는 양 제 향을 풀며 검지손가락 끝으로 중앙의 힘줄과 약간 도드라진 푸른 혈관을 쓸었다. 제기랄, 이제 존은 아서의 몸이라면 제 몸보다도 더 훤히 꿰뚫고 있는 것 같았다. 아서는 입술 안쪽살을 깨물었다. 그냥 손목을 좀 만지는 것뿐인데도, 존이 은근한 눈빛을 보내기 시작하면 부끄러워져 견딜 수가 없었다. 철없던 그시절로 돌아간 것만 같았다. 굴러가는 낙엽만 봐도 웃음이 나던 그시절 말이다. 물론 지금은 낙엽 따위보다 훨씬 더 무겁고 자유의지를 가진 존재가 눈앞에 있었지만.

"봐, 너 손목도 조금 가늘어진 것 같아."

"내 나이가 서른이 훨씬 넘었는데 무슨, 이제와서."

존은 아서를 물끄러미 올려다보며 몸을 조금 일으켜 쿠션에 기댔다. 그 동안에도 아서의 손목은 잡고 있었기에, 아서의 몸은 침대 쪽으로 약간 쏠렸다. 존이 슬슬 손을 올려 어깨와 목을 지나 아서의 턱선을 건드렸다. 말끔한 면도는 이발소에서나 하는 타입인지라, 아서의 얼굴에는 아침에 면도를 했음에도 잔뿌리가 남아 있었다. 존은 그 까슬까슬한 감각을 조금은 즐기는 것 같았다. 그가 은근하게 웃었다. 

"아냐, 진짜야. 수염 숱도 좀 줄어든 거 아니야?"

"아침마다 거울보고 면도하느라 귀찮아 죽겠다."

손목 굵기야 그러거나 말거나 별로 신경도 안 쓰였지만, 몸에서 털이 줄어든다는 소리는 그게 설령 머리털이 아니라 체모라 하더라도 신경이 좀 곤두설 수밖에 없었다. 수염을 정성들여 가꾸는 편도 아니었고 아예 그래본 적도 없었음에도 말이다. 아서는 사실, 다 기르면 풍성하고 '남자답게' 덮이는 제 수염을 자랑스러워하는 축에 속했다. 적어도, 흉터 때문에 푹 패인 자리가 두 번이나 생긴 존의 수염보다는 멋있다고 생각하고 있었다. 그런데 이게 무슨 봉변이란 말인가. 이것 역시 변화의 일부인지 몰라도, 아서는 이유없이 존에게 심술이 났다. 다 네 잘못이다. 네가 내 인생에 나타났기 때문이다. 존의 볼에 손을 댔다. 저도 따라서 존의 새카만 수염을 만지작거리다가 실수로 손톱을 세워 존의 흉터를 긁었다. 존에게는, 그게 일종의 자극이 된 모양이었다. 제 알파는 여전히 웃고 있었으나, 눈빛이 조금 달라졌다. 존이 턱을 쥔 손에 힘을 줘 아서의 얼굴을 끌어당겼다. 아서는 몸에 힘을 주지 않았다. 쉽게 딸려가 얼마만인지 모를 키스를 했다. 손을 어디다 둬야 할지 몰라 여전히 존의 얼굴 양쪽을 붙잡고 있는 채였다. 키스로는 아무리 길고 깊게 해도 아쉽기만 한지, 존의 손은 아서의 옷을 더듬어 끝을 말아 올리고는 맨살에 손을 댔다. 찬 바람에 오래 노출된 손은 차가웠다. 가볍게 몸을 떨며, 아서가 입을 뗐다. 

"아직 누워있어야 하는 거 아냐? 의사가 분명......."

"그 양반은 하나도 몰라. 내 몸은 내가 제일 잘 알걸? 그리고 내가 보기에 나는, 그만 빈둥거리고 다시 운동을 해야 할 때야." 

"그치만, 읏."

존은 놀리는 듯 아서의 허벅지 안쪽을 살살 쓸었다. 공기중에 은은하게 풀어진 제 알파향에 녹진녹진해진 아서의 몸은 금세 반응해 젖어들어가기 시작했다. 아서는 조금 인상을 썼다. 존의 손길은 더 깊숙히 파고들어가, 아서가 가장 예민하게 받아들이는 부분을 검지와 중지 사이에 끼웠다. 그리고선 오갈데도 없이 붙들려버린 그것을 엄지로 살살 긁다가 원을 굴리듯 만지다가 했는데, 아서는 바깥의 소리가 이쪽에서 들린다면 반대로 이쪽의 소리도 바깥 사람들에게 들릴 것이란 간단한 이치를 잊고서 하마터면 신음소리를 낼 뻔했다. 아서의 손이 존의 얼굴에서 미끄러졌다. 상체가 더욱 아래로 숙여졌다. 더, 더해달라고 하고 싶었는데 차마 그런 말을 할 용기가 나지 않았다. 그렇지만 정말로, 감질맛이 났다. 이것만으로는 부족했다. 더 근본적인 것을 받아야만 했다. 

"존....."

한숨처럼, 아서는 알파의 이름을 뱉어냈다. 그들은 다시 입을 맞추었다. 존이 다른 손으로 아서의 가슴을 만지기 시작했다. 솜털이 부드럽다며, 평소에도 단둘이 있을 때 종종 만져보던 부위였다. 달이 차오를수록 가슴은 배와 마찬가지로 점차 부풀었고, 온전한 여자 만큼은 절대 될 수 없어도 이젠 제법 손에 쥐어질 정도가 되었다. 그것이 열없어 아서는 존의 손길을 쳐내고 또 쳐냈으나, 아서 생각에 존은 아서의 그런 반응까지도 제법 즐기고 있는 것 같았다. 그가 젖을 살짝 쥐었을 때였다. 둘 다 전혀 예상하지 못한 것이 한 방울 정도 아서의 유두에서 흘러나왔다. 

"뭐.......?"

당황에, 달아올랐던 분위기가 일순간 가라앉았다. 존은 아서의 아래에서 손을 빼고서 두 손으로 아서의 옷을 위로 말아 완전히 벗겨냈다. 그 한방울의 액체는 그바람에 옷에 쓸려나가 없어지고 말았다. 

"설마......."

존은 갑자기 실험욕에 불타 다시 아서의 가슴을 주무르기 시작했다. 바깥쪽에서부터 시작해 작은 원을 그려가며 서서히 안쪽으로 휘감아 들자 금세 조금 누런 빛이 도는 액이 흘러나왔다. 의심의 여지가 없는 모유였다. 그걸 또 굳이 찍어먹어 확인한 존은, 믿기지 않고 신기하다는 표졍으로 아서를 바라보았다. 

"내가 뭐랬어? 너 진짜 몸이 변하고 있나봐."

"그, 말도, 아....아읏....."

모유라니. 몸에서 젖이 나오다니. 하기야, 젖이 안 나오면 뭘로 아이를 먹이겠는가? 가슴이 부풀었으니 지극히 당연한 일인데도, 아서는 새삼스럽게 민망해져 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 그제서야 다시금 제 배에 생명이 들어있다는 게 실감이 났고 동시에 이런 망측한 순간에 아이가 함께하고 있다는 것이 견딜 수 없이 수치스러워졌다. 한모금도 입에 대지 않은 커피는 이미 식었을 게 분명했지만, 자기 거라도 대충 비우고서 트레이를 도로 들고 방을 나가버리고 싶었다. 존을 밀어냈으나, 다친 이래 한번도 하지 못한 존은 단단히 마음을 먹었는지 좀처럼 물러서려 들지 않았다. 되려 아서의 가슴을 입에 물고 마사지를 계속하며 유두를 혀로 햝았다. 한두 방울씩 겨우 흘러나오는 것은 모두 삼켰다. 물론 그의 입은 하나인지라 존이 입을 대지 못하는 다른쪽의 초유는 그대로 아서의 몸을 타고 아래로 흘러내렸고, 그 기묘한 대비가 존 뿐만 아니라 아서까지도 흥분시켰다. 

결국 아서는 소리를 더이상 참지 못하고 내지르기 시작했다. 존의 바지 앞섶을 풀고 그의 것을 꺼내 삽입하지 않은 채로 제 여성기와 비볐다. 이미 안에선 넘칠 정도의 애액이 흐르고 있었다. 존은 두번 고민하지 않고 끝을 조금 넣었다. 마음같아선 세게 쳐올리고 싶다는 기색으로, 그러나 아이가 있으니 무리해선 안 된다는 현실에 굴복해 천천히 아서의 안으로 들어왔다. 아서가 일부 신체부위의 살이 조금 내리고 체모가 감소하며 가슴에선 젖이 나오는 변화를 겪고 있다면, 존은 아서의 영향을 받아 성기가, 이런 말을 하기엔 매우 부끄러웠지만, 더 커지고 있는 것 같았다. 아서가 젖은 숨을 토해냈다. 간만의 삽입인지라 안쪽은 충분히 풀렸는데도 조금 좁았다. 그런 곳을, 존이 무리하지 않고 천천히 왕복한다는 것이 아서의 애를 태웠다. 

"좀, 더 세게......해봐."

"애가 다치지 않겠어? 내가 애 음식 뺏어먹는 나쁜 아빠일지는 몰라도 애까지 잘못되게 하고 싶진 않은데."

"챙겨주는 척 하지 말고 빨리."

아무리 남들보다 덜 나왔다고 해도, 아서는 엄연한 임산부였기에 존이 편하게 움직이는 데에는 한계가 있었다. 체위도 제약되어 있었고. 그것이 갑갑해진 아서는 아예 제가 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 존의 물건이 스팟을 찌르며 뭉근한 쾌감을 불러일으켰다. 정신이 아찔해졌다. 맥락도 없이 아무래도 좋다는 생각이 튀어나왔다. 속도는 아서의 몸에 부담을 주지 않는 선에서 점점 빨라졌고, 어느 순간 존의 물건이 아서의 몸에서 더 부풀기 시작했다. 실제로 온기 등이 감지되는 것은 아니었지만 어쨌든 아서는 존이 이미 애가 들어선 제 몸안에 또 씨를 뿌리고 있다는 것을 '느꼈다.' 성기는 예민한 살을 짓누르며 부풀었고 아서는 비명도 지르지 못한 채 숨을 삼켰다. 

"이것도, 내가 변해서 그렇게 된 거야?"

"모르, 모르겠어. 전엔 이런 적 없지 않았나? 그래도, 젠장할, 정말 기분이 좋은데."

"어차피 빠지지도 않는 것 같으니까 잠깐만 이러고 있자."

"그래."

그 대화의 뭐가 그렇게 웃겼는지, 아서가 헛웃음을 흘리기 시작했다. 존이 따라서 웃었다. 힘들 거라며 아서를 조심스럽게 돌려 제 옆에 누인 존은 아서의 배가 허락하는 한 가장 가깝게 아서를 끌어당겨 안았다. 

"그리고 너는, 모유도 맛있더라."

"존."

"왜, 칭찬으로 한 말인데."

"애가 듣고 있잖아."

"애도 자랑스러울걸."

"웃기고 앉았네." 

*

 

"샌드위치는 챙겼어?"

주방 쪽에서 아서가 외쳤다. 한참 떨어진 곳에서 찰스가 가방 안에 잘 들어있다며 큰 목소리로 답하는 소리가 들렸다. 아서는 조리대 위에 남은 샌드위치 두 개를 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 훈제 햄과 치즈 위에 잘게 썬 양상추, 올리브, 오이를 올리고 마요네즈에 섞은 계란을 발라 칠리소스를 뿌린, 제가 감히 생각하기에 역작인 도시락이었다. 재료는 다 있는 거고 굳이 만들었다고 치고 싶다면 에그마요 정도인 주제에, 그냥 대충 섞어서 올리기만 한 걸 요리했다라고 볼 수 있겠냐고 신랄하게 비난한다면 할 말이 없겠으나 어쨌거나 아서에게 이정도는 장족의 발전이었다. 요리는 곧 굽는 것이고, '토핑'이라곤 소금이나 아주아주 가끔 백리향, 오레가노, 박하 생잎 몇 장을 고기 위에 얹는 게 전부인 그 무지로부터 반 걸음은 나왔다고 할 수 있지 않겠는가. 물론 애를 밴 주제에 살림에 문외한이라는 죄악이 몸에 달라붙은 때와 같다면, 아직은 욕조 안에 들어가기는 커녕 물을 데우기 위해 장작을 패고 있는 단계일 뿐이겠지만 아서는 나름대로 날마다 스스로에게 소소하게 자부심을 갖고 있었다. 

그런데 그렇게, 정성을 들여가며 사람 수대로 맞춰서 만든 게 두 개나 남아버린 것이다. 아마 션과 키이란이 첫 햇살이 하늘을 가르기가 무섭게 새벽같이 나가면서 경황이 없어 두고 간 것 같았다. 간밤에 그들이 서로 썩 기분좋지만은 않은 대화를 나눴다는 거야 아서도 자랑스럽지는 않게 알고 있었지만, 설마 밥도 잊어먹고 갈 줄은 몰랐었다. 약간의 서운함과 실망감에 젖어 아서는 종이 포장을 도로 풀고는 빵 사이를 슬쩍 들춰보았다. 먹어보지는 못했지만, 보기엔 맛있어보였다. 

아니지, 여섯 살 배기 애도 아니고 배고프면 알아서 자기들끼리 사냥을 해먹든가 육포를 까먹든가 할텐데, 자기가 굳이 이렇게까지 신경을 쓸 이유는 또 뭐란 말인가? 남으면, 좋은 거 아닌가? 배고픈 사람이 하나 더 먹으면 되지. 호르몬의 영향인지, 알게 모르게 점점 째째해지고 있다고 느끼며 아서는 빵이 아까워 샌드위치를 한입 베어물었다. 확실히 식품 보관소에 오래 묵었던지라 채소의 신선함이 좀 떨어지는 게 흠이긴 했으나, 그걸 감안한다면 전혀 나쁘지 않았다. 이걸 못 먹게 되다니, 놓고 간 놈들이 나빴다. 연애는 자기들만 하는 것도 아니고.

"하나 남았는데 더 챙겨갈래?"

그래도 미련이 남아, 또 한 입 베어물기 전에 물었으나 찰스는 완곡한 말로 웃으며 거절했다. 결국 마지막 남은 샌드위치는 존의 손에 쥐어졌다. 네 그 분질러지기 직전인 허리를 찌워야 한다며. 존은 하도 침대에 박혀있었던 탓에 뱃살이 나올 지경이라고 투덜댔으나 음식을 거절하지는 않았다. 말하지 않아도, 그들 모두 음식이 풍족하지 못한 환경에서 자라지 못했다는 것을 피차 알고 있었다. 그런 사람들은 먹을 기회가 오면 좀처럼 놓치지 않는다. 더군다나 누가 한 건데. 

그러나, 존은 당장은 먹을 생각이 없는지 갈색 종이에 쌓인 샌드위치를 털코트 겉주머니에 넣었다. 언젠가 지루해진 찰스가 제이크와 함께 낚시라도 할 생각으로 눈이 쌓인 이사벨라 호수까지 내려갔다가 우연히 흰색 들소인지를 만나 잡아서 얻은 가죽으로 만든 코트였다. (가죽의 소유권이 존과 아서에게 넘어온 유일한 이유는 임산부로 가장 취약한 축에 속하는 아서가 그 가죽을 탐내는 눈치로 쳐다봤기 때문이었다.) 가죽은 벗기고 고기는 극히 일부만 챙겨왔는데도, 워낙 큰 놈인지라 아직도 그놈의 고기가 지하실에 매달려있었다. 모자는 괴상하게 생겼지만, 하얀 코트 만큼은 까만 존의 머리와 은근 어울린다고 아서는 생각해왔다. 입밖에 낸 적은 없었다. 그저 존이 그걸 입고 있을 때 알게 모르게 한 번 볼 거 두세 번 볼 뿐.

아서의 시선을 오해했는지 존이 머뭇머뭇 샌드위치를 도로 꺼내 손에 쥐었다. 내가 설마 그냥 썩히겠냐는 듯 아서를 향해 살짝 흔들더니 먼저 밖으로 나갔다. 애들러 부인이 그를 다시금 불렀다. 모두 그를 기다리고 있었다. 

"아서, 찰스 가겠어요!"

"갑니다! 잠시만요!"

입에 샌드위치를 대충 욱여넣은 아서는 커피로 급하게 메인 목을 뚫었다. 빵가루가 붙은 손을 통에 받아놓은 물에 두어 번 적셔 닦고서 문으로 향했다. 급해서 소란스러워진 발걸음에 옹기종기 모여있던 사람들의 시선이 아서에게 꽂혔다. 찰스는 말을 탈까말까 30분째 고민하고 있었던 듯한 얼굴이었다. 

"네 차례야, 아서. 다 한마디씩 했어."

존이 말했다. 정말로, 그의 축복을 받을 일만 남은 것 같았다. 빈틈없는 그의 성격 탓에 찰스의 짐은 주인 만큼이나 가지런했고, 척 보기에도 먼 길을 떠나기에 완벽해보였다. 여행을 위해 새로 다림질한 의복을 입은 찰스는 모습까지 가벼워보였다. 아름다운 추억으로 사라져버릴 사람인 것만 같았다. 첫만남은 전혀 아름답지 않았다는 것이 기억났고, 먼 옛날처럼 느껴지는 과거로부터 오늘에 이르기까지 찰스와의 추억들을 쭉 머리로 훑은 아서가 못내 아쉬워하며 괜스레 다른 말을 했다.

"션하고 키이란은?"

"걔들이야 알아서 먼저 인사 했겠지."

"하긴, 야무진 애들이니까."

"자주 편지할게. 인디언 보호구역 근처에도 분명 우체국 하나쯤은 있을테지."

찰스가 손을 내밀었다. 아서는 마지못해 악수했다. 기분이 이상했다. 한 사람에 대한 평가가 이렇게까지 달라질 수 있다는 게 말이다. 일어난 모든 일을 겪기 전의 아서였다면, 얼른 꺼져버리라는 뜻에서 손을 내밀고 싶지 않았을 것이다. 그러나 지금 아서는 이별을 유예하고 싶었다. 직접 대화를 나눈 것으로 치면 몇 마디 한 것 같지도 않은데, 알게 모르게 정이 들어버린 모양이었다. 그것도 지독하게. 아서는, 커피를 한모금 더 마시고 왔어야 했다고 가볍게 후회했다. 목에 뭐가 걸린 것 같았다. 심각하진 않았지만. 

"레인즈 폴을 만나러 간다고 그랬었나?"

"다른 대륙에서 온 사람들에게는 알파나 오메가가 생소하지만, 오래 전부터 이 땅에서 나고 자란 인디언들에게는 의외로 흔한 개념이라고 들었어. 네 누명을 벗겨주고 싶다고 마음먹었으니까, 힘 닿는 데까진 해봐야지."

".......뭘 굳이 그렇게까지 해."

"나도 더 머물고는 싶지만, 슬슬 다시 돈도 벌어야 하고. 무엇보다 넌 이제 여기선 날 필요로 하진 않잖아."

그 말을 하며 찰스는 존에게 시선을 잠시 돌렸다. 존이 알아들었다는 손짓을 했다. 그 말이 맞긴 했다. 애들러 부부와 존이 있으니 찰스가 굳이 두 쌍의 커플들 사이에 낑겨있을 이유도 없었다. 그렇게 다들, 제 자리를 찾아가는 것이리라. 문제는, 아서가 이별에 더럽게 약하다는 데에 있었다. 이번은 더치와 헤어질 때와는 양적으로도 질적으로도 달랐지만 어쨌든 아서는 더치를 10년이나 잊지 못했었다. 

차라리 먼저 보내버리는 게 마음 정리에 더 낫겠다. 그런 마음으로 아서는 찰스의 여정이 편안하길 빌었다. 찰스가 말등에 올라타 눈을 밟으며 서서히 멀어지는 광경을 지켜보았다. 찰스는 뒤를 돌아보지 않았고 아서도 손을 흔들지 않았다. 제이크와 존이 먼저 돌아간 뒤에도 아서는 마지막까지 서있었고, 아서의 싱숭생숭함을 느꼈는지 애들러 부인이 뒤에 남았다. 마침내 아서가 집으로 돌아가기로 마음먹고서 몸을 돌렸을 때, 그녀가 쾌활하게 말했다. 

"오, 아서, 당신은 절대 떠날 생각 말아요."

"예, 부인."

"내가 적적해서 하는 말은 아니고, 당신네는 우리 부부가 없으면 밭을 낫으로 갈 사람들이니까!"

아서는 그녀를 따라 웃었다. 그 뼈를 찌르는 말에 이별에 대한 근심이 조금 지워지고 새로운 걱정거리가 쌓였다. 생활력, 그것 역시 아직 해결하지 못한 과제였다. 존은 거의 일평생을 무법자로 살았고, 아서는 인생의 절반은 무법자로, 나머지 절반은 창녀로 살았다. 별로 자랑스러워할 것도 못 되는 이력을 지우면 그들은 내세울 게 하나도 없었다. 말마따나 밭을 가는 법도 몰랐고, 밀이나 옥수수 농사에 대해서라면 씨를 뿌리고 가끔 참새를 쫒으면 알아서 열매가 달린다는 수준의 형편없는 지식밖에 없었다. 가축이라고는 말 모는 법이나 겨우 알 뿐이었는데 그나마도 목장에 실질적인 도움이 될 교배하는 법이나 나머지 동물을 돌보는 법에 대해선 대학교 교수와 전기의 양극에 대해 이야기하는 것만큼이나 막막할 뿐이었다. 

한마디로, 캐나다는 아직 먼 꿈에 불과했다. 

지금은 눈이라도 많이 쌓이는 것이 캐나다와 닮긴 좆나 닮았겠다며 자기 위로를 하는 수밖에 없었다. 게다가, 산달이 가까워지고 있어 억지로 떠나려 해도 그럴 수가 없었다. 육아, 젠장할 육아 역시 달만큼이나 멀고 아득하게만 느껴지는 주제 중 하나였다. 그리고 몇 달 뒤면 달이 지구로 떨어져 아는 모든 세상이 박살나겠지. 배를 불안하게 쓸며 아서는 슬슬 집안으로 돌아갔고, 존이 태평한 모습으로 벽난로 앞에 앉아 샌드위치를 까먹는 모습을 발견했다. 

"태평하게 먹고나 있냐?"

"네가 빨리 먹으라며?"

난데없이 엉덩이를 걷어차인 것마냥 억울해하던 존은 맛있다, 니가 만들었느냐(당연한 소리를) 등등의 미사여구를 늘어놓다가 아서의 표정이 전혀 풀릴 기미가 없자 지레 포기해버렸다. 소파 옆으로 조심조심 비켜나 한 사람 더 앉을 자리를 만들고서 빈 자리를 탁탁 쳤다. 한숨을 쉬고서, 아서는 옆에 걸터앉았다. 존이 아서의 어깨에 남는 팔을 둘렀다. 이럴 때는 그냥 내버려두면, 아서가 답답해하다 못해 알아서 술술 털어놓는다는 것을 터득한 존이었다. 아니나 다를까 아서의 침묵은 오래 가지 않았다. 

"찰스가 간 게 서운해서 그래?"

"뱃속의 애가 아직 이름이 없잖아."

이제 정말로 짓긴 지어야 한다는 듯, 존이 아서의 배를 쳐다보았다. 아서가 기본적으로 남자의 몸인데다 설명을 두루뭉술하게 넘겨버린 탓에 존은 임신에 대해 아서보다도 더 아는 바가 없었지만 어쨌거나 근래 본 것중에 아서의 배는 가장 크게 불러 있었다. 

"네가 별로 이야기하고 싶어하는 것 같지가 않아서 기다리고 있었지. 뭐 생각한 거 있어?"

"남자애면 아이작이라고 짓고 싶어."

"아이작 괜찮은데. 그럼 아이작이라고 하기로 하고, 남자 아이이길 빌자."

"그러다 여자애면 어떻게 할 건데."

"나나 네 친인척중에 분명히 쓸만한 이름을 가진 여자가 있을 거야, 안 그래?"

"존, 너는 대책도 없이,"

"괜찮아, 아서. 아직 집세며 생활비로 애들러 부부에게 줄 돈은 충분히 남아 있어. 겨울도 곧 끝날 거고, 사람이 많아졌으니까 일 배운다고 치고 부부도 도와주고 하면 되잖아."

"잘할 수 있을 거라고 생각해?"

"난 네가 잘할 수 있을 거라고 생각해. 넌 내가 해낼 수 있을 거라고 생각해?"

아서는 손을 뒤로 뻗어 존의 손에 제 것을 포갰다. 온기가 느껴졌다. 

"그래."

"너무 걱정하지 마. 애가 들을라, 네가 맨날 하는 말이잖아."

"그래."

"더치도 없겠다, 콜름도 없겠다, 애들러 부부가 있지 찰스는 알파랑 오메가를 학문적으로 연구해본다고 나갔지, 심지어 션하고 키이란도 가끔 놀러오잖아. 핑커튼도 안 보인 지 한참 됐는데 뭐."

"네가 그렇다면, 그런 거겠지."

"이리 가까이 와봐, 안아줄게."

질 좋은 동물이 맞긴 했는지 흰 가죽은 부드러우면서도 힘이 있었다. 아서는 존의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 존은 아서의 배가 허락하는 선에서 최대한 세게 아서를 끌어안았다. 존은 이제는 제법 그럴듯한 알파로 각성한 것 같았다. 그의 향은 늘 기분이 좋았었지만, 오늘은 맡고 있자니 답답한 마음까지 좀 풀어지는 듯했다. 그래, 존이 있다면, 인생 역시 못 살 짓도 아니었다.


End file.
